


The Rogue | LisKook Omegaverse

by tiffanyflamel



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), IU (Musician), One Direction (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, F/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyflamel/pseuds/tiffanyflamel
Summary: In a world where Omegas are treated the weakest, a rogue was made to show that disobedience is not a weakness. It is her strength.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

Lisa was only 10 when she witnessed the horrible fate of her mother. She saw how Alphas destroyed and rummage her fragile body to satisfy their needs. She saw how her mother's eyes brimmed with fresh tears while the starving males feed their lust with their aggressive touches.

That was the nightmare that keeps on coming back to her every night. The sounds of their growls and satisfied moans creeps the shit out of her. Those noises in her head kept her on the edge of ending her own life but her mother's gentle soothing voice that tells her to survive always, always succeeds to keep her alive.

 _"Lisa."_ She heard Jennie's voice through their link. She instantly shoot her eyes open, making herself aware and alert of her surroundings in a snap. _"They're here."_

She didn't answer and waited until she heard the vehicle getting closer. She tightened her grip on her rifle as she watches the black van parks in front of a wooden cabin. She can smell those disgusting scents coming from those Alphas and that just fueled her blood to kill them.

 _"There are 3 Omegas inside the van."_ Jennie said through their link. " _All wounded."_

" _Of course_." Lisa whispered. _"Rosé, is the escape car all ready?"_

 _"Yes."_ She answered briefly.

 _"Good. Now, let's kill some Alphas."_ Lisa said and started to fire her weapon through the skulls of the Alphas guarding the vehicle. 4 of them dropped their bodies on the groud. She looked at Jennie's green blazing eyes meters away from the tree she is hiding from and she nodded before jumping down.

Lisa jumped too, making sure to land with minimal noise. She run to get closer to the van. Eyes searching for other movements in the cabin and in the van. She inhaled deeply, trying to sense another scent of an alive Alpha.

But there isn't.

 _"Clear."_ She said through their links and finally walked to the van to pull the door open. 3 Omegas are crying inside, even flinched when they heard the door opened. She noticed one of them has a bump on her stomach, almost near her date to give birth to her pups. "Hey, you're okay." She whispered and takes off the blindfolds from their faces. "My name's Agent Lalisa Manoban. An Omega Soldier. We're here to save you."


	2. The Soldier

Lisa bite her lip to stop herself from whimpering. This is the second time she injected a suppressant in her to prevent her scent to get recognized by the Alphas she's hunting. 2 more weeks and she'll turn 21. The maturing age for Omegas before they experience their first heat, the heat to be ready for mating and imprinting.

"Lisa, that's the second shot this week. You know this is not healthy. You will put your life on risk." Nayeon, the pack surgeon told her as she fixes the used syringe on the table.

"I had to finish the mission first. I had to find Rosé." She answered and roll down her sleeves to hide her arm.

"You can leave Jennie to finish it. In two weeks you have to be on probation. You have to lock yourself for 3 days. Or else, you will attract every Alpha you will encounter on your mission. It will not only get your life at risk but also the Omegas you're trying to rescue." She answered as she stares at the younger lady sitting on the couch.

"Nayeon, I can't stop until I find my sister. I can't pass a single day and just sit and wait for my heat to consume me. We never know, those Alphas might be torturing her and taking advantage of her wolf because she's ummated." Lisa answered, trying to contain her inner wolf to not release a growl at her.

"I am telling you this a doctor. Although Jisoo will say otherwise. I know it's important for you to finish the mission but I am still responsible to keep not only you but your wolf to be healthy at all times." The doctor answered and looked at her intently.

"Just pray to Luna I won't get across my mate. And everything will be fine." Lisa answered and stride out of the clinic. She is welcomed by Jennie who is waiting by the hallway.

"How are you? Is your abdomen still hurting?" Jennie asked as she walks beside Lisa.

"No, the suppressant I asked has a higher dosage this time." She answered making the other woman jolt beside her.

"Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed, grabbing her arm. "Are you trying to kill your wolf?!"

"I am not. I just need her still until we find Rosé." Lisa answered and pulled her mission partner on the side of the hallway.

"Lisa, leave the mission to me." Jennie said, her voice softer to avoid the other people passing by the hallway hear her. When they brought the rescued Omegas in the hospital for the treatment they needed, Lisa took the time to get herself another suppressant to delay her heat.   
Apparently, this is too dangerous because that is her wolf's maturing age. And none of the heats in their entire life could compare how painful that first time is. And because she has been on suppressnts since she was 16, it's going to be excruciating for sure.

"No, I am in this from the beginning. I will finish this." Lisa answered and made her way out of the hospital. She walked to get on her motorbike to drive back to the city. She is an undercover soldier who works as a bartender in Seoul to watch over Omegas in the area. She make sures that none of her kind is taken advantage of. And she will never accept the argument of Alphas that if Omegas doesn't want to be taken advantage of, they shouldn't drink around.

How about learn how to control their dicks and lusts?

Which is an invalid argument at court because Alphas rebutt that their wolves are uncontrollable at the time of their ruts.

Again, in Lisa's head she asks this; _Who hell is the weakest kind now if they can't even control their wolves inside them? Taking advantage of someone who cannot fight is cowardice._

Lisa has been working for the underground hunters of the organization created by an Omega. It is pack of Omega Wolves who are trained to rescue Omegas who gets illegally trafficked to Alphas who pay huge amount of money for sex. She was one of the best agents in Seoul. Every city and province in Korea, there are secret groups of Omegas to protect their own kind.

Because for the last 600 years, Omegas are always the target in the society because they are always labeled as the weakest kind. But being strong is not all about having the biggest body built or being the top of the wolf rankings. Omegas can be fast and clever in protecting their own. They took advantage of the technology to develop weapons and cloaks with the help of Betas. Betas are the smartest in the rank and they always keep the balance in the society. They believe that Omegas deserved to be protected but on their own.

And yes, they can.

Lisa and Jennie grew up being trained for this job since they were 16. From the day they finally shapeshift to their own wolf side. They didn't have a pack of their own. They usher the rescued Omegas to their own packs and for them, it's what makes their lives meaningful.

Just to see those Omegas being taken care of by the right pack and right Alphas. Besides, Lisa refused to be in a pack. She thinks that she is not for that life and that she can be more useful for Luna by saving these Omegas who needs to be saved.

Although, her wolf tells otherwise.

 _Hey wolfie._ Lisa called her wolf. She heard faint whimpers and heavy breaths in her head.

_What happened?_

Lisa felt relieved hearing the soft voice of her wolf. Sge knows she has been so hard to her but just this time. Just until she finishes her mission and see Rosé, she'll let her free again. She knosw she misses coming out of her and run in the woods. But not at this time yet.

 _I had to keep you asleep._ Lisa told her, making the wolf release another whimper.

_I need someone. I'm getting weaker._

_I know you do._ Lisa said. _But not this time yet. We have to save Rosé._

_But I can't wait anymore. Please, Lisa? Go to our mate. We need him. I beg you._

Lisa released a sigh. _No, not yet._

_You know where he is, don't you? You're hiding him from me._

Lisa bite her lower lip. _Goodnight wolfie._ And that's it. She blocked her again. She increased her speed to finally get home. She's feeling tired too because of the suppressants that she has been taking. The more she takes them, the more she separates her soul to her inner wolf. And the strength of her wolf will be ruined too.

When she arrived her hidden apartment, she threw her motor keys somewhere and dropped herself on the couch. Her visions getting blurry, her muscles feels strained and her stomach's turning.

"Hang in there, wolfie." She whispered and finally closed her eyes, drifting to a deep sleep. 

⛓

"Long Island Iced Tea for the lady." Lisa said and places the tall glass in front of a woman sitting on the counter. She smiled at her and gave her a silent thank you. 

_Omega._ She heard her wolf told her. She narrowed her eyes as she scans her eyes around the area that night. The sleep helped her get through the adjustment of her body from the new and higher dosage of the suppressant she took yesterday. Although she noticed that she can barely hear her wolf because of it.

"First time?" Lisa asked her while she makes more drinks flashed on the screen in front of her. 

The lady nodded timidly. "My friend took me here. She's with her boyfriend. I felt out of place." She answered and sips on her drink.

"That's fine. Enjoy yourself. You're safe here." Lisa said and smiled at her. The lady just smiled and pulls the low neckline of her dress that she obviously not a fan of. 

"Do you like to take my jacket?" Lisa asked but the lady just shakes her head and gets up from the chair.

"I'll get going." She said and Lisa just nodded at her. Her nostrils suddenly went itchy with the strong scent that flooded the area. She turned around and saw a group of men in their leather jackets walking in the dancing crowd of the club. 

_Alpha. Lisa, I want an Alpha._ Her inner wolf suddenly said in her head. For some reason, her voice sounded louder than it was a while ago. She didn't answer her and just silently stared at them. She noticed one guy whispered something to the other, making him lift his lips in a smirk and lifted his chin to inhale the smell of the Omega she just spoke with. 

These filthy Alphas. They were here the last two weeks and they took Rosé. She clenched her fist as she remembers the scream from her sister when they took her. 

"Bambam, I need to go to the bathroom." Lisa told her colleague, her eyes still fixed on the Alpha male eyeing the helpless and clueless Omega who is in that tight black dress. "Cover for me, hm?" 

"Okay, be quick!" He answered and Lisa just nodded before taking off her apron and get out of the counter. She swim through the crowd, keeping her head low. Until she saw the Omega on the corner of the room. She grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her friends.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked but continued following Lisa.

"When is your heat, she-wolf?" Lisa whispered, making the lady drop her jaw and stared at her. "Alphas can smell you. When is your heat?" She repeated, hiding from the men who are busy sniffing the air. 

"Tonight."

"Are you really planning to be mated in a club, little pup?" Lisa said and took her cloak spray and hissed it around her. 

"No, stop!" She said and shove Lisa's hand from spraying more cloak around her. "I want it tonight. I have to get mated. I can't take the pain anymore. My mate rejected me. I need someone to help me with the pain." 

"How old are you?" Lisa asked, dragging her somewhere more crowded. Keeping her eyes on that one Alpha that stincts against her nose. 

"17." She answered and looks at the same man Lisa is trying to escape from. "I can smell him." She said and made a step to go closer to him.

"No. You're too young. He'll destroy you. I know those people. They don't mate, they rape Omegas like you. Come with me. I will help you get through it." Lisa said and pulls her wrist as they get inside an Unauthorized Room and run through the hallway until they reached another door. While walking, she took a black mask from her pocket and wore it to hide her face. She pushed the EXIT door to finally get out of the club. Her motorbike is parked on the other side of the road. 

Her eyes caught the black car parked not too far away from them as they hide behind the huge dumpster. 

"I'll be back. Wait me here." Lisa said, making the lady nod vigorously. "Use this if someone approaches you." She said and gave her a spray that she can use against the Alphas. It wasn't just an ordinary pepper spray. It is something espcially made to target Alphas to somehow burn their eyes and throat for a couple of minutes for them to escape. 

Lisa strut the street, trying to act casually. Since she was on an extreme dosage of suppressant in her body, cloaking her scent, the Alpha didn't bother looking at her as she walks to her motorbike. She took her keys and immediately turned on the engine to leave. When she went back to the Omega she left by the dumpster, she saw her kissing an Alpha male. The spray she gave is on the ground, getting kicked away.

"Hey!" Lisa called, making them break the kiss and that was her queue to blow a drugged arrow on his neck. The Omega jolted on her spot as she watches the Alpha freeze and eventually drop his body on the ground. "Come on here, lady!" She screamed. The lady just nodded and get on her bike. 

She gripped on her throttle and kicked on the pavement to finally get her away. 

"Omega!" Someone shouted, calling the attention of some other Alphas on the street. Lisa lifted her mask again to cover more of her face and increased her speed to get away from them.

"They want me." The Omega said behind her. "I want it too, please. Let me go." 

"No! They'll kill you!" Lisa shouted and turned to another street. She heard tires screeched as she drives away. A group of Alpha is coming right after them. 

_Jennie._ She tried to call for her partner through her link but she heard no replies. _Jennie!_ She tried one more. But there's none again.

"Fuck!" She cursed, increasing her speed. 

_I'm sorry, I can't reach her. I'm too weak._ Her inner wolf cried, almost breaking into tears. Lisa didn't answer her and just turned to another street to get the Omega in a hospital where Jisoo is currently on shift. The Alphas suddenly stopped from the other side of the street and let them through the hospital.

They know. They know that Omegas are taken there. Which is not good. When she finally reached the entrance of the hospital, she get off and pulled the Omega inside. She made her way to Jisoo's office, startling the lady.

"Lalisa! What are you doing here?" Jisoo asked, shifting her eyes to the lady she brought it. 

"She's gonna be in heat tonight." Lisa said, turning to the younger Omega beside her. "How much time we have left?" 

The Omega didn't answer and touched her forehead. "N-now?" She whispered and pressed her abdomen. 

"Let me take her to probation. You wait here." Jisoo said and holds the Omega's arm.

"I have to go. Some Alphas are after me. You have to get the rescued Omegas out of here." Lisa said, catching Jisoo's arm. 

"What?!" 

"We have no time. I'll call you. My wolf is getting weaker. I can't get through my link. But we'll try again." Lisa said and gets out of the doctor's office, running outside. When she gets out, she immediately gets her helmet and turned to a car waiting outside. She can smell their strong scents and boy, it's suffocating her. 

She kicked on her bike and drove away. She swiped on her smart watch to call Jennie. She immediately answered, her face flashed on the small screen of her watch.

"Lisa, where are you?" Jennie's voice filled her transmitter mounted in her earlobe. They use this just in case their team is too far away that their link can't reach. It is a precautionary protocol just in case their wolves are too weak or exhausted to create a link to the rest of the pack. "I can't contact you in our link. What is happening?"

"My wolf is sleeping. Let her. I need you at the Dongman Street in 12 minutes. Alphas are after me." Lisa answered and hang up. She saw the same black car behind her as she drives the busy highway of Seoul. When she gets in the night market, she took off and left her motorbike unattended. She swiped some in her watch to fully deactivate it, switching it off. Even removing her past locations and information just in case someone took it. She kept her helmet and run to the crowded night market.

She only needs to get passed through this to meet Jennie on the other side. She turned to a busy street only to be welcomed by a huge Alpha. She bumped herself against his chest, dropping on the ground.

"Ah, a human." The Alpha said and reaches for her ankle. She kicked him against his jaw but he didn't flinch. Of course, Omega's strength is nothing compared to an Alpha. So she grabbed her drugged dagger inside her boot and shove it against him. He flinched, surprised by her sudden attack that made him release her foot. She crawled away from him and gets of her feet to run away. 

"Careful! She's got weapons!" She heard one man shouted but they continued running after her. She scooted in the crowd, didn't mind bumping to a few. But the Alphas are fast enough to run after her. She grabbed her sprays from her back and sprayed it in the air, good thing she is wearing a mask and a helmet. 

3 of the Alphas dropped on their knees the moment they sniffed on the spray lingering in the air. She turned to another street and another alpha is waiting there for her. She pointed the spray against him but he's too fast to slap it off her hand, dropping it on the pavement. He then grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall, her feet leaving the ground. She grabbed his wrist and tried to hit him with her elbow. 

But he's too strong. He didn't even flinch. 

She looked at him and his eyes are raging gold. She hitch her breath, he is a _True_ Blooded Alpha. It is filled with too much angst and hunger. Even though she is on a heavy dosage suppressant, her stomach churned. She's extremely intimidated of his dominance towards her. She immediately closed her eyes when he raised his fist to punch her helmet, breaking the glass. She felt her forehead bled, her blood slowly dripping her skin.

The Alpha sniffed the scent of her blood in the air. Making his iris contracts and stare at her. His hand against her throat suddenly loosens, but still didn't let her go. Her legs are starting to kick him but he didn't even budge. 

"Alpha King." One man called but she watch him raise his hand, stopping them from walking closer. She widen her eyes when the alpha took off her helmet. He also took off that mask from her face. Finally giving him the complete view of her face. She wiggled her body against the wall, but the struggle is useless.

"Let me go!" She screamed, trying to reach the Alpha, still useless. She looked at his eyes again, they're softer now. And he is slowly putting her down against the wall. He moved closer, his fingers touched her jaw. 

Then in an instant, she felt her inner wolf took over her body. She firmly closed her eyes, trying to stop it. 

_No, wolfie. Today is not the time!_

But she didn't listen. When Lisa opened her eyes, it is now in blazing purple. The Alpha growled and crash his lips against hers. Her inner wolf gripped on his jacket, hungrily kissing him back. 

When they met gazes again, their wolves said the same thing, loud and clear.

_Mate._


	3. The King

Jungkook have waited this moment. For 7 freaking years. To look at someone in the eyes and feel like the whole world stopped spinning to get his own universe revolve around his counterpart. The one who would complete himself and would give meaning to his entire existence.

And that moment is now. He cannot believe that he is gripping the neck of his destined mate, 10 seconds ago he is even ready to snap it and leave her dead on the crowded street of this night market.

The moment he sniffed her blood in the air, a jolt of electricity bursted in his veins making his inner wolf growl in complete euphoria.

 _Finally! It's her! Our mate! It's her!_ His inner wolf sounded screaming in his head. The Omega kept on fighting from his hold. And that made me him wonder why does it look lke she didn't feel the same way? He looked closer at her, his fingers trailed on her jaw and she widened her eyes the moment his eyes became more golden.

He felt her flinch and shut her eyes tightly.

_I can hear her. But she's too far away. She did something to keep her away from us! She has been hiding!_

When the Omega finally opened her eyes, it is now in blazing purple. And he cussed under his breath, she looked beautiful. No, not just beautiful. Immaculate. Jungkook released her throat and pulled her waist to pin her against his body.

He released a growl before crashing their lips together. He heard her hummed through the hungry kiss and she felt like melting in his arms. Although he can also feel her hands gripping on his leather jacket.

He pushed her against the wall as they continue to ravish each others lips like they can't get enough of it. When he felt her catch her breath, he met her purple beautiful eyes.

_Mate._

For the first time, he heard that soft voice of her inner wolf and that sent him to the heavens of their goddess Luna. He never thought that he will see her tonight in a chase. But then, it didn't last like the way he wanted.

He suddenly heard an excruciating noise. Making his wolf whimper in pain. He felt his body numbing, his knees weakening and his mind almost shutting down.

"Lisa!" He heard someone's voice.

"Wolfie?!" That was her, his mate. "Fuck! Wolfie, answer me!" She screamed again but he is in so much pain right now. He felt her pushed him against his chest, making him growl and drop himself on the ground.

"Let's go! They can't take it any longer! We have to leave!" Someone shouted again until he heard footsteps, running away.

"N-no!" He called, gripping on his long hair. He felt his sweat building up against his forehead and he shouted at the top of his lungs to fight the pain in his head.

"Turn it off!!" He heard her voice. And then it stopped. He opened his eyes and turned his head to find her.

But she's gone.

He firmly closed his eyes and shake his head. He get up on his knees and saw his pack groaning on the ground too. His right hand Yeonjun is gritting his teeth, breathing heavily because of that noise they heard. It brought so much pain to their wolves and Soobin's ear is even bleeding. He made big steps to help them up. It took them a couple of minutes to recover.

"What the hell was that?" He heard Soobin asked while wiping his ear with his handkerchief.

"I don't know." Yeonjun answered, who this time is wiping his bleeding nose. "Are you okay?" He asked Jungkook and he just nodded. He looked at the spot where he kissed his mate and the feelings are still making him euphoric. He noticed something is shining on the ground and he came to pick it up. He narrowed his eyes and brushed the carvings of the dagger he got.

"Who was that? You kissed her." Yeonjun asked him. "Is she your mate?"

"Yes." Jungkook answered. "She's not just my mate but also my enemy." He said and turned to look at them. "She's a soldier." He continued, showing them the dagger in his hand.

"That explains why she has those weapons." Soobin answered and looks at their Pack Leader who is now in deep thoughts. "What's your plan?"

He smirked. "Hunt more Omegas until we got her."

He took his injured pack back to their base. The way that sound shakes their wolves are not a good sign. They have been losing a consistent number of their Guards from the hunting they are doing for the past weeks. And he is not liking it.

The Golden Crimson Pack, lead by Jungkook as the strongest by bloodline has been hunting Omegas for the longest time. He needs his pack to find and mate their Omegas as early as they reach their maturity age. These underground organization of Omegas who are rescuing them believes that they have their own choice to reject a mate whenever they wanted to. Jungkook thinks otherwise. It sickens to his stomach that these Omegas prefer to love and be committed to a human. Alphas are known to be aggressive and dominant but it's by nature. They cannot just change that because it's how they are made and designed by their goddess Luna. And their Omegas are the only ones who can tame them, balance them and nurture them. It takes two to tango. They needed each other to continue and prosper their own kind.

The world is different from the day the white plague spread on earth. Alphas need their fated Omegas regardless of gender for that matter to multiply and to strengthen their kind. Humans are the real enemy here. They are slowly building their defense against werewolves and they are waiting for the perfect time to destroy them all.

Why?

Humans believed that they are the only ones who can habituate this world. They even despise how werewolves believe Luna, their omnipotent goddess. And they only believe that she's just a myth and being a werewolf is a fucking disease.

No, Jungkook will not let that happen. He got 6 more packs behind him, who also believes and shares the same principle in saving their kind. His friends Seokjin who leads the Moon Stone Pack, Yoongi who leads the Shadow Crawler Pack, Namjoon who leads the Moonchild Pack, Hoseok who leads the Eclipse Pack, Jimin who leads the Snow Moon Pack and Taehyung who leads the Winter River Pack are there to help him hunt Omegas to find their counterparts.

There is no way they cannot win this. These 7 packs are leading South Korea to protect and make sure their kind is continously growing.

But it amused Jungkook that his fated mate is against her own kind. He has to take her. He has to make her his. And he's not going to let her destroy her inner wolf. These suppressants that she has been injecting her body is destroying her soul. She has to know that these medicines are slowly killing that part of her until she became a human.

It's what humans do. They fool werewolves to make them go against their own kinds to slowly eliminate them. They are only afraid for they think that werewolves will eventually dominate and make them inferior over them. Jungkook is a True Blooded Alpha who lives to dominate and to rule but it is never a goal for him to include humans in that ruling. He wants his own kind to be safe and to be free.

And he only wants his mate. No one else. He has been lonely and it's almost killing him.

No amount of satisfaction can give him what his mate can give compared to those temporary sex he gets from anyone who agreed to. There are Omegas and Betas offering themselves to help him get through his ruts to somehow help him. But he can't. It has been like that for 7 long years. He started to look for his mate since he reached 16 but he got no luck. He even travelled to different countries to meet unmated Omegas to find that connection that their goddess Luna gifted them. He strongly believes that every single werewolf is a broken puzzle and their mate is the other piece that can make them whole.

And Jungkook finally found that missing piece. There is no way he will let her go when he knows where exactly she is now.

"Yeonjun." He called his right hand wolf as he sits on his throne that evening. He drinks on his whiskey and gulped it down his throat before speaking. "I need you take every single detail of the logo carved in that dagger. I want all names, profiles and connections. You've seen her face. Give me what I needed."

"Understood, Alpha King." Yeonjun answered and bowed before leaving.

 _Hey buddy._ He tried to call his wolf. But he only whimpered, his growl is too soft and Jungkook hates it. _You're okay. Rest. I will give a visit our close friend Namjoon. I am pretty sure he knows something about those Omega Soldiers._ He is once again answered by faint growls by his inner wolf.

_Mate.._

_Yes._ Jungkook nodded and hummed. _We will get her. By full moon, we will mate. We will not let her go this time. I promise you that._

Jungkook stride his way out of his majestic mansion and gets to his garage to drive his Camaro car to the territory of the Moonchild Pack. It wasn't an announced visit but he hopes he is not too busy tonight. When he reached the entrance to his spacious ground, he revealed his identity to one of his Guards and immediately let the Moonchild Leader know about his sudden visit. 

It didn't take him long to drive to the entrance of his mansion. He knows Namjoon is an old classic werewolf who likes paintings and books that is why it didn't surprise him that his likings revolve around the Victorian times and it clearly shows how he designed his safety den.

When the door opened for Jungkook, he immediately recognized his familiar scent. Namjoon's distinct scent is a strong old musky wood. But he didn't smell like that tonight. It has a mix of cinnamon and sugar that tickles his nose. He suddenly feels sorry for he might have interrupted an intimate moment with his destined mate, Wendy.

"Jungkook." Namjoon's voice echoed in the foyer when he goes down his luxurious looking staircase.

"I am very sorry for the sudden visit, hyung." He said and smiled apologetically. Namjoon is only in his maroon robe and obvious wet kiss marks are painted on his neck.

"I assume you visited about an important matter. You indeed interrupted an intimate moment with my mate." He said and drinks on his brandy to help him calm down.

Jungkook sighed. "As much as I wanted to delay it, I can't. You know I have been looking for my mate for 7 years."

Namjoon's eyebrows raised. "Did you find her tonight?" He asked, his heart hoping for the happiness of his younger acquiantance.

"Yes." The younger answered and smiled. He even felt like crying to be honest. The emptiness he felt for the last 7 years is filled by his mate with just one kiss. The wonders of Luna's gift still outstand him.

"Well that is a very great news, Jungkook!" Namjoon exclaimed and smiled, showing his deep dimples. "Out of the 7 packs, you are the last one who found his mate. Although Jimin just found his 2 weeks ago. I am happy for the both of you!"

Jungkook can't help not to smile. He is happy, overjoyed perhaps. But his smile eventually faded and Namjoon felt that grim from the younger's aura. "Is there a problem? Please, don't tell me she died."

"No." Jungkook immediately answered. "Thank Luna, she isn't." He breathe and brushed his hair. "She's an Omega Soldier."

Namjoon froze. "A soldier? Fuck." He breathes. "Take her away. My patience to those soldiers are getting thinner day by day, kid. They killed 7 of my best guards in one night. One of the Omegas they took is pregnant with my right hand's pup." He said and paces in front of the younger leader.

"I need your help. They've got weapons." Jungkook said. "They used one against us tonight. It's a noise, an excruciating noise that could shut our wolves down. I can barely talk to my inner one tonight because of it."

Namjoon's fist clenched. "Those are the inventions of humans. Go to Seokjin-hyung with the rest of your pack who heard this noise to get treated. I've heard that before. And it doesn't just shut down our inner wolves. It kills. Worse, if you survived the pain, one day you will wake up as a human."

"What?" Jungkook couldn't believe what he just heard. He cannot believe that his mate let that happen. He almost died tonight. His wolf almost died. But it was his mate who screamed to turn it off. He's sure it was her voice.

"How long were you able to endure it?" Namjoon asked him again, his hand over his shoulder.

"I don't know." He answered. "Maybe 2 or 3 minutes?" He answered, breathless. He stared at the older leader and prayed to Luna to let him know that they will be okay.

"You're lucky you're a True Blooded Alpha. An ordinary werewolf can't even last for 30 seconds." He said, making Jungkook involuntarily growl, out of habit. He took 3 of his men back in the base who are completely unconscious. And he hasn't received any news if they already woke up or if something worse happened to them.

"But we need precautions. I will schedule a treatment with Seokjin-hyung tomorrow. Make sure to get your pack treated." Namjoon said again and gets his phone from his pocket. "And Jungkook, my moon brother." He called and squeezed his shoulder. "You need to take your mate out of there. Because there is no way I would let them live if I caught them."

Jungkook released a deep breath. "I sure will." He answered and clenched his fist.

"Pray to Luna there are no permanent damages on your inner wolf. Because your mate is the only one who can cure him." Namjoon said again, fueling the younger with more determination to claim what is rightfully his. He didn't wait for 7 long torturing years just to lose her again.

No, not on his watch.

Jungkook bid his goodbyes to Namjoon. He knows he badly needs his Omega's touch after the intense news that he delivered to him tonight. And at the back of his head, he felt envious. He would love to go home to his Omega and be filled with her scent that could calm his senses down after a long day. And let him devour every part of her body like how he always wanted. The thirst of that kind of intimacy made him more frustrated knowing that he cannot just easily claim his mate.

This is definitely a war, he thought.

A sound of ringing from his phone woke him from his reverie. He took his earpiece and answered it immediately.

"Hello?" He answered as he focuses on his drive way home.

"Jungkook-ah." It is the voice of one of his closest moon brothers.

"Jimin-hyung. Are you okay?" He asked the older Alpha when he noticed his solemn voice. He is an Alpha who can make his pack bow to him in his deep growl but he can also get soft like this if he feels down and sad.

Especially if it concerns his newly saved Omega.

"I still can't smell her." He answered. "It's been 2 weeks. And I just want to touch her so bad."

"Jimin-hyung, remember what Seokjin-hyung said? She was on suppressant since she turned 16. She needs more time to get it off her system. Reach to her inner wolf. You're mates, she'll hear you." Jungkook answered, his voice sounded softer than usual.

"The fullmoon is in 3 weeks. I-- I want to make love to her by then." He said, his voice sounded desperate.

"I know, I understand you, hyung. You waited longer than me. But maybe the reason you can't hear her wolf is because you forcely mated with Mina. The mark you left her might be the reason why you can't reach your destined mate's wolf." Jungkook answered, trying to sound reasonable. Hoping that his older moon brother will be more patient. He waited for her for almost a decade. It shouldn't hurt if he waited for a few more weeks to let his Omega's wolf be healthy again.

He heard Jimin sighed. "Maybe you're right. I didn't notice I am also hurting Mina. She doesn't deserve that just because I am impatient."

"Hyung, it's hard to fight the loneliness. And it's tempting to be with somebody else if they're just on the top of your nose." Jungkook answered.

"Alright, alright. Tell me what happened to the hunting tonight." He said, shifting their conversation.

"I found her, Hyung. My mate." Jungkook answered, tried his best not to squeal even. The smile on his face is too wide that he can't stop to crunch his nose and wiggle his shoulders.

"Really?! Is she with you then?" Jimin asked, his voice sounded livelier.

That made the younger slowly fade the smile. "No, she's not." He answered. "And she's an Omega soldier. She almost killed my wolf tonight."

"A soldier? My mate is a soldier too! Maybe they knew each other. But wait-- you said she almost killed your wolf? What's that supposed to mean?" Jimin answered, making him frown his forehead.

"I'm fine, hyung. I will visit Seokjin-hyung tomorrow to get treated." Jungkook answered, but that's not what he's really concerned about. "What do you mean your mate's a soldier too?" He asked, increasing his drive.

"I saw her ID inside her pocket on the night I got her. Her name is Park Chaeyoung. A tracker of the Omega Soldiers Association."

And in that moment, Jungkook knows where to find his mate first.


	4. Voices

"Jennie, why would you fucking use that weapon?!" Jisoo shouted, her voice echoing in Lisa's hidden apartment. "Are you two trying to kill your inner wolves?!"

"I don't have a choice. Lisa is surrounded by 6 Alphas! And an Alpha King is gripping her throat against the wall. I have to do it. Or else she'll be taken too!" Jennie answered as she sits beside Lisa who is just keeping her silence. But she's actually not. She's trying to reach her inner wolf and gladly, she wasn't that all affected with the forbidden weapon Jennie used as a last resort in saving her.

 _He is our mate, Lisa! I can't be mistaken! I felt him! I felt his touch and that instantly made me wake up._ Her inner wolf screamed in her head.

_Stop it, Wolfie! We almost died in there!_

_No, he felt it. He kissed me, he kissed me, Lisa! He knows! He felt it too!_

Lisa clenched her fist. _Wolfie, stop this. I am not coming to him. I will not quit this mission and I will find Rosé. Don't test me!_

_So what are you going to do? You'll silence me again? You know you need me to get to your missions. Stop fighting our nature! I want him! I want him!_

Lisa groaned and hold her head to silence her inner wolf. But because of that kiss she shared with her destined Alpha, her inner wolf became stronger.

"Lisa, are you okay?" She heard Jisoo's voice and her hand on her shoulder. "How's your wolf?"

"She's being a bitch." She answered and buries the heel of her palm against her right eye. It's always painful trying to silence her but she still do it anyway. She does this if they usually can't get along at times like this. They have this love-hate relationship and that makes them unseparable.

"He's your mate, isn't he?" Jennie asked her, making Lisa gulp hard and clench her jaw.

"What? She saw her mate tonight?" Jisoo asked and turned to Jennie. The younger nodded, her eyes fixed to Lisa.

"I saw him kiss her." Jennie said and shifted to Jisoo. "Why is this even happening? Why are we destined to mate the Alpha Kings of Seoul? Unnie, I don't think I can take this anymore." She continued and rested her back against the wall.

Jisoo did not answer.

"What are you guys saying? You saw your mates and you let connect to you?" Lisa asked, looking at the two ladies in front of her.

"I stopped the suppressants 3 weeks ago, Lisa. And my wolf is getting stronger. And honestly, I like it." Jennie confessed, her eyes started to water. "He imprinted me." She said and pulls her collar to show them the mark on her neck from that one night her Alpha crashed to her hidden apartment. She was in heat and her Alpha can smell her even from miles away. Because of their link, he can go to her without any challenges.

"Why?! Why, Jennie-unnie?! We are supposed to get away from them! Alphas are monsters! They killed my Mom! They raped her! They took advantage of her!" Lisa's voice dominated her whole apartment. "You are abandoned by your Mother because a drunk Alpha raped her too. Can't you see? All of us are violated here?!"

"But Taehyung isn't like that!" Jennie shouted back. "He loves me." Her voice became softer. "Even though I killed his right hand wolf."

"Damn right, he deserved it! Didn't you see that disgusting Alpha is trying to take advantage of a lone she-wolf in that motel room?! If we didn't arrive, she could've been killed!" Lisa shouted, tugging the roots of her hair.

"Lisa, that she-wolf was in heat! And only Alphas can help her through it!" Jennie answered, her voice sounded strained.

Lisa releases an exasperated sigh and unbelievably looked at her mission partner. "Are you hearing yourself, Unnie? Just because we are in heat, that justifies that we can be touched without our consent. When we are in heat, we are at our most vulnerable state. And she's 16, for God sake! Too young to be fucked over, Unnie! Too young!" Lisa shouted again. She is now pacing in front of them.

Jennie didn't answer and just remained looking at the floor. She knows Lisa got a point there. And she knows they are doing this to save all Omegas that are taking advantaged of. Her mind is starting to get confused because she is longing for her Alpha's touch. And even though she was marked without her consent, for her, it felt right. It felt perfect for her inner wolf. It was their nature, she thought. And she can only get that amount of satisfaction if she stops the suppressants. Damn, she enjoyed it indeed.

"Go home, Jennie." Jisoo said, standing up from her cushion. "Get some rest, Lisa. I will be checking your condition tomorrow." She said again and grabbed her purse from the table.

"Aren't you going to tell her too, Unnie?" Jennie asked and looked at Jisoo, making her freeze on her spot. "That doctor you're seeing. He's an Alpha. The Leader of the Moonstone Pack, isn't he?"

"What?" Lisa uttered and looked at Jisoo. "You're imprinted too?"

"No. I am not." Jisoo answered and released a heavy sigh. "Yes, he's my mate. I can hear my wolf screaming for him. And he can definitely hear it too. But he never forced anything on me."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you are against mating and imprinting? Aren't we supposed to work on being human? To get treated?" Lisa asked, eyeing the two. "To avoid this kind of abuse and discrimination? What happened to the both of you?"

Jisoo sighed. "Listen to Luna."

"She doesn't exist!" Lisa shouted. "If she does, she could've done something in us to at least have the courage or the strength to fight for ourselves! And not just kneel in front of Alphas who think they're superior and above anyone! Or maybe this -- this voice in my head is just the disease itself. I don't want it!"

_I am not a disease?! I am your inner wolf, Lalisa! Stop denying my existence! I am real!_

Lisa groaned and firmly closed her eyes to shut her wolf.

The other two didn't answer. They know Lisa's stating nothing but facts in here. They once believed that this is a disease and that the suppressants will help them to get better. And they saw the most terrible things that a young pup could ever experience in the hands of Alphas. There are Alphas who are hunting Omegas as early as 5. They even pay for them to trick humans in hunting them too. Just imagine how terrifying it would be for a young pup to be violated, to remove all their innocence and get them impregnated on the very first day of their adolescence age. They have seen how monstrous they can become and it angers Lisa more to see them get persuaded by their mates just because of a belief from someone nothing but a myth.

"Jisoo-unnie, you hated them, right? They took advantage of you that is why you chose to work in this organization." Lisa asked, making the older firmly close her eyes as she remembers the most horrible night in her entire existence.

It was the mating season. And she was only 16 when it happened. When you finally reached 16, you'll start to blossom-- like a flower. You can now reach your inner wolf and your special abilities will start to manifest. Being able to see in the dark, to smell, to hear things that a normal young pup could hear, to link and to run as fast as you can. But most of all, to shapeshift into your wolf. Jisoo felt like she became free. When she was about to go home after school, a group of Alphas who are in ruts took her in the middle of the forest.

There, she was violated in a way she never imagined.

"Enough of this conversation." Jisoo said and clenched her fists. "Let's call it a day."

"Lisa." Jennie called and looks at her. "Try to listen to your inner wolf. You'll understand."

Lisa drop herself on the couch. "I can't believe you're turning your back to your oath. I can't stay in one place with you, _traitors_. If you can't help me find my sister, then don't. I don't need your help anyway." She said and grabbed her leather jacket and walked out of her apartment.

"Lisa!"

Lisa didn't care. She walked out of there as she feels her streaming tears on her face. When she finally reached the empty street, she walked to the river to clear her clouded mind. She always go here whenever she gets suffocated with her missions and the overwhelming scents of those Alphas she truly despises.

She closed her eyes.

_Rosé._

_Ha. Aren't you a hypocrite, Lalisa? You just thought I was a disease but you are using me to link to our sister._ Her inner wolf said, making her heavily sigh and bury her face on her hands.

 _I'm sorry, okay? I was just mad._ Lisa answered her, even though she meant what she said there.

 _And you're a bitch!_ She answered. _I am not a fucking disease. You are getting along too much with humans that is why you think this way. I can't believe what I just heard. You wanted to eliminate me and be human?!_ _You're delusional!_

Lisa firmly closed her eyes and pressed her temple. Even though the suppressants she took are of higher dosage, her inner wolf is too strong. She isn't supposed to be like this. It's giving her an extreme headache and she's sick of it. And that is because of that Alpha. She hated that it only took 3 seconds for him to get inside her mind and call for her inner wolf. She hates these connections. She never wanted them in the first place.

Who says she needs a mate? She's perfectly fine on her own. She'll never submit to anyone, fuck she hates submitting.

 _Our Mother never told us to despise and loathe Alphas. It was you who created that anger. And it's getting worse that you even considered giving up who you really are._ The voice of her inner wolf said again.

_Wolfie, you weren't there when I saw how she was violated and tortured. I was 10. You don't know how terrifying that was for me. Alphas are the true monsters of our kind. They ruin everything._

_You're wrong._ She disagreed to Lisa. _Alphas are the reason why we exist. We exist to complete them. Luna created us to be their counterpart._

Lisa's teeth gritted. _Fuck, Luna. Why would she create an Omega who's only role is to submit and make us a sex toy for those Alphas, huh?_

She heard her wolf scoffed. _Watch your mouth, lady. You are being blasphemous. She created us. We have a purpose. And your view of things is just terrifying. Not all werewolves are like those Alphas who tortured our Mother._

"Oh, you're here again." Lisa suddenly heard a man's voice. She sniffed his perfume and it's a little overwhelming, in a good way. He smells like coffee. Because he's working in a coffee shop, of course he will smell like newly brewed coffee. "This is the 4th time I saw you here." He said and smiled at her. "Tough day?"

Lisa managed a small smile. "Yeah." She answered shortly. "You've seen me before?"

The yound lad nodded. "Yeah. But I swear I am not a stalker. I know you work on the club downtown. My friend Bambam works there too."

Lisa nodded. "You know Bambam."

"Yeah." He answered briefly. "I'm Kim Mingyu, by the way." He said and extended his hand for a polite handshake.

Lisa smiled and extended her hand to receive that handshake. _You can easily befriend a human but despises your own kind? Fucking hilarious, Lalisa Manoban._

_Shut up, Wolfie! I am not in the mood for your bitch ass._

Lisa groaned and touched her temple again. Mingyu definitely noticed that.

"Migrane?" He asked, making her nod curtly and just looked at the river. "Sorry, am I being a nuisance? I can leave if you want to."

Lisa shake her head. "It's fine. You can stay." She said and remained looking at the river, keeping their distance in that bench they are sitting in.

"Can I tell you a story?" The man offered, making Lisa sigh. She really want to be alone right now but a company won't hurt, right?

"Go ahead." She briefly said and pressed her back against the bench.

"When I was younger, my Mother was diagnosed with werewolfism." He said, making her frown her forehead and looks at him. "The doctor told me that she got it from someone who raped her. Those creatures are not only ruining the Omegas but also humans because of their lusts. And that lady over there? The same thing happened to her." He said and points to someone sitting by the bench under the tree. "She was a regular customer at our café. She told me she is werewolf-free today."

Lisa doesn't know what to say. That only angers her more. A human could die if a werewolf tries to mate with her. Fuck, they could die if the knotting started. And those disgusting Alphas wouldn't care if they die. They just need to get through their ruts and move on. But for those who survived, they will experience pain and trauma all their lives. Lisa suddenly felt sorry for that human. She doesn't deserve that.

"I am in an organization to help protect women and children from werewolves. And I honestly sat beside you because I noticed some guys looking at you." Mingyu said, making Lisa frown her forehead and looked at the group of men standing by the dark alley not too far away from them.

"Fucking hell." She cursed. They aren't werewolves, at least. Just a bunch of young adults who are obviously drunk and under the influence of cocaine.

"Do you like me to walk you home?" Mingyu asked again and smiled at Lisa.

"Let's go to your café. I think a cup would somehow help me with my migrane." She answered making the lad nod with a smile.

"You should avoid walking along at this hour." Mingyu said as they started to walk back to the café where is working at.

"I can handle it." She answered and shrugged. "I can do boxing and taekwondo in case you're worried."

Mingyu raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Damn, that is unexpected."

Lisa lifted her lips to a smile. "I work in a club. I need it for my job too. People who are drunk gets to be 200% more of an asshole than they actually are."

Mingyu giggled. "I totally agree. Thank God, I am obssessed with coffee, not alcohol."

Lisa just smiled and gets inside the café. She took one cushion by the corner next to the window. "How about some latté? Serve it as my treat."

"Sounds good." She answered and gave him a small smile before he left her there.

 _What a sight. You don't drink coffee, Lisa._ Her wolf suddenly said, making her release a loud sigh and press her temple.

_I feel like drinking coffee tonight, so what?_

Her inner wolf scoff. _Trying to fit in for humans? Pathetic._

_Can you stop being a bitch, Wolfie?! Jeez, you're getting in my nerves._

_You know I only want--_

Lisa frowned when her inner wolf suddenly paused.

_What is it, Wolfie?_

_Mate._ That was a deep unfamiliar voice. Lisa jolted in her chair, that deep voice even gave her goosebumps all over her body. She looked at the window, trying to look for a werewolf.

 _Talk to me._ Her inner wolf said, her voice wanting.

 _I want you._ The deep voice said, making her inner wolf whimper.

_I want you too._

Lisa stood up from the cushion and walked to the bathroom. _Stop talking to him, Wolfie!_ Lisa screamed in her head, fuck its hurting her like a bitch. Her head is pounding. The suppressants are fighting the links against Alphas but her inner wolf's desire for their mate is stronger.

She isn't just an ordinary Omega, anyway. Her mother was an Omega who has the ability to connect with nature. She can control the wind, the ground and even talk to every species on earth. And Lisa never knew if she can do the same. She never let her wolf discover it because if those suppressants she has been using. Her Mother was one of those rare Omegas that Luna gifted with something out of the ordinary.

That explains the unbelievable strength of her inner wolf.

 _Stop!_ Lisa shouted, falling on her knees. She reached for the doorknob and walk outside. Mingyu saw her crawling on the floor and he immediately kneeled next to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Mingyu asked the lady who is breathing heavily, trying to suppress the growl inside her throat. She firmly closed her eyes to stop it from changing its colors.

"Seat." Lisa managed to say and Mingyu helped her up the floor to pull her to sit on the nearby cushion.

"Do I have to call 911? What are you feeling?" Mingyu asked, grabbing his handkerchief from his pocket as he wipes the building sweat on her forehead.

"Fuck!" She cursed and gripped on her head as the pain gets worse in a second. "Stop getting in my head." She gritted her teeth, her hands are already shaking.

 _Lisa._ That was Rosé. Lisa jolted on her chair and opened her eyes. She looked at the window, her sister is nearby. She is near.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mingyu asked again and touches her arm. He widened his eyes when he saw her purple blazing eyes staring back at him. "Y-you're a werewolf. An o-omega."

Lisa hitched her breath when she realized what the guy just said. And another sting of pain jolted in her head. It's too much, too painful.

She can hear a lot of voices at the same time. Her inner wolf, her mate and her sister.

She can't take it all at once.

One thing she knew, her body gave up.   
Drifting her to complete darkness.


	5. Links

Jungkook growled. He keeps pacing on his throne. He can't tell if his mate was in danger. The sudden disconnection of their link made him uneasy the entire night. His patience is getting thinner. He had to wait for Yeonjun to finally report on duty for the day. He is expecting for some good news about the task he gave him last night. The name of the secret organization extremely made it a narrow search. He gulped on his whiskey again, emptying his 3rd bottle for the last 2 hours.

His eyes glued on the horizon, watching how it slowly turn to light. Shades of yellow and light carnation pink is bursted on the sky, making him relax somehow inspite of his worry to his destined mate. He closed his eyes, trying to reach her again.

But he heard silence.

He heard a soft knock on his door. _Finally!_ His inner wolf exclaimed. Jungkook turned his leather chair and stood up from there. His right hand Yeonjun opened the door, walked inside with his closest moon brother, Jimin.

"Hyung." He called and frowned. "What brought you here?" He said and walks down the stairs.

"I have a lead on how you will get your mate." Jimin said, making his heart race. Even the wolf inside him stirred, oblivious about the heard news. "My Rosé and her are blood sisters."

"Blood sisters?" Jungkook repeated.

"Alpha King, Park Chaeyoung-ssi is the best tracker of the said association. Her expertise is to track Alphas through their footprints and scents. She can catch our scents in an approximate of 2000 kilometers." Yeonjun said and gave me a bow. "Here are the details that I got for Ms. Lalisa Manoban. They are half-sisters. And they are the daughters of the Legendary Omega Marama."

_(Marama is a maori term of 'Moon')_

Jungkook and Jimin jolted as they both look at Yeonjun. The younger gave him a small smile. "She is a gifted omega by birthright. You being the son of the most powerful Alpha Jibaeja, your offspring will be the first in history of our kind to be called a royalty."

_(Jibaeja is the korean term of 'Ruler')_

Jungkook released a sigh and scanned the folder that Yeonjun handed him. There, he saw Lisa's picture. Even with that picture, his inner wolf felt euphoric. He feels tingles in his chest and stomach, the longing that he had in his body is getting stronger.

"When I was trying to link myself to Rosé's inner wolf, I heard her called for Lisa. Because of the suppressants in her system, she can't create separate links for every wolf she is trying to reach. I heard Lisa's inner wolf too. I heard your voice too." Jimin said and looks at the younger leader. "Maybe we can talk to Rosé and have this discussed with her."

"We really need to. Jin-hyung's mate was a part of their team too. And I will not forget this lady." Jungkook said, pointing another picture on the folder he is folding. "She is Taehyungie-hyung's mate. She was the one who unleashed that forbidden weapon against us last night. Apparently, our mates are all connected. Like how we are too. We are one of the few of the gifted Alphas of our goddess Luna. It is not a coincidence that Luna made them our destined mates. We can finally save our kind against humans once we mated and imprinted." Jungkook said and walked to the couch to grab his leather jacket. "Yeonjun, prepare my car. And gather all Alphas from the team we had last night. We need to go to the Moonstone territory. Jin-hyung has some explaining to do."

Jimin nodded and they stride out the office of the Golden Crimson Pack. When he walked out of his skyscraper, he smelled a scent coming from Jimin's car. When Jungkook turned to look at her, she released a relieved sigh the moment Jimin walked out the building too.

"Hey." Jimin called softly, touching her cheek. "Are you feeling okay?" The lady nodded and lowered her gaze. She is hesitant to touch him so the Alpha initiated to touch her arm and give her a comforting rub of his hand.

"Are we going to save my sister?" She asked softly, looking up to Jimin.

"Yes. We will. You are both belonged to Luna. We all are." Jimin answered and smiled at her. Jungkook felt happy for his older moon brother. Last night, he was so worried about that connection that Luna gifted them. But because of her connection to her blood sister who happens to be Jungkook's destined mate, they all shared a deep connection too. A connection that would definitely testify their goddess Luna's grace and mercy for their kind. And they are not going to fail her.

"I probably owe you my name." Jungkook said formally as he walks closer to them. Rosé looked at him, making her involuntarily press her body against Jimin. His scent overwhelmed her. Out of the 7 of them, he got the strongest scent. This is because he was the 13th generation of the Jeon Alpha bloodline to rule the Golden Crimson Pack. The amount of dominance is even manifested through his scent only.

"Jungkook-ah, tone it down." Jimin said, making the younger nod and tries to calm himself down. Since he had a lot of bottle of whiskey last night and since he got too excited to save his mate, his scent is getting stronger too.

"I'm sorry, I was just very eager to save my mate. My name is Jeon Jungkook, the leader of the Golden Crimson Pack." Jungkook said and smiled at her. "Please, help me find her."

Rosé nodded and gripped on Jimin's leather jacket this time. Her Alpha looked down at her and she met his eyes, nodding to what he whispered through their link. Jungkook wanted that intimacy with his mate too. And it won't take long. He's going to make sure he will get her.

"My name is Park Chaeyoung. You can call me Rosé." She said softly and smiled at him.

Jungkook smiled back and extended his arm for their traditional greeting. Instead of shaking hands, they hold onto their arms to collide their wrists together. Rosé smiled and accepted it. The moment when their wrists touched, Rosé felt a sudden jolt making her feel accepted in this new environment she is in. And that was because her inner wolf finally felt free and home.

Jungkook smiled and nodded at her. "Your scent smells like roses. Like how my moon brother likes it." He said making her instantly blush and looks at her mate.

"He's right." Jimin answered and smiled at her. "They even tease me because I am an Alpha who has a weird fascination with roses. Little did I know, that fascination leads me to you."

The Omega lowered her gaze and just smiled as her cheeks becomes more reddish. And Jimin find it beautiful that he can't help not to kiss her cheek. She didn't budge but it's obvious that she is still not used to their too much skinship.

It is now Jungkook who reverted his eyes to his car parked in front of the building. The more he watches the two, the more he gets envious. He badly need his mate too.

"Come on, Jin-hyung must be waiting. My pack was attacked last night with the excruciating noise that almost made our wolves shut down." Jungkook said, getting more attention from Jimin.

"What?" The older said and frowned. "H-how's Hyuka?"

"He's still unconscious, unfortunately." Jungkook answered and sighs heavily. Huening Kai is like a son to Jimin. He calls him Hyuka. But he chose to serve Jungkook's pack when he reached 21 because they had a misunderstanding years ago. And they haven't made up since then. Jimin was his guardian ever since he was saved from a hunt they did when he was 16. And Jimin felt like a parent to him. And like how normally packs have misunderstandings too, Jimin and Huening Kai is not an exception.

"It was called the Medusa's scream." Rosé said, gaining the attention of the two Alphas in front of her. "I know how to wake your wolves from it." She said and looks at her mate. "He's going to be okay."

Jimin released a relieved sigh, wrapping his arm around her. Jungkook is also washed with relief. "Thank Luna. Let's go." He said and walks to his parked car while the two gets in Jimin's car and follows him as the drive away.

The Moonstone Pack is the farthest from the Golden Crimson territory. Seokjin loved to stay next to the river for he loves fishing. It is his favorite hobby together with Yoongi who is staying next to his territory, they are only separated by the wide river.

Since the Moonstone Pack is expecting them, they immediately passed through the gates. Jungkook is welcomed by the relaxing green open field of Seokjin's territory. His den is on the top of a hill, the majestic view of his huge modern home is such a sight from the valley. A few more minutes of drive, they finally reached the entrance of his home.

The vehicle where Jungkook's pack is drove straight to a shelter where Seokjin usually execute his medical procedures to cure their kind. He was a werewolf who studied medicine to specially treat whatever sickness their inner wolves could experience. Even for their psychological needs, he knows them. It is so much different from the field of human medicines but he studied about them too anyway. For Seokjin, the more knowledge you know the more powerful you could become.

Jungkook, together with Jimin and Rosé walks inside Seokjin's huge welcoming home. His right hand Jinyoung walked them through his leader's office. When Seokjin heard a faint knock on his door, he linked on his right hand to just let them in. He is currently busy with the MRI images in his huge computer screens. But when he smelled some roses in the air, he immediately turned to face his guests.

"Hyung." Jungkook called and walks closer to his desk. He dropped the folder that Yeonjun gave him earlier. "I need your help."

Seokjin did not answer him right away and shifted his eyes to Rosé. The lady recognized him. Very well.

"Dr. Kim?"

Jungkook and Jimin met gazes with a frown. Seokjin lifted his glasses on the top of his nose and looks at the folder on his desk.

"You know him?" Jimin asked, shifting his gaze from his mate to his oldest moon brother.

"He's a werewolf?" Rosé asked Jimin. "B-but, I can't smell him every time he visits our headquarters."

Jungkook frowned and looks at the older. "Hyung, what is happening here? You are going to the headquarters of the Omega Soldiers?"

Seokjin scanned the pages of the folder and just released a heavy sigh. "Yes, I go there to study them. But the main reason why I go there is because of my mate." He answered and showed the picture of his mate printed on that folder.

Rosé gasp, parting her lip. "Jisoo-unnie is your mate?"

"What does she mean she can't smell you? She's the tracker of their organization. There is no way she will not smell an Alpha unless--" Jimin asked but paused when Jungkook widened his eyes to look at the older leader.

"Hyung, are you concealing your wolf?" Jungkook asked, making him drop his shoulders and sits on his leather chair.

"Yes." He answered briefly.

"For how long?"

"For a year now." The older answered again, making Jungkook and Jimin release an exasperated sigh.

"Goddess Luna! Hyung, for a year! You are restraining your wolf for a year! Maybe this is why we can't link you in! And you aren't locking yourself during the mating season! Hyung, you're killing yourself!" Jungkook exclaimed and gets his phone from his pocket. "Namjoon-hyung had to know this."

"He knows." He said and sighed again as he gets up from his chair to go back to his paperworks on the other side of the table.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Jungkook asked, moving closer to his oldest moon brother. "You aren't using the gift that Luna gave you. You're destroying it. You know at some point of the strongest of your wolf, your blood can heal us. Why are you doing this?"

"Junggoo, I know that the reason why you're here is to save your Omega. And you know I'll help no matter what. But I did the same." Seokjin answered, his voice sounded soft. "I saved my destined mate against my nature." He continued and lowered his gaze.

Jungkook hates seeing him like this. He don't usually lower his gaze. He never does. He is an Alpha King, for fuck's sake. He is the leader of the Moonstone Pack. And it's not that he hates him being soft and domestic because he has always been very caring to all of them but the restraint medications he has been doing to his wolf is a huge factor of this change. Maybe that is why he always wears hideous coats and layers of clothes. To hide his weight loss and dropping body mass. Alphas are known to have a huge physique that could intimidate even the other Alphas around him. Jungkook admires his body physique the most because of his broad shoulders and fit upper torso but as he stares at him now, he is looking smaller even though he is taller than him.

"My mate Jisoo was violated when she was 16. Just right after her full transformation into her wolf. And that is the reason why I can't be with her with my inner wolf starving for her touch. You know it is my inner wolf's nature to bondage and restrain during mating. And I wouldn't want to scare her with that kind of dominance that my inner wolf has." Seokjin answered and sighs heavily.

"Hyung, you have to stop it. You're putting your wolf in danger too." Jimin said this time, walking closer to the older leader.

"I will be fine, Jiminie. I'm a doctor, remember? I can cure myself." Seokjin answered and smiled at him, even though that smile didn't reach his eyes. It is obvious that he misses his wolf too, he misses his freedom and the amount of dominance he used to execute. But for his mate, he is willing to wait no matter how long.

"Thank you." That was Rosé. They all looked at the lady who is timidly standing there. "All of us are in our unit lead by Jisoo-unnie were violated by Alphas. We share the same reasons but different experiences. We all have our reasons why we chose this. We just wanted to save the younger pups."

"There is no need to save our kind from us. We never wanted our Omegas to be oppressed too. You never know how we badly need you in our lives. You might move on from rejection but we never will." Jungkook answered and clenched his fist. His older brother died because of the rejection of his mate. She was ' _cured_ ' by humans and she married a human too, bearing a child of a different kind. She rejected that connection and his brother didn't survive it. He never knew that an Alpha could look so weak and defeated because of a rejection. He is not supposed to be the leader of Golden Crimson. It is supposed to be lead by his brother by birthright. But when Jungkook turned 19, his older brother started to show symptoms of rejection. And Seokjin tried to help him but the pain is too much for him that he chose to end his life to free himself. The freedom that Jungkook terrifies.

It was his worst nightmare.

Seokjin lowered his gaze when he heard what the younger said. He is afraid that his mate will reject him that is why he chose to conceal his inner wolf even though it may cost his life too. At least he did something to make her feel safe around him. The last thing he wanted his mate to feel towards him is _fear_.

"Not all Alphas are the same, Rosé. We don't share the same principles from those Alphas who violated you. I am so sorry, I wasn't even there to protect you." Jimin said and walks to his Omega and softly touches her hair.

"I can see that now, Jimin." She answered and shifted his eyes to Seokjin. "I think, Jisoo-unnie knows that you are trying hard, Dr. Kim. I can accidentally hear her wolf admiring you sometimes. Since I am the tracker of our team, I can hear their inner wolves if I listen very carefully, without them knowing it."

Seokjin softly lifted his lips for a smile. "Really?"

Rosé nodded and smiled back. Jimin and Jungkook smiled hearing that too. Jungkook knows that he waited for his mate for a long time too and he is glad that there is a possibility that his mate will accept him.

And he hopes _his_ Lisa will do the same.

"Now, how about we work on waking up the inner wolves of your pack, Alpha Jungkook?" Rosé asked and smiled. The way she slowly let herself accept her inner wolf's nature, the more she feels free. When Jimin helped her get rid of those suppressants in her system and she experienced terrible withdrawals, she slowly felt stronger. Sure, she was the best tracker in their organization. But her abilities became stronger that she even gets a vision of the scent of the werewolves she tracks. She never knew she has those abilities, not until she let her wolf take the wheel.

Jungkook smiled. "Dr. Kim, please lead the way."

"Of course." Seokjin answered and gets his attachecase from the table. Jungkook nodded at the couple and followed the doctor out of the mansion to walk to the huge center where his pack is taken. Seokjin'sn medical wolf pack prepared what is needed to start the medication.

It was Jungkook who gets the test first. He was about to let Seokjin get the needle against his arm when he suddenly jolted in seat.

He heard his Omega's voice in his head.


	6. Home

Lisa felt her head pounding. It felt worse than the past few days. This is because she is 2 weeks away on her maturing age. And the heat of your maturing age is the most painful. The suppressants she injected in her body days ago made it worse.

_Fucking hell, Wolfie. Stop linking to him. I swear, I'll get another shot of suppressants today if you don't stop!_ Lisa screamed at her inner wolf, keeping her in bed for the rest of the night. When she opened her eyes, she jolted on bed when she didn't recognize where she is.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself and sits on the bed. She gets her feet on the cold tiled floor but the door suddenly opened, her eyes welcomed by a familiar man.

"Thank God, you're already awake." He said and puts the tray of warm water and clean towel over the table next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm, what happened? What is this place?" Lisa didn't bother answering that and just roams her eyes around the room.

"You're in our facility." He answered. "You remember me, right? We met last night."

Lisa just nodded and tried to recall his name. "Kim Mingyu." She said curtly.

She suddenly felt glitches in her head, making her firmly close her eyes. She released a faint whimper and touches her forehead, her fingers gripping her hair. "Fuck." She whispered.

_Lisa! Run! Run!!_

That was the faint voice of her inner wolf. Too soft that she almost can't hear her. Lisa felt the man's hand over her shoulder.

"I think you should get more rest. How old are you?" He asked and Lisa frowned when she looked at him.

"I have to go." She said again and started to get her feet in her boots but Mingyu hold her shoulders to stop her.

"Hey, it's okay. I know. I won't tell anyone. I know you're an Omega." He said, making her flinch and move away from him. "What I said last night was true. I only not help humans from werewolves but also Omegas from abusive Alphas. I am from an independent organization. My Mother used to have wolfinism. I can help you get better."

Lisa stared at him. _What the hell is he saying?_ Her mind is in so much confusion.

"Don't be afraid." He said and reaches to touch her arm again but Lisa jolted on the bed when another sting of pain filled her head.

 _Mate! I need you! Help! I need you! We need you! Please_ _!_ Lisa's inner wolf faintly echoed in her head again. She released a whimper as she presses her fingers against her temples. "You gave me something." She said and looks at Mingyu. "What is it?"

"Uhm, the Stage 1 medication." Mingyu answered. "Dr. Styles gave it to you."

"What the fuck is a Stage 1 medication?" Lisa asked, keeping her face straight even though her eyebrows are twitching from the pain in her head.

"Dr. Styles has seen a huge dosage of suppressants in your blood. It's not the usual dosage to hide your scent. It's dangerous to self-medicate. If you want to be treated, you don't have to take in those kind of suppressants to eliminate your wolf." Mingyu said, making Lisa frown her forehead. "We can help you transform."

Lisa whispered. "I- I - I have to go." She mumbled and gets up from the bed, wobbling her knees but Mingyu caught her. When she joined the organization to be an Omega Soldier, she definitely thought of becoming a human. At one point of her life, she wanted to be normal like everyone else. Without being connected to anybody, without having the fear of being caught up by those hungry Alphas during the mating season just because her scent is too strong, without being in pain because of the need of their destined Alpha's touch and without being discriminated of being someone who is born to submit all her life.

Once in her life, she wanted to forget her identity.

But she is not ready to give up her inner wolf yet. She was with her since she turned 16 and she saved her life multiple times. She might have told things last night about getting rid of her other persona but not like this. Not at this time!

And the thought of becoming something else definitely terrified her. Is that the fear of betraying the goddess she thinks who is just a myth? That fear suddenly crept in her mind and that fear is consuming her. She has to run away from that place.

"You should stay. We will take care of everything." Mingyu said and helped her go back to bed. "You're safe here." Lisa felt a pain her abdomen too, curling over the bed. "You're almost on your heat schedule, aren't you? You don't have to worry about that too. We will help you get rid of the pain."

In a few more moments, she heard footsteps inside the room. A group of nurses grabbed her arms and legs to keep her steady. Lisa tried to fight back but the pain in her body is too overwhelming, she can't even move. Until one nurse who is holding a syringe sinks the needle against her arm, making her scream along with her inner wolf. She closed her eyes as the pain slowly fade away. Her consciousness too. Her arms stopped struggling and she is swept to a sudden silence and darkness.

For the first time in her life, she prayed to their goddess Luna to save her from there.

_Lisa felt the soft breeze of the air against her skin. Her long brown hair tangles along with it and she can even hear the branches of the tall trees around her crackle as they wave at her. They sounded peaceful, she thought. The air smells wood and wet leaves. When she opened her eyes, she witnessed how those flowers slowly bloomed. They looked beautiful. She can also hear the birds flying and their fledglings crying for food._

_"Lalisa." She heard her mother's soft voice. She turned around, looking somewhere that voice came from. But she saw no one. She looks up, the leaves of the trees around still waving at her. "I'm everywhere, my love. You don't have to look for me."_

_"Mom." She called softly, closing her eyes. "Please, show yourself. I want to hug you."_

_"I can wrap my arms around you like the wind, my love. Feel it." The soft voice of her mother answered. In a moment, she felt the warm air swirled around her. She can't stop herself from releasing a soft sob. "You have been through so much, my Lali. Time to go home."_

_She frowned her eyebrows. "Where? Where am I supposed to go, Mom? You're my only home. Please. I want to see you."_

_"I am not your home, love. Go back to who you are. Stop suppressing your wolf and be with your mate. That's where you'll see home. He will make you feel home."_

_"No!" She shouted. Keeping her eyes firmly closed, shaking her head to disagree. "He's not my home. Alphas aren't our home, Mom! I only need you and me. We can do that, right? Let me be with you, please." She said, her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I miss you so much."_

_"I miss you too, my Lali. Please come home."_

_When Lisa slowly opened her eyes, she saw a man standing meters away from her. He is standing over the huge branch of the tree. His eyes are closed as he feels the warmth of the sun against his face. He looks magnificent. His huge figure apparently didn't intimidate her. There is something about him that makes her feel safe rather than threatened. He slowly tilted his head and lifted his hands to cover his face from the bright ray of sunshine peeking through the leaves of the trees around them._

_His eyes slowly opened while his fingers slowly move to play with his shadows. He then slowly look down to meet her eyes. His is blazing in golden shades. He watched her jumped off from the tree and landed in front of her. She made a step back, almost tripping herself but he immediately caught her, his arm wrapping around her waist. She reached for his strong arm to keep herself steady._

_He smiled and he became more gorgeous as she stares at him. "You're safe with me." He said softly, her heart felt warm with the way he stares at her purple eyes. "Let's go home, my beautiful Omega."_

_She parted her lips when she heard that. "Home." She softly repeated, letting herself get lost in his beautiful golden eyes. She watched him smiled again and slowly nodded._

_"Yes, home." He said too and looks down her parted lips. She hitched her breath when she noticed him slowly moving closer. He felt his warm hand on her chin and lifted it up to gently kiss her lips. The moment she felt his soft lips, her heart exploded like fireworks. It felt warm and it felt so right. She slowly closed her eyes when she felt his lips slowly moving against hers. Her hand gripped on his shirt, suddenly wanting more. He kept the kiss short but passionate. But it's enough to blow Lisa's mind. She met his eyes again, just by looking at them even sent euphoria in her soul._

_"Come to me, my lovely Omega."_

Lisa jolted in her bed, finally waking up from that dream. She looks around the familiar room she was in and found no one. She slowly get up from her bed and touched her head. It felt heavy, but the pain is not there anymore. She pulled the needles against the back of her hand, didn't even mind when it bleed. She get up from the bed and walked to get her feet on those white slippers that feels like cotton.

 _Wolfie?_ She tried to call for her inner wolf but is only answered with dead silence. She tried to remember what happened before she passed out. She remembered they injected something in her. Maybe that is why she can't reach her wolf. She slowly walk to reach the door, looking through the hallway. She silently stride the way and went straight the staircase. She run down the stairs, even skipping steps. She grunted when she heard somebody's voice in her head.

 _Lisa! It's me!_ That was her sister's voice. She bended her knees against the stairs and tries to respond. _Hang on! We're almost there._ She can't answer her. Her inner wolf is too weak to do so.

 _Wolfie, please talk to me._ Lisa tried to reach for her wolf again but she can't hear her. She whispered a curse and get up to her feet to continue going down the stairs. Her head is hurting again. This time, it's getting worse. _Please, Wolfie. Talk to me, I promise to let you out one day. We will run through the forest like you always wanted. Let's play in the pond and cover ourselves with mud. I promise I won't stop your howling too. Just please.._

Lisa groaned again, firmly closing her eyes as she press her back against the wall. Her forehead is now glistening with sweat. Some are even rolling down her cheek and neck. She gulped hard, trying her best not to release a scream because the pain is too much. When she opened the door to the hospital hallway, she tried so hard to walk faster. She's almost there. A few more steps, she's out of there.

"Patient 503 is missing. Search the building!" She heard somebody shouted, making her widen her eyes and run towards the door. A couple of nurses stepped to block her way but she's not called a Soldier if she can't knock them down in an instant. She saw one nurse has a device in her hand, meant to shut her down. But her quick reflexes kicked it away from her hand, dropping the device on the floor. She kicked it away and galloped over the table to finally reach the door.

She pushed the door open, running away as fast as she could. But she gasped and froze from running. Her knees giving up, falling on the ground. Her hand pressed against her chest. Her heart is pounding too hard, too fast and her vision is getting blurry. She rolled down the ground, gasping for air. She firmly closed her eyes and screamed on the top of her lungs. Tears escaped in her eyes as she continue to gasp for air.

"Lisa." Somebody called her name again. But she is too occupied with the pain lingering in her body. Her hands are shaking when she gripped on the arm wrapped around her body. Her nails are digging against the skin of this somebody who held her up from the ground. "I got you." She heard that voice again. She dropped her head on a sturdy shoulder.

 _Mate.._ Her inner wolf faintly whispered. She almost can't hear her. Yes, it was her mate who is holding her right now. And she felt like surrendering, letting her weakness take over her just to stay in his arms like that. She can't even open her eyes but with just the sound his voice, her wolf managed to resurface. But that only hurts Lisa more. She whimpered again, burying her face against his chest. Her fingers gripped on his shirt and she almost didn't feel his lips on her forehead.

"You're safe now, my Omega." She heard his voice again. "I got you."

 _Hold me, please._ That was her inner wolf again, making her shake in pain. Every time her wolf tries to resurface in their being, it sends massive pain in her. Those medicines and suppressants are ruining her system. And Lisa can't take it anymore.

"Jungkook, drive her back to Jin-hyung. She's pale and I saw some needle marks on her arm. They injected something in her again." Somebody said and Lisa almost didn't catch that. She is too exhausted and too weak to even respond. The grip of her fingers against his shirt is slowly loosening. Her body is giving up, sending her into darkness again.

_She opened her eyes. This time, she's lying on the grass with the familiar face of the man who has golden eyes. He is staring back at him. She felt that soft breeze of the air around them again. That was her Mom. She wanted her to know that if she comes home, she can feel more of her Mom's prescence in the forest. She should open her soul and get connected with nature. In that way, she'll find peace rather than chaos. She belonged to something else. Not in those hidden apartments full of weapons and_ _madness._

_"Let me in, my Omega." She heard him said, reaching for her hand above her chest. "Let me listen to your voice." He said and closed his eyes. She can't even speak, she's too mesmerized with the soft features of his gorgeous face. Her eyes travelled to his long hair down to his eyelashes to his faint scar on his cheek to the tip of his nose to his pink soft-looking lips. Yes, she remembered he kissed her._

_And she remembered how she loved every second of it. His warm hand over hers even feel right. She lifted her head, shifting her weight against her elbow to move closer to him. He opened his eyes, meeting hers._

_"Call my name." She said, putting her hand above his exposed chest from those unbuttoned shirt. "Call for me, let me hear you call my name." She said, staring at his beautiful eyes._

_"Lisa."_

_She smiled, closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. He touched her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her face. "Again."_

_He smiled and gently reach her lips for a kiss. "Lisa."_

_Lisa.._

_Lisa.._

_My lovely Omega.._


	7. Kneel

Jungkook watched his Omega silently sleeping on his bed. He personally requested Seokjin to do the medical procedures needed in his mansion to make sure he is there the moment she wakes up. But it's been 3 days and she's still not waking up. And in that 3 days too, he didn't get enough sleep. Maybe he didn't even sleep at all. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. He has been praying to Luna for the past days to beg her to keep his Omega safe. This is the only thing he asks and promised to repay it for all his life.

"Jungkook-ah." He suddenly heard Seokjin's voice as he enters her room. "Can you at least get yourself something to eat? I won't allow you to get sick too. You have a pack to take care of."

"It's been 3 days, hyung." Jungkook helplessly said, looking up to his older moon brother with his big doe-eyes that flashes an enormous amount of fear and worrisome. "And I can't hear her wolf either."

"Junggoo." Seokjin softly called and gets his hand over his nape to give him light squeezes to somehow lessen his anxiety. "Your mate received a Stage 1 Medication to get through a transformation. They gave her something to eliminate her wolf. Thank Luna you took her to me in an instant to make me stop getting the medicine spread in her brain and heart. I gave her an antidote to keep her wolf alive. But that wasn't an easy process too. Let her fight this. This is her battle. And all we have to do is to wait."

Jungkook sighed heavily. "I-- I came too late." He said and kissed Lisa's hand again. "Maybe if I searched harder in Seoul, I could've found her earlier."

"Yah, young pup. You were looking for her for 7 years. That's a long time, Junggoo. And she was a soldier. That explains why you can't find her." Seokjin answered while he inject another bottle of antidote to the injection port of the IV fluid attached to Lisa's hand. He touched the roller clamp for a few twists and let it go.

"Why would she want to be a soldier? Why would she go against her own kind? Why does she despise Alphas?" Jungkook asked again. These questions have been lingering in his head for the past couple of days too. It was his mate's unit who killed his guards and Namjoon's too. She didn't know that Namjoon's right hand Jackson is looking for his pregnant mate.

On that night when their hunting happened, that was when they rescued the Omegas from the pack that he and his moon brothers are fighting against with for the last 4 years. Shownu as the pack leader of the Lycan Blood Pack is just one of those notorious werewolves who hunts Omegas to impregnate them and make those pups a part of their army. An army that he is preparing for a war against humans.

If they can work together as one kind, they can definitely win this brewing war between humans and werewolves. But Shownu's ways are not right. In other words, it's inhumane. He is taking advantage of the Omegas to bear a pup and just continue to make them a bearer with all their lives.

This is not morally right in the name of Luna.

"That is a story to tell by your mate, herself. You got her now. Maybe if she knew about our real intentions, she'll change her mind." Seokjin said and smiled. "Everything's going to be fine, my little moon brother." He said and patted the younger's head.

"I am not little, hyung." Jungkook disagreed and that made them both slightly giggle.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Seokjin said and Jungkook just gave her hand another kiss before following his moon brother out of the room. Jungkook gave her another last glance before pulling the door closed. He followed Seokjin and made their way to the massive kitchen of Jungkook's mansion.

Food is already served and when Jungkook sat with Seokjin, he didn't realize he is already starving. They started to eat quietly but the younger is curious about Seokjin's condition and with his relationship with his mate.

"How are you doing by the way, hyung? Did you already talked to your Omega about restraining your wolf?" He asked, making the older pause rom eating but continued anyway.

"I am fine, Jungkook. There is no need to worry about me. I know the limitations. I stopped for a while to get ready for the upcoming full moon. My wolf needs to get unleased. He hasn't been in a while. And I promised him to let him go but he also promised not to force me go to my mate and imprint her without her consent." Seokjin answered and smiled at the younger.

Jungkook sighed, dropping his shoulders. "I haven't discovered my gift yet, Hyung. Yours is the gift of healing. Jiminie-hyung is the gift of wisdom. Taehyungie-hyung is the gift of beauty and I haven't discovered mine yet. I know that the 4 of us has gifted by Luna. But it felt like I'm being left out." He said and looks at him, his hand playing with the chopsticks over his food.

"You're still young, Jungoo. Don't rush. If you force yourself to discover it, you won't see the crucial part of your gift. Give yourself more time." Seokjin said again and just nodded.

They are both interrupted when Jungkook's right hand Yeonjun came in.

"I apologize for interrupting your dinner. But we got a visitor waiting by the gates." He said as he keeps his eyes low.

Jungkook frowned, looking at his wrist watch. "A visitor at 10 in the evening?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, Alpha King. Your older moon brother Kim Taehyung is waiting by the gates." Yeonjun answered, making Jungkook and Jin met gazes.

 _Jeon Jungkook. Open the gates or I will fucking break this thing._ He suddenly heard his older moon brother growling through their links. His already deep voice becomes deeper if his inner wolf is blazing with anger. And that made Jungkook frown his forehead.

"Let him in." Jungkook answered in an instant. Yeonjun nodded and finally left the room. "He's mad." He said to Seokjin. "I wonder what happened."

It didn't took long for Taehyung to arrive in Jungkook's mansion. Seokjin and Jungkook can even smell his scent lingering in the air. When he arrived in his dining room, Taehyung's eyes is burning green. He made quick steps and grabbed his collar, making Seokjin get in between them in an instant.

"Kim Taehyung!" Seokjin shouted his name but the younger is too furious to even bother to look at him.

"Hyung, what happened?" Jungkook calmly asked as he meets his moon brother's blazing eyes. He didn't let his wolf reacted to that intense stare. If they both let their instincts get in their head, they'll end up hurting each other.

"That doctor from The Circle took my mate. In leverage of yours. Show me where your mate is. I will take back what's mine." Taehyung answered with his low growling voice.

This made Jungkook's eyes turned to bright gold. "No." He growled back, getting his hands off his collar.

"There is no way I won't get her. Your mate is a traitor. Through her link with Rosé, they knew where Jennie's hideout. Your mate doesn't deserve to be here!" Taehyung shouted, pointing a finger to Jungkook's face which he hastily slapped with his hand too. "She'll end up fucking us all! Show me your mate or I'll destroy the pact between Golden Crimson and Winter River."

"Then fucking do it! Do you think we need you that much?" Jungkook answered, clenching his fist as he steps forward to the older wolf.

"Enough!" Seokjin shouted, touching both of their shoulders. His eyes turned to an electric blue. The two younger wolves felt a jolt of electricity from his touch, making the both of then whimper and fall onto their knees. Their eyes turned back to their usual brown color and looks up to him. "This will not be solved if you will destroy The Seven. Get a hold of yourselves!" Seokjin's deep voice dominated the whole room.

That was the Alpha Seokjin that Jungkook almost had forgotten. Since he stopped the concealing medicines for his wolf, the same old dominance as the eldest wolf in the pack shake both Taehyung and Jungkook. The amount of life experiences that he witnessed is nothing compared to the both of them. He was the first one who lead a pack and all of them are learning from him.

Jungkook and Taehyung nodded while on their knees. No, this wasn't a sign of submission. They pay huge respect to the eldest werewolf of The Seven. "Now get up, both of you. Discuss this like a true Alpha, a true leader of your own packs." The other two nodded their heads once again and met gazes to share their traditional handshake before getting up from the floor. They both sat on the chair, letting Seokjin sit on the center. "Now, tell us what happened, Taehyung?"

"That doctor from The Circle who gave Jungkook's mate's Stage 1 medication got Jennie." Taehyung said, looking straight to Jungkook's eyes.

"Her name is Lisa." Jungkook said but Taehyung just looked at Seokjin.

"I got a letter. Jennie and I used to send letters. Before we imprinted. Before we created our own links. The Circle got her. And I will only take her back if you --" Taehyung said and shifted his eyes to Jungkook. "-- give up Lisa."

"Do you honestly think I would give her up just like that? You had your chance to even imprint with your destined mate. I didn't even get to kiss mine yet! Hyung, do you think I would give up just because you said so?" Jungkook asked, his voice sounded a little hurtful from Taehyung's state of thinking. "I know your mate is important to you and you will do everything to protect her. But so am I."

That genuinely hurt Jungkook. Taehyung and him grew up and trained together. And the brotherhood that they all built together is gifted by the love and grace of their Goddess Luna. But like how humans get ruined by love sometimes, werewolves do experience it too. Jealousy, betrayal and desperation can even cut family ties. Jungkook wanted to understand that he is desperate to save his mate but not in exchange of his.

"No one needs to give up their mates. We will take Jennie back and you will keep Lisa." Seokjin said, suddenly turning his cheek. "Go upstairs. Lisa is waking up."

Jungkook immediately stand up from his chair and whispered his prayers to Luna as he runs upstairs. He is almost sprinting his way to his mate. When he opened the door, there he saw his mate's big brown eyes looking back at him.

 _She looks beautiful._ That was his inner wolf. Jungkook stared at her like she is the most prize possession in his life. No, she cannot be prized, he thought. This feelings inside his soul is priceless. His missing piece is right there in front of him.

"Lisa." Jungkook called softly and is about to walk towards her but she gasped and covered her nose with her hand.

"No." She mumbled, pressing her back against the headboard of the bed. "Don't come near me!" She shouted, covering her nose and mouth with both of her hands. Jungkook remained frozen in his spot.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me." Jungkook said, lifting both of his hand to show defeat, to show that he's not going to hurt her. He made another step that only made Lisa whimper and grabbed her blanket to cover her more. This sight deeply hurts Jungkook. She isn't supposed to fear him. She should feel the safest in him.

 _Jungkook-ah!_ That was Jimin. Jungkook remained standing meters away from her. _Don't come near her. Let Rosé talk to her. We're on our way._

 _But -- hyung._ Jungkook's faint voice mumbled. He almost felt like crying. What did they do to her? How much did they destroy in her inner wolf? She is supposed to crave for his touch like he is for her. He waited for a very long time to finally kiss and hug her. _She looks terrified. I can't even look at her right now. She's crying because of me._

_Junggoo, let her think clearly. Give her more time to recover. Rosé did the same thing when she woke up. I know it feels like a torture but time will heal the both of you._

Jungkook didn't answer him. He gulped hard before speaking. "Lisa, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He said and made another step.

Lisa jolted on the bed again. She clutched her fingers on the needle inserted on the back of her hand. "Don't come near me!" She exclaimed. "Or-- or else I'll take this off."

Jungkook shake his head and stepped back. "Okay. I won't come near you. Just please, wait for your sister. She's on her way to see you."

Lisa frowned her forehead as she looks at her destined mate. "R-really?" She uttered softly. "She's -- she's here?"

Jungkook smiled and slowly nodded. "Yes, she's here. I promise." Lisa's breathing became more steady, the thought of her sister coming to her instantly relieved her. But somehow, she's in doubt. Her soft eyes switched to something sharp and more alert.

"If this is a trap, I swear to Luna, Alpha. I will reject you and leave you dying." Lisa threatened, making Jungkook hitch his breath like she's darting a knife against his chest.

"N-no." Jungkook breathlessly answered. "I will keep my word. Please, don't hurt yourself. You'll hurt me too." He said, making another step back.

"That's more I like it. Don't come near me." Lisa said, glaring at him. But in a matter of seconds, her inner wolf is fighting to resurface. She firmly closed her eyes and gripped on her blanket again. When she opened them, her eyes is in burning purplish color. She crawled out of bed, moving closer to Jungkook.

But the Alpha made his steps back to keep their distance, like how Lisa wanted. But she stopped when the IV fluid tube reached its limit. She released a soft whimper when she felt a sting of pain against her skin. She dropped herself on the floor and hugs her hand.

"Lisa.. please. I am not going to touch you if that's what you want." Jungkook pleaded again. Keeping his fists closed to stop his inner wolf from kneeling beside her to claim her lips and to cage her in his strong arms.

Lisa turned to look at him, her eyes still blazing in purple. "Mate.." She called softly. "My Alpha.."

Jungkook felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard her called for him, wanting to be touched. _My Omega._ His inner wolf called back, making her smile inspite of the tears.

"I can hear you." Lisa said softly, lowering her gaze. A sign of submission. She straightened up her back, placed her open palms over her thighs and closed her eyes. "I am yours, My Alpha."

 _Let me touch her. Please._ _Even if it's just her hand, I beg of you._ Jungkook's inner wolf pleaded. For a moment, he let him made his way to walk towards his Omega. Jungkook bended his knees to slowly crawl to her. Lisa remained steady with her submissive gesture. "Lisa.." He called softly, finally sitting in front of her. He hesitated to reach for her open palms. He is waiting for her to flinch just in case Lisa resurfaced again and bury her inner wolf but she remained calm. _Too calm, even._

"Can you look at me?" Jungkook asked softly. He watched her slowly open her eyes and her brown eyes is back. That was not her inner wolf anymore. In a snap, she pulled the needles from the back of her hand and slit his throat with that broken glass she got from the picture frame she dropped from the top of the side table. Blood squirted everywhere and Jungkook gagged in pain as he drops himself on the floor.

Lisa was caught up in a moment. She can't lift her leg from the shock of her inner wolf. There is an internal war between her and her wolf that she can't tolerate at this time. She groaned and succeeded in dragging her body away from that place. She run out of the bedroom, crashing herself against the wall. She is still too weak to run away because of the medication.

"Lisa!" That was Jungkook's voice. No, that was his Alpha's voice. She turned her head and saw him walking towards her. His scent is getting stronger, almost suffocating her. His suit is stained with blood but the wound is not visible anymore. Alphas are known to be able to heal themselves. And for True Blooded Alphas, they only need a snap. Like how he did.

Lisa pressed her back firmly against the wall. Her breaths are hitching, feeling like a mouse trapped in front of a hungry Lion. She can hear him growling with the way his golden eyes piercing in every part of her soul. She tried to fight the sense of submission that she is feeling in her stomach. But her inner wolf is making her submit with the amount of intimidation she is witnessing of her destined mate.

"Kneel." Jungkook growled in his deep voice, deeper than how he usually do. Sending jolts in Lisa's spine, giving her goosebumps in her body. She is fighting it though, her knees are about to give up but she shake her head as a no. No, she can't submit. She made small steps, trying to walk away from him.

Jungkook growled again, holding her cheeks with his one big hand. "I said kneel to me, Omega."

Lisa firmly closed her eyes and dropped herself on the floor. "Fuck." She silently cursed and bowed her head before her Alpha. Her hands are pressed against the floor but Jungkook pulled her face up to look at him.

"Look at me." He commanded again and Lisa opened her eyes to see the beautiful intimidating man in front of her. His golden eyes glowing more as be burn her with such stares that makes her feel defeated. "You are mine."

_Mine._


	8. Disobedience

"Stop!" That familiar voice woke Lisa up. She is furious, no, maybe more than that. She found herself kneeling in front of this Alpha. He made her inner wolf kneel and that just pissed the hell out of her. With just the sound of his voice, he got her trembling in fear. She hates that in just a single word, she'll end up submitting to somebody she never knew in her whole life. She pulled her face away from his grasp and sat on the floor, pressing her back against the wall. She clenched her fist, anger is clouding her head.

"Lisa, I'm here." Rosé said, wrapping her arms around her sister. She looked up the Alpha with her burning purple eyes too. "You made your Omega kneel before you? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jungkook made a step back, probably shocked about what just happened too. Rosé noticed the blood in her sister's hands and in the Alpha's suit. "Why is there so much blood in here? Lisa? Are you hurt?" She asked her sister and touched her cheeks.

"I'm -- fine." Lisa managed to answer and glared at Jungkook. But that didn't last because she can't even stand looking at him even though the wolf inside her is begging for his touch.

 _Stop it, Wolfie! He made me kneel in front of him?! You think I'll let that pass?!_ Lisa screamed to her wolf.

_You hurt him?! How dare you hurt our mate, Lalisa! He's my life! You kill him, you kill us both?!_

_Stop! Our lives is never depended on anyone! Shut the fuck up, Wolfie!_

"She attacked me." Jungkook answered briefly. "My wolf took over me, I'm sorry. I-- I wasn't in full control for a little while. He was furious about her disobedience."

"Disobedience?" Lisa repeated and smirked. "Why would I even obey you in the first place? I never accepted you as my mate, are you forgetting that?"

"Lisa, stop." Rosé said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Lisa is starting to feel nauseous, her head is hurting again. She is blocking her wolf but she's too strong and fucking stubborn. In a moment, she wanted to just kneel and let his Alpha do anything he wanted to. Hell, Lisa's not letting that happen. She'll never let a stranger take control over her.

Never.

This is the reason why Lisa and the rest of them didn't want to meet their destined mates. They are expected to just bow and submit even though they don't want to. And because of what he made her do, the first time ever she bowed to anyone just made that hatred grow stronger against Alphas. Lisa suddenly groaned, the pain in her abdomen is suddenly building up. She pressed her hands against her stomach, pressing her head against the wall.

"Lisa.. are you okay?" Jungkook asked and kneeled beside her.

"Don't.." Lisa mumbled and glared at him. "Stay.. away." She said and increased their distance against each other. Just a touch of his finger is making her sick like fuck.

"It's okay." Rosé said softly and touched Jungkook's arm. Jungkook just fluttered his eyes and nodded.

"Jungkook-ah, clean yourself up. I will take care of her." That was Dr. Kim. Jungkook just nodded and just walked away from there, leaving her Omega with her sister. He gave her one last glance but she didn't. And that was his first heartbreak. Jimin gave Rosé a small smile, sending her a message through their links. Telling her he will be with Jungkook for a while.

Rosé helped her sister get up from the floor, Lisa groaning in pain. Seokjin gave a quick glance on Taehyung, telling him to join Jimin and Jungkook. As much as he wants to refuse to that, he obeyed. Lisa dropped herself back on that bed that smells like her mate and she can't stay there anymore. It feels like she's going to be sick.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore." Lisa said, trying to get up despite the pain in her stomach.

"Lisa, you're still weak. You can't leave." She heard her sister said, pushing her back to lie on the bed.

"No! I can't stay here! Let me go! You are coming with me!" Lisa said and looked at Rosé, gripping on her arm tightly.

"Your recovery is not yet close to done, Ms. Manoban." The doctor said, gaining Lisa's attention. He took her hand to wipe the bleeding of it. But she glared at him and pulls her hand from his touch.

"You. You pretended you're a human to get close to our leader, Jisoo." Lisa said, pushing herself to get her back against the headboard.

"I did not pretend anything. Jisoo knew it. She knew I am her mate. She heard my inner wolf and I heard hers too." Seokjin calmly answered and just continued working on cleaning Lisa's hand from the carelessness she did to remove her IV fluid.

"So you knew what was happening? You knew that we are killing Alphas and you aren't doing anything? Isn't that a little hypocritical, Doctor Kim? Treating the Omega who killed your guards?" Lisa said, making Rosé bite her lip because that is the fucking truth. "Wiping the blood of your moon brother that I just attacked with my hands?"

Dr. Kim released a sigh and stops from wiping her hand. "It seems that you are only saying this because of ignorance. If you want to know what The Seven is really doing for our kind, you would understand. And you will if you will let your destined mate connect to you." He said calmly and finally stand up. "I will ask for some food for you to eat. Rosé, I would appreciate if you make sure she eats well. I will come back to give her more medicines."

The doctor left, leaving the two in the room. Lisa finally let herself at ease. Closing her eyes to rest. But the feeling of being here in the territory of an Alpha can't let her mind rest even in a second.

"Since when I was here?" Lisa asked her sister who is keeping her silence.

"You were asleep for 3 days. How did you get to The Circle? We found you there, screaming in pain. Thank Luna, I got stronger. I cannot just track you, I can see where you are too." Rosé answered, sitting closer to her sister.

"The Circle?" Lisa repeated and frowned her forehead to try to remember what happened before she even passed out. Which is not possible. She is too exhausted and overwhelmed.

 _Kim Mingyu._ She remembered his name, at least.

"There was this guy. I knew him somewhere. I think by the river. And then, I was hearing voices in my head. I was having an argument with my inner wolf. And then I heard his voice. It fucking hurts like a bitch. You were helping him." Lisa said and observes Rosé. She didn't deny that because she is. She is helping Jungkook to connect to her but the suppressants are making it difficult for the both of them to feel that connection that every destined mates are supposed to have.

"Why are you still even here anyway? Why didn't you come home? I was looking for you everywhere." Lisa asked, staring at her.

Rosé sighed and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Lisa. But I am not going back anymore."

"You're going AWOL?" Lisa asked, frowning her forehead. "What the hell, Rosé? You are our best tracker. You can't just quit!"

"Lisa, my mate found me. And-- and--"

"So, you want to stay here too?" Lisa interrupted and smirked. "Jennie-unnie and Jisoo-unnie too. They are found by their mates and now they decided to quit just like that. Why are you doing this? You should be the first one to understand why we hated Alphas in the first place. Did you forget what happened to Mom? Rosé, what happened to you?"

"Lisa, you have to connect with your mate to understand me. You'll know why I choose to stay." Rosé answered, her eyes starting to tear up.

Lisa rolled her eyes, releasing a smug. "Was it a good fuck? Was is that good that's why you are going AWOL?"

"Lisa!" Rosé exclaimed, looking away. "If you let your inner wolf connect with your mate, maybe you'll have the chance to even see Mom. Because I did. She is everywhere. And we will never see her if we keep on killing our own kind."

"Well, reality check, Rosé! Those Alphas we killed deserved death!" Lisa shouted, gripping her sisters shoulders.

"No, they didn't!" She shouted back. "Those Alphas we killed are also saving Omegas! They are helping our kind to find their mates! They are doing this for our own good!"

"Stop! What did they tell you? They brainwashed you, right? We have to get out of here! You are coming with me!" Lisa said and started to take off the tapes of the IV fluid needles on the back of her hand.

"Lisa! Stop!" Rosé said and stops her in peeling those tapes. "Stop it! Please! Listen to me!" She shouted and grips on Lisa's shoulders. "You are drugged! The Circle is destroying your wolf! If you let Dr. Kim treat you, you'll have her back!"

"No! I don't want her back! Maybe if she didn't come back, I'll be normal soon! I'll be treated! This is a fucking disease!" Lisa said, her eyes are now streaming with tears. "I don't want this!"

She froze when she felt Rosé's hand flew across her cheek, making her turn to the side. There was a silence in the room and Lisa can almost hear their thumping chests. Lisa's heavy breaths are too audible too, she can feel her inner wolf's pain but she ignored it. She promised to let her go but seeing how she reacted in front of her mate terrifies the hell out of her. She hated it. She hated that she submitted just like that. She fucking hate every second of it!

"We are not a disease." Rosé said sternly.

"Did you see how he made me kneel in front of him?" Lisa said, looking at her. "Did you see how he can make me do things that I despise? One day, he'll ask me to strip in front of him and I'll be nothing but a doll he'll fuck anytime he wants."

"Lisa." Rosé called softly and shaked her head. She can't say anything to that because she saw it. She saw how Jungkook made her kneel in just a simple command. She pulled her sister in a tight hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

Rosé is able to convince her to eat something. Or-- to sip some soup at least. Lisa feels exhausted from blocking her wolf. She's incredibly getting stronger and that terrifies her too. After Rosé helped her clean herself in the bathroom, she feels something unusual. When was the last time she shapeshifted? Her spine feels itchy and she needs to let her wolf out. The more she deny it, the more her wolf makes her uncomfortable.

But then again-- she ignored it. If there is something that Lisa is an expert at, that's going to be the concealing of her wolf. And it's harder for her to do it because she is already days away from her heating cycle. That explains the pain in her abdomen earlier. She tried to count the days to get to the exact date but she's too lost because she can't even tell how long does The Circle kept her sedated and how long she's in this territory.

"Are you okay? Is there something that hurts?" Rosé asked as she helps Lisa gets back on bed.

"I just -- I don't know." She answered and drops her head on the pillow. She can smell that faint scent of his Alpha and her inner wolf is craving for more. Maybe she can go to his room to apologize about what she did earlier? And maybe even show him how sorry she is?

Fucking hell, Lalisa. Are you crazy?! Don't let your hormones get the worst out of you?!

A faint knock on the door caught their attention. It slowly opened and Dr. Kim walked inside for more medicines. Lisa watched him get a syringe to give her a shot.

"Wait, what are these for?" Lisa asked, frowning. The doctor paused and looks at her.

"The Circle initiated the Stage 1 medication on you. Thank Luna, before the medications took over your brain and heart, Jungkook brought you to my territory. We were able to stop the spreading of it. Jungkook's prescence helped a lot too. Your wolf is getting stronger now." The doctor answered and continued getting the right dosage for her. "Expect for withdrawals. You'll be nauseous, there will be a lot of vomitting. I suggest you better stay. You're too vulnerable for other Alphas as well. You're only 4 days until your heat cycle."

Lisa bite her lower lip. "Then I should leave before that. I will call Jisoo-unnie. I won't be staying here to recover." She said and gets up from the bed but she groaned when the pain in her abdomen stops her from moving.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Seokjin answered. "Jennie was taken by The Circle. Taehyung, her mate is planning a rescue operation right now in the other room."

"What?" Lisa jolted from her bed.

"And your organization knew about her allowing me to connect to her. Which is apparently a major violation that could terminate your whole unit. For now, the team that Jisoo is handling is now dissipated." Seokjin continued, making Lisa curse under her breath and pulled the roots of her hair.

"Where is she? Where's Jisoo-unnie?" Lisa asked immediately.

"She's with me. I kept her safe in my territory. She knew already you woke up and I will bring her here tomorrow as she requested." Seokjin answered formally and kneels on the floor to inject the medicine against the mounted needle at the back of her hand.

Lisa hissed as she feel the medicine stings in her veins. She felt the soft hand of the doctor gently squeeze her arm. He hushed quietly and smiled. "It'll pass. Let it sink in for a couple of more seconds." He said and smiled again.

Lisa blinked her eyes as she witnesses the softness of this werewolf. It wasn't a usual sight to see an Alpha to be this gentle. For her, at least. She wanted to understand Jisoo why she chose to connect with him and being this gentle and not controlling might be one of the reasons.

"They are searching for us too. We will be tortured if they caught us, Lili. Please, stay in here for a while. This is the safest place for you right now." Rosé suddenly said and rubs her sister's arm.

"Take me. Take me as a bait to rescue Jennie." Lisa answered and looks at the doctor.

"Ms. Manoban, you aren't capable to join the operation." Seokjin answered as he meets her eyes.

"Then make me!" Lisa rebutted. "I heard it. Jennie's mate wanted to use me to get her back. I will do it. It was my fault why they tracked her. I was trying to link to her when I was there."

_No!_

Lisa flinched and closed her eyes when she heard Jungkook's voice inside her head. Seconds later, the door flew open and the intimidating aura of the Alpha filled the room.

"You are not going to be a leverage, Lisa." Jungkook said, almost growling.

"Jungkook." Seokjin called and pulled him away from getting closer to the Omega. His scent is getting stronger and Lisa looked away to stop herself from gagging. In a matter of seconds, Lisa felt her stomach turning. She crawled out of bed and run to the bathroom to throw up. It hurts her so bad because she has not eaten anything for the past 3 days. The acid in her stomach made it worse. Rosé came to follow her in an instant. Rubbing her back and pulling her hair from her face.

Lisa coughed and dropped herself on the bathroom floor. Rosé immediately caught her. Her sister's familiar rose scents calms her down. It's been a while since she smelled her scent this strong. And that somehow helps her.

"Here. Make her drink." Seokjin said and handed Rosé a bottle of water. The Omega thanked the doctor and made her sister take a sip of it to relieve her throat. After a while, she pulled her from the bathroom floor and walked to go back on bed.

Jungkook peeked through the door but didn't walk in. He is trying so hard to calm himself to tone down his scent. "Jungkook, she is still not used to your scent. You're absentmindedly increasing your androstenone level because of your emotions. Calm down. It won't help her." Seokjin said, making Lisa smirk.

"In other words, you stink." Lisa said, coughing again.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook said, still hiding from the doorframe of the bedroom.

"I want to join the rescue operation. I know someone who can take us back there." Lisa said, looking at Jungkook.

"No, like I said. I won't allow you to turn yourself in. You're safe with me. I promise." He answered, making another step to get inside the room but kept his distance.

"But you aren't. I just attacked you, remember?" Lisa said, staring back at him.

"You can't hurt me." Jungkook answered and blinks as he looks down. "Physically, at least."

Lisa knew that. It is a stupid idea to attempt to hurt him physically. There is a reason why their organization made special weapons to used against Alphas. Some are illegal, even.

"How about we make a deal, Alpha?" Lisa said, making him look back at her. "If you let me help to save Jennie, I might consider not rejecting you."

Jungkook frowned. That choice made him a loser for both options. If he let her join the rescue, her life will be in danger. If he doesn't allow her, she will reject him. Either way, he'll lose her.

"No, scratch that. I won't consider rejecting you." Lisa said again.

And at least, that made Jungkook's little hope to be with her became stronger. 


	9. Resistance

Jungkook didn’t know what to say at first. He remained silent as he stares at his mate. How can he say no if she is willing to give them a chance? But the condition is too risky. She needs to recover. He can’t just let her get out of there when she is days before her heat. And his inner wolf might get crazy if her scent will start to unleash from her glands. He can catch faint scents from her and it smells like vanilla flowers. He loves them. No, if there is a better word for love, that would be it.

And he wanted to nuzzle his nose against her neck to sniff more of that scent he loves. He gulped hard and clenches his fists. He can’t decide. He is too scared for her safety. He almost lost her, he’s not going to let it happen again.

 _Consider it done. I need her to save Jennie. She is asking for it._ Taehyung’s voice linked to him. He did not answer him.

“What do you say?” Lisa asked him, still waiting for his answer. Jungkook shifted his eyes to Seokjin. Trying to ask his opinion about her recent condition. She cannot just take another dosage of suppressants if Seokjin just worked on giving her medications to keep her inner wolf sober. If she will join the rescue operation, she needs to conceal her scent again. Her body can’t endure these drugs all at the same time..

“He needs my diagnosis.” Seokjin said, getting that look from the younger Alpha. He knows that he is worried about his mate and as a Doctor, he is not going to allow her join it. Too risky for her health and for the team too. “If you want to join the rescue operation, I suggest you to fully work on recovering first.”

“We can’t let this wait. We don’t know what is happening to Jennie-unnie at this point. If they managed to get my inner wolf damaged that I had to sleep for 3 days here, I am sure she’ll undergo the same procedure I had.” Lisa said, looking at the doctor. “We don’t have time.”

Seokjin released a sigh. He has no choice but to be completely honest with her to make her understand the risk she is putting herself into. “We know that, Ms. Manoban. I studied about the treatments that humans established for Wolfinism. And I assure you, we have time. Time is the most important element to get a transformation succeeded. They will only start the medications a week after the suppressants that you constantly are taking for years receded from your body.” Seokjin explained, pushing the glasses on the top of his nose.

“If you are wondering how many days you stayed in The Circle before you received the Stage 1 Medication, it’s 9 days. They had to wait 9 days to withdraw the suppressants you injected in your body. There is a huge dosage found in your blood, too much for your age. They had to keep you sedated for a long time before starting the medication. You have no enough nutrition in your body to join the operation. Give yourself time until you finish your first heat cycle. Then, we will decide if you’re fit to join the operation.”

“You want me to stay still for the next 4 days?” Lisa scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, Ms. Manoban. That will also depends on how long your heat is. Jungkook is here to help.” Seokjin said making Lisa smug.

"I don't need anyone's help. Keep me locked up. That's all I needed." Lisa said, looking away.

"Ms. Manoban, this is the first heat of your maturity age. It wasn't like your usual heats. You need your mate to get through it. His scent alone will lessen the pain." Seokjin answered and looked at Jungkook who is just keeping his silence as he listens to his older moon brother.

Lisa didn't answer and just met Jungkook's eyes. But it was just a second and she looked away. "I can handle it." She said curtly.

 _Goddess Luna. She's stubborn as fuck._ Jungkook's wolf growled in his head.

"Let me remind you that the medications you had to recover your wolf might get your heat schedule change. Stay indoors if that's what will make you comfortable." Seokjin said again and looks at his wrist watch. “I will be back by tomorrow with Jisoo. For now, rest.”

“Rosé, I will let you stay here with her.” Jimin said softly and smiled at her. “You have a lot of catching up to do.” He said again and walks to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. “You can link to me anytime.” She just nodded and smiled at him, receiving a soft squeeze of his hand on hers.

Jungkook noticed how Lisa watched the two in front of her and the way she rolled her eyes even hurts him. She doesn’t even feel that connection he is feeling towards her. Lisa turned to Jungkook, even making his breath hitch with how her beautiful brown eyes met his. He noticed her eyes slowly turning to purple but she blinked her eyes several times to conceal her inner wolf again. He can see that her inner wolf wanted him. But it’s like he is dealing with two individuals in one vessel. Apparently, he can’t separate them. They are one and he can’t just love her wolf but also her whole identity.

 _Her disobedience is too strong. She’s blocking me to reach her inner wolf. It’s fucking frustrating._ His inner wolf said, even growling in his head.

_Let’s give her time. Be patient. And don’t use our Alpha voice to her ever again. You heard me?_

His wolf angrily growled. _We are an Alpha, we are born to be dominant. It’s like you’re asking me to be a puppy. Not going to fucking happen, Jeon Jungkook._

_Just be more considerate. That’s what I am asking you to do, not to be a fucking puppy. Did you see how she despised kneeling in front of us? Do you want her to reject us just because we are impatient?_

The wolf growled louder. He is definitely mad and desperate at this point. He needs his mate. The full moon is just weeks away. With his mate just a room away, it’s a pain in the ass to be patient. He waited for her for 7 years. He has been patient enough.

_Fine. I’ll be considerate. I don’t have a choice. But if I heard her inner wolf called for me again, don’t expect me to hold back. I am giving her what she wanted. And you know you want it too._

Jungkook sighed and just turned his heels to leave the room. He felt Lisa’s stares on him but he controlled himself to look back at her too. If she wanted him to distance himself, he’s going to give that to her. It’s better for him to watch her in a distance rather than hurting himself with the denial she has been doing to him. It’s like she’s breaking his heart slowly but surely.

He felt Jimin’s hand over his shoulder as they walk out the room. Seokjin is left in her room for some blood samples he needed before leaving his territory. Besides, he got his Omega waiting for him.

“Jungkook-ah.” Jimin softly called. “She is going to be fine. And my pack will help Taehyungie with the rescue. You can focus on her and I will meet Hobi-hyung tomorrow to ask for his help too.”

“Yah, Jungkook-ah.” That was Taehyung. “I’m sorry. I was being too aggressive. I know you understand.”

Jungkook smiled. “Yes, I understand, hyung. I am still glad that you and your mate had the chance to connect and imprint each other. Your connection is stronger than you think, I know you can take her back.”

He nodded. “I guess I have to start practicing my gift. It’s been a while since I last used it.” He said and sighed. “I am just skeptic to use it again because Jennie might think I am just manipulating her to be with me. I sometimes can’t control it.”

Jungkook understood that. His Mother was like the Helen of Troy in the world of werewolves. Because of her gift that she cannot control, she captured the heart of the Alphas that are ruling the city of Daegu. And a bloody war between the packs erupted years ago before Taehyung is even born. It was indeed written in their history. The bloodline of Taehyung has the gift of beauty. Through their immaculate features and scents, they can capture every werewolf to join and serve their pack. It takes years, centuries even to control and use it in a way that won’t make the sinful nature of werewolves fall into it. Their beauty is supposed to give peace in their conflicting wolves. To show them the beauty of being a werewolf. For them to love who they really are. For them to stop looking at themselves as monsters or in Lisa’s case – a disease.

Taehyung is even wearing a mask to keep his face hidden. Because if he can’t control his gift, everyone, including humans will be lured to his beauty. He remains faceless in the eyes of his pack. He doesn’t need to hide his face to his 6 other moon brothers for each one of them are gifted and strong enough to be immune to his gift. Especially, Jimin. 

“You just made Jennie saw that being a werewolf is not a mistake. You didn’t manipulate her, Taetae.” Jimin said and smiled at him. “Come on. You can use it on me. You know I am the only one who can endure that gift. I have a clear view of wisdom. Trust me, if I say you look ugly today, I mean it.” He teased, making the three of them giggle as they walk out of Jungkook’s mansion.

“Yeah, whatever. But I really need your help, Jiminie.” Taehyung said and smiled at him. The two finally left with their cars to go back to their own territories. They will resume the rescue plan tomorrow. As for Jungkook, he looked at the balcony where his mate is currently staying. And the pain he is feeling is too much. It’s like the first step of his heartbreak. He dig his hand in his pocket to call his healer.

“Alpha King.” He heard her voice after 3 rings. “How can I be of help?”

“I am sorry for calling you at this hour, Healer Jieun.” He said softly. “Can I have something to help me sleep?”

“Absolutely. I will prepare you a lovely tea. Feel free to come in my shelter, Alpha King.” She answered, making him smile.

“I will be there shortly.” He said and finally hang up. He walked to his garage to drive his car out of his mansion. He let Yeonjun take over in looking after her mate and report to him if something might happen. He has always been a great right hand. He even thought of giving up his throne years ago because of his frustration in finding his mate for a long time. At some point, he wanted to travel the world to find his mate only to realize, she is one of his enemies who are constantly killing their own kind. Yeonjun has the blood to rule too and he is glad for his absolute loyalty towards him.

When Jungkook arrived at the huge gate of his healer, he parked his car and just walked inside her ground. His eyes roamed to the lighted greenhouses around. His healer is from the generation of werewolves who studied about herbalism. Lee Jieun being the wisest healer in his territory, Jungkook entrusted his health to her. For all those years that he has been so stressed out in looking for his mate, she was always there to help him get through his ruts and sleepless night. She gives him herbal medicines to help him through it.

Before he could even knock, she opened the door of her shelter. The scent of the relaxing tea filled his nostrils. Jungkook smiled at the lovely lady in front of him. Her long hair is freely down behind her with those small portions of hair braided on the top of her head. She usually dresses in different layers, covering her small figure. Jungkook can’t deny that she is one of the most beautiful faces he has ever seen in his territory.

But that beauty is nothing compared to his mate. His thoughts are still filled by her. Her scent, her purple eyes and just her presence. The healer bowed down to him, pulling her door wider for him to step inside.

“You should get in, Alpha. The night is cold.” She said and smiled.

“Thank you.” Jungkook politely and steps inside her shelter. Her shelter feels warm and cozy inside. Every corner is filled with colorful patterns. From her carpet floor to the curtains on the ceiling. Shelves of herbal plants stored in glass containers are piled around the corner. The fireplace is making the place warmer. Her place also smells heavenly, meant to make the Alphas relax to keep them in control of their wolves. Her identity is a complete definition of peace.

She pulled the chair where he usually sits and he smiled as he makes himself comfortable. He watch her place the wooden tray on the table. She took the ceramic teapot and slowly pour the tea on that teacup. The smell of the tea is definitely making his inner wolf relax too. Even the soft sound of the tea pouring in his cup sounds therapeutic.

“I heard the rumor around the territory. I am glad you finally found your mate, Alpha.” She said as she carefully put the teacup in front of him.

“Yes, I guess every wolf in the pack is excited to know her soon. But I don’t think she will be ready. I am still trying to connect with her. And it’s harder to do it because she was an Omega Soldier.” I answered, making her nod.

“I guess that explains your restlessness.” She said and stand behind him. She gently puts her fingers against his temple and starts to give him caresses to help him relax. Jungkook closed his eyes as he lets her heal him with her soft massages. She also started to hum to sing him soft lullabies.

“I can’t spend the night here, Healer Jieun.” Jungkook said, opening his eyes and catch her wrist. “I can’t do it anymore. I have my mate in my home.” He said and pulled her to look at her.

“I am aware, Alpha.” She said and nodded, keeping her lowered gaze. “I am just doing my duty to heal you.”

“Look at me.” Jungkook said, pulling her closer. She complied, meeting the eyes of the leader she truly respects. Jungkook’s eyes trailed down her lips. He gulped hard, gripping on her wrist tightly. All these years, she was there to help him with the emptiness he felt towards his mate. At some point, he wanted to use her during his painful ruts but he can’t. She will die if he would. Jieun is not a werewolf.

She is a human.

She was abandoned in a dumpster when her werewolf foster parents found her. And because the Omega who took her in was also saved from the Lycan Blood Pack, she became unable to bear a pup. And she treated Jieun like her own. She was raised in an environment of the werewolves and was made aware about how this world works.

_Get your hands off her. How dare you thinking of violating a human when I am just meters away from you, Alpha._

Jungkook flinched when he heard the familiar voice of his mate in his head. He released her wrist and stood up from his seat. He made big steps to open the door and there he saw, the marvelous wolf of his mate. Her fur is glistening with the light from the moon. Her purple eyes are blazing in the dark as she stands above his car.

He heard her growled, her tail swaying in the air. He was in complete awe with how beautiful she looked. Her fur is as white as snow. Streaks of purple fur is visible on her paws and Jungkook had never seen an Omega wolf this stunning.

_How would you expect me to trust you when you just commanded me to kneel before you and now, I heard your disgusting thoughts towards a human?_

He heard her voice again. The wolf jumped in the air, getting over him. Because of the huge figure of her wolf, he dropped himself on the ground with her paws against his chest.

“Alpha!” Jieun shouted.

“Get inside and lock up!” Jungkook shouted. The woman nodded vigorously and pushed her door closed. She also locked it up like how the Alpha commanded her. Jungkook turned to his mate pinning him on the ground. He firmly closed his eyes to restrain his wolf from resurfacing and to shapeshift.

_Stop restraining me!_

_Keep still, buddy. She can’t hurt me. She’s still unwell. I can handle this._ Jungkook told his wolf who only growled in frustration. He opened his eyes to look at the wolf of his mate. He can feel her paws against his chest as she pins him harder.

“Lisa.” Jungkook called. “Listen to me.” The wolf growled again, still glaring at him. He released a hard grunt when her paws dig deeper his chest. He grabbed her paw, trying to meet her strength with his grasp. “You’re misunderstanding this. She’s my healer.”

 _I fucking heard you?!_ She screamed in his head, her growling grew louder. He suddenly felt her flinch over him. The frown on the face of her wolf suddenly faded. Her growls suddenly turned to whimpers. She jumped off him, still whimpering.

“Lisa?” Jungkook called as she watch her crawl away from him. He watched how she is slowly turning back to her human form. He immediately get down his knees and took off his dress shirt to cover her naked body. She is shaking on the grass, her heavy breaths are getting louder. From that moment, he started to smell her body that is in heat. Jungkook felt like a drug hit his system. Her vanilla scent is all over the place, smelling like an entire chocolate factory.

 _Let me touch her._ His inner wolf growled. Jungkook firmly closed his eyes, restraining him.

 _Stop. I am telling you, Buddy. Don’t make me restrain you for real if you force to resurface._ Jungkook answered his wolf. He flinched when he felt Lisa’s warm hand against his chest. No, she’s burning. He looked at her -- purple eyes and deep breaths are urging him to touch her. But he can't. He has to control himself. He can't take advantage of his mate at this state. He didn't have her consent yet. And he doesn't want to anger her more because of what happened earlier.

“Alpha..” She called, her voice sounded like ecstasy in his head. He gulped hard and touched her shoulder with his shaking hands. "Please.. touch me." She whispered, even her voice is shaking. His eyes travelled to her chest down to her entire body in front of him. Fighting his own hunger, he reached for his dress shirt he put over her shoulder to cover her more. His hands are shaking too.

He held his breath when Lisa moved closer against him, burying her face against his neck. He dropped himself on the ground, still fighting the urge to touch her. He firmly closed his eyes and turned to look at the shelter of his healer.

“Jieun!” He shouted her name. “Come here, at once!”

Jieun heard the Alpha’s deep voice and walked out of her shelter. Jungkook lifted Lisa up from the ground and made big steps to get her inside the healer’s home. He can feel her nails raking against his chest, making it harder for him to control his hunger too.

“On the bed, Alpha.” He heard her said and opened a door from the corner of the room. He is breathing heavily, sweat is building on his forehead as he witness his shaking Omega in his arms. She is supposed to be in heat in 3 days. But her wolf is really getting stronger, probably the strongest she has been after her withdrawals from her suppressants throughout the years.

He met Lisa’s burning purple eyes and felt her nails against his shoulder.

“Jungkook..”

He parted his lips. She called his name. She _knows_ his name. He froze when he felt Lisa’s warm fingers on his jaw, her heavy breaths sounded moaning against his ears. He gulped hard as he watch her move closer.

"Lisa.." He called, trying to stop her. She didn't listen and pulled him over the bed. She gets over him, taking his fingers in her mouth. He growled as he watch her lick his fingers like a starving kitten. He gulped hard when she lead his hands to her neck down to her chest to her stomach.

"Fuck.." He whispered under his breath.

"Touch me.. Alpha.." She whispered too, putting her hand against his chest. She moved closer to him until he can feel her warm breath against his lips.

"L-lisa.. you-- you have to--"

He is not able to finish what he is about to say when she captured his lips for a deep kiss.


	10. Consent

**⚠** ️ **Author's Note: This chapter contains detailed matured contents. Read at your own risk.**

Lisa is confused. The wanting in her body is too strong and one thing she only have in mind is to touch her mate. She released a soft moan the moment she tasted the lips of her mate. And damn all the things she said to Goddess Luna, but he tasted so good. Delicious but sinful. Passionate but aggressive. She opened her eyes when she felt him push her away, his strong hands gripping her shoulders.

“Lisa—” He growled her name. And Lisa felt a churning in her stomach to want him more. “Y- you have to stop..” He said, gulping hard. She noticed how his eyes looks down on her exposed body.

“Why?” She uttered. It was her inner wolf. It was her who is craving for this. Since she saw him from that chase in that crowded market, she wanted him. Her wolf lived every single day to meet her mate. Even though Lisa keeps on restraining her, she still patiently waited. She can feel his wanting towards her too. Since she knew her existence in Lisa’s body, she has always been there with her. They are more than sisters and it feels like they’re more than soulmates too. They share the same vessel, the same soul but totally different personalities.

Lisa’s wolf is a ball of fluffiness. She loves nature so much that smelling flowers and feeling the wind against her fur feels like her safe haven. And through nature, she can feel more of their Mother’s presence. It’s true she wasn’t with Lisa yet when they lost their Mother. If she was, she could’ve understood her more why she despises Alphas. Lisa doesn’t hate their kind. She hates the nature of how their Goddess Luna created Omegas. She even thinks she cursed them for being weak and submissive.

But it wasn’t like that. Being an Omega is a blessing. The gift of being able to bear a life inside you is something remarkable. A miracle. It is not easy to have someone alive live inside you for months. The love and the bond that you could build with your offspring is a lifetime connection. They say that you can survive losing your mate but losing a child is like losing your life.

Yeah, you’re right. Not everyone wanted to bear a pup. And being a mother wolf is not for everyone. Some wanted to maintain themselves and remain being pupless. And that is not a bad thing. Their Goddess Luna gave them freedom. Not all Omegas has a destined mate. There are also werewolves who are called “mateless”. And being one is a choice. Sometimes, those who aren’t destined can be together too. There are broken imprints that could lead them to another wolf that could help them build themselves again. It is a choice to love. Not only your chosen counterpart but also yourself. Because some chooses to be alone. There is a certain happiness for lone wolves. And they can seek their own happiness. Some found it in art, music and something else. Love is not limited to an individual. Love is everywhere, all you have to do is look for it.

But being with your destined mate is a gift. Given by the grace of their Goddess Luna. And Lisa’s inner wolf is not going to put that to waste.

_Wolfie!_

She heard Lisa’s voice but the heat in her body is too much that she feels burning. She gulped hard as she stares back at the beautiful golden eyes of her mate. He is so gorgeous. What a wonderful gift from their Goddess. She touched his parted lips. Letting herself lure in his wondrous beauty. His big-doe eyes, his nose and his soft lips. That scar on his cheek even looks beautiful on him.

“Why?” She repeated. “D- Don’t you—don’t you want me too?” She asked, making him release a deep sigh. Firmly closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“No, it’s not that.” He said, his hand moved to her nape to kiss her hard. She can hear his deep breaths as he moves his lips against hers. His hands squeezing her like he can’t get enough of her. But he moved back, breaking their kiss. Leaving her desperate for more. “I am starving for you, I want you too – but not like this.” He said and cups her cheek.

She blinked her eyes several times. She understand that. She really do. She has to think about Lisa too. She is a damaged vessel who despised being a werewolf. She hasn’t even discovered the gifts of Luna to her. But her nature of being an Omega is taking its toll on her. She needs him so much. It’s painful to deny him. But it’s more painful if Lisa will hate her for this. Lisa will forever hate how her nature will betray her. She felt how furious she was when she kneeled in front of him. And she doesn’t like that feeling in their chest.

“It’s – it’s painful.” She said softly, trailing her finger on his chest.

Jungkook sighed and presses their foreheads together. “I know, it is for me too.” He said softly. “Let’s not do it because our nature is clouding our heads. I will wait, Lisa. I promise to be patient.”

Her heart fluttered. How she wished Lisa could feel this. She could feel this wonderful feeling of being this close to their mate. Just a simple touch of his hand, the smell of his scent and the softness of his lips just gives her the happiness and completeness in their soul.

_Goddammit, Wolfie!_

She heard Lisa’s voice again. It’s getting louder. And the pain in her abdomen is there again. “Please take me back and lock me up.” She said and buried her face against his neck. “It’s – it’s too painful. Please. Keep me away..”

“I’m sorry..” He whispered and felt his lips on her hair. She can hear Lisa screaming in her head. Her body is starting to shake again. But Jungkook is determined to make her wear his black silk dress shirt, buttoning them too. She touched her head.

“Alpha.. she’s resurfacing..” She said softly. “She’s furious..”

“Trust me, you will be okay.” Jungkook said and she nodded. He get up from the bed, leaving her whimpering.

She rolled on the bed, trying to suppress her screams because of the pain. Dr. Kim warned them about this and he is absolutely right. It’s more painful than their usual heat. It’s too much. She gripped on the sheets, firmly closing her eyes as she whimper louder. She needs him. Just his scent can make the pain less. She can’t stop herself from screaming anymore. Tears are starting to escape her eyes. Her breaths are heavier and her body is shaking.

“Lisa..” She heard Jungkook’s voice. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She desperately climbed over him, nuzzling her nose against his neck. There, just his scent and the pain is almost fading. “Lisa..” He called again, moving to look at her. She groggily moaned and leaned her head against his hand cupping her face. “Drink this.” He said, making her open her eyes. She saw a tea in a small tea cup. “It’ll make you sleep for a while. Just until we go back to my home.”

She looked at him. “Okay..” She whispered and lets him help her drink the liquid from the tea cup. When she finished it, Jungkook moved her hair away from her face. Kissed her cheek as she buries her face against his neck.

“Sleep.” Jungkook whispered, wrapping his arms around her body. “We’ll back soon. And I’ll keep you locked up if that’s what you want.” He said and rubs her back. She sniffed more of his scent and it’s making her more comfortable. Not just because he is comfortingly rubbing her back but the tea is drifting her to a deep slumber. Until Jungkook felt her hand on his shoulder dropped.

She’s asleep.

Lisa woke up in a familiar room this time. It’s dark, the curtains are blocking the light from outside. The pain in her abdomen is still there. She looked around and thank Luna there is a prepared cold water for her. Her hands are even shaking when she reached for the glass of water to give herself a sip. She gulped a few before she dropped it on the carpeted floor. At least it didn’t break but spilled the water everywhere. She feels hot. Her body is burning. She wiped her sweat on her forehead and pulled herself to walk to the bathroom.

A cold shower.

Yes, it always helps. She turned the shower and let her body soak underneath it. She can feel her slick coming out of her. And she can’t stop from touching herself. She needs more. She needs him. This heat is a painful bitch and she doesn’t know how to survive it this time.

 _Please Lisa. It’s too painful. I want Jungkook. Let him touch me._ She heard her inner wolf cried. She lay her head at the edge of the bathtub, shaking her head as a no.

 _No_. Lisa said sternly. _I can survive this_. She took off her night silk dress and let herself feel the cold water against her skin. But her body is still burning. Her heavy breaths are becoming too audible. Her thoughts are suddenly filled with the images of Jungkook. His toned upper torso, his soft lips and warm touch. _Goddammit, Wolfie. Stop thinking about him. You’re making this harder for the both of us._

_Because_ _it is! It is hard and painful without him! I want him. I want him to kiss me, my body. I want him inside me. Please.._

“Fuck!” Lisa cursed loudly and pulls herself from the bathtub. Crawled out of the bedroom and gets over the bed. She sniffed the faint smell of her mate against the pillow and it’s true. Her pain is becoming tolerable with just the scent of him. She covered herself with the blanket and pulled those pillows around her. Nuzzling her nose with the parts where she can catch his scent. She turned to the corner of the room where Jungkook’s coat is purposely hanged in there. She gets up and grabbed it, even the other clothes of him scattered on the floor. She even wore that white dress shirt that smells so much of him. She took them all and gets them over the bed.

She sniffed them. And she moaned, feeling the satisfaction just by smelling it. She gets over a pillow, her hips twitching. She needs him inside her, she can’t deny the desire of her body anymore. She gripped on the sheets. Her thoughts are once again filled with Jungkook’s images. Her inner wolf is making her regret denying him. Because she’ll admit. That kiss feels like ecstasy in her veins. He got her swooning and all of the pain she is enduring faded in a snap.

She lifted herself on the bed. Looking at the door. Her feet is tempted to run and each for it but her stubborn side is not backing up. She grabbed the chain instead, locking her other wrist. She groaned and buried her face against the clothes of her mate. Devouring the left scent in there.

She flinched when she heard a faint knock on the door. “Lisa, it’s me. Rosé. I’ll come in.” She said and before she could even open the door, she covered herself with the maroon silk blanket of the bed. She saw her sister holding a tray of fresh fruits and pushed the door closed. She can’t help not to cry.

“Oh, Lisa.” Rosé called and puts the tray on the table before wrapping her arms around the burning body of her sister.

“It’s so painful..” Lisa whimpered. She gripped on her own arms as she stops herself from shaking.

“Jungkook is by the door. He is uneasy too. You’re in heat for 2 days now. If you continue denying it, it won’t stop. Your wolf needs him.” Rosé said, cupping her sister’s face. “You haven’t eaten anything in two days too. If you continue this, you’ll get sick for real. And you can’t join the rescue operation for Jennie.”

Lisa cursed. She almost forget about that. Now that’s almost making her change her mind to just surrender everything. So, she grabbed the chain and put it on her other wrist. The long chain can make her move freely but is only limited to be around the massive bed. Rosé sighed and just stood up from the bed. Lisa’s eyes roamed around the nest she built for herself, made of Jungkook’s belongings.

“If you can eat, please do so. I am getting more worried about you, Lisa.” Rosé said and walks towards the door. Lisa firmly closed her eyes and bites her lower lip. Still restraining herself from telling that she wants her mate here. On this bed. She heard the door creaked open. Even Rosé footsteps as she walks out the bedroom.

She bite her lip harder.

“Wait!” Lisa called, looking at her sister who is about to close the door.

“What is it?” Rosè asked.

“I—I want him.” She finally said, gripping on the blanket covering her body.

Rosé didn’t answer right away and stared at her. “Are you sure? If he comes in, we can’t stop what is about to happen. And you can’t regret it.”

She gulped hard, firmly gripping on her blanket. “I won’t. I’m certain. I want Jungkook.” She finally answered. Even with the sound of his name from her lips, it feels satisfying. Rosé nodded and closed the door. Lisa looked at her chained wrists, wondering if this is enough to control herself from going overboard.

She flinched when the door opened again. She saw Jungkook’s familiar figure. He remained standing by the door, hesitating to come in. She caught his scent and she bites her lip with the feeling he caused her.

“Come..” Lisa whispered, making him flutter his eyes in disbelief. He walked inside, closing the door closed and clicking it locked. He turned to look at her again, pressing his back against the door. She watch him look around the bed, his clothes everywhere. He reverted his eyes to her and she scoffed for becoming impatient. “Come to me.. please?” She called again, keeping her hands on the blanket covering her breasts.

He nodded and slowly crawled over the bed. She stared at him. His long hair looking wet and it’s almost covering his forehead. The buttons of his silk black dress shirt is opened, giving her a sight of his broad chest. She gulped hard and let him sit in front of her. She extended her shaking hand to reach for him. Jungkook took her hand in his and he can feel how burning her body is. He lead her hand on his lips, kissing it lightly. Lisa released a heavy breath with the feeling of his soft lips.

She clenched her fist and Jungkook saw that. He let her go, moving to increase their distance.

 _Stop denying him! Let me take over, Lisa. If you can’t do it, I will._ Her inner wolf shouted, making her release a heavy sigh and close her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes turned to purple and she took off the blanket to get over Jungkook.

He is surprised with the sudden movement, dropping himself on the bed. Lisa gets over him, revealing herself underneath his white dress shirt she wore earlier. Jungkook’s breathing became heavy as he stares at her above him. He lifted himself with his elbows against the bed, staring straight to her eyes.

“Are you sure, you want this?” He asked, his voice sounded gentle. Lisa blinked her eyes several times as she watches him get up from the bed, letting her settle over his lap. She steadied her hands on his shoulder, her eyes looking down his parted lips.

“Y-yes.” She whispered.

“If you want to stop, all you have to do is to push me away.” He said again. She nodded. They stared at each other, gold eyes and purple eyes meeting like a kaleidoscope of colors. Lisa’s hands reached for the buttons of his shirt and slowly takes it off. Her heavy breathing is making him hungrier too. She released a soft moan when he moved to kiss her neck. His hands trailing on her body underneath his shirt. His lips starting to move to kiss her skin very gently. His fingers slowly taking off the shirt and she just lets him. Her hand gripped on his hair that caused him to growl.

“Goddess Luna. You smell amazing..” He whispered and cups her cheek to finally kiss her. Her heavy breaths became more audible as she kisses him back. He bites her lower lip. “Open up, Omega.. I want to taste you..” He whispered and she did. His tongue gets inside her mouth, tasting her like he said. She furrowed her eyebrows with the intense feeling building inside her.

She felt his hand on her hips when she started to grind over him. Jungkook can feel her wetness, even the scent of her slick smells like vanilla flowers. Jungkook hummed, helping her grind against him. He knows she liked the friction of her most sensitive part his massive hardness. And he can’t help not to growl too.

“Take – take it off.” Lisa begged, asking him to take off his silk pants to let her feel him skin to skin. But Jungkook shake his head.

“No, not yet. Not at this time, my Omega.” He answered and kissed her lips. He carefully lay her on the bed, the chains clinging. Jungkook’s lips travelled down to her neck down to her collarbones. He can feel his fangs growing but he stopped himself from biting her. He can’t also imprint her without her consent. He is there to help her get through her heat. Not to satisfy his hunger. This is not all about him. He is doing this for her.

Lisa’s moans grew louder, her chest rising and falling in an aggressive manner. She cursed under breath when she felt his lips on her breast, sucking her real good.

“Alpha..” She called and raked her fingers on his back, making him grunt in pain. He felt the sting of the cuts from her nails but it didn’t really bother him for he can heal in just seconds.

Lisa’s eyes flew open when she felt him gripped on her hip, pulling her to him. She shifted her weight against her elbows as she watch him leave feathery kisses on her thighs. His golden eyes blazing with lust and hunger. Her knees started to shake when he blew her wet area, giving her chills all over her body. Jungkook met her purple eyes and watched his tongue run through his lower lip. She noticed his fangs and that made her stomach churn with so much desire.

She moaned with her frowning eyebrows when he finally kissed her there. She dropped herself back on the bed as she felt his tongue, doing his majestic strokes against her. She arched her back when she felt a finger slowly getting inside of her.

“Fuck, you are so tight..” He growled and started slowly pumping his finger inside her. Lisa reached for her breasts, pleasurably squeezing them. She gasped when he sucked her real hard, gulping her wetness in his throat. The slurping and low moaning coming from his mouth is making her crazier.

“Jungkook..” She called, her hooded eyes meeting his lustful ones. “I’m – I’m..”

“Go on, Lisa.. let it go.” He answered, continued pumping his finger inside her. In a few more thrusts, she is finally trembling. Jungkook humming in satisfaction as he watches her.

“Come here..” She called. “Kiss me, please.” She begged and Jungkook didn’t hesitate to crawl over her to grant her request. She pulled him closer, his whole body hovering over her. She doesn’t even need to catch her breath after her release. Because her body is still wanting for more.

And Jungkook is trying so hard to contain his own desire to finally claim her.


	11. Bravery

Jungkook is still in deep mesmerization as he stares at his beautiful mate beside him. Everything about Lisa just captivates him. Her calm breathing, her long lashes, luscious lips and rosy cheeks are too gorgeous to resist. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek but stopped himself from reaching her again. It’s been 3 hours since she got through her intense heat. They touched each other for the next 48 hours since Jungkook went inside that room. They spent all their time in there and even spent hours inside the bathroom as they satisfy each other in that bathtub with the way they only wanted.

They eat for a couple of times but Lisa’s heat always lead them to that bed filled with their mixed scents and withdrawals. Jungkook even ordered Yeonjun to prepare another bedroom for them after their first night to give Lisa some fresh sheets and clean blankets throughout the rest of her heat.

Lisa is unstoppable. He never expected her to be that needy for him. Jungkook has a very high stamina but the way he resist and contain himself is what is making him exhausted. His inner wolf wanted her so bad, so bad that it hurts. And Lisa’s soft growls and moans made it harder. He noticed some scratches on his arm and chest but they eventually healed.

Jungkook’s eyes travelled to her marks all over her body. He specifically stared at that bite mark on her neck. He almost -- almost imprinted her. She begged him to, which is a little overbearing for him. But he controlled himself. He has to get her consent. It is very crucial for him to ask her permission without being caught in a heat or being vulnerable because of their nature.

Her scent wasn’t that too strong like she had in the last 2 days. Her glands aren’t excreting too much now and that’s an indication that her heat has ended. He pulled the blanket over her shoulders to let her continue her slumber. He lifted himself up from the bed for a warm shower and to leave her before she wakes up.

He has a feeling that she wouldn’t be comfortable waking up with him beside her. Because she initially heard his voice wanting his healer. No, she doesn’t really want her. In a way Lisa has been suspecting him to. He genuinely likes his healer for a lot of reasons. She always helps him in so many ways to make him and his inner wolf healthy at all times.

Jungkook silently closed the door of his mate’s room and walked out with only his maroon bathrobe and walks the dim-lighted hallway to get to his own room. He saw a lot of piled paperwork on his desk and walked to look at them. He scanned that folder Yeonjun gave him the day before Lisa’s heat and he realized he hadn’t read it through.

He scanned the pages. When he caught that one picture of the man he knew very well, that’s when he finally realize that the he needs to get all Omegas involved in that organization rescued. Or hunt them if they left him no choice.

He turned to the other folder. This is the list of the profiles of Alphas killed from guarding the territory gates. It wasn’t only the Lycan Pack who is killing his wolves. The organization of his mate does too. He has been losing a constant increasing number of guards. This organization is very strategic in using Omegas against them. They know for sure that Alphas cannot kill Omegas. They are meant to complete them and this organization is using an ace at their advantage. He has to make this stop. 

_I am_ _getting frustrated. We have to take that organization down as soon as possible._ His inner wolf growled.

 _My patience is running out too. Even Namjoon-hyung’s pack Protectors are losing a lot of numbers._ Jungkook answered and drops the folder on the table. He also checked the newly appointed guards. They are being called for training earlier than they are supposed to. Just for precaution. Every family in the pack should have at least one guard or protector for their safety.

He is making sure that they will be trained to protect their factions just in case an unexpected war broke in. He organized his pack in factions. There are Nurturers composed of matured Omegas who takes care of the younger pups and to provide them their needed nourishments until they reach their maturity age, there are Districts for the training of every Alpha or Beta to be a Guard or in other terms a Protector, there are Surgicals for every werewolf who studied medicinal trainings for their kind, there are Ranchers who are in charge of their pack’s wide plantation of their food and the last but not the least, the Military who are trained to be the Army for a war that Jungkook has been anticipating. 

_It’s time to release our Army. We need more numbers to protect our territory. The Protectors can’t handle this anymore._ Jungkook’s inner wolf suggested. And he thinks that’s also a great idea. He decided to patrol in every gate tonight. He needs to make sure everyone is safe.

He heard his inner wolf growled. He hummed lowly, letting his wolf take over his body. Because of the restriction he did to him for the last few days, he is dying to get unleased. Jungkook pulled his robe off and opened the balcony door of his office. He let his inner wolf shapeshifted, making him howl in the middle of the night. He jumped off the balcony and run through the woods.

When he reached the end gate of his territory, he smelled blood in the air. He stopped and looked around. Then he heard soft whimpers too. He went back, run to his guards and saw 2 vehicles. Omega Soldiers. There are 4 of them.

 _Yeonjun_. He called his right hand.

 _Yes, Alpha King. I am watching. We cannot attack them right now. They have weapons._ He answered. Jungkook remained hidden above the huge branches.

_Why didn’t you tell me?_

_I am very sorry, Alpha King. I wanted to handle this alone. I wanted you to get through your mate’s heat with no worries at all. But the attacks are getting more frequent. We have to do something. The first vehicle left. Our 4 guards are captured this time._

Jungkook felt angry but at the same time, remorseful. He just can’t watch his pack gets killed slowly like this. He growled louder and jumps over the black vehicle, his weight even making the roof dent with his strong paws.

_Alpha!_

Jungkook’s wolf growled so loud that the Omegas even dropped themselves in fear. He saw that one Omega slowly lifted her rifle but he grabbed it with his mouth and broke it into two. He can see them trembling in fear but they are also taking weapons to protect themselves.

 _I am the Alpha King of this pack._ He sent links through the heads of those Omegas. They can’t even move because of fear. The amount of dominance and aura can even make their skin crawl in fear. There is something in his aura that excrete from him that make them whimper in pain. _If you don’t stop these killings, I wouldn’t bat an eye tearing all of you into pieces. Right here, right now. Don’t test me._

The Omegas shivered. He noticed one Omega on his side moved again, making him jump over her. His huge paws pressed against her chest.

“Get off me!” The lady shouted and tried to hit him but it’s useless.

 _I will spare her life. If you don’t get my pack back, I will kill her. Tell your leader this message. If there are more killings in the next 3 days, I will start a war. Now, leave!_ Jungkook shouted, making the 3 other Omegas get inside their vehicles and drove away. Jungkook felt the Omega beneath him struggles again. And he growled louder when he felt her attacked him with a silver dagger.

Silver is their weakness.

He stepped back from her. His arm is bleeding like crazy. The silver is lingering in his veins like a venom.

 _Alpha!_ That was Yeonjun. He growled and looked at the Omega who attacked his King. But then he suddenly paused from moving towards her. Jungkook noticed her slowly pulling something in her boot. He doesn’t have a choice. With the way Yeonjun’s eyes suddenly glistens brighter than it usually was, Jungkook knew that she was his mate. He knows that look for sure.

_Mate. Mate. Mate._

He can even hear Yeonjun’s inner wolf growling like crazy for her. But if he doesn’t stop her, both of their lives will be put in danger. She has deadly weapons. He got an attack from that silver dagger. He growled louder and kicked the Omega against the huge tree behind her, knocking her down.

Yeonjun shifted his eyes to him. He growled loudly and jumped over him. His eyes are burning green too. Jungkook grunted, surprised by his sudden attack. But that was truly understandable. He attacked his mate right in front of him. It is a natural response of Alphas to protect their Omegas at all costs. He saw that too in Taehyung. He is even willing to get Lisa in exchange for his mate.

 _She is my mate, Alpha King! What are you doing?!_ Yeonjun growled.

 _I know, Yeonjun! But she will kill you if I haven’t done that! She has a silver dagger!_ Jungkook screamed back, making Yeonjun pause and looks at his unconscious mate on the ground. He leap from there to move closer to her. He sniffed her with his muzzle to check if she’s still breathing. And she still is. Jungkook purposely hit her only to knock her down. Although, he wasn’t really sure if she broke a few bones because of that.

 _Alpha! You’re injured!_ That was Huening Kai with the rest of his team. His team definitely heard Jungkook’s loud howl that night. They noticed that his arm is bleeding because of that silver attack.

Jungkook is slowly turning to his human form as the silver gets worse. The wolves lifted him up to bring him back to his mansion. His scream echoed in the hallway as he continue to feel the pain in his arm. One of the doctors of the Surgical faction was thankfully on urgent call and he immediately attended to his Alpha King. Injecting the necessary treatments to avoid the spread of the silver in his blood.

Even though he is a True Blooded Alpha, silver can kill him too. All of them can. This weakness is supposed to be hidden. No one should know about it. But Jungkook being a pure-blooded, his ability to heal can take it. But the process may be longer and more painful depending on the amount of silver injected in his blood.

After a few hours of the treatment he received, he was finally left in the white room to let him rest and to let his natural ability to heal himself. He just needed more time to fight the silver in his blood. He get up from the bed and linked into Yeonjun.

_Yeonjun._

_Alpha King._

_I need you to lock her up. Get all of her weapons and leave her inside the chambers. I need to call Yoongi-hyung and ask his help about those weapons._

_Locked up? But – Alpha_ – And for the first time, his right hand hesitated to follow his order. And he understand that. She was his mate. He definitely felt that with his inner wolf but if Jungkook didn’t knock her down, he might get attacked too. And he can’t let that happen. Yeonjun is too crucial for his leadership. He can’t lose him.

 _It’s an order._ Jungkook interrupted.

 _Un-- Understood, Alpha King._ Yeonjun answered and then silence. Jungkook firmly closed his eyes as he reaches for his robe from the end of the bed to cover himself. He hissed again, cursing in his head with that pain in his arm.

“Let me.” He suddenly heard Lisa’s voice from the door. Jungkook looked at her, surprised with her presence even. He didn’t notice her scent because of the pain in his arm. He is too focused healing the cut that feels burning against his skin. She walked inside, helping him get his arm in the sleeves of his robe. “My unit attacked, ain’t it?” She asked, meeting his eyes.

Jungkook nodded as he ties the robe on his waist. “They took 4 of my guards.”

“We have to go back. The 4 of us.” Lisa answered and remained looking at her mate.

Jungkook frowned as he looks back at her. “You are not coming back. We rescued you out.” He answered, reaching her arm.

“We need to do this to protect our kind.” She answered. “Jungkook.” Lisa called, pressing her hands on the bed to move closer to him. He didn’t budge and stares at her. It’s amusing how brave she is by looking at him straight in his eyes. None of his pack ever looked at him directly like this. Just his moon brothers. The amount of bravery she got is even making him more captivated of her.

“This organization won’t stop killing Alphas. And this attack you got is just the tip of the iceberg. We can kill. Do you hear that?” She said, not leaving his eyes.

Jungkook looked away. “I am an Alpha. I think you’re forgetting that.”

“No, I don’t. You are an Alpha attacked by an Omega.” She answered and tilted her head. “How ironic, Alpha King?” She said, even moving closer to him.

 _Goddess Luna, her smart mouth is annoying. Maybe we should shut her up with a kiss and remind her of her place, what do you think?_ Jungkook’s inner wolf said in his head. But he ignored him.

Jungkook lifted the corner of his lips. “I’d give that to your co-soldier. You learned that silver can kill us. But so are you. But at least we can heal on our own. Can you?”

Lisa clenched her jaw and released a breathy smug. “We have our ways, Jeon Jungkook. What matters here are the lives we are saving. And kill who are deserving.”

“My Protectors don’t deserve to die, Lisa. If there are werewolves who deserve to die, it wasn’t us. Your organization is not protecting our kind. It’s making us divided. And they are succeeding because they know that Alphas can’t kill Omegas. They are using you as a weapon against us.” Jungkook answered and stood up from the bed to walk out of the white room.

“A weapon?” Lisa asked and followed him out. “Jeon Jungkook, explain that to me! We are Soldiers who made an oath to protect Omegas from Alphas. I have seen how you use your nature to make us submit. To make us do what you wanted even though we don’t. You just did that to me, remember?” She said and pulled his other arm to face her.

 _Why does she have to bring that back?!_ He heard his inner wolf frustratingly exclaimed. _If I could remember, she was begging for us to mark her last night! Goddess Luna! I love her but her disobedience is getting in my nerves!_ Jungkook once again ignored him. He cannot argue because he’s right. He never thought that she is a total picaro who despises her nature this much.

Jungkook met her eyes. He can’t change her mind even though he helped her through her heat. He almost forgot, it was her inner wolf who wanted him. Not her. He sighed and looks at his arm again before speaking.

“I am protecting Seoul. My pack is protecting our kind. Not just Alphas but also Betas and Omegas. That night when I first saw you, that Omega you took from us is under my care. She got rejected. And we are helping her. Apparently, you thought otherwise.” Jungkook said, making Lisa frown her eyebrows. “And we cannot change our nature. This is how our Goddess created us. You should know that because for the last 2 days, I was with you when your nature’s getting the best out of you.”

Lisa did not say anything at first. She was clouded with too much lust and wanting for her mate. And she cannot regret that. She wanted every single thing about it. Her eyes looked at his sweating forehead, down to his reddening cheeks and those lips.. those lips that touched every part of her body.

“Don’t – use it against me. This is why I never wanted to meet you.” Lisa answered and moved a step back from him. She can smell his scent and for some reason, she grown accustomed of it. The way his scent calmed her down during her painful heat is something she’ll beg for more. And she cannot deny that. She needs him. “I know your people. We study about their profiles before we attack. They are hunting Omegas. For what? For pleasure? To use them to get through your ruts?” Lisa said, glaring at him. Goddess Luna. Her immovable bravery to talk to him like this is truly amusing him. She has the nerve to talk to him like that.

“Lisa, we aren’t hunting Omegas for those reasons. We are saving them for Goddess’ sake!” Jungkook answered and suddenly hissed a silent curse as he feels more pain in his arm. His wound is still had this burning sensation on them and it frustrates him because he’s healing too slow for his liking. “The Seven doesn’t kill Omegas. We save them. We bring them to our own pack for healing and nurturing. Your organization is making a mistake. You aren’t saving Omegas like the way we do.”

“That’s a lie. It is us who are saving Omegas and bring them to safety. A team of us also finds a perfect pack to keep them safe.” Lisa answered. “Do you have any idea what Alphas are doing to us? They are making our kind into sex dolls, get them in an auction for pleasure. Do you know how fucking sick that is?” She said, glaring at him.

“That wasn’t us, Lisa. Your organization is killing the wrong pack. How are you certain that those Omegas you saved are being given to a right pack? Those profiles you are studying? How are you certain that these Alphas are the ones exploiting Omegas?” Jungkook asked, making her keep the silence.

She is just following orders after all.

Jungkook firmly closed his eyes as she fights the pain growing on his arm. “Let’s resume this discussion tomorrow. I have to—”

“Jungkook!” 


	12. Taste

“Jungkook!” Lisa’s voice echoed in the whole house. Her mate suddenly dropped himself on his knees. She bended down, holding his shoulders. He is breathing heavily and when she looked at his arm, his veins are getting more prominent under his skin. He is groaning in pain, even cursing under his breath.

That silver creeps in his body like a parasite. The moment it feeds the host’s blood, they became these living parasites that would creep in their body tissues. She has to suck them out of his arm before it could travel to his heart and brain. She took off her robe tie and knotted it on Jungkook’s arm, stopping the silver in getting further. Jungkook groaned louder, biting his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. Lisa cannot even imagine how this hurts because the silver is slowly killing his muscles and tissues. As far as she knows, this has no cure. It must be taken out of his body. Exposure to oxygen can get them killed. She shifted her eyes on him, he is breathing heavily; she’s even amused on how he tolerates it.

“Let’s go back in there. There’s still silver left.” She said and helped Jungkook get up from the floor to walk back to the white room. She helped him get on the bed. His body is even starting to shake. She also felt his temperature rising. She looked around the white room and saw those blood bags that was used earlier for his surgery.

“Call your wolves. I need more blood.” She said, making Jungkook look at her. “Just fucking do it or your pack will lose their Alpha.” She said as she wears white gloves. Jungkook have no choice but to link to his right hand to call more Surgicals as Lisa requested.

Lisa ripped his robe and took a scalpel. Before she could cut his arm, Jungkook caught her wrist and they met gazes. Lisa lifted the corner of her lips to a smirk. “Don’t worry, I don’t kill someone who’s not capable of defending himself.” She said. “Take your hands off me or die.”

Jungkook loosen his grip and finally let her go.

“You think you can take it with no anesthesia?” Lisa asked, her voice sounded mocking.

“Just fucking do it.” Jungkook answered and she shrugged before cutting his arm. Jungkook released a deep breath, stopping himself from screaming. Blood squirted everywhere, then the silver flowed out of it. She grabbed the suction beside her and got those silvers sucked out of Jungkook’s open wound.

In a few more seconds, Lisa heard footsteps. “Blood transfusion!” She shouted and the men in their white coats nodded to prepare what is needed for their Alpha. “His heartbeat is increasing rapidly. Give me a shot of Adenosine. Quick!” Lisa shouted again, she can hear his heartbeat in her head. She even noticed that Jungkook’s eyes are almost crossing, he’s drowsy.

“Hey, Jungkook!” Lisa called and touched his cheek. “Look at me!” She called but Jungkook looks groggy and he is growling lowly. “Don’t sleep! Wake up!” Lisa shouted and taps his cheek. The doctors are working on putting those stamps on his chest and the machines around them started to beep. After giving him a shot of the Adenosine she asked, his heart rate is slowly dropping this time.

“Initiating blood transfusion.” One doctor said.

“Yah! Jeon Jungkook!” Lisa called again, finally calling his attention to look at her. “Stay awake.” She said and continued sucking those silver from him. “Look at me.”

She felt Jungkook’s hand on her arm. “Lisa..” She met his eyes again, he looks exhausted.

“No, fucking hell. Don’t look at me like you’re going to fucking die. Look at me! Hey!” Lisa shouted, cupping his cheeks.

 _Lisa, please! Save him. I beg of you!_ She heard her wolf screamed in her head.

 _What do you think I am fucking doing, Wolfie?!_ Lisa screamed back. She is panicking too. And seeing her mate in this state terrified her too. Fine, she admit it. She owe him a lot about the help he gave her throughout her heat. She may be a bitch and has a strong principle about what she believes in but she shouldn’t forget about the other people’s sacrifices for the help she received. Even though she believes she isn’t worthy of the help, a simple appreciation shouldn’t hurt. Besides, her inner wolf wanted him so much.

 _Your blood! Let him take a sip of our blood!_ Her wolf screamed again. _Imprint. Do it!_

Lisa froze.

She can’t. If she did, she’ll be forever his. Is she even ready for that? Does she want him even?

“Heart rate down to 45.” One doctor said and looks at Lisa. “He needs your blood.”

Lisa gulped hard and looks at Jungkook who has his eyes closed, his hair damp with sweat and his breathing is starting to go slower. Jungkook’s hand slips from her arm and dropped it on the edge of the bed.

_Lisa?!_

Then, the line from the EKG monitor turned flat. The continuous sound of the beeping machine flooded Lisa’s head.

⛓ 

  
The operation is successful. Lisa is pacing in front of Jungkook’s bed. It should take a couple of minutes. He should be able to heal himself faster now. When she looked at the wound on his arm, it wasn’t even visible on his skin.

But why isn’t he waking up?

Lisa cursed and sits on the bed beside him. She puts her hand on his forehead to check if he’s still burning. He isn’t. He should be okay. She suddenly gasped when Jungkook’s hand gripped on her wrist again. She hissed in pain because he gripped on that part that she cut for him to drink on her blood.

Jungkook finally opened his eyes and looks at his mate. Lisa gulped hard. His golden eyes looked brighter. Then it shifted to the bandage wrapped around her wrist. He slowly took it off, revealing that deep cut she did to herself earlier. She hissed in pain, tried to pull her wrist from his grasp but he didn’t let her go.

“You can’t heal.” Jungkook said softly. She stared at him. How could be someone looked this beautiful? His golden eyes looking like the most precious goldstones that everyone would die to have. She watched him pull her wrist to his lips. Giving it a light kiss. And then she felt his warm tongue against her cut.

He licked it a few times, making her gulp hard. She stopped herself from releasing a soft moan because Goddess Luna. That looks so erotic and he’s making her stomach churn. His eyes not leaving hers as he continues. Her eyes shifted to her wound and she watched how the skin slowly heal.

She hitched her breath when he felt his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer. She looked back at him and his eyes darted on her parted lips. He even licked his lips before capturing hers. She deeply exhaled the moment she felt his lips on hers. Her other hand gripped on her arm as she kisses him back.

When she felt him lightly bite her lower lip, she moaned against his lips and opened for him to taste her. She felt his warm tongue inside her mouth, making her grip on his hair. She gasped when she felt him moved away, breaking the kiss.

“You said you don’t kill someone who’s not capable of defending himself?” Jungkook said, his voice sounded lower than usual. Lisa frowned, breathing heavily. Her eyes glued on his wet lips.

“What?” She mumbled, breathless.

“How about now?” Jungkook said again and tilted his head as he stares at her. “You looked like you enjoyed that?”

Lisa felt like she was hit by a damn huge truck. She blinked several times and finally get a hold of herself. She gulped hard and pulled her wrist from his hand. “Well, I saved your life. So, you’re welcome.” She said and stands up from his bed. “I’m – I’m leaving.” She said and turns her back on him before he would notice her burning cheeks.

“You gave me a taste of your blood.” Jungkook said, making her stop from walking towards the door.

“I know what I did.” She answered and bites her lower lip. She heard Jungkook get up from the bed and felt him behind her. She hitched her breath when she felt his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He moved her long hair away from her neck, exposing that mark that he left on her from that intense heat she had gone through.

“Are you finally—” She heard him whispered and kissed her neck. “—accepting me—” His lips continued travelling up to her jaw as he nuzzles his nose against her. “—as your mate?” He whispered on her ear. She released a deep breath when she felt his warm breath. She mentally cursed. Her body is betraying her and she hates how he knows that she wanted him too.

Her rebellious self can’t let it happen. She pulled his arm off her but he didn’t let her go. He turned her to face him, pressing their bodies against each other. She can even feel him right there. She pressed her hand against his chest but it’s no use, Jungkook’s face is just inches away from her.

“Don’t deny me.” He whispered and lightly kissed her lips. “You want me too, Lisa. Yes, you do.”

“No.” She managed to answer and gulped hard, meeting his eyes. “I need you alive to save Jennie. Don’t get your hopes up, Jeon Jungkook.” She said and pushed him against his chest.

Lisa suddenly noticed that Jungkook turned his cheek and frowned. Someone linked to him.

“Who is it?” Lisa asked, staring at him. Jungkook turned to her and scanned his eyes on her silk night dress beneath her silk robe.

“Get dressed.” Jungkook said and walked to his closet to get her a huge hoodie and sweatpants. “My moon brothers are gathering together. You have to come with me.”

Lisa nodded and just get into her mate’s clothing that smells so much of him. She sniffed them against her nose and mentally cursed how good it could make her inner wolf satisfied. When she finally got her head out of the hood, she gasped to see Jungkook standing before her. He didn’t say anything and just folded the sleeves of his jacket on hers to keep her comfortable. He also pulled the strings of it to keep in place.

“Take this.” Jungkook said and gave Lisa a denim trousers. “I’ll shapeshift. Ride on me.” He said and walks to open the door of his balcony. She watched him pull off the strings of his sweatpants and casually takes it off in front of her, leaving him completely naked. She cleared her throat and looks away. But then she looked back when he started to shapeshift into his wolf form, making her part her lips to witness his raven black fur that shines under the moonlight. His wolf size is bigger than she anticipated. He looks gigantic compared to the other Alphas she had seen before.

He looks wonderful. She watched him shake his head and fur. She suddenly heard a loud howl outside and the wolf in front of her howled back, responding to the call. Then, it looked at her. That familiar golden eyes on her mate linked through her.

_Lisa._

She gulped as she heard his deep voice in her head. Even with just the sound of his deep voice, Goddess Luna. She felt euphoric. Everything about him makes her feel good. Was it because she healed him with her blood? He can link to her with no troubles at all. That would probably because of the withdrawals she had with the medications that Dr. Kim gave her and she successfully got through her heat with her mate’s help. She can feel her inner wolf became stronger, more alert and more --- needy of him which she doesn’t like at all.

_Get on me._

Lisa nodded and walks to the huge wolf before her. It bended its legs to let her get over his back. She touched his fur with her hands and they felt so soft against her skin. The wolf growled to call her attention. Then nuzzled his nose on her hand.

_Hold tight._

Lisa nodded again and bended herself to hold him tighter. She even released a small squeal when he felt him raise from the floor. She gasped and closed her eyes when Jungkook finally jumped over the balcony to the ground.

 _I could just shapeshift to my wolf too, Jungkook._ Lisa said through their links.

_No, let your wolf rest. You just gave me your blood to heal me. And trust me, you can’t catch up because I am the fastest wolf in Seoul, baby._

Lisa rolled her eyes with that stupid pet name. _I am not your baby._

_Would you like me to call you puppy then?_

_Shut up._

She heard his giggle on her head and she just rolled her eyes again. When they reached the woods, her vision is clearer than she could remember. She can clearly see everything in the pitch black dark forest. Even hear those small scratches from the ground and the flapping wings of the birds above. Everything just sounded so loud and crystal clear.

“Oh, my God.” She can’t help not to whisper.

 _Isn’t it wonderful? To unleash your real self with a healthy wolf?_ She heard Jungkook in her head again. _You can discover more of your abilities if you continue to know yourself, Lisa. Being a werewolf is not a disease._

_Hey, Alpha. I don’t need lecturing. Shut up and focus on running._

_Ah, my stubborn puppy._

Lisa hit him with her fist but that only made him giggle in her head. _Stop with the stupid pet names, werewolf._

_Fine, fine. My Lisa._

Lisa rolled her eyes again. _I am not your Lisa._

Jungkook only answered her with another giggle. She will never back up. She was nobody’s possession. Even though she healed him with her blood, that is not an imprint. Imprints only happen through lovemaking with both of their consents. It is a common thing for mates to heal themselves with their blood because of that given connection from their Goddess Luna. Omegas are meant to heal their Alphas not only physically but also mentally and emotionally. That connection that Lisa is terrified at already happened. She doesn’t like the commitment. They don’t even know each other.

She only knows his name and that he’s also very good in bed, she might add.

Being connected to someone out of your choice is like getting to an arranged marriage. She can’t even tell if she likes him. Sure, he’s gorgeous. Great kisser too but does she have to like him just because the Goddess destined them to be together?

Who believes in destiny anyway?

Where does the romance even start? Her wolf kissed him in the middle of a chase when he is about to snap her neck and die. Is that how romance is supposed to be? She finds it ridiculous. You can call her a hopeless romantic but she wanted someone to have genuine feelings towards her and admire her for being her. Not just because she is something and that she had to be a slave to her own nature. That is not freedom for her. Maybe a scheme, according to her perception.

 _Lisa_. She heard him called. _Hold tight._ And she did. Before she even knew, Jungkook jumped over a narrow river. Passing through another territory. Her lips parted when they finally reached a huge oak tree. A cave is underneath it and they are welcomed by a number of Alpha Protectors guarding the gate. The gate even looked like the roots of that huge oak tree and she can’t help not to admire the place.

Jungkook gets into a room. He bended his legs to let Lisa jump off him. She stepped back and watched him slowly turn back to his human form. She gulped hard when her eyes darted on his perfectly muscular buttocks and turned her back around.

“Can you like—let me know next time if you’re going to s-shift back t-to your ---” She paused when she felt him behind her.

“Does it bother you?” He asked and smirked.

“Yes. It does!” She answered and closed her eyes to hand him the denim trousers against his chest. “Go—go away.” She felt him took his trousers and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Goddess Luna. Stay away from me.” Lisa exclaimed again and remained closing her eyes.

“You’re so cute.” He said and giggled. She scoffed and just made a step back, still firmly closing her eyes. She heard him get into his pants and waited for a few more seconds before she peeked through her one eye to see if he’s already decent. He was on his back and it looked broad and muscular; it’s even tempting her to place her head against it. She wonder how comfortable would that be. Then her eyes trailed down the dimples on the bottom of his spine. That clothing didn’t do justice about how gorgeous and round his buttocks are.

 _And they’re pretty tight in our hands_. She heard her inner wolf said with a teasing giggle.

_Shut up, Wolfie. I am not in the mood._

“You’re peeking.” He said, making her flinch and close her eyes again.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Jeon Jungkook.” She said and crossed her arms against her chest. “Are you done?”

“Yep, all decent.” He answered and she finally opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw him inches away from her. Even making her step back and felt the wall behind her. He smirked and walks closer to her. “Don’t be too loud. I can hear your thoughts if you aren’t careful. My chest looks more comfortable than my back, just so you know.” He said, making her hiss a silent curse.

“D-don’t – get closer.” She said, pressing her hand against his bare chest.

“Or else what?” Jungkook said and looks down her lips. She felt his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. She can see him staring at her lips and even licked his own, making her gulp hard. He is slowly moving closer and she can’t help not to part her lips to welcome him. She had to take over her body or else her inner wolf will lead him to a serious lovemaking that she might fail to stop.

Lisa flinched when she heard the curtains opened. A huge red wolf gets inside, her sister Rosé is on the back of it.

“Lisa.” Rosé called and looks at the both of them. The red wolf slowly turning to its human form and the muscular physique of her mate is welcoming her eyes. But Jungkook’s huge figure blocked her sight, meeting his golden eyes instead.

“Hey, Lady. Keep your eyes on me.” Jungkook said and raised his eyebrows.

“This is not the right room for making out. Hobi-hyung and his mate is also on their way. I suggest you leave the room now.” Jimin, the mate of her sister said. She heard her sister softly giggled that made her roll her eyes again.

“We’re not making out. Please.” Lisa said sarcastically and just closed her eyes to avoid seeing anything that is belonged to her sister. _Rosé, let’s talk later._ She linked to her sister.

 _Yes, Lali. We need to have a serious talk._ Rosé answered in their links, making her frown her forehead. She wonder what this urgent gathering is all about. She released a soft squeal when she felt Jungkook’s arms lifted her up and walked out of the room. She finally opened her eyes and looks at her mate.

“Sorry, that was like our changing room. I should bring you to some other place to make sure no one would interrupt us, hm?” Jungkook said and arched his eyebrows.

Lisa rolled her eyes again. “Control your horny ass and then we wouldn’t have a problem.”

Jungkook giggled, making her notice that dimple on his cheek. How come he has dimples? It was the best thing she loves in life. Cute dimples! “Well, control your thoughts about me. Be reminded that I can feel it if you want me too because of the taste of your blood you used to heal me, puppy.”

“Aren’t you enjoying this, Jeon?” Lisa said and glared at him.

“Very much, Manoban.” He answered and smiled. She kept her silence when a huge door is opened before them. A huge circle stone table is in the middle of it. She saw Jisoo, sitting next to Dr. Kim who doesn’t have his eyeglasses on and is also shirtless. She looked at the other people in the room and there are two more pairs sitting next to each other.

And then there’s Taehyung who is sitting alone with his mask on. Jungkook carefully puts her down and sits next to him.

“Hi. You must be Lisa.” The lady asked who is sitting beside this man who had a purple hair. He smiled at her too, showing off his deep dimples on the both sides of his cheeks. He looks gorgeous.

“Uhm, yeah.” She answered politely.

“My name is Wendy. The mate of Namjoon, the leader of the Moonchild Pack.” She said and Lisa gave her a nod. “I hope you are doing well after your heat.”

“I’m—I’m fine.” Lisa answered and meets Jungkook’s eyes who is staring at her. “He—helped a lot.” She said and scratched her forehead.

“That’s good to know. He is supposed to help. First heats usually lasts for 4-7 days without your mate’s help.” Dr. Kim said and just smiled at them. If Jungkook wasn’t there to help her, she will suffer for a week. And she might not survive that because the pain is unbearable.

“My name is Irene, Yoongi’s mate. The leader of the Shadow Crawler Pack.” The other lady introduced herself. “I heard about the attack in Jungkook’s territory.” She said and shifted to her mate. “The weapons, love.”

Yoongi, the man beside her nodded. “Yes, I heard about the weapons too. How are you, Jungkook?”

“I’m fine. Lisa gave me a taste of her blood that’s why I completely healed and recovered.” Jungkook answered, making them all raise their eyebrows and looks at Lisa.

“It was kind of an emergency.” Lisa said and shrugged. “And his wolves didn’t take all of the silver. I took them off myself.”

“You did?” Seokjin asked and incredulously looks at her.

“We studied about silvers. So we know how to remove them too. Besides, Omegas cannot heal themselves like Alphas do. But we can do the treatment ourselves.” Lisa answered, making the others frown their foreheads except for Jisoo, Seokjin and Namjoon.

“We’re Soldiers.” Jisoo finally said, making them more surprised.

“Omega Soldiers?” Irene repeated and looks at the other ladies.

“I am too.” Rosé’s voice echoed from the door who is standing beside her mate, Jimin. Two more individual gets inside and they walked closer to get themselves on the seat around the stone table.

“They are from my unit. We recently went AWOL when Lisa was taken by The Circle. They knew about us being connected to our mates which is a major violation in our organization.” Jisoo started to explain.

"The Circle took me for some medications. If our organization knew about this, they will be turned down." Lisa said and looks at Jisoo. "The Circle is supposed to help Omegas maintain their health throughout their trainings and mission operations. Not to initiate a transformation."

"They violated Lisa's right about the procedures. And now, they got Jennie." Jisoo said and looks at Taehyung who is just keeping his silence.

"She might only take a week to withdraw her suppressants. 5 more days. We have to get her back. And we can tell our organization to get this research team down." Rosé said, looking ar Jisoo and Lisa.

"Your organization cannot take down The Circle." Yoongi said, making the three met gazes with a frown. "And you just told us you're all AWOL. There is no way they will get you back."

Lisa clenched her jaw. That made sense. They'll end up being tortured if they go back.

“Reese, can you tell us about this secret organization, please?” Namjoon said, shifting his eyes to the lady sitting next to Hoseok. Lisa stared at her. She is stunning even though she had a scar on her right cheek. Her auburn hair looks strikingly beautiful with the light from the torches around the room.

“Certainly.” Reese answered and swiped something from the table, revealing a hologram in front of them. “The Omega Soldiers Association is affiliated with The Circle.” She started, making the 3 AWOL soldiers jolt on their seats.

“Wait, what?” Lisa uttered, looking at Reese.

“Hmm, you didn’t know. Your organization is owned by Dr. Zayn Malik. An Alpha who successfully turned to a human. He developed the medication to transform the Omegas you have been rescuing to a human. There are reportedly 76 successful transformations.” Reese answered, swiping on the air to show them the profiles of these Omegas who turned to human.

“What about the others? We are saving a lot of Omegas.” Jisoo asked, standing on her seat.

“Some died. Some are locked up and most of them are being experimented." Reese answered and showed a building that Lisa, Rosé and Jisoo recognize. “This is not a Research Center. It is an asylum.”

“Oh, my God.” Rosé said and covered her lips with her hand. She looked at Jimin who looked surprised like she is.

“How did you know about this?” Lisa asked, looking at Reese.

“Because I was a Scientist who developed the drug, Lisa. I was one of them.”


	13. Choices

Lisa became quiet after knowing about their organization is affiliated with The Circle. And that made Jungkook worried. He tried to link to her but for some reason she was unreachable. Even though it is easier to link to her because of her withdrawals from the suppressants she had taken for years, she can still block him. She mastered that skill that she can even block her inner wolf with no issues at all. He reaches for her hand under the stone table but she didn’t flinch or spare him a glance and focused on the images that Reese is showing on the hologram screens.

She clenched her fist and finally stood up from her seat. “I need some air.” She said and turned back to walk away. But Jungkook stood up from his seat too and caught her arm.

“Lisa.”

“Hands off, Alpha.” She said, her eyes turned bright purple. Jungkook didn’t answer and didn’t move either. Lisa didn’t bat her eyes and for some reason he’s scared that she might not go back anymore. She grabbed her arm away and stride out of the room. Jungkook is about to follow her but Jisoo stood up next, Seokjin turned his head to look at her too.

“Let us think about everything. Rosé.” Jisoo called and looked at the younger Omega. She nodded and stood up from her seat too. Jisoo is about to walk out too but Seokjin caught her wrist.

“So-yah.” He called softly, his stare softer.

Jisoo smiled weakly, her eyes can’t help not to tear up. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. My inner wolf needs to get unleashed. I am aggravated with how our lives are manipulated all these time.” She said and bites her lower lip as he looks at her mate.

“Please, come back to me.” That was Jimin this time. Rosé didn’t say anything and bended herself to reach his lips. Jimin closed his eyes as he feels her gentle kiss. That was the first time she did that and Jimin cannot express how he felt like swooning on the clouds. When she moved back, he noticed that she is already crying. She even brushed a tear from her cheek and gave him a squeeze on his hand.

The two Omegas walked out the door to follow Lisa. The room went dead silent and Jungkook sank down on his seat.

“I can’t believe we let them go.” He said and looks at his older moon brothers.

“Let them go and clear their heads.” Hoseok said and leans his elbows on the stone table. “They need to accept that all their lives, their horrible experiences are used to be against their own kind. It’s not really a good thing to know that all of the Omegas they thought they saved are now suffering.”

Jungkook bite his lower lip and sighed. “This is why I refused to this assembly.” He said and brushed his hands on his hair. “What if she never comes back?”

“She will.” Jimin answered.

“That’s easy for you to say because your mate just left you a kiss. While mine glared at me and probably cursed me in her head.” Jungkook answered and glared at him.

“Jungkook, mind your tone.” That was Yoongi, making him lower his gaze. He politely apologized but didn’t regret it. He has the right to feel this. All of them imprinted with their mates and they would never understand his fear of being left hanging. Because of having a taste of her blood, that connection that their Goddess gifted them became stronger. If she remained away, he’ll be in misery. He cannot help but to think about that because he saw how she fights her urges to surrender to him. And that battle she has been doing to herself just made him think that her independence might kill him one day.

“They had to know. We are all losing wolves. If this continues, our packs will be in grave danger. We are supposed to protect our pack no matter what the odds are.” Yoongi continued and swiped something in the air and showed them the weapons that they so far collected to every attack of those Omega Soldiers. “We have sacrificed a lot of our Protectors for these. And they are articulately made to end every Alpha. Are you seeing these, Jungkook?” He said again, making him blink his eyes several times as his vision filled with the images of Alphas who looked horrendous after those attacks. “As much as I want to be happy for you because you finally saw your destined mates, they killed a lot in our kind. And they won’t stop.” He said and looks at Jimin and Seokjin.

“Yoongi.” Seokjin called, turning off the holograms in front of them. “He’s a young Alpha. It is not necessary to show everyone these classified contents. And giving them the chance to see and know their nature is a part of the process. Our Goddess chose them as our mates for a reason.”

“I still despise how their organization brainwashed my mate, hyung.” That was Taehyung. “It took me so much to make Jennie see the beauty of our nature. If you only knew how she looks at me before everything. She looks at me like a criminal and the way her face looks disgusted every time I look at her. It's unforgiving." Seokjin didn’t answer to that. He understood how he feels right now. His mate is in danger and it was because of those Omega soldiers who ratted her out.

“Hyung, our lives are also in danger. You keep babying him. If he has to see these things to grow up, then so be it.” Yoongi said again making Seokjin release a frustrated sigh. He cannot argue with that too. His pack lost a huge number of Protectors and that serves as a theat in his pack.

Jungkook clenched his fists. He cannot deny that either. He is the youngest in The Seven and he became the Alpha of his pack at a young age. It is true that he lacks experience to handle this kind of leadership and Yoongi can be sometimes an iron hand ruler but it made his pack more protected than ever. He knows that Yoongi became a pack leader and he crawled to be in that position. He got through a lot of battles and destroyed a lot of discrimination and prejudice of being an Alpha from a typical household. Jungkook may not thoroughly understand because he grew up in a bloodline that are meant to be an Alpha Leader. That royalty comes with a huge price too.

“Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung.” That was Namjoon. “Let’s not be this way with our ladies.” He said and stood up from his seat. “We need them to cooperate. Their knowledge about their organization on how to defeat these soldiers can help us. We have to fight back.”

“We aren’t defeating them. We are rescuing them, Namjoon.” Hoseok corrected him. “They are our kind. If we kill them like how you initially proposed, the chance of them to find their mates will be destroyed. The Seven isn’t all about violence and wars. We are here to keep the peace in our kind. Reese was a Scientist who developed the drug. But she is with us now to save her kind. She knows the deception that they went through and as her mate, I wanted to help her change their minds. Those who were lost deserved to be found.”

“I am with Hoseok-hyung. Rosé has a lot of Omegas in that organization that she treats like a family. I don’t want to see her get devastated because of the killings. We can save them. With the right amount of wisdom and understanding about our nature and the way we live our lives as a werewolf, we can convince them. We can shed light to their dark worlds. Remember that they were taken and trained to be against us. We never know, they might not be in favor of this too. Omegas are delicate. And we have to let them know that Alphas are here to protect them, not destroy.” Jimin said, receiving a nod from Hoseok.

“The Circle needs to be destroyed.” That was Taehyung. “You cannot expect me to just let this go. A lot of Alphas died because of these attacks. If we don’t kill, we aren’t living in our nature. You wanted to save Omegas and understand their nature? Then let’s do the same. My wolf will never tolerate this kind of disobedience, so am I. I am with Namjoon-hyung.”

“Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth.” Yoongi said and pressed his back against his seat. “We have to let these Omegas know we aren’t called Alphas for nothing. Hierarchy is not cruel. It maintains order. If we don’t kill them, they’ll kill us. I am with Namjoon too.”

“The root of this assembly is to plan for a rescue.” Seokjin said this time. “The reason why these Omegas are manipulated because they believed that Alphas are born abusive, violent and a monster. They even believed that being a werewolf is a disease. If we live by that reputation then we are not proving them wrong. We can use Jisoo’s knowledge to take these organization down without shedding blood. Did you ever consider the Alphas of those Omegas in your own packs who are captives of this manipulation too? If I am able to change Jisoo’s mind and perspective about us, then they can too. They need their mates. As a pack leader, we cannot let them get broken hearted for someone they didn’t have the chance to be with. I am with Hoseok and Jimin.”

Three against three.

The whole room went quiet. They all looked at Jungkook who kept his silence as he listens to his older moon brothers. His last vote will be crucial for this assembly. He has a lot going on in his head. A part of him wanted to kill to show that battling against an Alpha is not the smartest decision. The audacity of them to go against the wolf on the top of the chain. Humans are too complacent because they know that they need Omegas in their lives. They are using their nature against them. And he cannot forgive those Omegas that are killing his Protectors. He cannot even last to hear their mates who cries because of their loss. He saw how his brother died because of the rejection of his destined mate who chose to be with a human. And this organization is a huge factor why more and more werewolves despise their real self and think of them as monsters.

But his mate is a soldier. And he cannot just ignore that Jimin and Seokjin’s stand about this war they are brewing to save who they can. These Omegas had gone through so much and what they need is enlightenment, not death. Lisa will never forgive him if he decided to kill her own kind that she oath to protect. She only wanted them to be safe and live freely. Apparently, all her life she never knew that this organization is fooling her. Humans can be the worst and the most dangerous species in the world and they can everything to be on the top of the chain. To be superior over them.

He’s torn.

He cannot choose.

“Jungkook, what’s your stand?” Seokjin asked, all of them waiting for his decision. He finally lifted his face to look at the werewolves sitting around the stone table. He met all the eyes of his older moon brothers. He released a heavy sigh and stood from his seat.

“We save. Not kill.” He briefly said and finally left the room. He run out of there and jumped out in the air, unleashing his wolf. He jumped with his two feet and landed with his four heavy paws. Then run to the midst of the forest. He sniffed in the air to try to locate his mate. But nothing.

 _Lisa_. He tried to link to her. But he is answered with silence. He growled and run again, his heart feels heavy and yearning for her. When he reached the nearby river, his eyes is filled with the bright moon in the sky. He used to go here to clear his head. He refused to come to his healer this time for Lisa might misunderstood him again. The river is calm and the light from the moon looks like a spot light. His paws slowly walk to the edge of the rock he is standing on.

His eyes caught the boat house not too far away from where he is standing. Because of Seokjin’s enthusiasm with fishing, he is able to like it himself. He jumped off the rock and walks there. The place is secured with his own belongings just in case he wanted to be away from the pressure of being an Alpha King of his pack. He slowly turned back to his human form and walks inside a room. He is relieved that the place is greatly maintained by the Nurturers just in case he visits this place in a random time.

He looked at the wall with the different kinds of fishing rods and hooks. Everything is organized like the way he wanted. He needs his own time to think about a lot of things. Lisa, the rescue of Jennie and their plan to finally stop the organization that threats their packs.

His attention from the fishing rods on his wall is diverted to the sound of splashing water from outside. He sniffed the air and smelled Lisa’s scent. He walked out of the boathouse without even minding to get himself something to cover him up. He walks slowly at the edge of the wooden bridge and watch his mate slowly rise up from the water.

She is looking at the moon too. Her long hair is fixed at her back, her bare self is bathing on the shining river. She must’ve shapeshifted to her wolf when she run away.

 _You didn’t run away._ He linked into her. He noticed her turned her cheek, still keeping her back on him. Jungkook jumped on the river and swims to reach her. When he rise up from the water, she finally turned to look at him. The water reaching her breasts, not even allowing him to see her exposed body. But with the help of the moonlight, his eyes is blessed with her immaculate beauty. And Goddess Luna, he can do anything to make her know how captivated he is with her beauty.

“Stop getting in my head.” She said and lowered her gaze. “I am confused, furious and betrayed. I can’t deal with any of your shits right now, Jungkook.”

“You sounded like you’re about to reject me.” He said, moving closer to her. She watched him walk and lifted her chin to remain looking at him. She gulped hard and looked away. This is what he fears the most. “Don’t do it tonight, can you? You’re clouded with too much emotions. Think about it at least.” She blinks her eyes several times and looks back at him. Jungkook sighed and lowered his gaze. “I will give you the time and distance you want. The freedom that you have grown accustomed of. I don’t want to force you into this world. But please, understand it.”

She didn’t answer him. Her silence is enough for him to understand what she wants. If she needed to be a lone wolf to understand this, even though it hurts him; he is willing to wait for her to return. He prays to their Goddess that she comes back to him. He finally turned his back to leave her. The water is cold but that never bothers him. Apparently, her coldness towards him does. Yes, it does and it’s too much.

“Who told you I want to leave?” She suddenly said, making him stop from walking away. “Do you think that won’t destroy me too? With all the chaos in my head, I want you to be my peace. And then you’re telling me to think about rejecting you? Are you stupid?! Do you really want this to fucking wo—” She wasn’t able to finish that rant for Jungkook moved to grab her waist and collide their lips.

He almost felt her melted with his kiss, pressing her against his body when her knees is about to give out. His hands holds her hips and lifted her up from the rocks beneath them. He felt her legs wrapped on his waist and her arms draped over his shoulders. The kiss is intense and burning. He can feel her nails digging on his arm as she presses herself harder against him. He can hear her softly moaning as she responds to his dominating kisses. Her hunger for his touch is audible from those soft whimpers coming out of her.

She pulled his hair to break the kiss, both of them breathing heavily as they stare at each other. He is once again mesmerized about how gorgeous she looks in front of him. Her swollen lips that he just kissed and her cheeks that looks burning is too visible under the moonlight; that blush on her face just made her more beautiful that he can't help but seductively curse in his head.

“I am taking you to my bed.” Jungkook said and lifted her up to run to his boathouse. He can’t even tell how quick it took him to finally lay her down on the white mattress for he is busy with her lips sucking the skin of his neck.

She is breathing heavily as she looks at him. He stopped from claiming her lips again. He suddenly thought that it’ll be harder for him to let her go if she thinks of leaving. He doesn’t have an assurance that she wouldn’t leave. It was probably her inner wolf who just said what she said back there. And he can still feel that Lisa herself will not hesitate to leave him behind.

“I am not leaving.” She managed to say as he watches her beneath him. She might have probably felt that fear that reflects his eyes as he stares at her.

Again, Jungkook cannot help but to doubt on that. He looks away and moved away from her to sit on the bed. “How can you make me believe that? It is easier for you to run away because I don’t have anything that would make you stay. You wouldn’t feel any pain either. No, I can’t keep you stay, Lisa.”

He felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned his face to look at her. “Do you want to keep me?” She asked, staring at him.

“By all means.” He answered, frowning his forehead. The desperation and wanting in his voice is too audible.

"Then claim me."


	14. Confusion

**⚠️ Author's Note:** **Trigger warning. This chapter contains very detailed matured parts. Please read at your own risk.**

🌸

"Then claim me." 

Lisa cannot understand what she just said. She can't even tell if that was her inner wolf or it was really her. Was it because he helped her get through her heat and that she suddenly wanted him to touch her again? That cannot be, she thought to herself. 

What the hell is happening to her? 

The confusion and anger about what she just knew tonight is clouding her mind. She dedicated her whole life to save Omegas against a kind that she is begging to claim her being. The way she view Alphas from way back she was 10 is slowly having a turning point because of this werewolf who has the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. Did she even saw another wolf who had the same eyes as him? No, absolutely not. Just him. Just her mate, her destined mate. 

All of a sudden, she was praising him in her head. She used to despise them, curse them even because of how Alphas destroyed and took advantage the weaker kind, the kind on the lower ranks. That fucking hurt her ego. Was that even a thing for Omegas? Do Omegas even have the right to have an ego anyway? Until at this point, she cannot understand why Omegas had to fight for a rightful spot in this world. Why do Omegas have to prove themselves that they are not only made to submit and to let every kind in the world to understand that they have the control in their bodies and the freedom to do what they think what's best for them. No, they aren't made to tell where they are supposed to sit in a dinner table and they aren't made to just kneel to please their Alphas with that leash around their neck. 

"What?" Jungkook asked, frowning his forehead. 

Lisa bites her lower lip as she watch him turn around, looking at her. His eyes travelled to her exposed body, her long hair covering her breasts and the rest is uncovered, making him want her more. 

"Y-you heard me." Lisa answered softly, gulping hard. Jungkook narrowed his eyes as he continued staring at her. 

"Do you have any idea what you are asking me?" He asked, his voice sounded lustful. He presses his hand on the bed to move closer to her. 

"Yes." Lisa answered, breathless. Her eyes focused on his parted wet lips. 

"I am going to ask you again." Jungkook asked, stopping himself from kissing her or else.. he won't be able to stop. 

"I'll let you claim me." Lisa repeated, her voice clearer. 

Jungkook bites his lower lip. "Lalisa Manoban, I am not asking for your permission. I want your fucking consent. And we can't do it right if you just wanted this because of what happened tonight." He said, his voice sounded more authoritative. 

Lisa firmly closed her eyes. She's flooded with so much confusion. For the past weeks, she has been struggling about her perception of things. A lot of things. She can't even tell if being angry will make any sense now. But she is furious. Her weakness is used against her and she cannot fathom how extremely devastating to know that all her life she was used as a weapon against her own kind. She has a lot of blood stains in her hands. All she thought is she was someone who's saving these Omegas who has been oppressed all their lives. And then in just one night, she knew that she was an instrument to take those oppressed Omegas to be tortured with these remorseless scientific procedures to slowly eliminate her kind's existence. 

It's true, at some point in her life she despised her true being. She believed that this consciousness and voices in her head was a disease. She wanted to get rid of the voices because it was a proof that one day, her nature will betray those principles she had established in her head. But when she knew her inner wolf at 16, she cannot deny that she felt happy. She felt relieved that even though she lost her Mother, there was someone who will never leave her alone. There was someone who would remind her that she is a total pain in the ass because of her damn stubbornness but still accepted her as she is. 

She is restraining her wolf throughout the years but with the little time she stayed in this territory who made her inner wolf sober, she's becoming stronger and bolder. That was her fear. She fears that she will take over her and just live according to the likeness of how their Goddess Luna created them. Lisa cannot fight that anymore. 

When Lisa opened her eyes again, Jungkook's eyes are travelling down her body, praising every part of herself and she'll admit. That felt good, really good. "Kiss me, Jungkook." She whispered and pressed her hand on his chest. She can feel his fast heartbeat and his burning flesh. And honestly, she's pretty amused with his self-control. She's already there, naked and letting him touch her. But he's holding back. 

She gulped hard as she stares at that golden eyes. He was about to reach for her but he clenched his fist, fighting himself from touching her. He released a low growl, firmly closing his eyes. He turned his cheek, probably having these internal war like what she used to have with her inner wolf too. 

"Lisa, don't -" Jungkook mumbled, growling deeply. "Don't do it if you'll regret it later." He said and turned his back on her. She noticed his fingers gripping on the mattress. She kneeled behind him, sliding her hand from his shoulder blade down to his arm until she reached his hand, entwining her fingers with his. Jungkook released a heavy sigh when Lisa softly planted her lips on his neck. "Goddess Luna, you have to stop Lisa." 

"I need you to show me." Lisa whispered against his ear. Jungkook's breathing became heavier because of her warm breath against his skin. "All my life, my satisfaction is fed by your blood in my hands. Change my mind, Jeon Jungkook. If you failed, I will kill you on this bed." 

Jungkook finally turned to her, pushing her on the bed and pinning her wrists above her head. He was about to kiss her but he stopped when their lips are only inches away. "You cannot kill me, Omega." He growled against her lips, his eyes turned brighter. 

This is definitely his wolf. It was him who made her kneel and Lisa despised that a lot. He hates it when she cross her lines and question his dominance. But to be honest, Lisa loved it. These Alphas think too highly of themselves and she is breaking that stereotype. 

Lisa lifted her head to kiss him. She heard him lowly moaned against her lips, her legs pulling him closer her body. Both of them are burning, both of them are full of wanting and their lust for each other is increasing in seconds. Lisa tried to pull her wrists from his big hand but he is not letting her move. 

"Fucking let go, Jungkook." She hissed against his lips. "If you're not going to touch me tonight, you'll regret it." She felt him flinch over her, slowly letting her go. He lifted himself from her, sitting there with her legs spread before her. He pulled her hips closer to him, making her gasp. 

"You want me to claim you and then what, reject me after?" Jungkook growled louder, his hand moving down to her throat. Lisa parted her lips when she felt his other hand on her right breast, squeezing it tightly. "Omega, you are testing my patience. I will make you beg tonight. Beg for me to touch you and scream my name like you mean it." He said, travelling his other hand down to her stomach to her abdomen until she felt his fingers spread those lips and gently rub her. 

Lisa flinched and released a moan. She gripped on his arm holding her throat. She feels good, really good with how he is touching her the way she fucking wanted it. Her body is burning with lust and desire, that tingling sensation in her private part is making her breathe heavier than it was a minute ago. Jungkook hovered over her body, licking her jaw with his warm tongue. The movements of his long fingers still taking her to the edge. 

"Hm, just like that Omega. Moan and call me your Alpha. Do it." He said again, sucking her lower lip this time. She cannot stop her whimpers as she kisses him back. His sloppy and wet kisses is even making her crazier. His fingers doing magic in her most sensitive spot. "Say it, Omega. Say it or I'll stop." 

"N-no.." Lisa whimpered against his lips again. Her hips are jerking from the bed to feel more of his fingers against her. "Jungkook, please." Lisa called, her voice begging. In an instant, Jungkook resurfaced in his body. He took off his hand from her throat and even his other from down there. Lisa lifted herself from the mattress and pushed him to sit on the bed. 

"L-Lisa.. stop.." Jungkook uttered when Lisa get over his lap. "I m-might not be able to - stop this. Please.." 

"Do you want to?" Lisa asked, raising her eyebrows. She kept herself steady on his lap, his hands gripping her waist and rubbing her skin not to gently. She lowered herself to let his hardness feel her wetness from the way he touched her there. "I told you to change my mind, aren't I?" For some reason, this is what makes her want him more. He has a soft side that she never anticipated when she knew him. And her inner wolf is so crazy about that. She loved how gentle and considering he is. 

Jungkook firmly closed his eyes. His hands slides from her waist to her shoulders to push her against his groin harder. Lisa moaned again, moving her hips sinfully, rubbing herself to lure him in. Jungkook pulled her nape to kiss her again. Both of them moaning loudly. He carefully lay her back on the bed, hovering himself over her. Lisa's leg draped around his waist and he started to grind himself against her. 

Jungkook's hand gently caressed her hips, lifting it with his big hand to feel her more. Her soft and wet spot making him more excited. His lips finally let go of Lisa's, kissing her down to her jaw and neck. Her scent is too strong and he wanted to drown himself with it. 

"You smell amazing, Lisa." He whispered lowly, even humming loudly. "Please.. tell me to stop.." He whispered again but his body is betraying him. His hips are moving harder against her, making him more aroused. 

Lisa moaned louder when she felt his finger rubbing her again. She gripped on his arm while she waves her hips along with his movement. "No..." Lisa whispered. All her worries and inhibitions are put aside. All she could think of is she wants him. Now. 

Lisa cupped his face to pull him for a kiss. "Do it, Jungkook." She kisses him again, her moans getting louder. "Fucking do it." 

Jungkook growled, finally holding his length to feel her wet entrance with his tip. "Lisa.." He called once again. "This will hurt, I'm telling you." 

She didn't answer right away. And then, she nodded slowly. Jungkook kissed her again. He pushes himself inside her but she feels too tight that she even jolted away. Lisa firmly bite her lower lip, panting heavily. She gripped on his arm harder and met his wandering eyes. 

"Again." She whispered. He did not hesitate to lead his tip in her again. "Do it again.." 

Jungkook pushed himself harder this time, his tip finally getting its way inside. Lisa moans louder, even cursing with her heavy breaths. He is keeping himself steady but she just wants more. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him more. Her hips started to move too, provoking him to get further. 

"Stop.." He mumbled, his voice shaking. His hand gripped on her hips to stop her from moving. His weight is on his elbow pressed on her side and he is shaking too, still controlling himself. She observed him, he is a hot mess on top of her. She loves how his face and neck looks so red, his damp hair covering his forehead and his parted lips releasing these low soft growls that sounded so hot against her ears. 

"No, please.." Lisa begged again, lifting her head to reach his lips. Her hips jolted again, making him curse under his breath. "Move.." 

"This will hurt you.. I can't hurt you, Lisa." He said, gulping hard and firmly closing his eyes. "I can't.." 

"Fuck it, Jungkook. I know it'll hurt. But.. just fucking move." Lisa answered, holding onto his nape for support. Jungkook claimed her lips once again, his hips moving slowly to get in for more. She heard him growled at the back of his throat. But the pain is too much, he pushed more making her bite his lower lip. Even her nails, it gripped on his side making them bleed. She is even shaking and she throw her head back on the pillows. 

"No.. we're not doing this." Jungkook said and pulls out. He looks down his length and felt relieved that there's no blood in it. But he only brushed his length against her wet lips, making Lisa moan with the contact. She watched him bite his lower lip as he continues rubbing against her. Even though he isn't inside her, the feeling of their most sensitive parts touching is enough for her to slowly reach her highs. Jungkook kneeled in front of her, his hands holding her hips to continue rubbing his hardness against her entrance. Not only that, his thumb is also gently rubbing her bud and it's making her arch her back with the intense feeling he is doing to her. 

"Oh, Lisa.." Jungkook whispered her name and damn, she is in complete awe with how he looks gorgeous watching her squirm. "Lisa.." He whispered again and slightly opened his eyes to look at her. "You're amazing.." She throw her head back on her pillow, her arm extended to her side and gripped on the sheets. Jungkook's moans are getting louder too as he continues rubbing himself against her. 

"J-jungkook.." She called along with her desperate moans as she feels her orgasm building up. His hardness and his finger touching her there is too much, Goddess Luna she feels like she's going insane. She is panting heavily, moans are filling the entire room but she doesn't care. Her hips are moving with him too, both of them rubbing against each other. 

"Fuck!" Lisa cursed when she finally reached her highs. Jungkook hovered over her and met her lips to drown her with his kisses. He is also moaning against her lips while rubbing himself. She gets her hand on his back to pull him harder, to get more contact with his hardness. 

"Oh, Lisa.." He called again when he released over her stomach. His warm withdrawals squirted while he continues to rub his length, riding his own orgasm. He is panting heavily above her and she moved to reach his lips for another kiss. He lazily kissed her back, still high from his release. And then he moved back, looked down at her messy self. He brushed his hand on his damp hair, licked his lips before grabbing a roll of tissue from the side table to clean her up. Lisa lifted herself from the bed, her weight shifted on her elbows. 

"Why?" Lisa asked, Jungkook met her eyes. He sighed and tossed the used tissues on the nearby bin. "Tell me." She said and sits on the bed, reaching the robe from the other side of the bed. 

"Lisa, I can't tonight. I might end up -" He paused, she saw those fearful eyes. 

"Killing me?" She whispered. Oh, Goddess. Please, let him deny it. Please let her know that he isn't what she thinks he is. She was waiting for him to shake his head and say no but he didn't. Jungkook get up from the bed instead to escape her curiosity. He get himself another robe to cover himself too. "Jungkook, tell me. You killed someone before?" She asked again, getting her feet on the wooden floor. 

Jungkook didn't answer but she noticed his shoulder dropped and he brushed his hair frustratedly. 

"Oh, my Goddess." Lisa whispered. She gets up from the bed to walk out of the boat house but Jungkook caught her arm. 

"Lisa, you don't understand." Jungkook said, his eyes begging. "I'm - I'm from a True Alpha bloodline and we get lost sometimes." 

"Sometimes?" Lisa repeated. "I was so ready to give everything up, Jungkook." She said, her voice in pain. "This is what I'm terrified at. This is why I don't want to meet you." She said and pulls her arm from him. "I was destined to be with you. And my body and soul and wolf wanted you. But because of what you just said, I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you didn't claim me. I can't be with someone who killed an Omega because of your uncontrollable nature. You just-" Lisa paused when her throat released a sob. "You just told me you're a monster." She finally walked to reach the door and jumped in the air, shifting to her wolf. 

"Lisa!" She heard his voice but she didn't mind. She run to the deepest part of the forest and howled with all her strength. She was too hurt and she cannot believe she begged him to claim her. She was so ready to be claimed, to be owned by someone she thought she could be the safest with but she's so wrong. 

She grew up hating Alphas because of the nightmares she witness when she was just 10 years old. The submission of her Mother to keep her safe from those monsters who wanted her in the first place. She grew up in a pack where the little pups are taken away, regardless of gender to be sold to someone who destroys their innocence. She remembered a friend of hers who were taken when she was only 12 and when she came back, she is not the same anymore. She lost all the life in her eyes and she fears intimacy. No, she despised it. She is even disgusted to herself because of how she was violated at such an early age. 

Her Mother died on a night of Alpha's rut. She cannot even tell how many times she heard their door opened to every Alpha that horrible night to use her to get through their rut. Every time it opens, different voices filled her ears as she hides under their wooden floor. Her Mother's silent crying made it worse. She was only 10 when that happened and it remained in her head like a disease. 

Before her Mother died, she told her she had a sister. A year older than her. She had her from an Alpha she fell in love with but was unfortunately killed because of an ambush. Her first daughter was taken away from her by an organization who kills werewolves. But her Mother is certain that she is alive when she heard her tracking her through their inner wolf links. Lisa promised to her Mother that she will find her. And a mark on their shoulders will be her sign to know her. 

She was one of those runaways, living on the streets of Seoul along with the other kids who's too scared to stay in their pack and chose to live by themselves. She became a rogue at such an early age. She never felt alone because she was with the other kids who also run away from the place they are supposed to call home. Turned out it was a burning hell for them. She grew up stealing foods and money for her to get by. Crashing homes that are left unattended during Thanksgiving or Christmas for them to have a place during the cold winter. And since then, she refused to acknowledge her existence as a werewolf. 

But one winter night, she was sleeping under the bridge with the other kids when a group of women soldiers rescued her. When she woke up the next day, she was in a room that looks like a school dormitory. The bed has ruffles in it, the closets were painted black and the walls are painted pink. She was in a comfortable pair of pajamas and she never had a good night sleep for 2 years until she was rescued. 

There, she first knew Jennie. Jennie was 13 and she's only 12. She was able to somehow occupy herself with the new environment and Jennie as her roommate helped her a lot. Lisa learned she was a daughter of a Lieutenant in that unit and she is a popular troop and all girls adore her for she is not only pretty but also smart and excellent in everything she does. Jennie helped her get out of her shell and live as a happy child to forget her tragedies. She even wakes her up whenever she get those nightmares of her rough childhood. They will end up sleeping together in her bed for the rest of the night. 

It was Jennie too who made her understand the mission of the training they went through for years. She persevered to be one of the top troops in the class to join the unit where Jennie will be soon assigned. When the creation of the unit started, Lisa and Jennie knew Jisoo. An intelligent troop who studied medicine but also an articulate cadet. She was the appointed leader for their unit. 

They trained together. Became the top unit in every month's evaluation. Another troop joined them. When she came in, Lisa eventually knew Rosé. They knew they were sisters when they had a physical examination, their blood resulted as related. Their marks on their shoulders proved it too. 

All of the things she studied and trained is about the killings of Alphas. She was one of the top killers too and how ironic that the Alpha she just had became intimate with was once a part of her execution list. Their unit was chosen to destroy The Seven. But then Jisoo, her sister Rosé and Jennie chose to follow their nature, their instinct and their heart too. 

Tonight, she was about to do the same thing. She cannot believe that in just one night, everything about her being will change. It’s just too much for her. Too much for a day to let everything sink in. 

_Lisa._ She heard her sister. _We are looking for you. We have to talk. We have to save Jennie._

Lisa released a heavy sigh. No matter how much she wanted to runaway from Jungkook, she had to stay to save Jennie.

Besides, she only needed him to save who she truly loves.


	15. Submission

“Alpha King.” Jungkook heard Yeonjun’s voice the moment he entered his office. He stepped closer to his desk keeping his head low. 

“What is it, Yeonjun?” Jungkook asked, his eyes fixed on the balcony door making him busy on admiring the bright moon outisde. 

“Your moon brother Alpha King Jimin left a message. An assembly is scheduled by tomorrow at 8 in the morning. With the top units of our military factions.” He answered. “The rest of the territories agreed to the assembly.” 

“Prepare the 97 Liners then.” Jungkook answered, sipping on his whiskey again. 

“I have sent them the notices, my King.” Yeonjun answered with a curt nod. Jungkook just hummed and waited for him to leave the room but he didn’t. He turned his leather chair to face his right hand, observing him. 

“What is it, Yeonjun?” Jungkook asked, noticing it. He was his right hand for years now and he typically knows if he is about to ask favors that he doesn’t usually do. The younger wolf gulped hard, still keeping his head low for his leader. 

“I would like to ask your permission to bring my mate to the Moonstone territory to get her treated.” He asked, getting his one knee on the carpeted floor. 

The young leader put his unfinished glass of whiskey down the table. “Of course.” He briefly answered, making Yeonjun nod curtly. “I’m sorry about keeping her in the dungeons.” He said again when he started to catch his scent. He is angry and he understands that. It is a nature of them to be protective and he cannot imagine how he is constraining his inner wolf to remain as his loyal right hand. 

“I understand, Alpha King. But—” Yeonjun answered and finally looks up to him. His eyes are now burning green and he can see his canines peeking through his lips. “—my inner wolf doesn’t.” 

Jungkook lifted his chin, even standing up from his chair. His inner wolf hated that kind of challenge from his right hand’s wolf. His eyes turned bright gold too and when the lightning outside made the lights of the room black out, their eyes illuminated more. “You may leave at dawn. Let Soobin take your post for now.” Jungkook said, his voice dominated the whole room. Yeonjun bowed his head for it pains him to even witness his King’s unfaltering dominance to his bones. 

"Will be done, My King.” Yeonjun answered and steps back with his head down. He finally left his leader who gets back to his seat and continued drinking. He gulped his whiskey down his throat as he consumes his head with the thoughts of his mate. 

That was true. 

He killed an Omega when he was in a rut. And he didn’t do it on purpose. Goddess Luna, never in his life he would hurt an Omega. But because of his nature and the lust clouding in his head, he lost it. He doesn’t have any physical contacts with anyone at that time. He was on a voluntary abstinence for a long time, locked himself in his dungeons for 4 cycle of his ruts the entire year to wait for his mate. But that wasn’t fucking easy. It was a torture. 

His healer had to interfere because it is badly affecting his inner wolf. The older moon brothers of The Seven thought of amending the needs of their youngest brother. And a number of Omegas and Betas offered themselves to help their King. It is not a secret that their Alpha King is a werewolf with majestic physical features. He is a wonderful creation of their Goddess and no one could deny the beauty that he possesses. He is a compassionate leader and a face with painted smiles and optimism. His pack saw that side of him and a lot of women for sure swoon when he gives them his usual smile that sometimes looks shy and uneasy in a very admirable way. 

Jungkook was never that loud and outgoing like Jimin and Hoseok who always loved conversations and exposure of their emotions with some bottles of beer on the table. He is more of a reserved person and often feels shy with gatherings. But as a leader, he for sure possess that dominance and restriction to keep his pack well protected. Besides, he isn’t supposed to be likeable every single time. He just happens to have a soft side that a lot of werewolves find appealing. 

When a scent filled his nostrils of that brave Omega to help him get through his painful and torturous rut, he lost it. He was out of it, almost becoming feral with a lot of biting and scratching over that bed. When he woke up, the Omega wasn’t in his room anymore. His older brothers never told him he killed the Omega for years not until before the last full moon. He overheard Hoseok and Seokjin talking about it in The Oak. He didn’t even know they are involved with the search of strong and healthy Omegas to help him get through every mating season. 

Jungkook was numb when he knew that. He was angry of himself. And he is until now. As much as he wanted to claim and touch his destined mate, he is terrified of how he would become. Just with her scent and he gets ecstatic. He may completely lost himself and end up hurting her, or worse—killing her. He learned to control himself for the last 7 years and made sure that all of those Omegas and Betas who voluntarily helped him are well after his ruts. And he is pretty much proud of himself that night because he is able to stop himself from claiming his mate. He shouldn’t be too complacent. He must be very careful around her. Because that destructive fear in his head is still there. 

He gripped on his whiskey glass and growled so loud that he ended up breaking it in his palm. The broken glass sent him pain but that didn’t even bother him for he can heal them in just a matter of seconds. He lazily dragged himself on his bed to catch a scent of Lisa against his sheets. And Goddess Luna, she smells heavenly. With that scent filling his soul, it drifted him to sleep.

🌙 

The assembly on the ground of Golden Crimson gave Jungkook a slight anxiety when he saw his mate in those clothes that she used to wear as a soldier. She didn’t even bother taking off her badge with her rank as one of the top killers in their organization. She looked so different and so distant even though he almost – almost claimed her the night before. And her thoughts are completely guarded. He cannot connect through their links, she completely shut him out. 

That for sure are noticed by the other Alphas in each Military faction of each pack. But she doesn’t even looked bothered. 

“Alpha King.” He heard Eunwoo, one of his best mates of his top unit in the Military faction. “Omega Soldiers, I can’t believe I am seeing them in your territory.” 

“Guess what? She is my mate and time will come you will bow to her too.” Jungkook answered and crossed his arms against his chest.

“Mate? You’re kidding, right?” Jaehyun, one of the troops of his top unit also asked. 

“I wish I am, but she really is the one.” Jungkook answered and looks at Lisa who is busy talking to Jimin and Hoseok by the corner. 

“I heard your older brothers are destined with soldiers too. Jimin-hyung, Seokjin-hyung and Taehyungie-hyung.” Yugyeom, another troop of Jungkook’s top unit said. “Man, I cannot believe how destiny laid this before you.” 

“Shut up, loverboy.” That was DK who gets his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder. “Our King right here is a little broken hearted. Would you like some lovey-dovey, puppy?” He said as he makes kissing sounds and tries to kiss him on his cheek. 

Jungkook giggled, trying to get away from his close friends who are succeeding in making him laugh. He was with them for a long time not just in the neighborhood but also in school and to a lot of trainings. He loves how they never changed on the way they treated him even when he became the leader of the Golden Crimson Pack. The respect is still there but they are just a bunch of wolves who wants to cheer their friend up. 

“But she’s a pretty bad ass, huh.” That was The8, walking closer to Jungkook with his hands in his pockets. “I heard they were the top killers in Seoul. It was their unit who killed Taehyungie-hyung’s right hand.” 

“Yeah, it was them.” Jungkook confirmed. “But things changed, puppies. They’re with us now. All the Omegas they are taking are apparently being experimented by humans.” 

“Holy Goddess Luna, what the hell?” DK mumbled and shakes his head. “Is that why we’re all gathered here? All of the top units of each pack are in here. Are we really going to attack humans now?” 

“No, this is not an attack DK. This is a rescue operation.” Jungkook corrected. 

“Everyone. Assemble.” Seokjin’s voice dominated the whole place, calling all their attention. They all walked inside the assembly hall, each unit are sitting under their Alpha Kings. Namjoon walked in the middle of the hall. Everyone was busy and are murmuring about the said assembly. The last time this happened is when they are planning to battle against the Lycan Pack that is apparently cancelled because a parley is established between Yoongi and Shownu. 

“Greetings, Alphas. This is your Moonchild pack leader, Kim Namjoon. To all my moon brothers, thank you for your time. Today, we came up with a decision. In 3 days, we will finally execute a rescue operation for the destined mate of the leader of the Moon River Pack, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook's eyes shifed to his older moon brother standing with his top Military faction unit and he noticed how sad and empty his eyes are. He has been worrying so much for his mate and he cannot imagine his fear about what will happen to her. 

"She was taken by the organization created and established by humans. It’s called The Circle. This is the right time to finally take down the organization who is tearing our kind.” Namjoon continued. Murmurs lurk around the assembly hall. “Settle down, Alphas. This will be further explained by the Eclipse Leader Pack, Jung Hoseok.” He shifted his eyes to his moon brother Hoseok and nodded, giving him the floor. 

“Alpha Yoongi and I will gather all troops who’s expertise are perfected in shooting. All weapons are provided and prepared for your training today. Alpha Jimin will gather all troops who’s knowledgeable with the human technology. Alpha Namjoon and Alpha Jungkook will be leading all physical trainings. Alpha Taehyung and Alpha Seokjin will lead the defense plans as well as the needed first aid procedures for the weapons created by the The Circle.” Hoseok said, making every troop in the room look at each other to acknowledge alliances. 

“Alpha Hoseok, can I ask something?” Baekhyun, a troop from Hoseok’s unit raised his hand. 

“Go ahead, Baekhyun.” 

“I don’t want to sound rude but – why are there a group of Omega Soldiers with us today?” He asked, making everyone shifted their eyes to the 3 Omega Soldiers who are in their troop uniforms. Everyone started to make murmurs again. Jungkook looked directly at Lisa who is just keeping her silence and rolled her eyes. 

_Lisa._

He saw her flinched. She heard him. They met gazes but she blinked several times and looked away. 

_Are you certain about this?_ Jungkook asked, making her meet his eyes this time. 

_I am not doing this for you, Jeon Jungkook. I am trying to save Jennie. It wasn’t a surprise for us how your kind look down on Omegas._ Lisa answered, her voice sounded venom in his head. 

_We are not looking down on you, Lisa._

_Not for long, Alpha._ She answered and rolled her eyes. He watched her walk forward and gets her dagger from her boot. She threw it to the group of Alphas gathered in one corner. 

“Watch out!” A lady Alpha shouted and they all turned down, making the dagger hit the tree behind them. Everyone went quiet but that unit which are from Seokjin’s pack instantly changed their eye colors as they all looks at Lisa. 

“Don’t growl at me. I can hear your filthy mouths, Alphas. We aren’t baits here. You need us for you not to die.” Lisa said, glaring at them. 

“That’s nonsense.” Someone from the other side shouted. “We are from the top units of the Military factions. You only killed the Protectors. Don’t be too confident, baby doll.” An Alpha said, raising his eyebrows on Lisa’s. 

“Watch your mouth, Soldier. She’s my mate.” Jungkook said, walking forward with his arched eyebrows. The Alpha Soldier bowed his head to Jungkook, stepping back out of his sight. Lisa met Jungkook’s eyes and she is about to speak again but Jisoo cut her off. 

“Lisa.” Jisoo called and touched her arm. “This is not the time for you to show your impatient ass.” Lisa clenched her jaw and lifted her hands, stepping back from her older leader. 

“Dumbasses.” She whispered and crossed her arms as she stands next to her sister. Every single Alpha in the area definitely heard that and she obviously did that on purpose because Alphas have a very sensitive sense of hearing. 

“Let me apologize for that.” Jisoo said this time, walking forward. Jungkook caught Lisa rolled her eyes again. Goddess Luna, she isn’t only disobedient, she’s also cunningly provoking every Alpha’s patience in the area. And she is pretty much enjoying how the higher kinds grit their teeth out of frustration. 

_I have to admit. Her attitude is making me want to dominate her more. She’s a total pain in the ass. It’s tempting to give her some great spanking, don’t you think?_ Jungkook’s inner wolf said, making him roll his eyes this time. 

_I am not in the mood of your stupid kinks, wolf._ Jungkook answered, making his wolf giggle in his head. 

_Oh come on, Golden Maknae. You regret not totally claiming her last night. I know you wanted that too. That was your kink, maknae. Not mine._ His wolf answered him again, making him grit his teeth and release a frustrated sigh. 

“We are indeed from the Omega Soldiers Association (OSA). But we recently went AWOL when we connected to our mates. I am Alpha Seokjin’s destined mate, Kim Jisoo.” Jisoo said, meeting her mate’s eyes who nodded with a small smile. “I am the leader of the Oasis Unit. The top Alpha Killers in our association.” 

“We are here to give you a hand on how to handle a fully trained Omega for the rescue operation.” Rosé said this time, standing next to her leader, Jisoo. 

“With all due respect, our lovely Omegas.” One Alpha said, stepping forward who are from Jimin’s unit. “I don’t think we need a hand in handling Omegas. We can take them down anytime. No pun intended there.” 

Lisa smirked. “We’ll see about that, smart ass. You will be joining the physical trainings. With me.” Lisa said and pointed him. 

Jisoo released a sigh and just shakes her head. “I will be joining the defense rescue operations with Alpha Seokjin and Alpha Taehyung. Rosé will be joining her mate Alpha Jimin. She’s our best tracker. And Lisa will be joining Alpha Namjoon and Alpha Jungkook for the physical trainings.” 

“Alright. Sounds like fun.” One Alpha agreed, making the other smile at each other too. 

“What can I say, she’s a little hard to handle, huh?” Eunwoo said and taps Jungkook’s shoulder. “As an Alpha, I am a little intimidated.” 

“Sorry but – she’s getting in my nerves, Jungkook-ah.” The8 said and shakes his head. 

Jungkook smirked. “Be my guest.” He answered and met Lisa’s eyes before she shifted to talk to her friends. The division of trainings started. Yoongi’s unit travelled back to his territory to practice some shootings. Meanwhile, Jimin’s unit also gathered to travel to his futuristic den for the needed trainings. Jisoo joined Seokjin and Taehyung as planned. 

Jungkook walked to Lisa who just finished talking to Jisoo. Lisa turned her heels to look at Jungkook who is being followed by his own unit. 

“Lisa.” Jungkoook called. Lisa didn’t answer and made a step to pull his jacket and kiss him. Jungkook was caught off guard and froze when he felt her lips against his. His hand gets on the back of her head as she started to move her lips against him, making him slowly close his eyes to respond to her. But then—he released a pained grunt when he felt her dagger buried on his side, blood flowed out his white shirt. 

_Sneaky_. His inner wolf hissed. 

“Alpha King!” One of his troops shouted. 

Jungkook lifted his hand to keep the distance of the other Alphas from them and then shifted his eyes to the knife buried in his stomach. He hastily pulled it out and took a deep breath to heal himself. 

“Hmm, what a pity. You got distracted with a kiss, Alpha King.” Lisa teased and smirked, taking her dagger back. “Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned.” She said and gets the blade against her lips and licks it in front of him. She even smirked at him as she tastes his blood. “Didn’t I tell you that I will be killing you on your bed?” 

Jungkook smirked this time. “You can’t use yourself against me, Lisa. That’s considered a low blow.” He said, making the Alphas standing around them agreed and watch her there. 

Lisa smirked back. “This is why we can kill you easily. You underestimate us. You’ll be in danger if this dagger has silvers in it.” 

Jungkook clenched his jaw, poking his tongue inside his right cheek. “Of course. I’ll give you that, fine.” He admitted and crosses his arms on his chest. 

“How did you even know we can be killed by silvers?” One Alpha female asked, frowning her forehead. 

“We know a lot, if that’s what you’re wondering. Every single weapon we use are articulately made to kill Alphas. Even your weakness with sex, we know it. If you let your horny asses get in your head, we can kill you on your beds.” Lisa said and looks at Jungkook with an arched eyebrow. “You.” Lisa said and pointed to the other Alpha standing beside Jungkook. “When did you start your abstinence?” 

“W-what?” He answered, looking flustered. Jungkook shifted his eyes to The8 who instantly blushed. 

"How did you even know that?” DK asked who noticed his friend's uneasiness. You don't ask that to an Alpha. It's offending. Jungkook just shakes his head with that. 

“He stinks. Your scent gets worse if you’re on abstinence. You should join the Alpha Seokjin’s unit to get some shots. The rescue is in 3 days. Enough to lower down your scent for you not to be tracked by the Omega Soldiers.” Lisa said, making The8 nod. “You aren’t mated yet?” 

Jungkook watched The8’s face grimed. He noticed him clenched his fist. He met his eyes and brushed his hair before walking away.

J _unggoo, I will leave at once because my respect for you is as much as I respect the Goddess Luna. But she is being too much._ Jungkook heard his friend's voice through their links. He just nodded and let him leave to join Seokjin's unit. 

“His mate was taken 2 weeks ago.” Eunwoo answered for him. Lisa’s face is suddenly washed with guilt. “I assume you didn’t know. But it was your organization who took her.” 

Lisa looked away and cleared her throat. “I guess we just have to start the training to help him get his mate back.” Lisa said and turns to Namjoon who is waking towards them. “Alpha Namjoon.” 

“Omega Lisa.” He formally greeted and shared their traditional handshake. “Omega Jisoo is gathering some of the troops that needed immediate medical check ups. There are a few who needs to be conditioned for some of them lost their mates.” 

“I understand. I tracked one.” Lisa answered and turns to Jungkook. “Can I have a minute with you?” Jungkook nodded and walks to her. “Alpha Namjoon, please let them know about the duels we prepared.” 

“Will do.” Namjoon answered. Jungkook’s cannot deny that she made his heart jump when she grabbed his wrist to get behind the huge tree for their private discussion. 

“Who is he? Is he one of your top units in here?” Lisa asked, peeking through the tree to look at The8 from a distance. 

“Yeah, he is. Is this about his mate?” Jungkook asked, observing his mate. 

“No, it's not that. I didn't do that to humiliate him." Lisa answered and brushed her fingers on her hair. 

"No hard intentions but the damage has been done, Lisa." Jungkook answered. "Look, I know we cannot change your view of us overnight. I get that. But you have to stop provoking our patience and step on our dominance just because you can help us with this operation." 

Lisa looked away, biting her lower lip. "I cannot promise that. If I get into your nerves, you all do too with mine. I grew up in an Omega infused environment. If you're asking me to behave and be a puppy for you, there's no fucking way that will happen, Jungkook. But -- for the rescue, I'll try." 

"Thank you." Jungkook answered and extended his hand for a handshake. That's all he needed, at least she is not closing her doors to understand them. Lisa met his eyes and just accepted his hand. But before she could even release his hand, he pulled her closer to him, keeping her close. Lisa hitched her breath when their faces were inches apart.

"Jungkook." 

"Lisa." 

They stared. Jungkook remained staring at her, getting himself lost in her beautiful eyes. He wanted to see if she despise him because of what she knew last night. He is trying to link into her, to feel more of her prescence. But she looked away and pulled her hand from his grasp. 

"I don't want to talk about it. Nothing changes the fact that you killed someone because of your rut. It's possible that you may kill me someday too." Lisa said, giving Jungkook a jolt of pain in his chest.

"Goddess Luna, I would never hurt you." Jungkook answered, cupping her cheeks. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he stares at her intently. 

"I know." Lisa answered and stared back. "But I still fear you. I fucking hate that you're the only Alpha I am terrified of." 

Jungkook flutter his eyes as he slowly move away from her. And this is what he fears too. It pains his whole being that his mate fears him of being who he really is. He never wanted to hurt anyone, not even in his dreams. 

"Anyway, that tattoo on his nape.” Lisa said and looks away; pertaining to that tattoo of his friend that all of them has. “I have a friend in the bar I am working with had the same tattoo. He had on the back of his ear." 

“Are you talking about Bambam?” Jungkook answered, making Lisa frown her eyebrows. 

“How did you know?” 

“He is a werewolf. He is a lone wolf for now. He left my pack when his mother went missing and he decided to look for her alone.” Jungkook answered, remembering his closest friend who chose to leave and live with humans. For years, they became distant. And he respected his decision. 

“I saw the same tattoo with Kim Mingyu.” Lisa said, making Jungkook frown his forehead this time. 

“How did you know Kim Mingyu?” 

“You know him too?” Lisa asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“He was one of my top units too. How would you know him? He died in an ambush 2 years ago.” Jungkook asked, reaching Lisa’s arm. “Where did you see him?” 

“He was the one who took me in The Circle.” 

Jungkook’s heart sank. He remembered Seokjin’s theory about the ambush happened 2 years ago in a camp that they had in Busan. They are unable to discover the bodies after the explosion. That’s when he knew. The Circle isn’t only taking Omegas to turn them to humans. 

Alphas are being transformed too. 


	16. Combat

“27.8739 degrees, 24 minutes and 12.2 seconds north.” Rosé said and turned to the side. Jimin raised his eyebrows as he track those coordinates on his laptop. He pressed the enter button and saw the satellite image of his right hand Hongjoong. He turned to his mate and she smiled, even shrugging her shoulders. 

The Alphas surrounding them looked very impressed. She was indeed the best tracker they had ever seen. They didn’t expect her to track the location of Jimin’s right hand with just a simple sniff of his scarf and give it through coordinates. Nobody in their pack can track an specific werewolf this accurate. He knows for sure how to track a scent but not this impressive. 

He learned so much about flying aero planes, driving tanks and even submarines. And being able to learn about reading and tracking coordinates of the globe is a must in this field. He spent most of his life studying these machines for the prosperous life of his pack. He is the best driver of The Seven. There is no machine he cannot drive at this point. 

“I am the best tracker in our unit. But there is one in the organization too. I learned so much from her and because of my Mother’s genes, I was able to discover it more. If there is someone you have to be very careful of, it is the trackers.” Rosé continued to discuss and types something on her laptop. Jimin cannot help but admire how gorgeous she looks with her eyes rapidly shifting from her monitor to the huge screens in front of them. 

“Scents tells a lot. We can smell emotions too. But most of all, those who are in abstinence.” Rosé said and looks at one Alpha who is standing behind Jimin. He for sure flushed and looked away. “I’m sorry, I am not trying to humiliate anyone.” 

“No, it’s fine. I get it. If I stink too much, I will be more visible with my scent.” He answered and sighed. 

“I will let Jisoo-unnie know about the wolves who need reconditioning. We understand that this operation is too sudden. But we all wanted you to be ready and conditioned. As much as we wanted to avoid blood and deaths, we cannot.” Rosé said and looks at them with her small smile. 

Jimin once again smiled. He cannot stop to admire his beautiful mate that smells like roses. The smell that he is now obsessing with. The more he knows about her and the more she discover more about herself, the deeper he falls in love with her. That feeling of completeness in his soul is nothing compared with the companionship that Mina gave him. He admitted that mistake, he was impatient that’s why he forcefully marked her during his rut. And because of that, he have to hold back from marking his own mate. 

He noticed that Rosé frowned her forehead and looks at him. She heard him again. If he keeps on being too loud about what he thinks and forgets to be very careful, she’ll hear him. 

“Alright, I’ll be linking to some more Watchers around. Sniff their belongings and give me the coordinates.” Rosé said to the group and they started their tests. 

“Hey.” Rosé called softly and pulls his hand to the corner of the room, leaving the Alphas to work on their tests. “I heard you.” She said and squeezes his hand. 

“What did you hear, exactly?” He asked, wrapping his arm on her waist to pull her closer. He is glad she is slowly becoming comfortable with the way he touches her. He loves cuddles and kisses and sniffing so much and she somehow is getting used to it. 

“Mina.” She whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders. “You need to wait until she gets her own mate. We can’t just hurt her like that, Jimin.” 

Jimin sighed and nodded. “I know, Rosie.” 

He noticed her smiled with that cute nickname. “You know what, Jennie-unnie used to call me Rosie Posie.” She said and clings her arms on his neck, moving closer. Jimin lightly kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose against her cheek to fill his nostrils with her scent. “She hates how clumsy I am because there’s not a day I didn’t spill anything.” 

Jimin smiled again when he heard her giggle. “I really miss her.” She whispered as she brush her fingertips on his dangling necklaces. He loves jewelries. He collects them and he can’t wait to make her wear a lot of them too. He likes the thought of slowly taking every jewelry off her body using his lips and tongue. That looks erotically beautiful in his head. His eyes looked down her fingers that has these thin golden rings on them. 

Rosé giggled again. “Too erotic, Mr. Park.” She said and looks up to him. She heard him again. 

“Only for you, Ms. Park.” He answered and finally moved to claim her lips. He felt her almost melting against him that is why he reached for the nearby door and pushed it open. He walked them inside the empty conference room and clicked the door locked. 

_I swear to Luna, Jimin. If we heard you screaming because of sex I will send all Alphas home._ Jimin suddenly heard Seokjin’s voice in his head. He didn’t listen though and just pinned his mate against the door. She released a soft moan when he pinned her wrists on the top of her head and pressed her hip against his growing hardness. 

“Oh, Goddess Luna.” She whispered and pressed her head against the door while Jimin kisses her neck down to her shoulder to her collarbones. 

_Yah! Jimin-ah! I need the Alphas who needed reconditioning. Hold your horny ass! We are in the middle of the a training!_ Seokjin shouted again, making him groan in frustration. 

“Wh-what?” Rosé mumbled, breathless. 

“Seokjin-hyung.” Jimin answered and kissed her lips again. She hummed against his lips and cupped his face when he released her wrists. “Oh, Luna. This is—so hard to stop.” He said against her lips, making her giggle. 

“We have to, Minmin.” Rosé answered, making him giggle with that nickname she gave him. “Lisa linked to me too.” 

“What did she say?” Jimin asked, fixing her hair and leather jacket. Even wiping his wet kisses with his hand to make her more presentable. 

“We have to show our combat skills for her. Can we spare some time?” She asked and smiled. How can he say no with that gorgeous smile that makes her cheek look so squishy? 

“Absolutely.” Jimin answered and then moved to kiss her again. “Hmm, Holy Luna. I can’t wait to take you home.” 

Rosé giggled, throwing her head against the door. “Alpha Jimin, we have a lot of things to do today. Fix yourself. I will talk to everyone.” She said and pecks on his lips again before opening the door to leave him with a fucking boner. 

He just shakes his head to walk to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Rosé endorsed the Alphas to Seokjin who needed reconditioning. While the others prepared for the short trip back to the Golden Crimson territory. They even felt excited to see how Omegas would be in the combat ground. Jimin never saw an Omega who could fight for their own by fist. They are made by their Goddess Luna like a delicate flower. But his mate never looked so delicate. She can be very timid at times but she looks so confident. And Goddess Luna, he cannot help but admire her more and more. 

“Lili.” Rosé called and hugs her sister. “You’re injured.” She said and looks at her bleeding arm.

“Just a scratch.” Lisa said and smirked. She turned to the Alphas in the field and most of them are sitting on the ground, busy healing themselves. 

“Lisa, you did not just do the Pivot Combat.” Rosé said and eyed her sister. 

“They’re underestimating me. Pivot joints are hardest to heal in an Alpha’s anatomy. Takes good 3 minutes. Good to keep them quiet too. They’re a little loud.” Lisa answered and spits the blood out of her mouth. 

“You can’t just stab their brains. There might be permanent damages on them.” Rosé said again, almost whispering but enough for the Alphas to hear. 

“They’ll survive. I heard they're the top ARMY, so—” Lisa shrugged and tears a piece of clothing to cover her bleeding arm. 

“You did this?” Jimin asked, eyeing Lisa. 

She made a half-smile. “Guilty as charged.” 

Jimin looked around and watch the other Alphas regenerate their cuts and stabs on their neck and ribs. The ground has a lot of blood and Jungkook is just observing them. Sounds of cracking bones from the others are filling their ears as they heal themselves. 

“Just because we can heal, that doesn’t mean we can’t get hurt.” One Alpha said from Jungkook’s unit. 

“Should I say sorry, puppy?” Lisa asked and pouted. 

“Did you teach them the basics?” Rosé asked her sister again. 

“Do we need to? They’re the top Alphas of the Military factions. I don’t think they needed it.” Lisa answered, mocking them again. 

“Lisa, they need to know. Omega’s anatomy are so much different from Alphas. Did they know we have higher pain tolerance?” Rosé asked again. 

“I’m sorry but I beg to disagree.” Jimin said and looks at his mate. “Alphas are strongest in the pack.” 

“Sure do.” Lisa said and showed him a small controller. “Shall we give a test to that?” 

“Hyung.” Jungkook called and reaches his shoulder. “That’s going to be a bad idea.” 

“Lisa, you ain’t using that to my mate.” Rosé said and narrowed her eyes to her sister. “That could decrease his sperm count.” 

“What?” The other Alphas muttered behind them. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Oh, fuck me.” 

“Damn these Omegas.” 

Murmurs filled the area and Jungkook himself looked astonished. “And you used that on me?” Jungkook asked and frowned at Lisa. 

Lisa made a half-smile. “The jolt I injected is just the mild setting.” 

“Mild setting? Are you fucking with me?!” Another Alpha exclaimed. “It felt like my balls are gonna burst!” 

“I told you. Our weapons can kill you.” Lisa said and looks at them. “But once all weapons are scrutinized and disposed off the Omega soldiers, we’re down to combats. And I’ll tell you, knives are our comfort zone.” Lisa said and looks at Rosé, calling her out on the battle ground. “Come on, Rosie Posie. Combat Combo 203.” 

Rosé took off her bag and dropped it on the ground. She bites on her hair tie and knotted her long hair on her head. Jimin watches his mate stretches her neck and arm. 

“No warm ups?” Rosé asked and Lisa smirked again. She didn’t answer and kicked the ground, getting the dirt on Rosé’s face but she blocked it with her arm. That was the chance for Lisa to kick her side. But Rosé is fast enough to catch her leg and lift her off the ground to toss her away. Although, she didn’t succeed on getting Lisa on the ground because she pressed her arm on the ground to kick her sister with her other foot. Rosé grunted and dropped her face on the ground. 

“Rosé.” Jimin called but Jungkook grabbed his shoulder. 

“Watch.” Jungkook said and nodded. “They are focused on their flexibility. Omegas are born small and they are using that as an advantage in a combat. They’re fast and precise.” 

Jimin observed. Their speed is not even that visible before his naked eyes. He can see their punches against each other but too quick to catch their defense positions. Rosé focuses on her defenses because Lisa’s attacks are too bold and offensive. Rosé is not lying when she told him she was the best combat troop in their organization. Her toned arms made him realize that she indeed trained for a long time to be a soldier. 

“They usually take initial attacks on our front, face and chest. And of course, our initial reaction is to protect our hearts but we didn’t notice we’re leaving our vital points open.” Jungkook said again. And Jimin saw how Lisa hit Rosé’s upper rib cage with the handle of her knife. He winced when he heard Rosé screamed in pain and steps backward. 

Jimin shakes his head. He is impressed with Jungkook’s observations. He was the best fighter of The Seven. Although all of them trained together for the longest time, his instincts and observations never failed him in a fist-to-fist combat. He remembered that the only one who can bend his knee is his best mate Kim Mingyu who died 2 years ago. 

“Fuck!” Lisa cursed when Rosé jabbed her jaw with her elbow. “That’s a good one.” She said, making her sister smirk and grabbed her by the neck. Lisa shoves her right knee but Rose’s other elbow is fast enough to block that. Then, she jumped in the air to spin her sister around and pin her on the ground. They both screamed as they landed on their backs. 

Lisa lifted herself and jumped to get over Rosé with a knife pointed on her chest. Rosé got her hands open, sign of surrender. The Alphas around looked at each other, still amused with their speed on the battle ground. 

“How did you even became this—fast? I’m sorry but ever since I was born, Omegas are not supposed to be in a battlefield. They are born to be in a household.” One Alpha asked, looking at them. 

“What did you just say?” Lisa asked, walking towards him; she is obviously offended by that. Then she suddenly flinched and turned to her side. “Watch out!” She shouted and ducked from the flying arrow. The Alpha is able to save himself from the arrow. 

“Lisa!” Jungkook shouted and run towards his mate. Jimin watched the dagger flew straight to Lisa but Jungkook caught it with his hand. He groaned when it strike his palm, the blade getting through his flesh. 

“Yah! Unnie!” Rosé shouted as Jisoo and her mate walks towards them. 

“You are supposed to catch that, Lisa.” Jisoo said and gets her archer behind her back. Lisa kneeled in front of Jungkook as he bites his lip to keep him from screaming in pain. That must’ve hurt like a bitch. 

“Hold on. I’ll pull it out.” Lisa said, looking at Jungkook. “This is going to be painful. The knife has ridges.” 

"Just fucking do it, Lisa.” Jungkook answered and Lisa hold on to the handle. 

“In 3.” 

Jungkook sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes on me, Alpha.” Lisa hissed and glared at her mate. Jimin shakes his head and pressed his temple. How can these two bicker all the damn time? 

“Lisa, this is not the—fuck!” Jungkook exclaimed when Lisa pulled the dagger off his hand, making more blood squirt around them. “Yah! You said 3!” 

Lisa smirked. “What are you? A puppy?” She said and covered his bleeding hand with her handkerchief. 

“Goddess Luna. How can you be this difficult?!” Jungkook said and shakes his head. Jimin and Seokjin met gazes. They cannot believe these two. 

“You’ll be fine in a second, Junggoo.” Seokjin said, making the younger sit on the ground. 

“If only she isn’t my mate. This stubborn wolf is getting in my nerves.” Jungkook answered and take off the cloth that Lisa covered on his hand. The wound is not there anymore. 

“Nobody asked you to catch it for me, puppy.” Lisa said and glared at him. “I can take care of myself.” 

“The dagger cut your cheek. I doubt it, Soldier.” Jungkook answered and touches Lisa’s cheek. Then he moved to lick her cheek, healing that cut on her face. Jimin and the rest of the Alphas around groaned with that sight. 

“Oh, Goddess. Get a room, you two!” Jimin said and rolls his eyes. 

“What a dog.” Lisa muttered and get up from the ground, wiping her face with her sleeve. Jungkook just smirked when he noticed his mate’s red face, taking the dagger to give it to Jisoo. 

“By the way, Omegas aren’t just born to cook food for your dinner table. This is why we kept on fighting for our own choices, our own place and our own bodies. Just because you are expecting us to submit, we’ll do it by force. Don’t you dare use your Alpha’s voice against our inner wolves. There are Omegas like us who can cut your throats while you’re asleep.” Lisa said again, looking at the Alphas around. “Let’s take a break. Let’s be back in here after an hour.” She said again and walked away. Jisoo followed her with Seokjin. 

Jimin looks at his mate and she lowers her gaze while she fixes her jacket and knuckle protectors. She was about to follow Lisa but he caught her wrist. 

“Hey.” He called softly, lightly patting her head to get rid of some dusts on her hair. “I get what Lisa said there.” 

Rosé nodded. “She has a lot of baggage.” She said and wiped her forehead. “She was with our Mother when she died on a night during the mating season. An Alpha raped her. No, not just one. A lot of them.” 

“Goddess Luna.” Jimin whispered and presses his forehead against hers. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I honestly didn’t see it. I didn’t know how horrible that night was. Maybe that’s why I believed you just like that. She is a different story. She was there. She was under the wooden floor of the room where our Mother is repeatedly violated. You get it why she despises your kind a lot. And I am not even surprised why she is that stubborn against your Moon Brother.” Rosé answered. Jimin bites his lower lip and just nodded. If Lisa knew that Jungkook unpurposely killed an Omega on a night of his torturous night too, she might hate him more. 

“You don’t hate me, right?” Jimin asked, cupping her cheek. Rosé smiled and shakes her head. 

“My Mother showed up in my visions. She made me understand how great it is to be mated.” Rosé answered and made a step to brush her nose against him. Jimin smiled, cupping her face. “I wouldn’t trade anything for this.” 

“Oh, Rosie.” Jimin whispered and lightly kissed her. “Please be patient with me. We will be one for sure.” 

Rosé smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry. I don’t mind waiting.” She said, making him smiled again. He wraps his arm on her waist but she hissed in pain. “Oww.” 

“Oh, Goddess.” Jimin whispered and widened his eyes. “Something hurts? Where? Where is it?" 

Rosé giggled. “Don’t treat me like a fine lady in a dress. I am a Soldier, Park Jimin.” She answered and rolled her eyes. He noticed her turned her cheek and giggled again. “Lisa wanted us to follow. She hates it when she see me all sweet to you.” 

“Oww.” Jimin pouted, making her giggle again. “Let’s piss her more.” He said and moved to kiss her lips. He felt her smile against the kiss but she didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, clinging her arms on his neck. Then she flinched and broke the kiss. 

“God, she’s so loud.” Rosé said and rolled her eyes. “Come on. Let’s save this for tonight, shall we?” She said and winked at him. 

Jimin giggled and gave her another kiss. “Never been this excited to go home.” 

They both giggled and finally walked to the hall to meet Lisa and the rest. They are all gathered in there and Taehyung, his closest moon brother is pacing there looking uneasy. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Lisa mumbled, her eyes is watering. 

“What happened?” Jimin asked and walks Taehyung. “Taehyung-ah.” 

“Jimin-ah. Our bond. Our bond broke.” He said, his voice sounded so defeated. “My—my wolf is –” He mumbled and walks to hug him. He started to cry on his shoulder underneath his mask. 

“What does he mean by that? Seokjin-hyung, I thought we have time.” Jimin asked his older moon brother. 

“Yeah, we are supposed to have 3 more days.” Seokjin answered and looks at Jisoo who is also tearing up. 

“Oh, Goddess.” Jisoo mumbled and touched her forehead. “Didn’t she tell us after that night you saw your mate that she stopped taking her suppressants for weeks?” Jisoo asked and looks at Lisa. 

Lisa’s tears roll down her cheeks. “She—she successfully transformed then? Is that—is that it?” 

“Not yet.” Seokjin answered. “The breakage of the bond is on the third stage of the medication.” 

“Holy Luna! She's only have one stage left!” Lisa exclaimed and brushed her fingers on her hair. “We’re attacking tonight.” 

“Lisa, are you crazy? We can’t just attack. We’re outnumbered.” Rosé answered. “We’ll end up being taken too.” 

“Exactly. We have to go back.” Lisa answered. “No, I will go back. I’ll be the insider.” 

“No. You aren’t going back.” Jungkook said this time. “You’re not going to be a fucking bait, Lisa.” He said again and holds her arm. 

“Lisa, you’re proposing a suicide mission!” Jisoo exclaimed, moving closer to her too. 

“Well, fuck that. It was my fault why Jennie-unnie was taken! I am saving her. I will be in my safe house to get ready. If you can’t help me, I’m doing it myself.” Lisa answered and grabbed her arm from Jungkook. 

“Lalisa! I am not allowing this!” Jungkook exclaimed, gripping on her both shoulders. 

“Lisa, we have to make a plan. Not like this!” Rosé said this time. 

“Hands off me, Jungkook.” Lisa said but Jungkook didn’t let go. Jimin can see the fear in his eyes and that can almost tear him up as his moon brother. He met Taehyung’s eyes and he can’t also explain the pain lingering in them. 

“Let her.” Taehyung said. “I will come with you.” He said and holds on his mask but Jimin didn’t let him take it off. 

“Taehyung-ah. You can’t use your gift to deceive them.” Jimin said, looking at him. 

“The only one that matters to me is Jennie. I will do this no matter what the cost is, Jimin. I can’t live without her.” Taehyung answered. His eyes begging in front of him. 

“Good. Let’s do this then.” Lisa answered and shoves Jungkook away from her. She walked away not even turning her back, leaving Jungkook in a trance. Taehyung followed her through and the rest of them are left dumbfounded. 

“Rosé, do something.” Jungkook said, turning to her. 

Rosé bites her lower lip. “At this point, we can’t stop her.” She said and looks at Jisoo who also shakes her head, agreeing with the younger. “Both of them have something in common that none of us would understand.” 

Jungkook frowned. “W-what do you mean?” 

“Both of them are in love with Jennie.” 


	17. Charm

Taehyung’s heart is racing. He cannot explain the pain and the misery that his inner wolf is feeling right now. The bond that he created with Jennie is now broken. He felt like dying. He felt so hollow and empty. He won’t be able to live like this. He cannot live without Jennie.

He went through a lot before he saw his mate and he cannot lose her like this. He would never, ever let her go. She was his life and his reason for living. If she’s gone, there’s no reason for him to continue his life anymore. All he needed is her.

He will never forget that day when he first laid his eyes on her. His standard of what beautiful is never certain. He refuses to know someone who fails to capture his attention. He is looking for that connection that will linger through his soul and he hasn’t found that yet in years.

But when he saw her.. he is captivated.

  
📜

  
_Taehyung took off his mask and looks at his reflection. He has been searching for his mate for a very long time. From the day that he turned 16 and knew the existence of his inner wolf, he wanted to be with her. And today was just the other days that his search turned to nothing. He has been looking around not only in Seoul but also around the country to look for his mate. He even thought of invading North Korea to find her. That really is tempting him but he cannot leave his pack without a leader for a long time. And he feels exhausted. He washed up for bed and finally dragged himself to sleep._

_He placed his hand over his forehead. He contemplated if he will go back to that vintage store he saw on his way back home. It was his habit since he was young to collect vintage things. It was his Father who started this and he eventually get fascinated by it. Every thing from the past has its own story and he liked how time changes but these things remained the same. If an emotion is attached to an object, it makes them more valuable. He likes to shop if he feels so down from his frustration of the failure in finding his mate._

_He turned to look at the clock and it strikes to 7PM. He decided to finally go for a walk, hiding his scent with the perfume that Seokjin invented for him. Apparently, his scent is not as musky like his other moon brothers. His scent doesn’t only attract werewolves but also humans. He also needs to cover his face with a mask to avoid luring any kind of living thing for he cannot control his gift. Their Goddess Luna gave him the gift of beauty. A beauty that could give enlightenment to their own kind, to make them love how their Goddess has created them._

_He lost his Mother when he was born. But he knew how his Father fought a lot of Alpha Leaders back in Daegu to keep his Mom with him. They weren’t destined together but his Mother had loved his Father like how destined mates love each other. Or maybe, more than that. Because of his Mother’s uncontrollable gift of beauty, a lot of Alphas took advantage of her. Even his own destined mate. With just a smile or gaze and she can make you do everything she asks you to. And that’s why a war has happened between the Alpha leaders of Daegu._

_His Father took his Mother out of there, bringing her to Seoul. And because of the respect of every Alpha in their territory, the leaders of Daegu are not able to find them. That’s when his parents knew Min Yoongi’s household who happened to be a root of Daegu too but became lone wolves because of the war they foreseen. Before the war broke, they left their pack to save their lives. Yoongi’s mother is pregnant of him and they cannot risk their safety for a war that they never wanted to be a part of._

_Taehyung used a black face mask instead the one that he usually uses to cover his eyes. He wouldn’t want to be suspicious from the other wolves looking after his territory. Besides, none of his pack seen his face. Anonymity is security._

_He asked Minjae, his right hand to look over Beomgyu while he was away. He will for sure look for him while he’s gone. He saved that kid along with Heuning Kai and Taehyun in a midst of a rescue operation. He was looking for werewolves who are born in Daegu who also escaped when the war broke from years ago. Seokjin was able to confirm that he was from the same bloodline of his late Mother. His gift is not yet manifested at this point but he wants to protect him from it as much as he can._

_He finally drove downtown, looking through the lighted city of Seoul. He loves going to the preserved castles around for it screams so much history. He is fascinated with history and he loves how it made the world it is today. He looked at his reflection on the rearview mirror and fixed his black cap to keep it in place. His eyes looks striking even without him trying. He should keep this aura more stable and with Jimin’s help, he is doing a great job with that._

_When he reached the Vintage Shop, there’s almost no one in there. Great, at least he has 1 more hour to roam around to fill himself with healing through this shop. The same old woman greeted him and he just nodded, hiding his eyes from her. Old werewolves are more sensitive with his gift and he wouldn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. She had known him as a regular customer and he wanted to keep it that way._

_He walks around the hallway of these fascinating stuff of the place. He touched the displayed old jewelries around, smiling at how beautiful they looked. His eyes shifted to these stacked old papers by the corner. He reached one leather bound book and realized it is an old diary from somebody who didn’t wrote their name on it. He run his fingers to the rough, worn-out paper while he reads the characters written there._

_“It’s written in Chinese characters.” He suddenly heard somebody said. He didn’t turn his cheek right away or he might change his eye colors out of nowhere. He noticed that she was wearing her hoodie of her black parka jacket and her head is lowered to read that leather book in her hand. He tried to catch a scent from her but there’s none._

_Human, he thought._

_“Yeah, I noticed.” He answered casually. He didn’t bother looking at her and turned his heels to start reading the book. But he felt her hand on his shoulder and pushed him against the shelf behind him. He dropped the book and closed his eyes when he felt a dagger against his neck._

_“Don’t move. This dagger has silvers in it. You tried to cover your reeking scent but you failed, you filthy Alpha.” She said, making him open his eyes when she pulled the mask off his face. He met her eyes and they are glowing in green._

_He heard his inner wolf screaming in his head._

_Mate.. mate.. mate!_

_He widened his eyes who turned bright green too. They have the same eye color. Goddess Luna. His mate is standing right before him! For a long time he waited this. But not like this, not when she is so ready to kill him with just one slice of her dagger against his skin. But he felt her flinched, dropping her dagger on the floor. She steps back as she looks at him with her beautiful green eyes. He watched her press her back against the opposite shelf and touches her head._

_“No.. stop. Quiet!” She hissed, it must be her inner wolf. They heard each other. They are oblivious because of their longing for each other. And that was the most natural thing that their Goddess has gifted them. He cannot explain how good it felt. He cannot fathom the amount of happiness he felt in his soul as he continues to stare his other half, the half that would fill the hollow in his heart._

_“You..” Taehyung whispered, walking towards her._

_“Stop right there!” She screamed underneath her mask too. His eyes shifted to her jacket that has a badge engraved in it. She is a soldier. Is that why he cannot find her? He suddenly remembered his weird idea of invading the North Korea to start his search for her. But this is better, he thought. At least he’s not going to invade a country for that matter. At least she’s in Seoul._

_He reverted his eyes to her. Does he care she’s a Soldier? He cannot think of that right now. The oblivion clouding in his head is too strong because she is right there, on the tip of his fingers. He lifted his hand to finally pull off her mask and the hood of her hideous parka jacket. She closed her eyes when her long jet black hair fall on her back, angling her beautiful face. He traced his fingers under her chin._

_“Look at me.” Taehyung whispered, gently moving her face to look at her. She opened her eyes and watched her lost in his gaze. Is he doing it? Is he luring her?_

_No. It can’t be._

_He closed his eyes, taming his gift. He gulped hard to calm his senses. But he flinched when he felt her fingers on his face. Her eyes are filled with mesmerization. She’s being hypnotized. No, it cannot be. She is supposed to feel their connection, not like this. He stepped back, moving away from her._

_“V..” He heard her whispered as she steps closer to him. “My Vincent.” She said again, gripping his jacket. “My Alpha..” That was her inner wolf. “Claim me..”_

_“No.” He whispered but before he could even make another step away from her, she tipped her toes to reach his lips._

  
📜 

“Are you sure about this?” Taehyung asked Lisa as she finishes her sketches of their ways to invade the building of The Circle. She met his eyes underneath his mask, leaving the paths they drew on the blueprint of the building. They are in her safe house. No one in their organization knows about this place. She hides everything that is valuable to her in here. Especially that earn on the corner of her living room. He for sure get that it was her Mother who owns it with that picture frame standing next to it. Taehyung also noticed in every part of her home has a weapon hidden in it. As a Soldier, she surely knows how to be ready no matter when the circumstances takes her.

“No.” Lisa answered briefly. “It’s just the two of us. There is no way you can take her without leaving me behind.” She said, making him frown his forehead. “I will distract them, you save her.” She said as she gets more guns from her closet, putting them in various parts of her body. At the back, leg, boot and even her arm. She even has grenades on her waist, securely tied on her belt bag. She handed him a couple of guns and he just looked at them on the table.

“Oh, right. You won’t need them. You can just hallucinate Omegas to shoot themselves, ain’t it?” She said and turns her back, tying her long hair on the top of her head, then covering it with a black cap.

“You know I won’t hesitate to do that.” Taehyung answered and took one small revolver and puts behind him.

Lisa smirked. “For your mate, do it.” She answered, walking to the other side of the room and opened a drawer.

“How much do you know about us?” Taehyung asked, making her pause from putting more weapons inside her bag pack.

“Pretty much everything. Our unit is valuable. We are assigned to kill The Seven. And turning us to humans is how they dispose us. The last stage of the medication is the erasure of her memories as a werewolf.” Lisa answered and turned to look at him. “The breakage of your bond only takes a couple of hours to complete. And then the last stage will take 2 more days. We have to save her before they start the final stage of her transformation. Although, if I am being honest. I am not sure about the durations needed to complete a transformation. That’s why we cannot waste time to save Jennie.”

“If you know about my gifts, you surely created a weapon against me.” Taehyung said again as he watches her wear a bulletproof vest.

“No, there’s no weapon against yours. Out of The Seven, yours is the hardest to battle. Same as Jimin, both of you uses your psyche to protect yourselves. Jungkook’s gift remains unknown because he, himself hadn’t discovered it yet. Seokjin’s blood is his gift. He heals not only Alphas but every kind. These gifts that you had remained a myth because we don’t have proofs that these actually exist. But you confirmed it on that assembly in The Oak. And I wouldn’t let you join me tonight if you can’t help me.” She answered and put a capsule in front of him. “Wear this. The last resort to stop you is through the Medusa’s Scream. It’s an illegal weapon that was invented 3 years ago. It’s still being experimented until to this day but it will make your wolf unconscious for days.”

“Yes, I heard about that too.” Taehyung answered and wears them.

 _Hyung_. Taehyung heard Jungkook’s voice. _Take me with you._

 _Your mate doesn’t look like she needs you._ Taehyung answered, looking back at Lisa who is busy wearing her bulletproof vest.

 _Don’t tell her. I know that she’s baiting herself for Jennie. Don’t make her do it, Hyung. I am begging you._ Jungkook pleaded in his head. _Please. Let me do something for her._

“Jungkook is waiting outside.” Taehyung said, making her hiss a silent curse. “There is no way he would let you go through this alone.”

“There is no other way. I have to stay for you to take Jennie away.” She answered, glaring at him. “He’s going to mess up with our plan.”

“Omega Lisa, my moon brother cares about you.” Taehyung said, shoving his long hair away from his eyes. “Do not make him incapable of protecting you. He is born to protect and care for you. If you take that away from him, you are killing him.”

She released a heavy sigh. “Just –” She silently cursed. “I’ll get him here. Suit up. I’ll be back in a minute.” She said and Taehyung nodded, watching her gallop through the window. He looked back on the blueprints on the table and looked at the circled room where Lisa suspected Jennie is confined.

He closed his eyes, trying to link to her.

 _Jennie_. He called, looking for her in his visions. _Please tell me you can hear me. I’m coming for you._

_V.._

His heard skipped a beat when he heard her faint voice, she sounded so weak that it wrenches his chest. _Goddess Luna, my Jennie. Speak up, can you hear me?_

_Yes. I can hear you. Please, come to me. I am so weak and tired, Vincent. Please, save me._

Taehyung took off his mask when he felt his tears coming out of his eyes. He dropped himself on the nearby couch as he feels how weak his mate is. Even with the sound of her faint voice, it pains him. _Yes, Jennie. I am coming for you, my love. Please, tell me you’re not going to leave me here. I can’t – I can’t live without you._

_I will be waiting.._

“Hyung?” Taehyung heard Jungkook’s voice. He opened his eyes and looked at him on the doorway. He met Lisa’s eyes and she gasped, standing next to him. “No, don’t look.” The younger wolf said and placed his hand on the back of her head, keeping her face hidden from Taehyung’s gift. “Hyung, you need to wear your mask.”

“Yeah, hold on.” Taehyung answered and reached for his mask over the table. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and wore it immediately. “I’m sorry, I—I linked to Jennie. I heard her voice.”

“You did?” Lisa asked, turning to face him. “She’s – she’s still holding on.” She said and a small smile painted her lips. “We have to hurry.” She said and walks to the cabinet next to her, giving Jungkook that same earpiece she gave Taehyung. “Wear this.”

“Lisa, you aren’t trading yourself there.” Jungkook said, touching her arm.

“Jungkook, we aren’t discussing this now. Let’s just get out of here and save Jennie.” She answered and reached for the helmet on the top of her dresser. “I’m driving my bike. You two can use my car.” She said and shows her car key. “Who’s driving?”

“Me.” Taehyung answered and stands up from the couch. Lisa tossed him the key and she reached for the keys of her bike.

“I will reach you through your earpieces.” Lisa said, handing them the smart watches from her drawer. “It’s not safe to talk through our links. Our tracker might hear us. This is the safest way to communicate. Rosé designed this herself, she assured this is safe.” She said, making the two Alphas nod and wear their smart watches, hearing a beep in their earpieces.

“That’s Jennie’s.” She said, looking at Taehyung. “We secretly mounted ourselves a chip. Jisoo-unnie made us do it for worst case scenarios. Just in case we went missing for our missions and stuff. You can track her there.”

“We’ll clear up the way for the both of you.” Jungkook said, making Taehyung nod. “Hyung, be careful.”

“You too. The both of you.” Taehyung answered, looking at Lisa. “Thank you for your help.” She just nodded with a small smile.

“Let’s go.” Lisa said and they all nodded to each other before drifting her safe house.

Taehyung and Jungkook get in her car as planned. They are following Lisa’s lead who is driving her motorbike. She signals them on her back lights to catch up and Taehyung did.

“Your mate is stubborn like you are.” Taehyung said, glancing at his younger moon brother.

Jungkook sighed. “Tell me about it.”

“I can see that she cares for you too. Give her time. She’ll be able to discover her gifts like Rosé. And I’d be glad to make her see the beauty of being a werewolf.” Taehyung answered and weakly smiled.

“Thanks, Hyung. I am scared that she might leave and won’t come back. She knew that I—I killed an Omega because of my rut.” Jungkook said, looking at his older brother.

“You told her?”

“I wanted her to know it from me. And it’s not that I told her, exactly. She – she kinda guessed it and I cannot deny it on her face.” Jungkook answered, looking straight ahead to see Lisa driving in front of them.

“You didn’t do it on purpose, Junggoo.” Taehyung said, glancing at the younger.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I still killed someone, hyung.” He rebutted, making Taehyung keep his silence. “Rosé told us something when you both left.”

Taehyung sighed. “I heard. Lisa’s in love with Jennie too.”

“I honestly don’t know what she meant by that but – if that love is the same as mine towards her, I – I don’t really know how to accept that. She’s supposed to be mine.” Jungkook said, brushing his hand on his hair.

“Jennie doesn’t feel the same way. She told me about their friendship since they were kids. They spent their days in the same dormitory room, shared clothes like how siblings normally do, sneaked out of their camp to buy beer and party like how teenagers do, they grew up together, trained together and even made it in one unit. It was Jennie who helped Lisa live again. And that affection she felt towards her is understandable. Come on, even our hyungs thought we’re in a relationship or something.” Taehyung said, making Jungkook laugh.

“Yeah, that – I remember.” Jungkook said and giggled again.

“We were so close and so dependent of each other that a lot misunderstood it. But we were both clear about ourselves and we know what we want. And that’s what matters. I am certain that Jennie and I both wanted each other. You should take your time to know about Lisa.” Taehyung said again, making a small smile. “As long as she can love, it wouldn’t matter who it is or what it is. Every living thing is capable of loving.”

Jungkook lowered his gaze. “I just wished our Goddess Luna didn’t make me find her only to be left alone.”

“You have to know her more. There’s no need to rush, Jungkookie. Both of you need to discover yourselves. You haven’t discovered your gift yet and maybe, by knowing your mate more may lead you to know yourself too.” Taehyung said and smiled at the younger.

“It is really nice to have a conversation with you and Jimin-hyung. Both of you give me so much enlightenment and understanding about our kind.” Jungkook answered and smiled at him.

“Well, he’s my soulmate. We almost have the same gifts.” Taehyung answered and shrugged. “I exude beauty and he gives wisdom. Our souls understand each other more than ever.”

“I suddenly feel jealous. You’re supposed to side on me.” Jungkook teased, making them laugh in the car.

“Let’s just get this shit done. I will save my mate and you take care of yours.” Taehyung said, gaining a nod from the younger.

After a long drive, Taehyung noticed that Lisa stopped on a street far away from the building of The Circle. She took off her helmet and turned to look at them. Taehyung kicked his break, parking on the street side. They both get off the car and saw Lisa swiping on her smart watch and shutting down her motorbike.

“Are you settling here?” Jungkook asked, walking to Lisa.

“Yeah, we’ll hike from here.” She answered and leaves the helmet on her bike. “I’ll lead you from an underground door. But there are guards in there. I will get them –”

“We’ll do it together.” Jungkook interrupted. “Hyung, once we cleared the way, you can get in.”

“Copy that.” Taehyung answered, jumping over the concrete barrier of the street. The three of them looked at the dark ground, if he could measure it, it’s 15-20 meters high from where they are standing. Their eyes glowed in the dark. Jungkook turned to Lisa with his golden eyes. Taehyung’s eyes glowed in bright green too and he is stunned by how her eyes glows in bright purple. They aren’t have the same eye color and as mates, that’s considered rare. Jungkook’s golden eyes alone are rare for he is from a bloodline of Alpha Leaders. But Lisa’s eyes are something else. He cannot tell if she was the first Omega he saw with such wonderful eyes.

Taehyung looked around the huge trees below, it may be hard for them to land but it doesn’t really bother him. The wind is stronger than he anticipated, that’s because they are only meters away from the river.

“You sure you can land safely?” Jungkook asked his mate and she just nodded.

“Be sure to keep up.” She answered and jumped from the concrete. Taehyung and Jungkook watched her land on a huge branch, then jumped from there and landed on the ground with her two feet.

“She’s the Captain.” Taehyung said and jumped after her. Jungkook jumped too and they immediately run after Lisa. Taehyung is amazed by how fast she runs in her human form. She indeed exudes being one of the top Soldiers meant to kill the Alphas protecting the city of Seoul. He saw this kind of alertness in Jennie too. He would never forget how she pressed a dagger against his throat right after they made love in his bed. She was for sure in pain but when he creeped out his room without her knowing, she immediately made herself armed when he was about to go back. His room is filled with their mixed scents and she became uneasy when he left him alone in his bed.

And that when he knew that one day, she might succeed in killing him too. Besides, she was trained to kill them. She was trained all her life for this. The way they are articulately trained to kill Alphas is still making him grit his teeth in madness. How could someone create a Soldier with their kind to be their own murderers? He will never forgive humans for this. He will never spare their lives.

He smelled sweet scents in the air, Lisa pressed her back against a huge tree and so are the other two Alphas. Their glowing eyes meet and Lisa stepped out first.

“Cover me.” Her voice echoed in their earpieces.

She took her gun and hit the two Omegas standing by the gates. Jungkook and Taehyung immediately run towards them before they even dropped themselves on the ground. They carefully leave them on the ground, making sure they wouldn’t make any noise. Lisa walked towards the two Alphas and sprayed something over them.

“Your scents are getting stronger. Goddess Luna. We’re gonna get killed before we could even get in.” She said and looks at the both of them. “Calm down. You have to control your emotions to control your scents too.”

“I fucking can’t right now, Lisa. I am too occupied of Jennie.” Taehyung answered honestly.

Lisa took his wrist and swiped something on his smart watch. A red blinking dot showed in the small screen. “Thank Luna, they didn’t took off her chip. She’s in Lab # 702.” She said and looks at Taehyung. “That’s next to the main laboratory. Completely guarded. If they catch your scent, an entire military will be deployed to kill us all. Now, can you calm the fuck down?” She said again, putting the spray on Taehyung’s hand to cover his scent.

Taehyung clenched his jaw. “Fine.” He said briefly and sprayed more of the scent blocker all over his body. Lisa walked to Jungkook too and gave him another bottle. He sprayed it all over his body to hide himself too. Lisa kneeled on the corner, took her thermal binoculars to look beneath the walls.

“There are more guards inside. I’ll come in first.” Lisa said and gets his binoculars inside her bagpack.

“No, I’ll come in first.” Taehyung said and takes off his mask. “Keep your eyes on the ground.”

Lisa has no time to argue and just looks down. She just nodded and walked silently to reach the chained door. She carefully override the system and in just a matter of minutes, she is able to open it. Taehyung walked passed her, getting his hand over her head to keep them down.

“Don’t get curious of how I look. You’ll be charmed.” He said and Lisa closed her eyes. Taehyung opened the door and turned to look at Jungkook. _Make her look at you instead._ He said through their link. _Curiosity killed the cat._

Jungkook nodded and walked towards Lisa. He touched her cheek, making her open her eyes and meet his golden eyes instead. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t look at anything else.”

Taehyung saw 4 more Omega Soldiers by the hallway. He lifted his hand and smiled at them. “Kneel.” His deep voice sending shivers in their spine and Lisa felt it too. She was about to kneel too but Jungkook caught her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Listen to me, Lisa. Just me.” Jungkook whispered, pressing their foreheads against each other.

“Kill.” Taehyung said again and Lisa flinched when she heard blood squirted from those Omegas, the smell of their blood lingered against her nose.

“No..” Lisa whispered, her knees almost giving up.

“You’re fine.” Jungkook whispered, cupping her cheeks. He felt Lisa’s desperate gripped on his shoulder. “Just link into me. Listen to my voice. Listen to me.”

 _Kiss her._ Taehyung linked to Jungkook. _Distract her until I am out of here._

And that’s what he did. She will be for sure be hunted with the pool of blood of those Omegas he ordered to slit their throats with their own weapons. Taehyung looked at his smart watch and followed where Jennie is. He stopped walking when a group of Omega Soldiers are fully armed, their guns pointed at him.

“Hands in the air!” One Omega shouted, he assumed it was the Commander of this squad.

Taehyung smiled and raised his hands. Then snapped his fingers. “Kneel.” He commanded. They all widen their eyes and dropped their guns.

“Hyung, don’t kill them!” Jungkook’s voice registered in his earpiece. “Make them sleep instead! We aren’t here to kill them!”

Taehyung paused, stared all these beautiful Omegas who are hiding beneath those guns and masks before him. He is contemplating if he will spare their lives.

“Freeze!” Someone shouted from the hallway on his side and he lifted his hand to charm them.

“Omegas! Kneel before your Alpha!” Taehyung shouted, his low deep voice dominated the whole place. The Omegas took off their masks and kneeled before him. They all had their hands pressed on the floor, their heads lowered before him.

“Taehyung, I swear to Luna if you kill them, Jennie will know.” Lisa said through his earpiece. He clenched his fist and sighed.

“Sleep.” He said again, charming all these Omegas before him. They all released a heavy sigh and sprawled on the floor. He didn’t say anything again and just touched his forehead.

He froze when he heard a gun clicked against his head. “Move and I’ll blow your head off.” He widened his eyes when he heard that voice.

It was Jennie.


	18. Protected

Lisa can’t feel her legs.

She can’t, she had to kneel. Her body is trembling in fear. With only the sound of Taehyung’s voice, her inner wolf was in unmeasurable fear.

 _Lisa.. listen to me. Listen to me, My Omega._ She heard Jungkook’s voice in her head. She focused on closing her eyes, calming her inner wolf who keeps on whimpering, her paws are shaking and her head lowered on the floor. _Look at me, just me._ She heard Jungkook’s voice again.

She finally opened her eyes and looks at the gorgeous golden eyes of her destined mate. Goddess Luna, he looks wonderful. And the best part? He’s hers. She pressed herself against his body that feels perfectly made for him. She gently rubs her cheek against his, almost making her purr. Nothing feels more safe than to be in his arms. She inhaled his scent, making her hum softly. Jungkook cupped her cheek, comforting rubs of this thumb against her face makes her calmer than ever. She almost forgot they’re in a rescue operation and she just wants to just continue purring in his arms like a kitten.

“That’s it, you’re doing great. Just listen to me, my Omega. Listen to my heartbeat.” He whispered again, making her nod and nudge her nose against his. That feels good, she thought. It just feels good having him next to her. Jungkook’s soft fingers touched her lips, leading her face next to his. She felt his nose softly nudging her cheek and nose too. She can also hear his calm breathing and she loves it when he softly purr too. In a matter of seconds, she felt his lips slowly kissing her. And she didn’t hesitate to respond to that. How can’t she if it felt that good? She felt his hand trailed down to her neck to her arms until it reaches her waist to pull her closer. Her hand trailed to his cheek to lead him more into their kiss. Why does her body fits into him like she’s made perfectly for him?

Oh, the wonders of the grace of their Goddess.

She might not understand a lot of it and for sure, their Goddess might be shaking her head most of the time because of her recklessness and disobedience, but she loves her too, right? Letting her feel this kind of security inside the arms of her destined mate might even look greedy but she taking it for granted.

When Jungkook finally broke the kiss, she is already catching her breath. None in her lifetime could make her take her breath away like how Jungkook is doing it. Her forehead remained pressed against his, letting him give her feathery kisses on her lips and cheeks. She flutter her eyes open and his golden eyes welcomed her. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead.

“You’re safe with me.” Jungkook said softly, making her heart flutter. Her inner wolf’s whimpering stopped and she finally calmed down. She nodded and buried her face on his chest. He gave her gentle rubs against her back and his hand on the back of her head.

“Hands in the air!” They both flinched when they heard that noise from somewhere. Lisa turned to the hallway, finally seeing those Omegas swimming in their blood against the white-tiled floor. Their throats spilling these foul smelling blood all over the place. Lisa clenched her fist. When she told Taehyung that he doesn’t really need weapons because he can manipulate them to kill themselves, turns out he’s really determined to do it. Jungkook squeezes her hand and she met his golden eyes.

“Let’s go. He will not spare their lives. We have to stop him.” He said, making Lisa turn her cheek and then they finally run away to follow Taehyung. She swiped on her watch to locate that watch that he is wearing. The blinking red dot in her screen is slowly moving and they have to make it quick.

“Wait.” Lisa whispered, pressing Jungkook’s back against the wall. She moved closer against his chest as she hides from the CCTV camera, making sure they remain on the blind spot. Jungkook looked around too, securing his hand behind her. They lowered down, bending their knees to hide from the camera’s around. “There might be more soldiers. We can’t hurt them.”

Jungkook nodded and turned his cheek to listen to some footsteps. There are a lot. “18. I hear 18 Omegas marching towards Taehyungie-hyung. Guns and grenades. Beeping time bombs.” He said as he narrows his eyes, focusing on listening to his surroundings. “I can hear a soft humming weapon. Is that the Medusa’s scream?”

“Yeah.” Lisa nodded, staring at her mate as he listens more.

Alphas are truly a superior when it comes to their natural abilities. They have the most sensitive sense of hearing, more sensitive and more susceptible to any kind of sound that a normal Omega or Beta doesn’t have. They can heal too and that is the ability that Omegas aren’t gifted to them because they are meant to be protected by their Alphas by nature. Betas doesn’t have a scent, which makes them very useful for the government; they are sometimes called the “Scentless” or the “Middlemen” because they give balance in the world of werewolves. Betas are also the erudite kind of their anatomy that makes them the superior to intelligence. And most of the Guards of The Circle and the Omega Soldiers Association are Betas. A study has been made to cloak Omegas and Alphas with the apocrine glands of the Betas and that is what she used to make these two Alphas she’s with invisible from the Omega Soldiers. So, it’ll be hard for them to track if there are more Beta Soldiers to attack them.

Lisa suddenly felt scared for Jungkook. She knows he finds her stubborn and difficult but when it comes to protecting her, he never hesitated to ensure her safety. She saw it multiple times. From that very first time of her maturity heat to the arrow that Jisoo threw at her, he never, never failed to protect her. How can she feel terrified of him when he was the most gentle Alpha she had ever seen? His arm around her gives her that sense of vulnerability but also security of being protected at all cost.

“Beta Soldiers will start the Operation Busan at this point. And they will deploy more, they will start blowing up this place. They heard us for sure.” She said, meeting his eyes. Those voices in their links can be easily heard by their tracker and they immediately prepared for defense. Operation Busan is the largest explosion that the organization ever did in history. It nearly killed 87 Alphas. 2 years ago, Lisa and the rest of her unit planted the bomb themselves.

“I’m sorry.” He said, gripping on her side. The instant regret in his eyes flashed in a matter of seconds.

“Why are you apologizing? I needed that, I needed you..” Lisa answered, biting her lower lip. She didn’t expect to babble it like that. Jungkook can’t help the small smile on his lips and just nodded. He moved to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked her eyes several times and looked away.

“Alright, Lisa. Thank you for saying that.” He said and she just bites her lower lip, nodding.

Jungkook suddenly frowned, turning his cheek again. “Hyung, don’t kill them!” He said through their earpieces. “Make them sleep instead. We aren’t here the kill them.” That made Lisa part her lips and turned to the hallway where Taehyung made his way through.

Fuck. This is not looking good. She is not aware of how powerful Taehyung’s gift but according to the myths, his gift can even make someone crazy if he commanded him to. His gift can manipulate every living thing and all he needed to do is to look at them in their eyes. For Omegas, his voice can them tremble. She felt that. She fucking felt that and he scares the hell out of her.

She suddenly became scared for Jennie too. She doesn’t deserved to be manipulated like that. Wait, did Taehyung only manipulated Jennie? Her heart aches for her. She has a special place in her heart. And at one point of her existence, she wished to have that connection that their Goddess Luna had gifted them. Her adoration and loyalty to Jennie is just like the way a mate can give. Or maybe, more than that. Jennie became the reason why she continued living again. She was there when she was lost and damaged because of the Alphas did to her mother.

Apparently, the kind that she despised all her life is the one protecting her now.

“Omegas! Kneel to your Alpha!” She flinched when she heard his deep loud voice. She dropped her knees on the floor, desperately holding onto Jungkook in front of her. Just like that, she kneeled just like that. The sound of his voice terrifies her and she hates it because it’s her nature who’s betraying her. She felt Jungkook’s hand on her arm, rubbing it.

“I’m right here.” Jungkook whispered against her ear, gently kissing her cheek. She gulped hard and firmly closed her eyes. “He is not your Alpha. I am.” He whispered again, she nodded with her head over his shoulder.

“Taehyung.” She managed to call his name, even with just the sound of his name against her lips feels painful. Addressing Alphas without honorifics is insubordination. Omegas are supposed to acknowledge their superiority but fuck that. Lisa is not having any of it. She moved away from Jungkook, ignoring her shaking knees. “I swear to Luna, if you kill them—Jennie will know.” She said and finally stood up from the floor.

She took her gun from her pocket and walked through the hallways, making sure her footsteps remained soundless. It took him a long time to answer. She lowered her gun and pressed her back against the wall, slowly peeking through the other hallway. Her eyes widened when she saw someone slowly walking towards Taehyung.

 _Lisa_. She heard Jungkook’s voice. _Remain connected to me. You’ll be protected from Taehyungie-hyung’s charms._ Lisa closed her eyes and gulped hard as she focuses on Jungkook’s heartbeat in her head.

“Sleep.” Taehyung finally said, Jungkook and her heard that and sounds of dropping bodies echoed in the hallway. She shoot her eyes open and looked at the soldier who has her gun pointed against Taehyung. She looked down her jacket and saw that familiar badge embroided on her uniform.

“Move and I’ll blow your head off.” Jennie’s voice dominated the hallway.

“Hyung?” Jungkook called through their earpieces but Taehyung didn’t move nor speak.

“Hands in the air.” Jennie said, nudging the gun harder against Taehyung’s head. The Alpha didn’t move. “I said, hands in the air!” Jennie shouted this time. She kicked the back of Taehyung’s knees, making him drop himself on the floor.

For the first time in Lisa’s existence, an Alpha bended his knees for an Omega.

“Lisa, do something. Taehyungie-hyung won’t fight her back. He’ll die for her.” Lisa heard Jungkook’s voice from her earpiece. But before she could even make a step, Taehyung grabbed Jennie’s wrist and pulled her on the floor. She released a hard grunt when she fell on her back, the Alpha caging her with her wrists pressed on the either sides of her face.

Before Jennie could even look at him, Lisa quickly galloped towards them. She covered Taehyung’s eyes with both of her hands, Jennie’s meeting her purple eyes instead.

“Don’t look.” Lisa said. Jennie didn’t answer and looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed and she started to struggle.

“Let me go!” She shouted as she tries to pull her hands but Taehyung remained unmoving.

“Lisa, take your hands off me.” Lisa heard Taehyung’s commanding voice, making her gulp hard and shake. “Now.”

She moved away, stepping back from him. Taehyung slowly opened his eyes, finally having a view of his gorgeous mate underneath him. Jennie met his eyes but for some reason, she doesn't look like she's being mesmerized by the gorgeous Alpha in front of her. She instead get herself ready to attack him; she lifted her boot and a dagger snapped at the end of end of it.

She was about to kick Taehyung’s side but in a blink of an eye, Lisa felt a warm air from behind her. Her naked eye wasn’t able to catch that quick movement. She saw Jungkook holding Jennie’s ankle before that dagger stained with silvers dig in his moon brother’s body.

“Hyung, move. She has silver daggers.” Jungkook said, making Taehyung flinch. The moment Taehyung released her, she pulled herself away and grabbed her gun from her belt, pointing it to them.

“Jennie.” Taehyung called, his voice even made Lisa shiver. Jennie’s hands started to shake with the gun pointed to her mate.

“Don’t—” She mumbled, pressing her back against the wall. “—you filthy Alpha. You can never—manipulate me ever again.” She said, getting her finger ready to trigger her gun.

Lisa flinched, meeting Jungkook’s eyes.

“Jennie.. no..” Taehyung mumbled, crawling to her. “I didn’t manipulate you..” He said, moving closer to her. Jennie pressed herself harder against the wall, whimpering.

“Stop!” She screamed, closing her eyes this time.

Taehyung took her hand, pointing the gun against his chest. “Is this what you want?” Taehyung whispered, making Jennie froze in there. She flutter her eyes open and stared at the gorgeous werewolf in front of her. “Jen, my Jendeukie. Link to me.. please.” Taehyung whispered again, his eyes begging. “Please..” He begged, nudging his head over her shoulder.

“Hyung.” Jungkook called, making a step towards his older moon brother. "More soldiers are--"

But Lisa noticed him flinch again and looked at her. She didn’t know what happened next and in a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her. Sound of clicking guns filled her ears, the soldiers from the other hallway firing at them. He felt his strong arms on her waist and the back of her head as he hides her with his huge figure from the soldiers attacking them. Jungkook caught every bullet with his broad back, making him release painful grunts. In spite of that, he run away from there to lead them to the other hallway, hiding her from continuous firing.

Lisa's eyes are filled with the blood of her mate squirting from his huge body. That almost make her knees give up but Jungkook's arms are firmly around her.

“Hyung, take Jennie away. I have to—” Jungkook said through their earpieces but paused as he pressed his head against the wall. He is in so much pain and Lisa held him tighter as he keeps himself steady. He is caging her against it and she was in shock as she stared at her mate filled with blood. “—I have to keep Lisa safe.” He finally continued.

“I got you. Let me take care of this. Leave.” Taehyung answered. “We’re outnumbered.”

 _You punks. Who the fuck goes in a battle unprepared?_ Jungkook and Lisa heard Seokjin’s voice through their links. _I can’t believe you two. Just wait until we get this done and I will deal with the both of you._

Lisa and Jungkook met gazes.

 _Don’t worry. No one will hear us._ I got everyone covered. That was Rosé’s voice. 

_Everyone in position._ That was Namjoon's voice and Jungkook released a relieved sigh knowing that he got his older hyungs back in this operation.

 _The Army will deploy in 3, 2, 1.._ That was Yoongi’s voice and then a loud explosion from afar. Jungkook covered Lisa with his arms and body once again. Debris from the ceiling above started to fall above them. Lisa looked at him and touches his back.

“Jungkook.” Lisa called, staring at him. He groaned, his eyebrows twitching in pain. She heard some bullets dropping on the floor as he heals himself. “You don’t have to do this. I’m wearing a vest.” She said, wiping his sweating forehead.

“Still. I have to be sure.” He said and turns his cheek to his side. He saw the mouth of the rifle from an approaching soldier and pulled it, hitting an Omega soldier against her nape. Lisa heard her hardly grunted and dropped herself on the floor. A few more soldiers came in sight and Lisa threw her fist to fight them too.

She hit the other one with her foot, missing that shot she just had from her gun. Lisa hit her with her elbow and pulled the gun from her arm, kicking it on the floor to keep it away from them. She felt Jungkook pulled her again, another gun shot echoed in the hallway. She saw a gunshot on his arm but that didn’t bother him and attacked the Omega Soldier with his elbow too. That hard blow made her knock out and drop on the floor.

He for sure don’t want to kill them. He’s accepting these fucking gunshots even though it hurts like a bitch.

She saw another Omega Soldier with her knife and she gripped on Jungkook’s shoulder to jump in the air, kicking her head to get that silver stained dagger away from her mate. Jungkook made his way to other soldiers who kept firing him but he didn't stop until he got them and hit them one by one. He fired the gun he picked up from the floor to a couple of them on their feet and arms to keep them immobile. He's making sure they'll still get treated.

Lisa on the other hand is doing the same. She is avoiding gun shots too and just using her gun to hit them on their napes to knock them out. A few more kicks and punches and Lisa finally got the last one soldier down her knees, let her drop over another soldier on the floor.

They finally met gazes and that's when they realized that all of the soldiers are now lying on the ground.

“Look out!” Lisa shouted and pushed Jungkook away. She screamed when a dagger is buried on her leg, making her drop her knees on the floor.

“Lisa!” Jungkook shouted and catches her shoulders. He kicked the Omega Soldier against her helmet; the impact is too powerful that it even made her flew towards the wall, finally knocking her out. Jungkook cursed. He isn’t supposed to kick her that hard but he was too startled when Lisa is attacked with a silver dagger.

A silver dagger for the love of their Goddess!

Lisa released a strained whimper as she slowly pulls out the dagger from her leg. Jungkook teared the end of his shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the silver from travelling in her veins. Lisa groaned, holding on his arm as she shakes from the pain.

“You’re going to be okay.” He softly said, tearing more of his shirt to cover her wound.

“Argh, damn it. It fucking h-hurts..” She faintly said, dropping her head on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“I know. Hold on, Lisa. Let me get you out of here first.” He answered and kisses her cheek. He turned around, pulling her to get over his back. He stood up from the floor and jogged away from that hallway, leaving the unconscious Omega Soldiers on the floor.

 _Lisa?! Are you hurt?_ She heard her sister’s voice.

 _Yeah, got a silver cut._ She answered and hold onto Jungkook tighter.

 _Meet Dr. Kim at 14.3895 degrees, 2 minutes and 13.5 seconds north of the back gate. He is waiting there._ Rosé said and Jungkook heard that too, kicking the door to finally get out of the building. He looked around, his golden eyes scanning the area.

 _We’ll cover you._ That was Hoseok’s voice in their links. They heard a lot of gunshots from afar and some explosions too. Lisa looked back and watches the building slowly fall from those explosions. Right before her eyes, the place she used to stay are starting to burn to ashes. Several screams filled the air and then more sounds of rifles firing around.

Lisa can’t help not to think about the soldiers she grew up with. And it makes her more frustrated to know that the organization that helped her out of being a lone-wolf or a rogue is ruining the Omegas that they thought they are saving. She was fooled and used. How can they do this to those innocent Omegas? At what cost? Why? Why does it have to be them?

“They’re killing them.” Lisa whispered and buried her face against Jungkook’s shoulder.

Jungkook turned his cheek. “We have to or we’ll end up getting killed instead.” He answered and finally saw Seokjin’s glowing eyes in the dark meters away from them. “Lisa, we will save those who deserved it.”

“Everyone deserves to be saved, Jungkook. We never wanted this.” She answered and whimpered again as she feels the pain on her leg. She’s losing a lot of blood and the silver lingering her muscles and tissues are making it more painful. It feels like burning and she is fighting herself from sleeping. Or else she won’t wake up anymore.

“Lisa, hang on.” Jungkook said again, jumping from the narrow cliff from afar. He landed on a huge tree branch and saw Seokjin and the rest waiting below. He jumped from there in a loud thud, carefully settling Lisa on the ground. But when Jungkook looked at her, she’s already unconscious.

“Lisa? No. Lisa!"


	19. Dominance

Jungkook felt like his heart stopped beating when Lisa finally moved on her bed and slowly flutter her eyes open. In that moment when those Omega Soldiers started to fire them with their guns, he fucking don’t care how many bullets he had to catch for her, even though it’s a grenade – he will never hesitate to protect her with all his life. That rescue operation is a success. With the help of his older moon brothers, Taehyung and him is saved from being doomed in that place. 

He knows that deciding to save Jennie with no concrete plans at all is a suicide mission. But he cannot leave his mate to bait herself in exchange of Jennie. He has to do something. 

And he did. 

Yoongi and Namjoon lays out the best plans and strategies in a war. Hoseok, Jimin and along with his skills in combat are at best in executing these plans in action, Seokjin and Taehyung is there for the needed rescue and protection. They are the perfect team of Seven alphas who dedicated their whole lifetime to protect their packs. 

The rescued Omegas are confined in a facility in Seokjin’s territory. It is the best territory to get them treated and protected because it is just a river away from Yoongi who owns the heaviest weapons. Most of the top military units in their territories are also sent there for them to be fully monitor. Jimin had a complete surveillance of them with help of Hoseok and their mates. 

The Nurturers of every territory are also gathered to help these rescued Omegas from the attack happened last night. If there is someone who would understand them, those are the Omegas that they helped and rescued too. The Seven wanted them to build their connections with their own kind. The Nurturers dedicated their lives to nourish and protect everyone in the pack and these rescued Omegas needed that kind of nurturing. 

These plans laid out that night they had an assembly in The Oak. But because Jungkook was so clouded with his emotions when Lisa left, he left there too without even waiting the meeting to be officially pronounced adjourned. What kind of Alpha Leader who does that? He is ready to send his Top Military Unit but he didn’t even stayed to know the rescue plan. 

And Jungkook felt like he is left on his own to watch over his mate who almost died because of that silver cut. He only had one job. The only thing that he needs to do is to protect her. And he failed. How can he even continue to protect a pack if he is even that reckless to risk his life for her. He has to make his priorities straight. He loves his mate for sure, but he needs to remember he is an Alpha Leader and a pack is expecting him to protect them too. 

Is he even worthy of this crown on his head? 

Lisa released a soft purr when she lifted herself from the bed, her elbows supporting her weight. Jungkook immediately sat beside her to help her sit, his arm securely around her. 

“How are you feeling?” He softly asked, getting the strands of her hair behind her. Lisa cleared her dry throat and he immediately reached for the glass of water by the side table to help her take a sip of it. He gently rubs her back as she quenches her thirst. She dropped her head on his shoulder after gulping a few. Jungkook let her nuzzle her nose against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her after putting back that glass of water on the table. He knows his scent will help her recover more. 

“Does anything hurt?” He whispered as he continues to give her gentle rubs on her back. 

“No, I’m fine.” She answered and looks at him. “How long was I out?” 

“Just for 5 hours. Seokjin-hyung transfused my blood in you to help your body fight the silver.” He answered, making her frown. 

“That’s—that’s too fast for me to recover from a silver cut.” She said and moves to pull off the blanket to check her leg. She pulled that silk dress to check for scars or anything but there’s none. Even a scratch. Like what Jungkook had expected. The way his saliva heals her wounds works like how his anatomy heals on its own. It felt like he was grooming her from all the scratches and wound she had on her entire body. 

“The—the cut isn’t –” 

“I helped you heal it.” Jungkook interrupted. He is trying not to sound mad but he really is. The frustration he has been dealing with about being disregarded as an Alpha Leader is adding to his frustration of his mate’s disobedience. “Lisa, what you did there is really—stupid.” He said and looks at her. 

Lisa blinked her eyes several times and looked away. Jungkook noticed that instant disappointment on her face. “That was silver, Jungkook.” 

Jungkook stood up from the bed and released a frustrated sigh. This is just making him more mad, like seriously. “Exactly. You could’ve died there. You know you can’t heal yourself. Do you have any idea what could possibly happen? Maybe try to be more considerate of me trying to protect you and stop being so prideful because an Alpha can do better.” 

He watched her lift the corner of her lips and smirked. “Did you forget I was the one who saved your life days ago because of a silver cut?” She said and stood up from the bed. She poked his chest with her finger. “Nobody asked you to be there. Did I asked you to save my ass?” 

“Goddess Luna, Lalisa!” Jungkook exclaimed and walked away from her. He brushed both his hands on his hair this time. “Can you stop acting like you’re the most invincible Omega in the world? Because you are far from that. You don’t know how you almost died 5 hours ago! And then you’re going tell me this?! You’re going to say to my face that you could’ve done better if I wasn’t there?! I cannot believe this!” 

“You don’t fucking understand, Jeon Jungkook! That wasn’t just an ordinary silver dagger! Those weren’t the same from the last that you had! She was about to attack on your spine! On your spine, did you hear that?” Lisa said and walked closer to him. He continued to calm his nerves because the last thing he would do is to get reckless and raise his voice at her. He wouldn’t want his entire self be filled with anger or else his inner wolf will take over him again to make his Omega submit to him. 

And this is harder than he thought. 

At some point, Jungkook is amused about how brave she is to get closer to him in this heated conversation. An ideal Omega wouldn’t even talk back, for Goddess sake. She is not supposed to talk back and just listen. But jokes on him, Lisa is not born to just bow her head and listen to him. She is not going to settle being pushed in the corner of the dinner table to eat her steak in silence where she is even expected to pour his Alpha a glass of wine sitting on the center. 

It is clear in Jungkook’s mind that she is meant to have her own dinner table and have the whole bottle of wine just for herself. 

But it is hard to fight nature. Again, as an Alpha—they are born and used to dominance. Whoever refuses to submit in his own territory will be forced to bow no matter what. It is even considered a crime in his territory if someone challenged him by meeting his eyes. From the day he was crowned to be the Alpha Leader of the Golden Crimson, no one dared to look at him directly in the eye with so much rage and contumaciousness. 

Jungkook is trying to be patient. The Goddess knows how the fuck he is holding back. But if the safety of his own mate is at stake, he won’t hesitate to show her who’s in charge. 

“It doesn’t matter if you are from a fucking True Blooded Alpha bloodline. You will die in a minute if she cut you!” Lisa shouted, making her face turn to bright red. She was so mad right now and Jungkook can see it on her face. 

But so was he! 

He was so mad because she was so reckless and all she fucking thinks is she can do better than him. 

“Enough of this, Lalisa!” Jungkook’s voice raised. He noticed her flinched and stepped back. “You will not leave this room until I said so.” He said and turns his back to walk towards the door. 

“What?!” Lisa exclaimed and catches his arm. “You are not going to make me a prisoner here, do you hear me?!” She screamed but Jungkook shove his arm from her grasp, very carefully – he doesn’t want to use force against her even though he is almost clouded with anger. He gripped her wrists to get her hands of him. 

_How about restrain her over that bed, Maknae? Maybe she’ll shut up if you show her who’s really in charge inside the bedroom?_ Jungkook’s inner wolf echoed in his head. This wolf, he just loves to mess up with him. He loves to watch how he prolongs his patience and he is enjoying how Jungkook tries to keep everything cool even though he’s really pissed off. 

_Shut up, I am not in the mood right now. Are you enjoying how she talk backs to me? You were all over her on that rescue operation, you bastard._

His wolf laughed inside his head. _Oh, this young pup. You know how I love touching and kissing her. She tasted like heroine. Nah, I think she’s more addicting. One day, you’re going to understand. Remember that the next full moon is fast approaching. You have to finally claim her, young pup. Our need is getting stronger._ His wolf reminded him, that made him silently curse as he strides to the door, Lisa is still following him behind. 

“Don’t make me angry, Omega.” Jungkook said and met her eyes. This time, his eyes are now glowing in gold. He is breathing heavily and he has to leave before he uses that Alpha voice of him again and make her kneel. 

Lisa stopped walking towards him and stayed steps away from him. He watches her breathe heavily, her eyes glowing in purple. Her fists clenched on her sides and her whole identity just screams like a rogue. “I fucking hate you. Do you have any idea why I took the cut for you?!” She exclaimed. “Are you a fucking idiot or what?! It’s because I li—” She paused and clenched her fists again. She firmly closed her eyes and looked away, trying to suppress what she wanted to say. 

Jungkook is too clouded with madness and agony because of what happened there. If he lost her, he would die. Fucking die, for the love of their Goddess sake. Her stubbornness and pride is getting in his nerves and his frustration about how his older moon brothers treat him like a kid is making it worse. He cannot believe he is left in his own territory to baby sit his mate who acts like a spoiled brat and wants to do anything she wanted to. 

He was a part of The Seven too! He might haven’t discovered his gift yet but he can help with the rescue of those Omegas too. He is capable of being an Alpha Leader. He wants to prove it but he can’t because he is left in his own den, away from that job he dedicated to do for all his life. 

“Just enough of this nonsense, Lalisa. You will stay in this room to fully recover and you will only leave if I said so.” Jungkook said and makes big steps to reach the door. 

“No!” She screamed and bangs on the door. He locked it with that key in his hand and ignored those noises from his mate. “Yah! Jeon Jungkook! Open this door! You are not locking me up like a fucking princess in a tower! Open this up!” 

He sighed and finally turned to Yeonjun who is silently standing by the side of the doorway. Jungkook gave him the key which he politely received. “Give everything she need. Don’t let her step out of this room. She doesn’t have anything to use in that room as a weapon. Let the Nurturers get inside to attend to everything she asks for.” Jungkook said and Yeonjun bowed his head with a curt nod. 

“Will be done, my King.” He answered, his gaze still on his shoes. 

“How’s your mate?” Jungkook asked, making Yeonjun meet his eyes and he bowed again. 

“She’s experiencing a lot of withdrawals, Alpha King. But her wolf is getting stronger and I am able to connect to her more.” Yeonjun answered with that faint smile on his lips. “She’s – she’s just hard to handle.” 

That made Jungkook smile. He squeezed his shoulder. “Tell me about it, kid. That woman inside that room is a pain in the ass.” He said, making them both giggle. “I am happy you found your mate.” 

Yeonjun nodded with a small smile. “I am too, My King. Thank you for your kindness.” 

Jungkook nodded, reciprocating that smile too. “What’s her name?” He asked, putting his hand in his pocket. 

“Yah!” Both of them flinched when Lisa screamed from the other side, a loud thud against the door registered. “Jeon Jungkook! I am rejecting you as my mate! Do you hear that?!” Jungkook sighed and shakes his head, he presses his temple and looks at his right hand again. 

“My King, she just declared her rejection towards you.” Yeonjun said, frowning his forehead. 

“No, the declaration of rejections doesn’t work anymore. She made me drink her blood on that night we captured your mate. And she did it willingly. We are not technically imprinted yet but we are already connected.” Jungkook answered and looked at the door again when Lisa made another loud thud against it. 

“Yaaah!” She shouted again. 

“Nurturer Somi will be here in an hour. She knows what she needs.” Jungkook said and looks at his right hand. “I think I will be out tonight. Please, take care of her. My life is depended in that room, Yeonjun. I trust you to protect it.” 

Yeonjun nodded and gave him a bow. “With all my life, King. I will serve you.” 

Jungkook smiled and nodded. He finally turned his back to walk to his room, his shoes echoing in the hallway. 

“Her name is Ryujin.” Yeonjun suddenly said, making Jungkook turn to look at him. “Shin Ryujin. I just – I just thought you wanted to know.” He said, making Jungkook smile and nodded. 

“If she gets into your nerves like that soldier in my suite, I’ll offer you a bottle of whiskey in my office.” Jungkook said, making Yeonjun slightly giggle. 

“It would be an honor, my King.” He answered and kept his head low as Jungkook continues to walk back to the Master’s bedroom. 

He released a heavy sigh the moment he closed that massive wooden door. His thoughts are too busy with his worry about what is happening in those territories of his older moon brothers. He has to be there where his help is needed. Whatever is needed to do, he must be there. He is not going to stay in his home and just wait for his older moon brothers to tell him what he needs to do. He is an Alpha King and he will act like one. 

He suddenly felt his phone vibrated and he immediately answered it in 2 rings. 

“Jimin-hyung.” He answered and walks to his balcony glass door. “Is Seokjin-hyung still mad? Please tell me he’ll allow me to join the operations?” He asked, even biting his nails as he waits. 

Jimin sighed on the other line. “Jungkook-ah. You and Taehyung – both of you messed up. Big time. You know what needs to be done.” 

Jungkook sighed and lowered his head. Of course. He expected this. He brushed his hair with his fingers and started to pace. “Did you tell Taehyungie-hyung? How about Jennie?” 

“She’s in Seokjin-hyung’s health facility. He is being studied by Namjoon-hyung too. Did you tell Lisa?” He asked. 

“No. I – I locked her up in her room.” Jungkook answered and scratched his nape. 

“Locked her up in her room?” Jimin repeated. 

“Look, hyung. Her stubborn ass is getting worse. She is forgetting I am her Alpha and she is supposed to submit to me. If I can make an Alpha bow to me, she has to do it too.” Jungkook answered as he paces around his room. 

"Are you hearing yourself, you fool?” Jimin said from the other line. “I know you’re worried about what happened to her. But you don’t need to force her to submit to keep her safe. She is not a prisoner! Are you stupid?” 

“Hyung, I think I know what I have to do with my mate. She is going to submit because that how it is supposed to be.” Jungkook said firmly and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Jungkook, just because you aren’t allowed to join the operation because an older Alpha told you so and it pains your Alpha Pride to follow— you’re going to do prove that dominance against your mate.” Jimin said, making him froze. He stopped pacing and turned to his door when he heard another loud thud from the hallway. That for sure is Lisa who is banging her door. 

Jungkook stuttered. “H-hyung..” 

“She is your mate, for the love of Goddess Luna. She is not just some other Omega you could raise your voice to if she messed up. She is your counterpart. She is your other half. You are supposed to be one. You saw how she despised when you made her kneel before you. You are being too complacent because you know a declaration of rejection won’t be effective anymore. Jeon Jungkook, do you want me to do your own counseling? I can be more brutal than Hoseok-hyung, you know that.” Jimin said, sounding like an Alpha like he is. He has the gift of wisdom but he can be brutal with his counseling if he chooses to. He remembered that the test against him is the hardest from his training days before his coronation as the Alpha King of Golden Crimson territory. 

Jungkook sighed, dropping himself on the end of his bed. “I was just trying to protect her. She almost died, you saw that.” 

“I did and I know how that terrified the hell of you, Jungkook. But being an iron-hand Alpha will not going to solve this misunderstanding between the two of you. And it made it worse when she knew that you killed an Omega because of your rut.” 

Jungkook firmly closed his eyes when he heard that. He won’t forget that fear in her eyes when she knew. And knowing that his mate might be in love with somebody else makes him more confused. He can’t even tell how miserable he feels right now even though he’s keeping her in his mansion. And the connection that they have right now is just a matter of life and death. He doesn’t want to be with her because their lives are depended on it. 

No, it’s not supposed to be like that. 

Jungkook released another heavy sigh. “I just – everything is overwhelming right now, hyung. But I must face the consequences as an Alpha King and then I’ll deal with her. I have to take care of my pack. I feel like I am not only failing myself to be an Alpha for my Omega but also a Leader of my pack too.” 

“Jungkook, you aren’t failing anything here. Making mistakes are a part of growing. Here you are again, you’re being too hard on yourself. Remember you are still learning. All of us are.” Jimin said, his wisdom coming out of him again. 

Jungkook bites his lower lip. “But not at a life’s cost.” He answered and brushed his hair for Goddess knows how many times he did. His hair is becoming more unruly like how his mind overwhelmed in chaos too. “I’d loath myself if I failed to protect not only her but also my pack. If I failed on this, I’d burn myself into ashes. I’d light up that nest on my feet with my own hands.” 

“Jungkook-ah.” Jimin called him softly, this time he sounded really worried about him. 

“Is it tonight? The trial of me and Taehyungie-hyung? We broke the code.” Jungkook asked, resting his chin on his fingers. He heard Jimin sighed from the other line. 

“Yes. It will be in Yoongi-hyung’s territory.” Jimin answered, making Jungkook curse. If the trial is held in a certain territory, the assigned Alpha King of it will give the last verdict of the trial. And if the rest of the panel agreed to their sentence, they’ll have to comply. And as far as he knows, Yoongi’s panels are the cruelest. 

“You’ll get through it. You know you and Taehyung always has a soft spot in him. You two are our youngest.” Jimin said, trying to cheek Jungkook up even though it’s barely working. 

“I guess I’d have to say goodbye to Lisa.” Jungkook said and sighed, dropping himself on his bed. 

“Yes, I think you should. You might have no chance if you miss this.” 

Jungkook bites his lower lip and sighed again. 

🌙 

  
Jungkook bended his knees on the floor next to the bed as he lovingly stares Lisa silently sleep that night. Her room was a mess. Scattered broken glasses are everywhere and she refused to drink those medicines that her Nurturers have given her. Maybe she was too exhausted too that is why she ended up getting knocked out on that bed. Jimin is right, it is not right to lock his mate up to ensure her safety. And that would only complicate their connection more with what they already have now. 

If she wanted her freedom, he’ll grant it. Because the moment he leave his territory, he wouldn’t know when will he able to come back or if he will still be alive to come back. At least he didn’t imprint her – it would be easier for her to heal and forget. 

He stared at her calmly breathing over that soft pillow. He can even hear her soft purrs and he always loved the sound of that. Jungkook lifted his hand to reach for that strand of hair on her cheek but she immediately caught his wrist with her hand. That didn’t surprise him, to be honest. Her senses of being a soldier still reeks in her. And he saw how great she’s at with that profession she studied and mastered for years. 

He released a heavy sigh and lowered his gaze. “You didn’t drink your medicines.” He calmly said. He turned his head and looked at the tray where her medicines are prepared but they are left untouched. 

“Why would you even think I’d drink them? To what? To tranquilize me so you can command me with every thing you wanted?” She answered, her eyes glowing in purple in that darkened room. Jungkook didn’t say anything and just touched her hand to release his wrist. 

“Do you really want to leave?” He suddenly asked, his voice sounded so soft and Lisa was caught back by that. “I’m letting you go if that’s what you want.” 

“What?” She mumbled and frown her forehead. “Are you fucking with me, Alpha?” She asked with a gritted teeth. 

Jungkook brushed his lips with his hand. “I’m sorry, it was a mistake. Locking you up like this is ridiculous.” He said and get up from the floor, looking at her. Her purple eyes blinked as she looks up to him, still looking confused. “I hope Nurturer Somi told you what you needed for your recovery. I will leave Yeonjun to supervise the pack in a few days. And if you’re completely recovered—” He said and sighed, turned his back to walk to the door. “—You can leave.” 

Lisa didn’t say anything. And Jungkook didn’t say anything too. Only his footsteps echoing in the whole room surrounded by those shadows of the chained windows moving around the ceiling and floor. When he was younger, he used to fear those shadows around but they turned out to be just trees. The bright moon outside making Jungkook’s vision darker as he slowly walk away from his mate. 

“Where are you going?” Lisa suddenly asked, making him stop from reaching the doorknob. 

“Does it matter?” Jungkook asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

“What the fuck are you trying to say here, Jungkook? You’re going to let me leave – just like that?” Lisa asked, getting her feet on the floor and walks towards him. 

Jungkook dropped his shoulders and then turned to Lisa. “Do you want to stay then?” He asked, his voice sounded soft. 

Lisa did not answer right away. But he noticed her looked away, probably having this internal war with her inner wolf too. She always do this, she always battles her inner wolf. 

“It’s okay. I—I will survive, I guess.” Jungkook said and looks down on the floor. “If I came back and you’re still here, I will make sure to claim you by then. But for now—I have to go.” 

“No.” Lisa said, making big steps towards him. She pushed his chest with her hand until his back is pressed against the door. “You’re not leaving me just like that.” 

Jungkook met her eyes, they are blazing in purple and he will never stop admiring how beautiful and immaculate she looks right there. “I’m sorry but I have to go.” He whispered again, his hand cupping her cheek. 

_Jungkook. It’s time_. That was Yoongi’s voice in his head, finally calling him for the trial tonight. Lisa noticed him turn his cheek when he heard his older moon brother, making her more curious. 

“Fuck this, Jungkook. You are not leaving like this. Where are you going? Tell me. Tell me!” Lisa shouted, moving closer against him. Her eyes are now building tears and he just shakes his head. His arms pulled her waist to keep her closer. 

“Hush, little pup.” He whispered and moved to gently kiss her lips. He gave her feathery kisses on the corner of her lips, to her jaw down to her neck. “I will claim you if I made it back.” He whispered again and met her eyes. “But if I can’t make it back—” 

“Stop!” Lisa exclaimed, her voice shaking. “Don’t go.” She whispered this time, her shoulders shaking. “I want you here.” 

Jungkook can’t even process what she just said. Why is she making it harder for him to leave? He can’t even tell if he’ll survive the sentence he’ll face with Taehyung in that trial. Leaving the pack is like abandoning a ship and as an Alpha Leader, that is the gravest sin against your oath as a werewolf. 

He wanted to stay with her, the Goddess of the heavens knows how much he do. But before he was her mate, he was an Alpha Leader first. 

“I have to go.” Jungkook said again, closing his eyes for him not to get persuaded with her purple eyes. 

“You shouldn’t have saved me then. You shouldn’t have made me feel safe and just let me die. I hate how you are slowly making me need you. I am not supposed to want you like this.” Lisa said, her head pressed against his chest. Her fist started to hit him but Jungkook is not even moving to stop her. “I hate you, I fucking hate you!” She started to hit his chest again and again and he is just watching her there. 

“Lisa.” Jungkook finally called and caught her wrist. “Look at me.” And she did. Her cheeks are glistening with fresh tears. “I have a crown under my head and a responsibility over my shoulders. What we did there, attacking the enemy’s camp without any concrete plans is a mistake. I almost left my pack and if —” 

“I like you.” Lisa interrupted. 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

Jungkook’s lips parted. 

That’s because when she said that, her eyes wasn’t glowing in purple. That wasn’t her inner wolf at all. 


	20. History

Seokjin has been sleepless for days. From that day that it was revealed that The Circle is affiliated with the organization that his mate belongs to until the urgent rescue operation that they had to execute with just hours to prepare for it. He spent most of his time in his laboratory to study more about Jungkook’s anatomy to help him discover his gift. He’s too late.

He is supposed to discover his gift 2 years after reaching his adolescence age, which is 16. And from there, he should be training himself to use his gift to protect his pack. But it has been 7 years and Jungkook remained clueless about his gift. Seokjin is not able to get his studies and researches useful to help his younger moon brother. Namjoon is mostly helping him a lot. Jimin too – getting Jungkook in several counseling about his identity. Jimin has been studying about his psychology too of being a successor from True Blooded Alpha bloodline. Out of all of them, he was an Alpha who came from a dynasty of Kings and Leaders for the past generations. But as years gone by, the three of them remained unsuccessful in helping their youngest moon brother.

And now this happened.

He recklessly went to a suicide mission to rescue Jennie without any concrete plans at all. What if he got killed? He might leave the Golden Crimson territory kingless and that worried him a lot. He is the eldest among The Seven and the responsibility of being the eldest and the most experienced Alpha Leader is all over his shoulders. Taehyung is not an exception too but he is capable of saving his mate because of his gift. That gift can definitely protect him.

But Jungkook?

Yes, he was the strongest in all of them but that wasn’t enough! His knowledge about combats and fights cannot save him alone. Thank Luna, Rosé and Jisoo was able to lay an emergency and urgent plan to proceed with the rescue operation. Everyone closely participated and that gave them the success that they are aiming for.

He suddenly flinched when he felt Jisoo’s hands on his shoulders. He didn’t even notice her get inside his laboratory. He is too occupied with those MRI records and X-ray films in front of him. He turned and saw her warmly smiling at him, her long black hair freely flowing behind her.

“Hi.” She softly greeted and smiled at him. Goddess Luna, what a lovely creature he got in front of him. She carefully took off his glasses and tipped her toes to get her arms over his shoulders. He released a relieved sigh and nuzzled his nose against her neck. Inhaling his mate’s scent that smells like sweet Italian orange and pear nectar with underlying hints of patchouli. In short – she just smells heavenly.

“So-yah..” Seokjin softly called her name and looks at her. “Why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

“You’re leaving tonight, aren’t you?” She asked, looking down on his white coat while playing with the tip of his tie.

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah, the trial will be at midnight.”

“Aren’t you going to rest for a while?” She asked softly, looking up to him.

Seokjin smiled. “I know we’re not resting if I take you back in my room, So-yah.” He teased and lifted her chin to kiss her. She smiled but kissed him back. He felt her hands on his chest, pulling off his coat and dropped them on the floor. Seokjin’s hands made their way to her back to pull her against his warm body. Her long hair feels thicker than he can remember. Omega werewolves tend to grow hair longer and faster than an Alpha or Beta. They usually use their long hairs to cover themselves after shapeshifting from their wolf form. And Seokjin loves the way her hair feels in his hands. They are soft and he loves how Jisoo is letting him grip a handful of it whenever they make love.

“Aren’t you tired from treating your soldiers this afternoon?” Seokjin asked against her lips but continued kissing her. His hands trailed to her hips to lift her up from the floor, their lips still busy. Seokjin made steps to get her over his desk filled with papers and folders that he has been studying for the last couple of days. She naturally clings her legs around his waist and pulls his tie to get him closer.

“I—uh..” Jisoo mumbled against his lips. “—The Nurturers helped a lot.” She managed to answer but kissed him again. Her fingers are impatiently taking off his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt. “Are—are we doing this – here?” Jisoo asked, parting from the kiss.

Seokjin licked his lips and shakes his head. “So-yah, we can’t do it tonight. Don’t provoke me. If we start this, I’m afraid I might miss the trial. We don’t want that.”

“Oh, that’s – sad.” She teased, pouting. Her fingers brushed his lips down to his neck to his chest exposed from his unbuttoned shirt.

Seokjin giggled. “Yah, stop playing with me.” He said and kisses her again but parted in a seconds. “If I started this, we’ll finish at dawn or maybe longer than that, little pup. I am not even kidding.”

Jisoo giggled. “Alright. I give up.” She said and gets her arms on his neck for another kiss. “How’s Lisa by the way?” She asked, letting him break the kiss.

“She’s going to be fine. Jungkook’s blood will help her recover faster.” Seokjin answered and just rested his cheek on her lap. He made himself comfortable on his office chair while Jisoo tangles her fingers on his hair.

“I’m sorry, Lisa is reckless and stupid sometimes. That’s her flaw from the beginning. She gets impulsive whenever it comes to Jennie.” Jisoo said, making him look up to her. “She has a traumatic childhood. Worse than what the three of us had. Even though she and Rosé are sisters, they didn’t grow up together. That is why Rosé would never understand how heavy the baggage that she had to carry from her childhood. Rosé grew up in a church and was taken care by Omega nuns before she was drafted by the organization. She was a pup of an Alpha Rogue who once violated their Mom.”

Seokjin whispered a silent prayer to their Goddess. “Those Alpha Rogues are the worst. They hated the hierarchy that’s why they chose to be lone wolves.” He said while rubbing Jisoo’s arm with his hand. “I feel sorry for her.”

“We are too.” Jisoo answered and made a small smile. “Lisa came from a pack who became an “Omega Farm” as we call it. She saw how every pup she grew up with getting kidnapped by a horrendous group of Alpha Rogues that sells these innocent pups to the Black Market. It’s horrifying. Witnessing those horrors at such a young age.” Jisoo said and bites her lower lip.

“I wouldn’t blame Jungkook if he was desperate to save her from that suicide mission. He might probably felt how certain she was when she decided to save Jennie. She was the reason why Lisa survived from those horrible memories of her childhood. Jennie grew up in the organization and is praised and envied by a lot of Omega soldiers. She was an excellent cadet from the very beginning. She excels and tops every training and class back then that is why I was not even surprised when someone from the organization ratted her out.” Jisoo continued and shrugged her shoulders.

Seokjin remained listening to his mate while he continues to admire her in his head. From all these unending researches that goes in circles, she was his rest. He will never stop thanking their Goddess for her turning point from being a leader of the unit meant to kill The Seven to being a werewolf who is now saving their kind from the organization trapped her for years.

“Her Mother was a Commander back then but she fell in love with an Alpha Rogue. She run away with him and went AWOL from her unit. After for quite some time, her Mom went back. That was when she was carrying Jennie. She was so ready to abort her pregnancy to prove her loyalty towards the organization. Then – the General knew the reason why she came back. The Alpha Rogue that she fell in love with sold her to the Black Market too. She was sold to an auction and I don't want to think what happened to her since then.” Jisoo continued, looking down their hands entwining with each other. “Her Mom despised her. Rumors has it that she envies Jennie even. She was the most beautiful werewolf I have ever laid my eyes to.”

“Well for me, you are.” Seokjin said, making her smile. He loves seeing her smile because her lips shaped like a heart and she is just looking gorgeous there. His eyes feasting on her bare shoulder, the white laced night dress hugging her magnificent body. She bended to reach for his lips and he gladly grant her a quick kiss.

“So—” Jisoo continued. “It wasn’t a surprise why Lisa fell in love with her too.” She said, making Seokjin nod. When Rosé revealed that, he was confused too like his younger moon brother Jungkook. “Well, to be honest – a lot of the Omega Soldiers liked Jennie too. Lisa was just the only one she became very comfortable with since they ended up being roommates when they were younger.”

“They shared more challenges and experiences in their trainee days than me and Rosé. And they will always have that connection that we will never understand.” Jisoo said and sighed, looking down on her hands. “I just – I just can’t believe Jennie completed the transformation. Lisa would be devastated.”

“It’s better to keep it hidden in the mean time. Let her recover from her silver cut first. Jungkook’s healer Jieun gave me a the research paper that she is currently working on. She was a human but she is working with Reese and is volunteering herself to transform into a werewolf.” Seokjin said, making Jisoo narrow her eyes with what she just heard.

“A human transforming to werewolf?” Jisoo repeated. “Wolfinism, you mean?”

“No. That’s different. Wolfinism is a condition if an Alpha have a sexual intercourse with a human. The transformation of humans to werewolves that we are working on is through medications, So-yah. We are still discussing this with Reese. She was a former scientist of The Circle. And she agreed to help the transformed Omegas to go back to what they are. She can help us take Jennie back. Although, nothing is certain at this point yet. The study started 3 years ago. Before Jungkook found Lisa, he was a lonely werewolf and it made us all worried. His brother died from a broken heart, we don’t want him to experience the same thing.” Seokjin answered.

“Since Jieun was the only female that Jungkook felt the most comfortable with, we agreed to her proposal for this study. She wanted to be a werewolf too. She wanted to be mated by Jungkook because he was alone for so long.” Seokjin explained, watching his mate frown her forehead with what he just said.

“Wait a minute. Am I hearing this right? A human is willing to be experimented to become a werewolf? Isn’t that too inhumane?” Jisoo asked, getting off Seokjin’s desk and paces in front of him.

“She volunteered. I think you missed that when I said that part.” Seokjin answered.

“Seokjin, what if she dies?” Jisoo asked. Seokjin stood up from his chair to walk towards her and rubs his hands against her arms. He felt her instant fear about the things that could happen to Jungkook’s Healer. And nobody said it wasn’t dangerous at all.

“Jisoo, if there is someone who knows about the importance of assets in the name of science, it must be you.” Seokjin said, making her bite her lower lip. She knows what he said is right. In order to be successful, a sacrifice is a must.

“I—I can’t believe she agreed to this.” Jisoo said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“She was raised in a werewolf household. And she is doing this for her king. It is a noble sacrifice, So-yah.” Seokjin said, pulling her in his arms. “If we succeeded in making her one of us, Jennie will be back to who she was too.”

Jisoo sighed and just closed her eyes. Seokjin gave her a light kiss on the forehead. “For the prosperity of our kind, So-yah. We will keep our hopes up and faith to our Goddess Luna.”

“Amen to that.” Jisoo answered as she holds him tighter.

  
⚕

“Don’t be too hard on him, hyung.” Namjoon said as he ties his cloak, covering his head with its hood. Seokjin is getting more worried about Jungkook ditching the trial. If he refused to show up tonight, an impeachment might be considered. That kid is going to be the death of him. The 4 of them gathered before the trial would start in a few minutes. Taehyung is already waiting on the stand while Yoongi is busy in a meeting with his jury.

“Is he not responding yet?” Seokjin asked instead, his hands on his waist. Namjoon shakes his head as a no. “Damn, that pup is really a pain in the ass.” He said and scratched his nape. “The Jury is making doubts in sparing him. I don’t want him to get caged and get through those tests again. Those were brutal, you know that.”

“Hyung, as much as we want to get easy on him, we can’t anymore. He’s not a puppy and we should stop puppying him too. He got a pack to protect. And his behaviors recently are too reckless. I love that pup but we have to make him understand that being an Alpha King takes a lot of responsibility.” Hoseok said, getting his arms crossed against his chest.

“I talked to him earlier on the phone.” Jimin said, making all his older moon brothers turn to him. “I think, he’s still bidding goodbye to Lisa. We have to understand him more. He was about to lose Lisa from that suicide mission and he just did what an Alpha is supposed to do.”

“We get that, Jimin-ah. But he is an Alpha King too. He shouldn’t forget that. If you will tell that to the Jury, it will only make them think that he isn’t fit to rule a pack. We elected and chose him, he pledged his oath—so he has to fulfill it.” Namjoon said, making Jimin release a heavy sigh.

“I am worried about him, hyung. We know how he gets hard on himself if he mess up.” Jimin said, scratching his forehead.

“What I am worried for now is if he won’t show up tonight, Jimin-ah. I think I am going insane. He’s going to kill me someday, I swear to Luna!” Seokjin said again and started pacing again.

“Hyung.”

They all flinched when Jungkook pushed the door open, wearing that cloak he needs to wear for the trial.

“Jungkook!” They all exclaimed

“I’m sorry, I’m late. Is it starting?” He asked with his innocent big doe-like eyes.

Seokjin made big steps to pull him for a hug. He released a heavy sigh and tightens his arms around him. “You fool. You scared me!” He said, keeping his younger moon brother close.

He felt Jungkook smiled and lightly pat his back. “Hyung, I will survive this. I promise.”

Seokjin moved back and squeezed his shoulders. “You should, you idiot. You owe me a hundred of neck slices.”

Jungkook managed to release a small giggle even though the older werewolf can see that fear in his eyes. “I’ll be back.” He answered. “Now that I know that Lisa wanted me too.”

Seokjin nodded. Even though Jisoo told him that she might be in love with Jennie, the connection of them being destined mates is stronger. And that was the best gift that they ever received from the grace of their Goddess.

“Jungkook, I wouldn’t want you to be punished but in order for you to be a great Alpha King, you should face the consequences with your head held high. You’ll survive this.” Hoseok said, walking towards the younger to give him a hug too.

Jungkook nodded. “I will, hyung.”

Jimin hugged him too and so is Namjoon before they finally decided to go to the court. When Jungkook arrived, the Jury turned their hooded heads, watching him closely as he walks to the stand next to Taehyung. Seokjin and the rest of the Alpha Leaders of The Seven get into their seats to start the trial. Yoongi stood up from the main desk, getting the gavel in front of him.

“Welcome, my moon brothers. My name is Min Yoongi. The Alpha Leader of the Shadow Crawler Pack. Tonight, under the moonlight and the holy presence of our Moon Goddess, we are gathered here to witness the trial against the leader of the Golden Crimson, Alpha Jeon Jungkook and the leader of Winter River Alpha Kim Taehyung for breaking the Alpha Code.” Yoongi’s voice echoed in the whole court room.

Seokjin can clearly see how nervous the youngest werewolves are as they silently listen in the middle of the courtroom. They even shared a high-five and smiled at each other. He witnessed how these two grew up with his own eyes and ever since they were young, they always end up being scolded because of their mischievousness. They may have those typical misunderstanding like how siblings have but they never left each other behind. It is either they are both innocent or they are both guilty.

They are very close and Taehyung helped Jungkook get out of his shell and grow as a great Alpha. Jungkook sometimes act like an older Alpha for Taehyung because he has always been a great listener. These two werewolves will always have a special part in Seokjin’s heart. He felt like a Father who gracefully watched his pups growing.

“Let the trial begin.” Yoongi’s voice echoed in the room, his hand lifting that gavel hammer to hit the sound block.


	21. Hidden Chapter: Golden

**Author's Note: Hidden Chapters will be randomly published. These are events from the past. Timelines may still vary. It can be set up from the past or from another character's point view. Regular chapter holes will be answered and explained in these Hidden Chapters.**

**⛓**

  
Full moon.

To a lot of werewolves, it was the most awaited time of the month. This is the time when destined mates gets to imprint and swear to their Goddess Luna about their love and devotion for the gift she had given them.

But to some, it was a total nightmare. Full moon is when the hunting of Alpha Rogues gets worse for young pups and weak Omegas to be their assets to the Black Market.

And Lisa is not an exception.

“This is my spot.” Lisa said and glared at the little fragile boy hiding under the tunnel. Lisa took her knife she stole from a Chinese retailer from the market. The little kid flinched and pressed his back against the wall.

“Please.. please no. Don’t hurt me.” He said and sniffed.

Lisa frowned. “What are you? Human?”

He shakes his head.

“How old are you?” Lisa asked again.

“7.”

“Why are you here? Do you know that a lot of Alpha Rogues are taking werewolves at this hour? Are you insane?” She asked, taking off her scarf to have a better view of her face.

He started to cry again.

“Cut it out! Are you a puppy?! Your voice will echo in the tunnel. If we get caught, I will cut your throat.” Lisa hissed and glared at him.

The little boy bites his lower lip to stop his weeping. “Why are you so violent? You scare me.”

Lisa sighed and sits on the warm piled of hay. “I am just cautious.” She said and looks at him. “I am not going to hurt you. I’m sorry if you got scared.” Lisa frowned her eyebrows when she noticed that his cheek is bleeding. Young pups still has no capabilities of healing themselves for they haven’t discovered their inner wolves yet. They also don’t have their distinct scents yet that is why hiding is her best option from getting harvested from her pack.

“I have some band aids. Do you want some?” She asked and the little boy nodded with a small smile. She rummage through her bag that her Mom prepared for her. She calls it her treasure bag because everything that she needed is in there. Her Mom prepares it for her every time she needs to hide like at these times. At such a young age, she knows what has been happening in their pack.

Her Mom cannot hide it from her because she saw and heard how those Alphas violated her while she hides her in their closet to make sure she won’t get caught. She even mastered weeping with no sounds at all for the Goddess knows what will happen if she got caught. When there was a time that an Alpha Rogue showed up in the middle of the night and wanted to take her away, her Mom begged and offered herself instead.

And that became her escape but her Mother’s commerce.

Lisa may not know what it is all about but it felt wrong. She knows what violence is and what abuse is. You don’t really need to be smart to know that. And so her Mom decided to camp her out of their pack and let her have her own hideout to keep her hidden for days. Just until the heat of those Alpha Rogues finish. She even suggested to run away. To just leave their pack and be lone wolves. But they are more prone to more Alpha Rogues around the city. Besides, they have their own pack leader.

But do you know what’s worse? Their leader even fancies her Mother that is why she is always watched and monitored. And he killed Lisa’s Father to own her. All she could remember is that her Father was a loyal guard of the Alpha Leader but he betrayed him and killed him to have her Mother for himself. What a monster. At some point, Lisa cursed their Goddess why they had to get through this. All they wanted is to have a normal life – just the two of them. No one else.

Lisa carefully puts the band aid against the small cut of the kid and he even crunch his nose because it stings.

“What a puppy.” Lisa teased and giggled.

The little boy pouted. “Are you human?” He can’t help not to ask her. He wiped his face with his coat and he looked rich and well-mannered too. She also noticed that he has a plate pinned on his coat, that looked like a name of a pack too.

“No, I’m a werewolf too.” She said and gets her blanket from her bag. She also took a candle and lighted it up with that match that her Mom put in her bag.

“I—I got lost. My hyung is patrolling the city and I came along with him. But – I lost him along the way. Can I stay here? Please?” He said and looks at Lisa with his big eyes. His lashes are still wet and he looks so tiny compared to her.

Lisa scoffed. “I bet you’re an Omega. There’s no way an Alpha would cry like that.” She said and takes off her scarf, revealing her red auburn hair. She noticed how his eyes became bigger, staring at her short hair. Her forehead is covered with bangs she loves them. “Don’t stare. I know it looked weird.”

“No, it’s – beautiful. Why do you have red hair?” He asked, still staring at her.

“I don’t know. Why do you have black hair?” She asked back, making him pout and shrug.

“I don’t know too. But my Dad and Hyung are Alphas who has black fur too.” He answered and rested his chin on his knees as he look at her.

“That’s a shame then. You don’t look like you’re an Alpha to me.” She said and opened her small bag to get something inside. She took a bread covered in a brown paper and give the half to him.

The kid looked at the bread and then to her.

“There’s no poison in it, puppy. I’m trying to be nice here.” She snapped, making the little kid pout and just takes the bread from her. She also got a thermos from her bag, when she turn the cover of it the smell of the hot tea lingered their nose.

“Thank you.” He said softly and gave it a bite. “You’re not a homeless pup. Where did you get all these food?” The little kid asked, wiping the cut on his cheek that doesn’t look too bad.

“I am not homeless. I have a pack. But my Mom wants me to hide because it’s full moon tonight. So you stay here until the morning if you don’t want to be taken.” Lisa answered and gets her cardigan to give it to the kid. “Keep yourself warm. I’ll just light us up something to keep us warm.” She said and the kid nodded while he watches her gather some twigs and branches that she kept on the other side of the tunnel.

“Taken?” He repeated as he looks at her.

“Yeah, a lot of my friends get taken during at these times. I hate full moons. Mom wanted me to hide that’s why I am here.” She answered as she continues blowing the building fire of the twigs in front of her.

“I think you’re an Alpha.” The little kid said, making Lisa pause from blowing the branches that are starting to light up with fire.

“You think so?”

“You’re too skilled to just be an Omega.” He said, making her smirk.

“What is that supposed to mean? Omegas can be skilled too. And who says being an Alpha is better, puppy?” Lisa said, raising her eyebrows.

“You don’t want to? But everyone wants to be an Alpha.” The kid answered and tilted his head.

“Well, not me. Do you know why we’re here? It’s because Alpha Rogues will take pups into their homes and use them to get through their rut. My Mom is left there for them not to take me. Alphas are monsters.” She said, glaring at the kid.

“That’s not true!” The kid exclaimed, making his voice echo in the tunnel.

“Ssh!” Lisa hissed and covered his lips with her hand. “Don’t make me kick you out of my hideout, pup. If I get caught, I swear to Luna. I will leave you alone.”

The kid just nodded and she moved back, continued with the bon fire she is working on earlier.

“But we are not monsters.” The kid said softly.

“So you think you’re going to be an Alpha then?” Lisa asked and rolled her eyes. “You look like a rabbit. Looking like a spawn for werewolves. Just look at your big two front teeth.” She teased again and softly giggle.

“No, I’m not. I will be big when I get older too.” He said and pouted. “How old are you? You speak to me like you’re older.”

“I’m 7 too. But I’m taller.” She said and teased him again.

He pouted again but suddenly giggled. “Thank you for the food, you’re really kind.” He said and smiled at her.

“I am not kind. I am smart. If Alpha Rogues knew we are hiding here, I’d rather give you up. At least you have something in your stomach before you die.” Lisa said, making the other kid widen his eyes as he looks at her.

Then Lisa laughed. “Oh, my Goddess. You could’ve seen your face.” She said and giggled, but she made it softer for her voice not to echo around.

“That was so mean. If my Dad caught those Alpha Rogues, everything’s going to be fine after all. So, you don’t have to be afraid.” He said and smiled while chewing the bread in his mouth.

“Is your Dad a police?”

“No, he’s an Alpha King.” He answered and showed her the golden plate pinned on his coat. “He’s really strong and so huge if he transforms to his wolf. I’m going to be like that someday. You better watch. I’ll be taller than you.”

Lisa smirked and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, dream on, tiny. You don’t have any hint of being an Alpha to me. Tiny puppy.”

“Stop.” He whined like a baby, making her softly giggle. “I promise when I grow older, I’d be bigger. And you’re gonna see.” He said and shrugged. “And I’ll be an Alpha too.”

Lisa scoffed and rested her back against the wall. “Why would you like to be an Alpha? They’re scary. They hurt Omegas. Why would you want to be like that?”

The little boy stared at Lisa intently. “Are you scared?”

Lisa blinked her eyes several times and then nodded. “Terrified like a kitten.”

“I promise when I became an Alpha, I will protect you. Our Goddess created us to protect our kind. Not only from bad wolves but also from everything.” He said and smiled, resting his head on his knees again. “Here. Take this.” He said and takes off his ring and puts it in her finger. “This is a symbol of my pack. If Alpha Rogues saw you with it, they’ll get scared.”

“Then you won’t have one.” Lisa said, looking at him.

The little kid smiled. “I have this.” He said and pointed his plate. “My Dad is very powerful. He protects our pack and I hope you find protection in that ring too.”

But Lisa suddenly flinched. She heard something from the dark alley of the tunnel, making her grip on her small knife.

“What is it?” The little boy asked and looked towards where Lisa is looking at.

“Shh.” Lisa hushed and pressed her finger against her lips. She grabbed his wrist and they slowly get up from the mattress. They kept quiet, they can hear some water dripping from afar and it echoes around the tunnel. But then, they heard sounds of faint growls from afar.

Lisa hitched her breath and kicked dusts on the bonfire she created, the whole place turning to darkness.

“It’s so dark.” The little boy whispered and gripped on her arm. Lisa started to walk away, slowly leading the kid with her. Even though it’s really dark, she knows the place too well and she can even close her eyes walking out from there. “Where are we going?” He asked but Lisa only shushed him again. They continued walking towards the other tunnel where they can run away.

But the footsteps are getting louder along with the deep voices too. Lisa’s heart is pounding against her chest and she can’t explain how terrified she is at that moment. She made bigger steps but the little boy stumbled on the ground. He released a loud grunt and the footsteps became more audible with those torches illuminating the dark tunnel.

Lisa grabbed his arm to get him up. “Run!” She shouted and turned on the flashlight she has been holding towards their way. They are panting loudly and it echoes in the whole place along with their footsteps. When they turned to the other side, they are welcomed by a huge Alpha Rogue that has red eyes and huge canines.

“Going somewhere, puppies?” His deep voice asked.

Lisa’s hand is shaking as she points the flashlight to his face. His body is covered with these filthy looking clothes and his nails are long and dirty too. Lisa can smell him like he hadn’t bathe for days and it’s sickening her stomach.

“Stop –” Lisa mumbled, stepping back. She felt the little boy gripped on her jacket and when she turned her head, a group of Alpha Rogues are standing behind them too. “Stay away!” Lisa shouted this time, swallowing a sob in her throat. She can feel her knees shaking and so is the little boy beside her.

“Ah, what a feisty puppy we got here!” The other Alpha said and grabbed the hood of Lisa’s jacket, lifting her up in the air.

“No!! Let her go!” The little boy shouted, his tears are flowing out of his eyes. The other Alpha grabbed his coat too and lifted him up, sniffing and inspecting him like a meal.

“Let me go!” Lisa screamed and kicked her legs in the air. But the Alpha just giggled and covered their heads with a black cloth and walked away. Lisa can’t see anything but she knew they were taken out of the tunnel for she can feel the coldness of the night. She continued struggling and she can hear that loud cry from the little boy she is with.

They were thrown inside in a filthy smelling vehicle and she grunted when she felt the poor little one over him who kept on crying. She sat and pull off the cover on her head, taking off the cover from the boy’s head too. He is sobbing like crazy, hiccups escaping his lips. She is crying hard too and the little boy wrapped his arms around her as they cry together.

“Aw, they look so cute! Pretty sure we can sell you in a decent price.” The other Alpha snickered and banged the door closed.

The two pups are left inside, completely blinded by the darkness of the vehicle. They can’t even tell where they were heading and they just continued sobbing there so helplessly. When they are too exhausted to cry, they ended up sleeping through that long ride. They slept with their hands entwined and didn’t let go.

They both flinched when the door suddenly opened, making them squint their eyes from the bright light of those vehicles outside. The Alpha grabbed their arms to get them off the vehicle and chained their wrists and neck. Lisa widened her eyes when she saw more kids being chained from the other vehicles and they are all gathered in a huge warehouse. The place is surrounded by a huge plantation that she doesn’t have any idea of. A huge watermill is spinning not too far away from where they at.

“No, stop.” She heard the little boy whined and he gripped on Lisa’s jacket.

“Yah!” The Alpha exclaimed and lifted his hand in the air that made him flinch.

“Stop!” Lisa shouted and covered his head with her arm. She glared at the huge Alpha who just smirked and looked at her with his arching eyebrow.

“Huh, looks like an Omega but stares like an Alpha.” He said and nudge her forehead with his finger. Lisa held the little boy firmly and just remained quiet. “Walk! Or else I’ll make you crawl!” He shouted and pushed them to walk towards the entrance.

Lisa kept her arms around the little boy and just followed the other kids inside. A lot of crying children welcomed them in that horrible stinking place. Most them are younger but there are a few that is like her age, some looks like they’re teenagers. She felt someone pushed her hard to walk faster and she just pulled the little boy beside her and went ahead.

They are put aside on the corner of the area, the little boy still clinging on her arm. He stopped crying but he is still not letting her go. He is observing around too like she is. Then, a tall man looked at the little boy beside her. He stride towards them and they both hitched their breaths when the Alpha grabbed the little boy's coat and lift him up, his toes tipping from the ground.

“Who brought these pups?” He asked to the other men and looks at them.

“Team Uno.” The other Alpha answered.

The Alpha who is holding the little boy gripped on his coat harder. Then he shifted his eyes to Lisa who is holding the kid down. His eyes shifted to her hand and he widened his eyes.

“Fuck.” He cursed and dropped the little boy so hastily that even Lisa dropped on the ground with him. “Take these two on the base. Call Uno too. You just get yourselves a death wish, dogs.” He said, making the other Alphas turn to the two pups on the ground.

The Alphas met gazes and grabbed the two, leading them to the stairs. Lisa looked at the little boy and he looked at his plate which the Alpha is staring at earlier. He hold her hand tighter as they keep up with the big steps of the Alphas dragging them up the stairs. When the door opened, a tall man in his fine suit and tie is sitting on his leather chair with a tobacco in his hand. The whole room is reeking with the smell of his cigar.

He looked at them and then shiftef to the Alpha beside him. He gestured him to move lower and whispered something on his ear. The man nodded and looked at the Alphas holding the two young pups to leave them inside. Lisa and the little boy pressed themselves together and flinched when they heard the door shut.

The man in his luxurious suit and tie stood up from his chair and looked at the both of them. Lisa noticed that he has a scar on his face. A cut across his left eye down to his left cheek. He covered the damaged cornea with a contact lens that looks like an eye of a tiger and she felt the jolt of fear in her spine when he looked at her. He carefully reached for her hand with his massive one and tilted his head as he stares at that ring that the little boy gave her.

“Hmm, you’re from the Gold Wolves.” He said, his deep voice making her flinch. He shifted his eyes to the little boy beside her and noticed his plate too. “Ah, this. How can I forget this, hm? This little pup is from the Royal Bloodline.” He said and lifted his chin to look at him. The little boy may look terrified but he is not backing up. If Lisa could know better, he's trying to act tough.

“Take us back.” The little pup said, his voice is even shaking. “If you let her go, I won’t tell my Father that it was Scar who took us.”

The Alpha lifted the corner of his lips; he eventually giggled. Then throw his head back and laughed out loud. “Ah! I am so fascinated how you’re growing up, my dear nephew. I can’t believe I’ll see you here.”

Lisa frowned and looked at the boy beside her. Nephew? This pup's family are the ones who are harvesting pups and Omegas?

“I won’t hurt her. For now.” The man with the scar looked at Lisa and shrugged. “She looked – expensive.” He said and moves to touch Lisa’s chin but the little boy pulled her wrist and takes her behind him. Even though Lisa is taller and bigger than him, he is protecting her in his own little ways. And that impressed her as she looks down on his hand holding her.

The Alpha giggled again, finally stepping back from them. “Don't worry, I am not taking you with me. I will get you back, my dear nephew. See you again, little pup.”

And when Lisa looked at the little kid, his eyes looked golden.


	22. Unleashed

The courtroom suddenly feels overwhelming. No, it’s worse. Jungkook is filled with regret and anxiety. The speaker in the middle of the room is reading a statement about the breakage of code that he and his older moon brother Taehyung had done. The news about the attack in The Circle cannot be silenced. The media composed not only of the Human Government but also the werewolves are making it worse. The commotion in Seoul is starting to emerge in the entire city. And this happened hours after the attack. Since nobody knows about what is happening in The Circle and how werewolves are being subjected to these experiments to eliminate their kind, the blame are thrown to the leading Alpha Kings of the city of Seoul. 

Every crime that is happening in the dark should only to be dealt with in the dark. Not only humans but also werewolves are supposed to be kept in the dark to keep their security. The Human Government has their own secrets like Werewolves too. 

Sometimes, it’s better to keep yourself in the dark because every ugly little thing is more terrifying in the light. 

It is expected that more death march protests and declaration of war between the werewolves and humans will open in the next few days. The discrimination against werewolves will get worse because of this. Trending topics on social media are also getting a lot of media attention against the werewolves. Besides, words can cut a soul and it is even considered sharper than a sword. 

The best way to get every creature blinded is to use the things they are only capable of seeing. 

And the ostracism against their kind will be at its worst. 

The way these poor Omegas being sexually objectified is going to be their nightmare. It has going on for a long time and because of this incident, they wouldn’t want to imagine how worse it would turn out. They wouldn’t feel safe in walking around at night with all those threats not only from the Alpha Rogues but also from those Human Rebels who would take advantage of them in any worse possible thing they could ever think of. 

The way humans will ridicule their Goddess Luna about the nature of Alphas and how they are created. These defamation against their nature and need of their destines mates will become much—much worse than it has been in the past decade. How their natural capabilities will be viewed as a threat and not a gift. How they will get stares from humans in every street like they’re criminals. How they would always be labeled as dangerous and hostile. Being dominant is different from being aggressive. 

Those Betas that has been helping the Human Government for a lot of fields will be a target of these irrelevant judgements for they are always labeled as the ‘servants’ of the humans and even by their own kind. Just because Betas aren’t born to rule like an Alpha and to produce like an Omega, they are often disregarded and taken advantage of. Their beyond of this world intellect are often used as a weapon. 

By the next coming week, the leading Alpha Leaders in every province and city of South Korea will have an assembly about the relationship between the human and werewolves. This union should not be destroyed or a war will soon break out. That was the last thing they would want to do. 

Jungkook’s uneasiness became worse when a werewolf from the Justice System showed them a clip of the news channels reporting about the incidents. His leg involuntary shakes and he is chewing his bottom lip as he listens to the insights from these human reporters stating that the werewolves are truly a threat in the society. A lot of casualties are reported too and most of them are human soldiers. That made things worse. 

On the night that Jungkook left his pack, an attack is reported in his territory too. Yeonjun was able to report this to him and they lost a lot of young Protectors that he allowed to undergo an early training. Their eyes are filled with the pictures of casualties of every young werewolf in that huge hologram screen. That alone made the Jury shake their heads because a young pup is not supposed to get trained. There is a certain age to get a pup drafted to be a Protector and Jungkook clearly violated that. 

Taehyung himself is even surprised about these piling code breakage that is being accused against his younger moon brother. Jungkook is not denying it either. He cannot deny them for there are signed documents shown to prove that he authorized it. Not only with his signature but also with his blood mark. 

Seokjin and the rest are meeting gazes as they listen on their seats. He cannot even meet their eyes as they look at him. He remained his head low with his shaking legs on his seat. Maybe they’re right. He doesn’t deserve to be the Alpha Leader of the Golden Crimson. The legacy that his Father left is too impossible to continue if he is this immature and reckless in deciding for his pack. He messed up—real bad. 

“Jeon Jungkook, Leader of the Golden Crimson. Do you have any defenses prepared?” Yoongi called out, looking at him from his desk. 

The courtroom went dead silent. The Jury is also waiting for him to lay all his cards to defend himself. Even Taehyung beside him is staring at him, that worry in his eyes is too visible and that is even making him more feel sorry about the lives he has lost in his pack because of his carelessness. He may be the youngest Alpha Leader out there but his intention and love for his pack cannot be measured by any timeline in this lifetime. He swears to Luna, he never wanted to lose a single innocent life. He cannot live with that bloodstain in his hands – or paws for that matter. 

He was just a young Alpha, after all. 

No matter what the verdict of this trial is, he has to be punished. It may be for his pack but also for himself too. He cannot accept how much of a failure he is as an Alpha Leader to his pack. 

Lisa’s face flashed before his eyes. The thoughts of him leaving and his fear of not being able to come back is making him more miserable. When he told her about this trial that he had to go through, she was a crying mess. She was gripping his jacket to stop him from leaving. He was torn and happy at the same time. In that moment, he knew that she wanted him too. Maybe not much as he do but it wouldn’t matter, right? As long as he knows that there is this small chance of her wanting him, that’s more than enough. She has a lot of understanding needed to do about who she is and about how her entire life, she is used as a weapon against their own kind. 

And because of his adoration towards her, his pack was in a devastated loss of those young pups and innocent werewolves. It wasn’t her fault, it was never her fault. He was just careless and too proud of himself. All of a sudden, he was lost and in complete chaos. 

Jungkook stood up from his seat and looks at his older moon brother, Yoongi. “No, I have nothing to say in defense of all these accusations. I hereby accept any punishments that I deserve. Alpha Yoongi, I entrust my future in your hands.” 

“Jungkook!” Seokjin’s voice echoed in the whole room. He stood up from his seat, getting everyone’s attention. “You cannot just declare your surrender in this court. I haven’t given my rebuttal statements yet!” 

Jungkook turned to his older moon brother, he gave him a small smile. He cannot even help not to tear up right there like a small pup. “It’s okay, hyung. I will be fine.” He answered, taking off the tie of his robe. He turned to Yoongi who has his forehead in a frown. “I will be waiting for the sentence. Please, allow me to wait in the interrogation room.” He said and lowered his head. “Before I leave, I would like to express my deepest apologies for my misses as an Alpha Leader.” He said and bowed to the Jury and to Yoongi as well. He even bowed to his older moon brothers who looked confused with what is happening. 

The Jury met gazes, murmurs filled the room. Jungkook cannot take it anymore. He pushed the door of his seat and was about to leave when he heard his older moon brother called for him. 

“Jungkook-ah.” Taehyung called him softly, his eyes filled with worry for his younger moon brother. “This is not how it’s supposed to end, Junggoo.” 

Jungkook weakly smiled at him. “I wish you all the best, hyung. Your pack needs you. And Jennie too.” 

But the trial is interrupted with a loud thud from the door. 

“Take your hands off me!” Lisa’s voice dominated in the whole room. Jungkook widened his eyes when he saw his mate in that cadet uniform that even made the Jury stood up from their seats. Two Alpha Guards grabbed her arms to get her out of the courtroom but Lisa struggled and screamed to let her go. 

“Lisa?” Jungkook called as he walks towards her. 

“No Omega is allowed in this courtroom!” The tall Alpha Guard shouted and lifted his hand in the air. Lisa fell on the floor when the back of his hand flew across her face, the loud sound of his huge hand meeting her cheek made Jungkook flinch and freeze right there. His upper lip twitched when he saw a blood spot on the floor, Lisa’s lip busted. 

He slowly shifted his eyes to that Alpha Guard, his fists clenching on his hands. No one, no one has the right to hurt his destined mate. Not on his watch. 

_No. Not my Lalisa._ Jungkook’s inner wolf growled. 

The chains around his wrists are hastily pulled away. The debris of concrete flying around his sanctuary in Jungkook’s soul. He growled louder, his broad chest releasing his feral screams all over his head. He also pulled that chain around his neck and when he turned to look at those Alphas who dared to hurt his Lalisa, his eyes turned into a dark orb. You can’t see anything in his eyes but darkness. Nothing but darkness. His face is suddenly filled with these black vein marks, the veins all over his arms and neck are growing more prominent against his skin. 

“Hands off my mate!” Jungkook’s loud Alpha voice startled every single werewolf in the place. His eyes turned pure black too, faint black veins registering all over his eyes as he give them those piercing glares. He felt his teeth and nails slowly growing as he walks towards those Guards standing over his mate. He can feel his body growing bigger too, his dress shirt ripping because of his growing body mass. And because they feel handful, he ripped them off himself with his long dark nails. He can feel his hair growing longer across his spine like his dark fur and his growls started to get louder and louder, making his older brothers stand from their seats. 

But he is too occupied with those foolish Alpha Guards in front of him. “How dare you lay a hand on my mate, you bunch of fools?” Jungkook’s voice sounded lower than usual. No. He never sounded like that. He stretched his neck, sounds of cracking bones can even make their skin crawl. 

“Namjoon-ah! Take him down!” Jungkook heard Yoongi’s voice but before Namjoon could even reach him, he shove his arm in the air, making him flew across the room. He was thrown on the wall, the concrete breaking too. Jungkook growled louder, his voice even sounded painful in their bones. 

“Jimin!” 

“Hold his arms!” 

Jungkook growled again when two pairs of hands held both of his arms. He shifted his eyes only to see the glowing green eyes of his moon older brothers. His right arm is gripped by Jimin and Hoseok while the other arm is gripped by Seokjin and Taehyung. Namjoon was behind him, his huge arm is around his neck to pull him back from walking towards those Guards who fell on their knees because of fear. Only the Goddess knows what he can do to them. 

The older Alpha Leaders cannot even stop their youngest from making steps towards the Guards. They are doing their best to stop him from moving but they are failing miserably. They all know that Jungkook is ridiculously strong by his bloodline but not this beastly strong. Even his growls and deep hums are making them terrified. 

How did he even became like this? 

“What are you waiting for?! Leave!” Yoongi shouted to the kneeling Guards. 

“No!” Jungkook shouted too. He licked his lips, his tongue run across his canines. “If you run away, I’ll hunt you and kill you with my own two hands. I will kill you again and again even in your sleep.” He growled again, shoving his arms that made his older moon brothers flew across the room. He reached for Namjoon behind him and threw him against Seokjin who is about to jump over him again. 

He felt someone pulled him away, Jimin is standing on his side. Jungkook smirked and just lifted him up from the floor, throwing him against Taehyung this time. 

“Jeon Jungkook!” Seokjin shouted. “I command you! Stop this madness!” 

But Jungkook didn’t even flinch. 

He instead made big steps and reached for the throats of those Guards. Their feet kicking in the air as they choke for desperate air. Jungkook buried his long sharp nails against their skin, making them release pained grunts before him. 

“No one touches my mate, do you hear me?” Jungkook lowly growl again. He lifted his lips with his sinister smile and Lisa cannot take this anymore. 

“Jungkook! Stop!” Lisa shouted, standing in front of him. Her purple eyes cannot even believe how terrifying he looks. “You’re going to kill them! Stop!!!” Lisa shouted again. 

“Yeah, that’s right my Lisa. I will kill them. I will with just a snap of their necks in my hands.” He said and released a demonic giggle. 

_Jungkook. Listen to me._ He heard Lisa’s voice in his head. She’s linking into his soul this time. _Drop it. You are not a murderer._ She said again. He turned to his gorgeous mate and her beautiful purple eyes. _Come back to me. Your Omega needs you._

Jungkook blinked his eyes several times, those dark orbs slowly turning to gold. His inner wolf released a heavy sigh and steps back. He once again kept himself hidden in his unconscious mind, chained and remained concealed. The last time he let himself go, he committed murder. A merciless murder. 

Will he take it if more blood will stain his hands? 

His eyes slowly turned back to his brown eyes this time. His buff body mass is starting to deteriorate into his normal size. His long sharp nails are growing back to how they usually are. Even his hair is starting to get shorter like how he had it before this rage exploded inside him. The Guards dropped themselves on the floor, coughing and desperately breathing. In spite of that, they run away from there to save their lives from Jungkook’s deadly madness. 

“Lisa?” Jungkook called her name with his soft voice. He stared at his beautiful counterpart. He can smell her unfolding scent and she is making him calmer than ever. He made small steps to finally reach her. 

“I'm - I'm right here.” She answered and gulped hard. Her hands and knees are shaking, her tears are also wetting her cheeks. She can’t even tell how terrifying that was. And looking at him right now is still terrifying for her. 

Jungkook slowly walked towards her, he cupped her cheek and brushed her tear with his thumb. He even felt her flinch when he touched her soft skin. 

“My poor Lisa. I’m so sorry—” He said and looks down her busted lip. “Does it hurt, puppy?” He asked, brushing the blood away with his thumb too. “Let me take care of it, hm?” He whispered and moved to reach her lips for a kiss. He licked her busted lip, healing it in seconds. She released a shaky breath and didn't respond to his kisses. She doesn't really need to. He has to heal her wound to get rid of the pain. It must've hurt her so bad. No, he won't allow it. When he finally moved to look at her, the cut is gone like it wasn’t even there before. 

“There.” Jungkook mumbled and cupped her cheeks. He even caressed her hair, tucking the falling strands behind her ear. “I promise, you won’t be hurt again. I’ll protect you with my life, Lisa. I’ll kill whoever hurts you, hm?” He said again, making Lisa’s shaking get worse. She shakes her head as she stares at him. 

No, this is not him. 

"Ssh, it's okay, little pup." Jungkook whispered and kissed her hair. "You're okay. You're safe with me. I am your Alpha. And you're mine. Just mine." He said again and gives her soft kisses across her face. 

“Jungkook!” Yoongi shouted. And when he turned around to look at him, a loud bang of his gun echoed in the whole courtroom making the young Alpha drop his body on the floor. 

Lisa dropped on her knees. 

Terrified like a fucking kitten. 


	23. Claimed

**⚠** ️ **Author's Note: This chapter contains detailed matured contents. Like - so detailed. Read at your own risk.**

🌸

"I like you." 

She cannot believe she said that. She watched how Jungkook's face turned to complete confusion. 

"W-what?" 

"You heard me." She said again, gulping hard and released a deep breath. "Please.. don't - don't leave." She gripped his jacket and buried her face against his neck. 

"Lisa.. I have-I have to leave." He said and kisses her hair, giving her comforting rubs against her back. "My pack needs me." 

"I do too." She said and looks up to him. "If - if you leave tonight-I - I might not be able to see you again." She said and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Jungkook brushed those tears away and leaves soft kisses on her cheeks. 

"Now that I knew you want me, I will have more reasons to come back to." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Do you really want me, Lisa?" 

She nodded, hiccupping. "D-don't leave, please. Let's - let's run away! Take me away from here. I-I will let you take me anywhere. I-" 

Jungkook hushed her, kissing her forehead. He might be thinking she's not making any sense here. Of course, all she did was to show him that she despised him. It's true-she feared being connected to him. But with his little ways to let her show how much he can risk his life for her, how can she not? 

How can she not want him like how her inner wolf wants him? Besides, they are soulmates who shares the same heart to feel this connection that their Goddess gifted them. That night when he almost died because of a silver cut, she could've just let him die. But she can't. A part of her wants him and that part is growing inside her too. Until she realized that her entire being now wants him for real. 

"I'm sorry, little pup. I-" 

Lisa tipped her toes to kiss him. And Jungkook didn't hesitate to respond to her. Lisa pulled off his coat and tossed it somewhere. Her fingers are busy unbuttoning his dress shirt too until Jungkook left her lips unattended and caught her wrists. He pressed her back against the door and stepped back from her, he brushed his hair with his hand and released a heavy sigh. 

"Lisa-for the love of Luna. If you keep on provoking me-I - I won't be able to stop to claim you." He said, closing his eyes. And when he opened them, they are already in pure gold. "Do you-do you have any idea how your scent is inviting me in?" 

Lisa gulped hard and let her eyes changed to purple too. She slowly take the strand of her night dress off her shoulders and let it drop on the floor. Jungkook roamed his eyes her immaculate body, her long hair covering her breasts but down there-he gulped hard when he realized she's completely bare and luring him more. 

"Then don't stop." She whispered, biting her lower lip. She made a step towards him and he is too mesmerized to even walk away. She took his hand and puts it on her cheek. Her purple eyes glowing brighter like she's seducing him to touch her. Jungkook felt her fingers trailed down his chest and continued to take off his dress shirt until she successfully removed it and drop it on the floor. 

"Lisa-" He whispered again, his voice is shaking. 

"Do you want to stop?" She asked softly, leading his hand to her right breast that he gladly squeezed not so gently. She can't help not to whimper and gets her arm over his shoulder. "Please.. Jungkook. I want you to claim me." She begged, touching his cheek with her fingers. "Give me something I'd hold onto if you choose to leave." 

Jungkook bit his lower lip and finally pulled her nape to kiss her. Her knees are about to give up but he pressed her against his body harder. Making her feel his growing bulge in his dress pants. Lisa whimpered and gripped on his arms to wrap her legs around his waist. Lisa felt the edge of the bed, Jungkook carefully placing her there. He parted his lips and kneeled on the floor, meeting her eyes. 

"Are you sure about this, little pup?" He asked softly. 

Is she? 

Lisa bite her lower lip, her eyes are starting to build tears. She knows that if he leaves this room, everything will change. But for the last time, she wanted to forget and just surrender to him. The feeling in her chest is inevitable. She cannot ignore it anymore. This may be the gift of Luna that they are all talking about and her nature is finally taking over her. 

"Lisa.." Jungkook called and cupped her cheek. She nudge her head to let him hold her more and she gave him a small nod. "Are you scared?" He asked and she nodded again. Lisa touched his hand and gently kissed it. Jungkook moved to finally kiss her lips, her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

"Hush, little pup. You won't have to worry a thing. You are safe with me.." He whispered, kissing those tears away. 

"You promise?" Lisa whispered. 

Jungkook smiled. "I promise." And then he kissed her again. It didn't took him long to break the kiss for he stood up from the floor to unbuckle his belt. Lisa gulped hard when he finally dropped his dress pants on his feet, that huge bulge underneath his boxers made her more nervous than it was a second ago. 

Lisa lifted her shaking hand to touch it, making Jungkook's breath hitch. He licked his lips and gulped hard when she gently pulled his boxers off, finally revealing him in front of her. His size would definitely hurt her, she cannot even tell how much. But she bravely hold him with her hand, she met his golden eyes like she's asking his permission and he just nodded. She gently squeezed him, making him softly moan. With the sight of him melting with her touch, she can feel her slick slowly coming out of her and Jungkook can definitely smell them all around the heated room. 

The whole room smells like chocolate and vanilla. And that's all because of her. 

Jungkook caught her wrist and hovered over her. She dropped herself on the bed and he covered her lips with his. She felt his hand underneath her back to lift her up the mattress, her legs automatically clinging around his waist. Jungkook crawled on the bed to let her lay on the pillows for more comfort. She felt him gripped her leg, spreading her for him. 

Her lips were left when he started to kiss her down her neck, down to her collarbones to her breast. Jungkook sucked her nipple, her warm tongue licking her all over. His hand is busy squeezing the other one while his hips started to grind against her most sensitive spot. The smell of her vanilla slick is getting stronger around the room. Lisa cannot help but to moan and tangle her fingers on his hair. 

"J-Jungkook.." She whispered, breathless. 

"Yes, little pup?" He whispered and moved to kiss her lips. Her heavy breathing sounded like moaning against Jungkook's ears. He parted and stared at her, his eyes glowing in gold. "Tell me - you can tell me what you want, Lisa." He whispered, leaving her with more kisses. 

"You." She answered briefly and lifted her head to meet his lips. Jungkook lowly hummed against her lips but she moaned louder when she felt his fingers slowly spreading her down there. His middle finger rubbing that sensitive nub that makes her shiver. 

"Let me prepare you, puppy. I want you to be honest with me if it's too much, mkay?" Jungkook said, making her nod. He finally moved to her sensitive spot, spreading her legs wider. She lifted herself with her elbows pressed on the bed and watch him lick his fingers before touching her there. Her legs moved together but Jungkook caught them, spreading it before him again. "Pup, you have to keep them open for me, okay?" He said, making her curl her toes on the bed when he started to work wonders with his fingers down there. 

She dropped her back on the bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as he continues to make her more wet with those soft strokes of his fingers. 

"You smell amazing, my Omega." Jungkook moaned, leading his two fingers in his mouth to taste her flavor. "Just-deliciously good." He said and gripped on her hips as he pulled her closer. Lisa gasped when she felt his hair on her inner thighs, his golden eyes met her purple ones. "I'm going to take you there, okay? Don't hold back on me, puppy." He said, making her nod. "What is it, pup? I didn't hear you?" He asked again, kissing and nipping the skin of her inner thigh.

"Okay, Alpha. I-I won't hold back." She answered and gulped hard. Jungkook smiled and licks her skin. 

"Good girl." He whispered and sniffed the skin of her inner thighs. His warm breath making her whimper. She cannot stop watching his long tongue licking her skin slowly towards her center. And when she finally felt him licking there, she once again moaned louder. Her hands gripping on the mattress of the bed. His tongue doing those sinful strokes against her clitoris until she can feel her legs shaking. Jungkook kept her legs open and all she could do is curl her toes with so much pleasure that she felt like losing her mind. 

She gasped when she felt his tongue made its way inside her. She reached for his hair while she listens to the slurping sounds of his mouth, sucking and drinking her slick like a starving man. "Oh-great Luna-" She cannot help to say as he continues to suck her in, her breathing becoming more erratic on that bed. "J-Jungkook-" She called and whimpered. She reached for the pillow and pulled it with her fingers. 

"Yeah-" Jungkook growled. "Give it to me-Lalisa. You-tastes wonderful." He said as he continues to play with her nub. 

"Fuck! Jungkook-" Lisa shouted and lifted her head. "I'm almost there." She said and groaned. "Keep-keep going." She said again and turned her head to the side, her hips waving against his tongue. "Just-just like that.." She said and looks at him again. His golden eyes watching her like a prey, he wouldn't want to miss every second of how she looked while she slowly reaches her orgasm. Lisa bites her lower lip with her forehead turning into frown. Her slick is even wetting the mattress like how Jungkook wanted. She has to be very ready for him or it'll hurt her real bad. 

Lisa firmly closed her eyes, her moans turning higher as she reaches her climax. "Jungkook!" She called his name along with her loud moans, her orgasm hitting her like a damn truck. She cannot even help but to lift her hips while Jungkook continues to swallow her slick in his throat, humming with how delicious it tasted against his tongue. "Fuck!" She said again, gripping on the mattress while Jungkook continued to suck to help her ride her highs. "Jungkook-please-" Lisa begged, looking at him. He finally let her go, his lips looked so wet and shiny from that feast he devoured of her. 

"You did a great job, little pup." Jungkook said, licking his lips with his tongue. "Goddess Luna-just look how much you released for me." He said, touching her there. She gasped, her hooded eyes looked at him with so much ecstasy. Jungkook finally reached for his hard length, brushing it against her wet entrance. He has to make sure that he is covered with her vanilla scented slick to help him make his way inside. With that size, he pretty sure would reach her cervix even without getting completely inside her. That would be fucking painful. 

Lisa felt a little hotter all over her body. Her purple eyes glistening more brighter. She hissed a curse when Jungkook only kept on brushing his length against her entrance. He is teasing his tip in but he is not pushing it further. She can feel his tip against her nub and he is just rubbing it against her entrance. 

"Jungkook-please-" Lisa begged and lifted her leg to pull him closer. "Don't tease me." 

Jungkook hummed and hovered over her. He distracted her with his kisses, she can even taste her own slick in his mouth. She cupped his face to keep the kiss. She wants him so bad that she even clings her right leg on his waist to pull him closer. 

"Puppy-" Jungkook whispered and looks at her. "I'm getting in, okay?" He said as he rested his elbow on her side. Lisa felt his tip and he slowly move his way in. Her slick is helping him to ease his way inside her. She parted her lips while he slowly fills her up with his huge size. She was about to close her eyes but Jungkook squeezed her cheeks to get het attention. 

"No, Lisa. Stay with me." He moaned, his voice shaking. "Look at me, beautiful." He said again and Lisa did. Their purple and gold eyes meeting like bursting colors in a palette of watercolors. She can see his vulnerability as he continues to get inside her. His forehead in knots and his lips slightly parted, his soft purrs sounded in so much pleasure. 

"Ow." She whispered and firmly closed her eyes when he jolted his hips, finally breaking her in. Jungkook hushed softly, caressing her face with his hand. He slowly pulls out from her but eases his way in very carefully. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay, puppy." He whispered, brushing her tears away. "You're safe with me, hm?" He said again, kissing her face. She just nodded and continued clenching her fist on her side. Jungkook trailed his hand over it and intertwined their fingers instead. "Don't think of anything else. Just me." 

Lisa instantly kissed him when she felt his lips over hers. She can smell a hint of blood in the room but she ignored it. Jungkook continued to pace slowly with their lips busy. Lisa's leg clings on his waist to urge him to move more, in that way she won't feel too much pain and just pleasure. But she released another whimper for it still feels painful. 

"Give it a little more time, little pup." Jungkook said as he gets them in the rhythm. "You'll be in so much pleasure, I promise." He said again and holds on her hips to keep her steady. "Kiss me." He whispered and licks her lower lip to make her open her mouth. Lisa focused on his torturing tongue in her, claiming hers with his dominating lips. He is gently brushing his hand on her hair to give her more comforting caresses in spite of the pain she is experiencing down there. 

"Hmm, just like that." Jungkook whispered again. "You're doing great, puppy. You're releasing more." He said and looks down their private parts being covered with her slick. "You're going to be okay, my Lalisa." He encouraged and started to pace faster for her. She gasped when she felt more pleasure with the faster rhythm he is doing. He's right, it does feel good. She gripped on his shoulder and presses her right heel on the bottom of his spine to get him deeper. 

"Jungkook-" She whispered his name and tilted her chin up when he gets deeper. Jungkooo kissed her chin and hummed. "Oh-Goddess Luna.." 

"Yeah-feels good, hm?" Jungkook asked and kissed her neck. "Tell me-Lisa. Does it feel good?" 

"Yes.." She moaned with her eyes firmly closed. She twitched again when Jungkook pushes deeper, reaching her cervix this time. "There.." She moaned and looks at him. Jungkook nodded and pulls out from her only to ease his way in deeper until he reached that spot that she wanted. Lisa released a heavy breath, that sensation is sending jolts all over her body. 

"Do you want it again, little pup? Tell me." Jungkook said, teasing her with those shallow paces. "Beg, my Omega." He whispered against her earlobe. With the sound of his voice, he got her whimpering. If this is how it feels like to submit to her Alpha, she might-she might want to do it more. All her life, she was terrified of submitting to anybody but if he plays it like this-she won't hesitate to let him rule over her. 

"Please.." Lisa finally begged. "Alpha-I want it." She said and cups his cheek to pull him for a kiss. "I want more.." 

Jungkook hummed, the smile on his lips is painted there. "Alright, pup. I've giving you what you want." He said and pushes way deeper inside her. Lisa repeatedly moan against his mouth every time he presses his tip against that spot that makes her shiver because of his deeper penetration. She turns her head to the side. Jungkook watched her lightly bite his arm with her growing canines but she didn't let herself get a taste of him 

"Lisa, go on. Bite." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "You'll be in so much pleasure if you taste me." He said and sniffed her neck. He jolted his hips again, making Lisa squirm underneath him. Her nails raking against his back making him growl too. He felt his fresh cuts but they healed in seconds. 

"Fuck-yes." Lisa moans again. Jungkook can feel her clenching and that encourages him to thrust faster. He gripped on her hips to keep her steady for his jolting paces. He is too focused on sinking into her that he didn't even notice Lisa lifted her head to bite him on his neck. He reached for the pillow above, gripping it with all his strength. She was clenching inside for another rush of her orgasm. He steadied himself inside when he feels her squeezing him. He moaned along with her lustrous voice too. Lisa continued to moan and gulped a few of his blood before dropping her head against the pillow. He can feel the sting of her bite against his skin but it only took him a couple of seconds to heal. He saw her parted lips stained with his blood, he brushed it with his thumb and let her suck on it for more. 

When Lisa opened her eyes, he realized that it has shades of not only purple but gold too. Jungkook parted his lips as he witnessed how wonderful she looks underneath him. She bites her lower lip and cupped his cheek, pulling him for a soft kiss. Her face looked like their glowing and she is in so much pleasure because of his blood.

"You're right-" She said and kisses him again. "It felt really good, it felt like I'm going insane." She said, making him smile. She pulled him again for another kiss, she sounded moaning even. "Please move for me." 

Junkook smiled against her lips. He definitely enjoyed the begging. "What was that?" He asked, tilted his head, keeping her hips steady. "I love it when you beg, Lisa." 

She released a soft giggle. Her purple-gold eyes glistening brighter. "Please.. please Alpha? Fuck me like you mean it."

Jungkook smirked. "Like I mean it." He answered and claimed her lips again. His hips started to thrust harder and faster, the building pressure in his stomach is getting there. But he parted from the kiss, still keeping himself from losing in this moment. It was her first, he wanted it to be perfect. He firmly closed his eyes to focus on his steady paces. Lisa brushed his bangs off his face, letting her see the face of her mate washed with pleasured ecstasy. 

She released a loud whimper when he once again reached her cervix, it felt painful but pleasurable at the same time. She turned her face to the side, letting him reach his orgasm. 

"Lisa.." She heard him called her name in that low husky voice. He pressed himself over her and gets both of his elbows on her side. "I'll - I'll knot inside you." He said and gulped hard, his deep and slow movements against her is keeping him on the edge. "It's okay, little pup. You just finished your heat. You're safe." He assured and released a heavy sigh, calming himself from his building orgasm. "But this will hurt." 

Lisa didn't say anything and just nodded. Watching him above her release soft and contained moans, she can even feel him shaking because of pleasure. 

"Bite me." She managed to say despite her hitching breaths. Jungkook opened his eyes to look at her, his hips moving slower to somehow delay his release. And that honestly gives more pleasure in her. "Claim me tonight, Jungkook." 

Jungkook licks his lips and firmly closed his eyes. He gripped on her hips again, his movement started to increase. He released his pleasured moans and nuzzled his head against her neck. His deep breaths are filling Lisa's neck. She gripped on his arm tighter as he moves faster and harder. She felt his tongue against her skin and in seconds, Jungkook's canines buried in her flesh. She released a loud moan, along with that one last hard thrust of his hips. His tip getting in her cervix to create a knot. 

"Jungkook!" Lisa called, her back arched as she felt his painful knot in her stomach. But the way his bite send her body with so much pleasure that she cannot even explain it. Her eyes flashed an explosion of colors. Purple and Gold filling her vision like how Jungkook fills her up too. Jungkook got her wrist on the top of her head to stop her from digging her nails against his back. He is too vulnerable at this moment and he has to stop himself from squeezing her too. 

He focused himself in licking every drop of his bite from her neck to heal it. When Lisa looked at him, his eyes is filled with purple and gold streaks in them. He moved to kiss her lips, distracting her from the painful knot inside her. And he is succeeding. She feels in so much pleasure and she can't even tell if she will be able to walk in the morning. 

It took them a couple of minutes to catch their breaths. Jungkook carefully lifted Lisa from the bed to settle her over his chest. His knot is still intact and it may take a few more minutes to get it out of her. Lisa released a soft whimper, gripping on Jungkook's arm. He hushed her and pulled the duvet to cover them with it. 

"You okay?" He asked, gently rubbing her back. She just nodded and lifted her head, their eyes still in purple and gold. 

"Your eyes. They have purple streaks like mine." She whispered. 

Jungkook smiled. "Yours too. You look wonderful with golden eyes, little pup." He answered. "I finally claimed you, Lalisa. You're mine. Just mine." He said and kissed her forehead. 

She smiled, letting him sniff more of her scent but her smile eventually faded. 

"But you're still going to leave." She said, pressing her cheek against his broad chest. She cannot help to close her eyes because of that long love making that they did. "Please be here when I woke up, Jungkook. I don't want you to leave." 

"Ssh, rest my Omega. It wouldn't matter. You're still mine. And I am yours." She heard him answered along with his comforting rubs on her back. The knot inside her stomach is still twitching in pain but she is too exhausted to even mind it. 

  
🌸 

Chaos. 

Everything in front of Lisa is chaos. She did her best to get in here to save her mate. This trial will kill him. And she won't let that happen. Not when she finally let him claim her. Not when their souls already became one. 

She might have felt terrified when that Alpha Guard throw his hand against her face but the fear she felt when that beast she saw terrified the fuck out of her. That beast happened to be the same werewolf who touched and claimed her hours ago. 

She still cannot fathom the fear in her whole being seeing Jungkook in that state. He looked like - a _monster_. 

The loud murmurs from the hooded group of people by the side of the courtroom and the shouting from Seokjin and Yoongi who are arguing about their youngest moon brother is filling her head. 

She crawled to reach for her unconscious mate with that tranquilizer dart buried on his neck. Her shaking hands touched his cheek. This is not how peaceful he looked like seconds ago. The way he gradually increased his body size with those massive muscles that could even make his veins visible underneath his skin made her terrified like fuck. And his hair grew longer like how those usual Alpha Rogues look because of being out in the woods for months even years and - his eyes. Goddess Luna, his eyes. She never saw his dark eyes like that. 

"J-Jungkook?" She called softly. She touched his chest and thank Luna, his heart is still beating. They shot him a tranquilizer like a fucking animal. She released a soft sob. She cupped his cheek with her shaking hands. What she saw was the kind of monster that she was terrified at when she was still a child. A fragile child who witnessed all kinds of horrible things and she used those traumatic memories to fuel her soul to kill her destined mate. 

But no-she cannot do it anymore. Because she witnessed how he protected her with his life like he doesn't even care about his own. He was in this trial because of her. He can lose his pack and as their King because of her. 

Why does it have to be like this when she already admitted that she wants him? 

"Jungkook, wake up. Can you hear me?" She whispered again, trying to link into his soul. "Jeon Jungkook, listen to me." She whispered again, kissing his face. 

"Lisa! Step away from him!" She suddenly heard Yoongi's voice that made her hitch her breath. 

"No." She answered and shakes her head. "You attacked him! Why-why would you-" 

"Lisa! You don't understand!" Seokjin exclaimed, walking closer to her. He also bended his knees next to Jungkook and puts his hand on her shoulder. "What you saw earlier is his Dark Alpha. You wouldn't want to see him again or else you'll submit by force. You will be his slave! That part of him is extremely dangerous!" 

"Hyung, I don't think this is the right place to tell this to Lisa." Jimin said, looking at the hooded Jury murmuring with each other. Seokjin clenched his fist and turned to Namjoon. 

"Namjoon-ah, lift him up and take him in the conference room." Seokjin said and the younger Alpha nodded. Namjoon with the help of Hoseok lifted Jungkook up to walk him to a private room. 

"Taehyung, we will resume the trial by tomorrow night. Come with me and I will talk to my Jury to settle the situation." Yoongi said, the younger nodded and followed him as he walks to the people on the corner of the room. 

"Lisa, please come with us." Jimin said, touching her elbow to lead her to the room where they are taking her mate. She followed these Alphas and her eyes is fixed with her unconscious mate. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. So far from what she witnessed seconds ago. She gripped on her arms, the goosebumps crawling all over her body. Lisa watched Jungkook's older moon brothers get in a room but she remained standing by the hallway. When Jimin realized she isn't coming in, he turned to look at her. 

"It's okay, Lisa. I know you're terrified. But you have to know that he will never hurt you. Only you can tame his beast but you have to be brave." Jimin said and gave her a small smile. "I will let you know if he's sober." He said again and finally get inside. 

Lisa walked out of there, turning to the other hallway. She touched the wall, slowly sinking there like all of her strength sucked out of her because of fear. She cannot even stop the shaking of her knees and she hugged them against her chest to calm herself down. She was crying so hysterically that her hiccups started to echo in the hallway. 

And then footsteps. 

She lifted her head and saw Hoseok's mate. That woman who has an Auburn hair and a scar on her cheek is standing before her. She didn't say anything but grabbed her collar to lift her up from the floor and pointed a gun against her throat. 

"I knew it. Soldiers will always be Soldiers." She said, pushing her harder against the wall. Lisa released a soft grunt because of that gun against her throat. "Stop these crocodile tears. It was your mission to unleash his beast, isn't?" 

"You were a scientist, Reese. You are up to kill Hoseok too. Don't fool me." Lisa answered but Reese only hit her stomach with her knee, making her gag and drop on the floor. Reese pointed the gun on her head this time. 

"I am not a scientist anymore. I am an Omega. And you are a fucking traitor!" Reese exclaimed. "I should've known better. Operation Seoul is getting in the enemies camp to buy their trust. And once you did it, you'll start to do your inside job." She said and bended her knees to grip on Lisa's hair. Reese pulled her hair to meet her eyes. "I should've listened to Wendy and Irene. Once a murderer, always a murderer." She said again. Lisa glared at her as she softly grunt with her hair being gripped like her roots are going to fall off. 

But Reese froze when she heard the sound of the clicking gun against the back of her head. 

"I suggest you put your gun down or I'll blow your head off, Dr. Choi." Jennie's voice whispered. But Reese didn't move. "Don't make me repeat myself, Scientist." Reese finally lifted her hand and let them take her gun. 

Lisa pressed her back against the wall. She was too weak to fight her because of the painful knot that Jungkook did earlier. Even getting in here is a complete torture for her. Her eyes shifted to her sister Rosè behind Reese and she has a syringe on her other hand. She buried the needle against her neck and pulled the trigger to inject that yellow liquid in her body. 

Reese released a faint grunt and dropped herself on the floor. The three Soldiers looked at their leader Jisoo who is standing by the door. Jennie carried the unconscious body of the former scientist and Rosè started to finally leave with her too. 

"You are reeking in your mate's scent. Get your ass up, Agent Lisa. Your mission is far from done." Jisoo said and finally left with the other two Soldiers. 

Lisa firmly closed her eyes and pressed her head against the wall. She released a soft sob when flashes of the lovemaking happened between and her and Jungkook filled her head. 

  
"No.."


	24. Darkness

Pain. 

Jungkook feels painful all over his body. His head is pounding and he can hear the faint growls of his inner wolf. He jolted on the bed when he realized what happened earlier. He unleashed him. Holy Goddess Luna! He did! He flutter his open only to be welcomed by the bright lamp above his head, steams from the humidifier is filling his room and of course, he wouldn’t miss his gorgeous mate peacefully sleeping on the cushion next to his bed. 

He is back in his mansion and he wondered how the trial went after what happened. He needs to travel to the Shadow Crawler territory first thing in the morning. He has to know what happened and how the trial would turn out. 

But he cannot think about it right now because his destined mate is too beautiful while she sleeps there. She looks so peaceful hugging that coat he remembered leaving in this room. She was wearing his silk dress shirt that looked too big for her size. Her hands looking like paws as they peek from its long sleeves. He has to buy her clothes, he thought. Or maybe she only wore it for it smells so much of him. 

He flutter his eyes as he stares at her. Before he could even forget, he claimed her tonight. She watched her head slowly fall at rest, making her frown and softly purr. Jungkook carefully lifted himself up the bed, the squeaky sound of the foam made Lisa instantly open her eyes. 

That sense in her screams like a scout ranger. She is indeed a soldier. What a threat she could be in his throat if their Goddess forbids that she is up to kill him real good. 

“Jungkook?” She called and is about to stand up from her seat but she released a soft grunt and touched her stomach. He doesn’t really know how long was he out but he assumed it’s only for hours. And last night, for the first time – they made love. How he wished she felt that it was perfect like how he felt it but he knows for sure that it is painful for her. That knot in her stomach took a good 45 minutes before he released her. He had to clean her up afterwards but she is too exhausted to even wake up while he carefully give themselves a warm shower. She passed out and slept soundly. That’s how he managed to leave for the trial. Although, it took him a couple of comforting kisses on her face before her gripping fingers let go of his sleeve. 

“Hey, puppy. Are you okay?” Jungkook immediately asked, it is him who reached out to her this time. He kneeled in front of her and rubs her arm while he checks on her. He nudge his forehead against hers to look at her face. He pressed his nose against her cheek, filling his nostrils with her comforting scent. His headaches are slowly fading with just a sniff of her. 

Lisa looked at him, nudging her nose against his cheek too. “I should be the one asking you that. Does anything hurt?” She asked and cupped his cheek. “Alpha Yoongi shot you with a tranquilizer.” 

Jungkook took her hand and kissed her palm. “I am fine. You shouldn’t have went there.” He said and looks at her closer. “Lisa, I have to receive a sentence no matter what happens.” 

She bites her lower lip and blinks her eyes several times. 

“Tell me. What were you doing there?” He asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked away and lowered her head. He noticed that she is stopping her lips from trembling and her eyes is on the brink of tears. 

“Hey, look at me, beautiful.” He said, softly rubbing his thumb against her cheek. Lisa met his eyes like the way he wanted. Those comforting rubs is attempting to make her feel okay and he hopes it’s working. He hates to see her like this. “It’s okay. I will be okay.” 

She shakes her head. “No, it’s not. Nothing’s okay.” She whispered. Jungkook cupped her cheek and pulled her nape to meet their lips. Lisa responded the moment she felt him against hers. He felt her deep breath against her nose, she kissed him back so desperately. He can feel in his soul that something is bothering her. He can feel more of her because they already imprinted. 

He cupped her cheek and parted from the kiss. “How about you lay beside me for the night, hm?” He asked, giving her a small smile. She made a small smile but the worry and fear in her eyes are too visible and it pains his chest to see her like this. He is supposed to make her happy, that’s what his existence is all about. To make his counterpart as happy as he can as long as he’s breathing. 

Jungkook slip his arm under her legs and carefully lifted her up to get her over the bed. He let her nuzzle her face on his neck, sniff on his scent under the covers. Silence dominated the room. The buzzing of the air conditioner and the humidifier filled their ears. Jungkook shifted his eyes to the huge wall clock on the corner of the room, it’s almost 4 in the morning. The ticking of the clock hands seems louder but he can definitely hear the loud thumping of their chests. 

Jungkook can feel Lisa’s lashes batting against his skin and it looked like she cannot go back to sleep again. He felt her uneasiness. Of course, before all of this—they are nothing but a bickering mess and Lisa constantly threatens to kill him on his bed. 

She is more than capable of doing that anyway. 

“Aren’t we going to bicker about how stubborn you are coming to the court?” Jungkook asked, looking at Lisa beside him. He shifted his weight to his side and saw that small smile on her lips. 

“I told you to stay. Aren’t you an asshole leaving a woman alone in bed you just touched hours ago?” She answered, making Jungkook lightly giggle. 

“I’m sorry, I had to leave.” Jungkook answered and moved to plant a soft kiss against her forehead. “One moment we were kissing and then the other, we’re shouting against our faces. Aren’t we something else, huh?” 

Lisa lifted her head from the pillow, resting it on her hand. “You mated with a soldier. Deal with it, smart ass.” She answered, making them both giggle. Lisa pressed herself closer to him, reaching his lips for another kiss. Jungkook trailed his hand against her leg she hovered over his waist, making its way inside her shirt. He gently squeezed her right breast, making her hitch her breath in the kiss. She caught his hand above her shirt before he could take off that lace covering it. 

“Yah, you forgot I am still recovering from that knot, Alpha. Keep your hands to yourself.” Lisa warned, making Jungkook smiled against her lips. 

“How can I not? You look so beautiful wearing my shirt.” He said, pulling it down, revealing the laces underneath them. He arched his eyebrows and even pouted. “Maybe more than that without it.” He said again, making her roll her eyes. 

“Now you’re provoking me to kill you for real on this bed.” She answered, making him giggle this time. 

“Feisty puppy.” He teased, rubbing his nose against hers. 

“Stop with the nicknames. Seriously, they’re cringe-y.” She answered, dropping her head over his arm and moved to nuzzle against his chest. Jungkook just softly giggled and kissed her forehead. He felt her sighed, her fingers playing with the ends of the blanket. He is giving her comforting rubs on her arm to help her get back to sleep. 

Jungkook cannot help but to worry what will happen to the result of the trial because of what happened. Those innocent lives who paid the price because of his recklessness will eternally hunt his mind and conscience. And with just the sight of Lisa being hurt is the only trigger needed for him to release the concealed part of his soul. 

The rage went in his head when he saw Lisa dropped on the floor with her lips busted. And he’ll admit. The thought of ripping those Alpha Guards crossed his mind. And that fueled Dark to resurface in his body. He was concealed for years and he almost forgotten that he even exists. But because he claimed and imprinted with Lisa last night, he gained and felt that connection with her too. 

If Jungkook himself cannot fathom the thought of Lisa being in any form of torment and agony, Dark wouldn’t give a fucking damn to kill for her. He overruled him in a snap and he even hurt his older moon brothers like they are just a bunch of dogs in front of him. This darkness that once again threatened the lives of the werewolves that matters to him. He often doesn’t know what is happening if Dark resurfaces in his body. 

At least with Light, they share their soul like how normal werewolves do. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he for sure compromises for the sake of Lisa even though it hurts his ego as an Alpha. He is so used to be the one that he talks to when it comes to the ruling of Golden Crimson pack and he expected the usual respect and honor that he receives to every werewolf in his territory. That’s why he hated disobedience too. So much that he even made Lisa kneel in front of him. 

But the thing is—he was never normal. No one in the history of the werewolves ever had 2 separate identities in his soul. Only him. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t discovered his gift like his older moon brothers. Because he doesn’t have one. 

The fear he has in his entire being not only for his pack but for Lisa too just became worse. He never wanted her to witness that dark side of him. It was him who killed that innocent Omega during his rut and he cannot blame anyone but himself. He is supposed to rule over him but every time he resurfaces, he overruled him with no troubles at all. 

“How do I look?” Jungkook can’t help not to ask. He shifted his weight on his side to stare at Lisa beside him. She is comfortably leaning her head on his arm with their other hands touching. “I scared you, didn’t I?” 

Lisa lowered her gaze, turning her lips in a fine line. She got what he was talking about. Of course, she does. 

“I was 7 when I knew him.” He said, taking her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. “I have 2 entities in my soul. My Light and Dark wolves. Light was the one I usually talk to. He was the—annoying one.” He said and made a half-smile. 

_Shut up. You are more annoying. I feel tired. Don’t piss me off, maknae._ He heard his inner wolf growled that made him smile. 

“He was the one who made me kneel?” She asked softly. 

Jungkook nodded, leading his fingers to her face this time. He was drawing circles against her skin, connecting the small dots of the faint freckles on her cheek. “I am something—unusual.” He continued, making her furrow her eyebrows. 

“Unusual?” Lisa repeated, lifting her head from his arm. 

_Are you sure you’re ready to tell her?_ Jungkook heard Light in his head again. _Is she ready to know?_

Lisa noticed his hesitation and lowered her gaze. “He’s telling you something, isn’t he?” She asked, making Jungkook slowly nod. “I’m a Soldier. Of course, you’ll doubt.” 

_Oh, fuck. If she plays it like that, she’ll get us doomed. Are you getting me, maknae? She knows that we can’t resist her. Damn, this woman is going to kill us someday._

Jungkook blinked his eyes several times. He knows Light is right. He knows at some point, the nature of loving a soldier who is meant to kill him might clear her mission and leave him dead on his bed. 

“I went to the court to tell them I am Soldier. Maybe if they knew, they’ll reconsider to give you a lighter sentence.” Lisa suddenly said after a moment of silence. “Those codes you broke is for you to protect your pack. From us.” 

“What? No! You’re not doing that.” Jungkook said, sitting on the bed. “Seokjin-hyung, Jimin-hyung, Taehyungie-hyung and I made an agreement to keep your identities. We cannot let them know about you because you’ll be executed. With all the lives you have taken, they wouldn’t bat an eye beheading you in front of us. That’s how Justice is served in The Seven, Lisa. But I am not going to let that happen. Never.” 

Lisa blinked her eyes several times and sits on the bed too. “So you’re taking the punishment for me, is that it?” She whispered, her voice sounded so soft and helpless. “Why are you doing this to me?” She asked, looking at him. This time her eyes are building tears. “Why are you making me want you more?” 

Jungkook fluttered his eyes and wiped her cheeks with his hand. “Lisa. Maybe you don’t understand but – I do love you. From that day I knew you were my mate, I swore to our Goddess that I will protect you even if it costs my own life. I am created this way. I am created to love you.” 

Lisa released a soft sob and get over his lap. She desperately wrapped her arms around his neck and Jungkook welcomed her with no hesitations at all. He shushed her and kissed her shoulder, neck and cheek while giving her comforting rubs against her back. 

“Hey, come on now. Stop the crying. I will be okay, I promise.” He said but Lisa shakes her head and held him tighter. 

“You just made me change my mind. I am not letting you go this time.” She said and hiccups as she continues to cry. 

“Hey, puppy. Come on, look at me.” Jungkook moved to look at her, wiping her wet cheeks. He can’t help not to giggle because her nose and cheeks are so red. She is releasing soft hiccups while she tries to stop the soft sobbing from her lips. He wiped her cheeks with the back of his hand and smiled at her. 

“Don’t give me that look. I am not waking up in this bed without you ever again.” She said and puts her head on his shoulder. 

Jungkook released a soft giggle. “Alright, I promise to leave a note next time.” 

Lisa shoot her head up and glared at him. Jungkook smiled, even crunching his nose as he looks at her. He even wiggled his shoulders, teasing her more. 

“Are you really a werewolf? Your two front teeth makes you look like a bunny. Geez, stop trying to look cute. You’re annoying me.” She said and glares at him again. 

Jungkook laughed this time, even throwing his head back. “Come here. My puppy keeps on whining tonight.” He said and cups her cheek to kiss her lips. Jungkook jolted when he felt Lisa bit his lower lip. “Yah, did you just bite me?” 

Lisa pouted and glared at him again. 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes. “Hm, so that’s how you want it, huh?” He said and kisses her again, making her lightly giggle. She pushed him away and gets under the covers. 

“Hmm, someone’s hiding.” Jungkook teased and moved under the duvet. He pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her next to him. When he looked at her, her eyes are now in bright purple. Ah, her inner wolf. She is indeed a playful wolf and Jungkook loves to see this side of her. Playful, so innocent and so pure. 

Jungkook smiled, letting his inner wolf surface too. His eyes glowed in gold underneath the covers and he pulled her hand to reach her lips. She responded so dearly, getting herself over him as they share the same breath and warmth next to each other. Jungkook didn’t stop himself from wandering his hands under her shirt, making her softly moan against her lips. 

“Puppy, stop purring.” Jungkook whispered against her lips. “I swear, I’ll touch you again if you keep doing that.” 

Lisa just hummed and kissed him again, pressing herself harder over him. Jungkook released a soft growl, she is waking something inside him. He get up from the bed, getting the duvet off of them. He pulled Lisa’s hands from his neck and parted from the kiss. 

_Jungkook, he’s too strong._ He heard Light said in his head. 

“Is there something wrong?” Lisa asked softly, staring at him. 

Jungkook saw some glitching before his eyes. He closed his eyes to get rid of them. Dark’s growling filled his head. His heavy footsteps in his head is getting louder too. The clinging of those chains is creeping in his veins as he drags them from the floor. He is resurfacing. 

_Jungkook, get away from Lisa! He’s –_ Light’s voice went silent in a snap. 

_She’s mine too, Jungkook. We share, don’t we?_ Dark’s voice filled his head this time. 

He suddenly felt Lisa’s hands on his cheeks, making him open his eyes to look at her. 

“I’m sorry, am I being too pushy?” She said softly and bites her lower lip. She lowered her gaze and drew circles on his chest with her finger. She made a half-smile and remained looking at his broad chest. 

Jungkook brushed his hand on his hair, revealing his usually covered forehead. He didn’t say anything and gets his hand on the back of her nape to pull her for a kiss. She didn’t have the chance to say anything again when he hovered himself over her. He gripped on her legs to spread them. Lisa pressed her hand against his chest but he only grabbed her wrist and pinned it beside her head. His sharp canines are for sure hurting her because of those whimpering sounds escaping her lips are turning him on. 

“J-Jungkook..” She whispered and released a soft whimper against his lips. He parted, letting her breathe. She watched him lift the corner of his lips and smirked. He nudge his nose against her cheek, down to her neck. He slowly trailed his hand over her stomach to the center of her breasts until he reached her throat. 

Lisa’s breath hitched when she realized that his left eye is colored in pure black while the golden shades on his right eye is slowly being dominated by this dark color. Like those terrifying eyes she saw back in the courtroom. 

He’s back. 

He hummed lowly and sniffed her neck. “Light is right. You smell better than heroine, my Omega.” He said and smiled. Lisa released a soft sob, her tears rolling down her temple as he cages her against the bed. His hand trailing down to open the buttons of her shirt, his sharp nails making her whimper in fear. 

“No.. please..” Lisa begged. 

Jungkook moved his head closer to her face, but Lisa turned her cheek to the side. “Hm, what was that again, Omega?” He asked, licking her earlobe. “Speak. I hate it when you mumble.” He said again, looking down her body. “Hmm, your body is such a wonderland. You are making me want to destroy every little innocent thing in your mind. Oh, I could make you scream my name again and again, Omega. You don’t have any idea how I can make you feel so insanely good with just my tongue.” He said and darkly giggled. He started to kiss her neck with his dominating lips. The way he sucks her skin makes her squirm in pain. 

Lisa pressed her other hand against his chest but he only grabbed it and pinned it on the other side of her head. “You have no rights to deny me, Omega. You are mine. You are my possession and you will please me with the way I wanted. Do you hear me?” He said, his voice sounded so low and terrifying. His eyes are surrounded by these dark faint veins that goes around his lips and forehead too. 

Lisa struggled against his hands. But he is too strong and her attempt to escape just made him smirk. She looks like a nervous prey caught in a trap and she cannot do anything about it. 

“Aren’t you a little disobedient, hm?” He said and tilted his head, trailing his finger against her white skin. 

“Stop! Jungkook! Come back to me!” Lisa shouted underneath him. “Jungkook! Listen to me! Come back!” She shouted again making Jungkook flinched above her. He released her hands and moved away from her. He dragged himself away from Lisa, crawling out of bed. Until he dropped himself on the carpeted floor, hitting his head against the hard floor. 

Lisa released a loud gasp because of his fall. 

Jungkook continued to crawl away while fighting the darkness in his soul and to take reign of his own body. He released a loud growl, he grabbed his hair and released a heavy breath, when he opened his eyes—they are back to Golden. 

_Conceal him! Get him hidden!_ Jungkook shouted in his mind. 

_You cannot just shut me down, Guk. I am you and you are me. We are one_. The low husky voice of Dark answered with his teasing giggles. 

_No! I am nothing like you. You are a monster!_ Jungkook shouted back. He crawled on the floor to continue getting away from Lisa. No, he will not let him touch her like that. He has no rights to devour her like a prey cause she is not! He has to take his vessel back. Jungkook is not a monster. 

He is a King. 

Light nor Dark doesn’t own him. 

He owns them. 

Jungkook gasped, his eyes turning back to brown. He released a heavy breath and shakes his head. He sat on the floor, calming himself from that battle in his soul. He gulped hard, steadying his breathing. He pressed his hands on the floor and continued to calm down. Now he understand why Yoongi had to shot him a tranquilizer. The Goddess knows how destructive he can be and he will not let Lisa get in danger because of him. 

“Jungkook?” Lisa called softly, kneeling in front of him. 

“No.. Lisa..” He said, turning away. “Y-you have to stay away..” 

“Fuck that, I am not going anywhere.” She answered and cups his cheek to make him look at her. “Look at me.” She said and looks at him. He gulped hard and blinks his eyes several times as she stares at him. She pressed their forehead together. “There you are.” She whispered. “This was the werewolf who claimed me tonight.” She brushed his lips with her fingertips, giving him a small smile even though she’s shaking in fear. 

“I’m so sorry, Lisa.” Jungkook whispered and pulled her in his arms, burying his face against her neck. He pulled her over his lap, his heavy breaths filling her ears. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her in his arms, so desperately that he just wanted to stay like that. “You brought me back. I—I heard your voice.” 

Lisa nodded and let herself from released a soft sob. “He scared me..” She whispered and nuzzled her face against his neck. “He was there.. he wants me to obey..” 

“No, you obey to no one.” Jungkook answered and hugs her again, squeezing her small figure against him. “No one can order you around, do you hear me?” 

Lisa nodded and silently cry against his chest. He closed his eyes and prayed to their Goddess to have mercy on him. He cannot allow anyone to get in danger because of his own darkness. 

Especially Lisa. 


	25. Red

**⚠️Author's Note: This chapter contains mature contents. Read at your own risk.**

**⛓**

Purrs. 

Lisa woke up with the soft caresses of Jungkook against her cheek. She purred softly and let herself get used to those gentle touches of her mate against her skin. But then—flashes of his Dark alpha crossed her mind. She fluttered her eyes open and caught his wrist. Jungkook didn’t look surprise with her alertness, he had witnessed that multiple times and even though she can still feel some pain in her stomach, her soldier instincts are kicking in. 

“It’s okay, it’s still me.” Jungkook softly said, making her close her eyes and nod. She released his wrist and let him pull her against his chest. She sniffed his scent and released a heavy sigh. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled and nuzzles her face against his neck. Jungkook rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. 

“It’s okay, I know you’re worried he might resurface.” He said, making her lift her head to look at him. He just smiled and gave her another kiss on her cheek. “I will leave for the day.” 

“What?” Lisa uttered, shifting her weight against her elbow. She gripped on his shirt and stared at him. 

But he only gave her another smile. “I need to visit the Ranchers today. The harvest is near and I need to check if everything is going well. Just before the trial tonight, I had to make sure the pack is prepared for the upcoming winter. Would you like to come with me?” 

Lisa blinked her eyes several times and bites her lower lip. 

“My wolves are looking forward to meet their Queen.” He said, making her agape her lips. “Although, I didn’t ask for your hand yet—the walls have ears and the news have wings. They are very curious of who you are.” 

“I—I don’t have—anything to – wear.” She said, biting her lower lip. “Roaming around with my uniform—is not a good idea.” 

Jungkook nodded. “Don’t worry. Nurturer Somi prepared something for you. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said and lifted her up the bed to walk towards the bathroom. 

Lisa found herself leaning against Jungkook’s chest. They are sitting on that huge bathtub filled with warm bubbles that smells like lavender and roses. His hand is gently rubbing her back with that soft loofa that feels so relaxing against her body. The pain in her body isn’t there anymore. She had a great sleep and this warm bath made it better. She is keeping her silence. She is letting her mate clean her while she plays with the bubbles around. 

“What are—Ranchers?” Lisa curiously asked, while Jungkook squeezes that soft loofa on her shoulder then softly rub her back. 

“They’re the food makers of my pack, puppy. They grow crops, corns, wheat, vegetables and anything that could sustain the health of the entire territory. They also manage the poultries, shepherd goats and sheep and calves. We also have barns for horses. They are the lifeline of my pack, Lisa.” He answered, making her turn to look at him. “The Seven has factions in their packs. We organized it with every role of our wolves. To make it more peaceful. We have Nurturers, Ranchers, Surgicals, Protectors and Military.” He explained, making Lisa nod. 

It’s fascinating to know more about him. And she is almost forgetting what she is meant to accomplish. She brushed those thoughts away and continued devouring herself with the presence of her mate. Maybe this is it. This is why they cannot imprint themselves with their counterpart. It’s because the moment you felt that connection, you cannot run away anymore. 

An impeccable punishment might be waiting for Jungkook but so does for her. But she doesn’t care about that at this time. She wanted him and she is now certain of that. 

Lisa turned around to look at him. His hair is wet and brushed up over his head. A few strands are falling on his forehead and holy Goddess Luna. Every time she looks at him, he keeps on captivating her. He is making her forget why she is even here in the first place. She is supposed to destroy the King and kill him on his bed. Make him bleed until the silvers on her dagger suck out the life of him. That was her mission. But how is she going to do that if he looks this marvelous in front of her? 

Jungkook moved to gently kiss her lips and she feels like melting for real. The way his soft lips move against hers make her swoon on a cloud full of butterflies. It just feels so good. It makes her head clouded with him. Only him. He parted from the kiss and continued washing her long hair, making him frown when the water turned dark as it flows around. 

“It’s dyed.” She said softly. “Soldiers needs to be uniformed.” She said and touched her hair. “The withdrawals from my suppressants are making my nature surge. I have never felt like this for a long time. I feel like- a werewolf.” 

Jungkook smiled and nodded. “You’re so wonderful, Lisa. You have no idea what you do to me.” He said and moved to kiss her lips again. She smiled and parted from the kiss and looked at the mark against his chest. She first saw this on the night of her heat; the night when he helped her get through it. And since then, she was curious about it. She trailed her fingertips against the mark on his chest, following the bold lines and strokes of the engraved symbol on his skin. 

“How about this one?” She asked softly, making him smile and continue cleaning her up. 

“This is the symbol of my pack. The Golden Crimson.” He whispered, taking her hand to his lips for a kiss. “All Alpha Leaders have their symbol engraved on their chests. An oath.” 

Lisa hummed and nodded. She sighed when she remembered why she run to that courtroom. At some point, she is so ready to give everything up for him. She is so ready to forget what she oath to do from all these years she trained as a Soldier. As someone who is meant to kill this wonderful werewolf in front of her. He is protecting his pack with the way he can. Meanwhile, she cannot even tell if the organization she is serving is worthy of her service. She’s confused and troubled. 

What if they were the bad ones? 

“You are a great King. You can’t – you can’t pay for my punishment, Jungkook.” She said, looking up to him. “Let me do something.” 

“No. Lisa—all you have to do is to keep yourself safe.” He answered, shaking his head. “If you are safe, my heart and soul are too. You are my life, Lalisa. I have to protect you. This what my instinct tells me. My whole being is all about you. I have to protect not only you but also the pack. Don’t take that away from me.” 

Lisa blinked her eyes several times, lowering her gaze. She turned her back to him and released a heavy sigh. “Tell me then. Tell me what to do. I hate being left aside.” She said, biting her lower lip. She felt his arm pulled her against his chest. 

“Wait ‘till I come back. Stay in my kingdom.” She heard him whispered against her ear. “Be my hope. Be someone I look forward to. My days and nights will be damned, but give me your faith. Believe that I will be back. And by then—I will make you my Queen.” He continued, his voice sounded so soft and enticing. 

He didn’t know how he fluttered her heart with those words. For the first time in a while, he gave her a home. Somewhere she is supposed to be and be with someone she is destined to be with. She’ll be damned in hell as a Soldier but this time, let her experience the highest heavens with his touch. 

She sighed and closed her eyes when she felt his lips against her nape towards her neck. His hand cupped her right breast and squeezed it not so gently. 

“I can’t wait – Lisa.” He whispered against her earlobe, gently biting it. “I cannot wait to make you my Queen and be admired by my pack. You deserve your crown.” He said again, making her gulp hard with how his deep voice makes her stomach filled with butterflies. 

_Does she?_

He is willing to give her a crown while she is after his head. How cruel could she be? 

“J-Jungkook..” She whispered and dropped her head against his shoulder when she felt his playful fingers spreading her down there. He just hummed and continued teasing her with his lips against her earlobe. She gripped on the edge of the tub as her breathing gets heavier. The way he rubs her nibble gives so much jolts in her whole body, now – she wants more. 

“Oh, Luna..” She whispered and turns her face to kiss him. She felt his lips instantly responded to her, those little whimpers she is releasing is making him hum so lowly. He sounded so good and she can’t help not to want more. Her hips started to move against his sinful fingers, making her grip on his arm. 

“Tell me, Lisa.. you can tell me..” He whispered against her lips. She released a soft moan and gripped on his wrist to lead him to a faster movement. 

“Just—just like that—please.” She answered and kissed his lips. “Keep—keep it like that..” 

“Like this?” He whispered and rubbed her there in a faster movement that makes her legs shake. Lisa gasped, getting herself more air in her lungs of she might seriously passed out with all these pleasure he’s bringing her. “Hmm.. let me hear you moan, puppy. Let it echo in this bathroom, go on.” He said again, reaching her lower lip to release it from her teeth. 

Her chest is frantically raising and falling from her heavy breaths, the pressure in her stomach is taking her higher. She felt his kisses on her neck as he continued to touch her with his sinful fingers, taking her more to her release. She moaned louder when he inserted his middle finger inside her while he continues to rub her. 

“Jungkook!” She called his name when she released in his hand underneath the warm water of the tub. She released a heavy sigh to catch her breath, pressing her back against his broad chest. 

“Can you stand up, puppy?” He whispered. 

“I—I think so..” She answered softly. 

“I will take you inside that shower cubicle. There is no way I let you leave without feeling me inside of you.” He said and lifted her up from the bathtub to walk inside the cubicle. He turned the shower rain, the whole place is starting to be filled with fog around them. 

He turned her around, pressing her chest and cheek against the glass wall. She felt his huge size brushing against her entrance and she closed her eyes from the moment he slowly pushed inside of her. She felt his hand on her chin, turning her face to meet their lips. She gasped against his mouth when he completely buried inside her. 

“Relax, pup. I’m with you.” He said, making her squirm and tip her toes over the tiles of the shower cubicle. She pressed her hands against the glass wall as he give her slow but deep thrusts in her. His hands are gripping her hips to keep her steady. “I am not going to knot inside you this time, puppy. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure, do you understand?” He whispered against her ear, his other hand pressed above hers against the wall. 

“Yes. Yes, my King.” She answered, entwining their fingers together. His hips are moving on a pace that gives so much pleasure in her entire body. Jungkook’s other hand is supporting her hips for her knees are bending, almost giving up from standing before him. Her toes tipped higher as he gives her harder thrusts, making her moan louder inside the cubicle room. 

She throw her head back when he thrusted harder, that spot that he loved reaching inside made her tremble. Jungkook’s lips kissed her neck, leaving her his marks to own her. He owns every part of her body and he can leave his territory marks as many as he wants. She’s not going to complain how good he brings pleasure in her. No, she’ll only complain if he stopped moving now. 

Lisa reached for his hips, gripping him with her nails. Jungkook released a soft giggle, biting her shoulder. “Come on, Lisa. Speak up. How would you like it, puppy?” He asked, kissing her neck again. 

“H-harder.. please.” She begged, making Jungkook move back and grip her hips for his harder paces. She slapped her palm against the glass wall, her moans echoing inside the cubicle. The shower kept in pouring above their heads, the fog hiding their silhouettes from outside. 

“Oh, Great Goddess.” She mumbled again, turning to look at Jungkook behind her. She bites her lower lip as she feasted her eyes with the alluring sight of him. He had his eyes closed, his parted lips releasing low moans and the water flowing on his gorgeous body is just so exquisitely contemptuous. She extended her hand to touch his chest, making him open his eyes. “Kiss me, please..” She begged and reached for his chin. 

He bite his lower lip and moved to grant her request. She cannot help to release soft whimpers against his lips every time he buried inside her. She felt his hand gripped her hips harder, leading them both to their orgasm. She is about to collapse her knees but he pressed her against the glass wall to support her. His warm release flowing with the warm water from the showers and she let her head drop on his shoulder while he lazily kiss her. 

“You okay, puppy?” He asked her, turning off the rain shower above their heads. 

Lisa smiled. “I feel perfect.” 

⛓

Lisa is overwhelmed with the greetings and kisses on her hands from everyone. Old werewolves even kissed her cheeks with so much admiration because of her arrival in the farm. Little pups are offering her fruits that she politely denied and gave them kisses on their foreheads instead. She can hear their prayers to their Goddess Luna to thank her for giving them a Queen.

The happiness in their eyes is making her heart burst with so much emotions. Flowers are thrown every where she steps in this fine dress that Nurturer Somi prepared for her. She is wearing a light lavender long dress that hugs her small figure, the skin of her arms are peeking through the long sleeves of her dress. Her hair neatly curled with vanilla flowers and for the first time she realized..

This is how an Omega feels like.

She's never been this wanted in her whole life.

Lisa smiled when an old werewolf touched her cheek and puts a flower crown on her head. She gets her hand and kisses the back of it. Lisa looked at Jungkook who is just watching her being surrounded by the werewolves in his pack.

“Hail to you, our Queen.” She said and looked at everyone, bending their knees on the ground.

“Oh, please. No.” She said and caught her shoulders, pulling her up. “Please, held your heads up.” She looks around and smiled at them. “I—I am not worthy of these.”

“Our Queen, you deserve our devotion. Please accept this necklace. I created this with the finest pearls found by our divers. This has been passed for 12 generation in my household.” A young woman said, kneeling in front of her too.

Lisa met Jungkook’s eyes again and he nodded. She smiled at the young woman and touched her cheek. “It would be my pleasure. Please, put it on me.” She answered, making the young lady smile so happily, her eyes tearing up.

“Yes, yes. My Queen. Am I worthy to touch your hair?” She asked, making Lisa nod and let her put her hair on the side of her face to put the necklace around her neck.

“Everyone, your Queen needs tailored dresses. May I take her to Tailor Eunbi?” Jungkook said, making everyone turn to look at him. They all nodded and bowed to him too, walking aside to let him through. He extended his hand to her and she smiled before accepting it. He pulled her against his body, securing his arm around her waist.

“My King, this way please.” An old werewolf bowed and lead them somewhere.

“This is—weird.” Lisa whispered to him. Jungkook giggled and kissed her forehead. “Did you hear that? This necklace is passed through generations. Why would she give it to me?”

“You are their Queen, Lisa. They can even risk their lives for you.” Jungkook said, squeezing her hand in his. “They welcome you with everything that matters to them. This is how Golden Crimson is, beautiful.” He said again and touched her chin. “Now, give them your prettiest smiles. They wanted to make you feel welcome.”

Lisa looked around and more werewolves are calling her Queen. Waving and flying kisses to her. She scratched her forehead and just smiled at them. She gripped on Jungkook’s arm harder when they continued to give their precious words of blessings to her. Oh, Goddess Luna. She doesn’t deserve any of this.

A little pup is running towards them but he tripped himself and fell on the ground. Jungkook immediately bended his knees to get him up when he started to cry.

"Hey, little pup. You're okay. Don't cry." He said and smiled, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I- I ruined the - f-flowers for our Queen." He said in between his sobs.

Lisa bended her knees and picked up the daisies he picked for her. "No, it's perfect. See?" She said and puts it on her ear. "Don't cry, puppy. I am happy with your gift." She said, making him stop the crying and smiled at the both of them.

"Now, be strong. I am counting on you." Jungkook said as they share a fist bump. Lisa smiled as she watches him giggle while ruffling the little boy's hair.

What a sight to see how great of a King he is.

When they finally reached a huge boutique, Jungkook gave the werewolves a smile before stepping inside the building. Her eyes is filled with these beautiful looking dresses around the place. Beads, sparkling jewelries and luxurious type of silk clothings. Even that tiara in the middle of the boutique looks like a grand.

“Jungkook, I cannot believe you are taking me for shopping. I—I don’t need any of this.” Lisa said, pulling him out of the boutique.

“Hey, hey, puppy. Calm down, let me do this for you. I want to spoil with the finest things my pack could offer. This is not just shopping, beautiful. This is my pack’s gift for you.” He said and caresses her cheek with his thumb. Goddess, how can she refuse if he sounded like that?

Lisa sighed. “I – I don’t usually wear—dresses.”

He smiled and nodded. “Tell them what you prefer. They can compromise.” He said and moved closer to her ear. “Although I prefer you in dresses, puppy. Easier for me to take my prize.” He teased, instantly making her cheeks heat.

“Stop, there are werewolves watching.” She whispered and turned to look at the ladies behind the counter, keeping their gazes lowered.

“Ladies.” Jungkook called, making the ladies walk before them. They all bowed with their hands pressed together. “Is Tailor Eunbi around?” He asked, looking for somebody. “I would like her to make the best dresses for my mate.”

“She will be out in a minute, my King.” One lady said who is keeping her head low before them. “Please have some refreshments in the other room. Our Ranchers harvested the freshest strawberries this morning. A delightful mango drink is also prepared for you. I hope you would love it, my Queen.”

Lisa flinched when she smiled at her. “Oh, uh. Really? Great. Oh, Goddess. Thank you, I will enjoy it very much.” She said as she gets pulled by Jungkook in a luxurious room. A table of great foods are waiting for them. Lisa shakes her head as she silently curse in her head. This is too much for her.

“Relax, puppy. It’s okay.” Jungkook said and touched her cheek when he felt her uneasiness. They sat on the couch and waited for a little while. Jungkook gets his arm behind her and leaned his face against her cheek. He sniffed her scent and gave her a soft kiss. “You smell so much of me, puppy. You are covered with my scent, I love it.”

“Jungkook, dresses and jewelries won’t help me not worry about your trial tonight. These things won’t matter to me.” She said, making him weakly smile.

“I know, beautiful.” He said softly. “But I want to offer you what I can while I'm still here. I want you to see how my wolves love you like they do for me. They will protect you and die for you. Please accept it, Lisa. I offer you not only me but my pack too.” 

  
Lisa shakes her head. She cannot believe what she is hearing. “Why are you entrusting your pack to me? I—I don’t deserve this.” She said, looking at the window to see those werewolves waving at them. “I am just—Lisa.”

“My Lisa.” Jungkook corrected. “You’re not just anybody. You are mine, remember that.” He said and looks down her lips. He was about to kiss her when a faint knock registered the door. In a few moment, a woman in her late 50’s showed in her a pleasant dress that is too extravagant in Lisa’s liking. Her hair is curled behind her with this hat on her head. She is even wearing a white silk gloves to complete her look.

“Tailor Eunbi.” Jungkook smiled.

“My King. I am delighted to see you with your Queen.” She said and bowed, touching her chest with so much elegance. “She’s extremely gorgeous, oh those huge purple eyes. It compliments her dress so much. Such a beauty she is.”

“Goddess Luna.” Lisa whispered and shakes her head. They have their own ways with their words. So formal and so uncomfortable for her to hear. Jungkook smiled and just winked at her, asking her to just go with it.

“Tailor Eunbi, please. I entrust your choices to create my mate's clothing. Consider what her preferences are.” Jungkook said and pulls Lisa to present her to the lady.

“Of course, my King.” She answered and smiled at Lisa. “My Queen, what color would you like me to make something for you?”

Lisa met Jungkook’s eyes. He rubs her back and nodded. She looked back at the lady in front of them and sighed.

“Red.”

The fittings of different dresses made her exhausted. Maybe more than the lovemaking they did in the bathroom this morning. Jungkook is giving her shrugs and curt nods whenever she goes out to show him the dresses that this tailor is making her wear. Her inner wolf is definitely enjoying this and she is just letting her enjoy it by herself.

She is standing in front of the mirror in this dress that has a corset around her waist, her breast perked up against her chest. She tilted her head when she noticed a red hood inside a glass cabinet. Stones are embroided against the tip of the thick cloth. She touched it against her fingertips, a rush of memory of the last person in her family filled her head.

Her _Granwolfie_.

She used to knit her with something to keep her warm during the winter. She gave her a red hood on her birthday and she smiled remembering her. Lisa took the hood and covered herself with it. When she came out, Jungkook parted his lips as he scans her from head to toe. She is wearing a high laced boots and that small leather clutch around her waist made her look like a character out of a movie.

“Y-you look—perfect.” He said and brushed his lips with his hand. “You look so much—like a Crimsonee.” He said again, smiling so wide in front of her. “So much like my Queen.”

“I guess we found her style, your Highness.” Eunbi said and smiled at Lisa who just made a half-smile.

“Yes, very well indeed.” He answered and nodded. “The red hood suits you.” He said and smiled at her again. He even has those pink shades on his cheek, he is blushing. Then, he shifted his eyes to the tailor and the ladies beside her. “Do you mind leaving us for a moment?” He made big steps and pulled Lisa's wrist, crashing her against his body. He brushed her lower lip with his thumb. “I’m going to kiss my Queen.”

“Of course! We’ll leave at once!” The tailor answered and pulled the other ladies out of the room. When they heard the door locked, Jungkook cupped her cheek to finally kis her. His arms lifted her up the floor and gets her over a wooden table.

“J-Jungkook..” She whimpered against his lips and parted from the kiss. “You are a one impatient King.” She said and giggled. He bites his lower lip and remained staring at her lips.

“You are a one irresistible Queen.” He said and kissed her again. His lips travelled on her neck down to her collarbones. She fluttered her eyes open, looking at the window with the curtains pinned by the corner. She saw a man standing there, his head covered in a cloak. But his green eyes peeking through it.

 _Red, I cannot believe you are the Crimson Queen._ She gasped when she heard a familiar voice linked in her head. She jolted and pushed Jungkook against his chest.

“What is it, puppy?” Jungkook asked, surprised by her sudden uneasiness. “Are you okay?”

She blinked her eyes several times and looked at the window again. He’s gone. Jungkook frowned and turned his head to look at where she is looking at.

“I’m sorry, this is an inappropriate place.” He said and bites his lower lip, his face is washed with guilt.

“Bring me home then.” She answered and gripped on his coat. Jungkook smiled and nodded.

“Your will be done, my Queen.” He answered and kissed her again. She responded to his kisses but opened her eyes to look at the window again.

_It was so nice seeing you again, Red Riding Hood._


	26. Sabotage

Namjoon felt uneasy. He released a heavy sigh for the nth time that night because of what happened in that courtroom. For the first time in years, he saw that beast inside his youngest moon brother again. And he became stronger and more frightening than he was years ago.

He will never forget the first time he saw that cunning beast of him. It was snowing that night. So heavy that it covered the entire Seoul like a white blanket all over the city. He was grieving. The whole Golden Crimson pack is grieving because of the death of their King. Jungkook was only 19 back then. He lost his older brother from a broken heart and then his father is brutally murdered by his own brother. His older brother who is supposed to be the next King of Golden Crimson by birthright. But he wasn't chosen because he is a Hybrid.

The first ever confirmed Hybrid in the entire lifetime of the werewolves since the white plague spread around the world. A hybrid is considered the most dangerous species in the entire anatomy of a werewolf. They are said to be cursed by their Goddess Luna because of their greed for power. He will never be King with greed reeking in his entire being. The pack will be cursed too if he took the crown by force and no- the 6 Alpha leaders of Seoul won't let that happen. The whole pack witnessed the murder that is committed to their King that is why every werewolf fought him to kick him out of the Golden Crimson territory. The King apparently saw this coming and he gave General Commander Im Jae Beom to lead a war against his own brother.

And they succeeded.

They are able to kick the King's traitor brother out of their territory and leave the pack to Jungkook's hand. He was just 19 for the love of their Goddess Luna. The misery and loss that he is feeling at that young age made him overwhelmed. He cannot even control himself from shifting to something he had never been. The anger and hunger of revenge against his own Uncle fueled the beast inside him to resurface.

That's when the 6 Alpha Leaders knew-Jungkook was a Hybrid too.

He brushed his hands on his hair, ruining his slicked hairstyle but he doesn't really care about that. He looked at Seokjin on the opposite couch and he looks uneasy too, even Hoseok who is sitting beside him is keeping his silence while they wait for Yoongi to finish his meeting with his Jury. He must've sent Taehyung home back to his territory to let him prepare his pack for his sentence. He lost his right hand because his mate Kim Jennie killed him. And now that the Leader of the Winter River pack is under a trial, he has to look for somebody qualified to look after his pack while he is gone.

Although, that may still depend on Yoongi's last verdict. He will be the last werewolf who will present his decision for Taehyung's punishment from the Alpha Code breakage he committed.

"He became so much stronger. Should we ask Jimin to shut him down for good?" Seokjin suddenly asked and rested his elbows against his legs. "He can do it, right? He did it the first time. He should be able to do it again."

"Hyung, we can't just shut down his Dark Alpha. It's still a part of him." Namjoon said as he looks at the eldest werewolf of The Seven. Jimin took Jungkook and Lisa back to his territory after what happened in the trial. They all know that Jimin is the only one who can get in his soul to calm him down-or to conceal him in a very long time, put him in Jungkook's subconscious mind to keep himself away from his own darkness. Jimin's psyche is the strongest in The Seven. And his gift of being able to heal a soul is what could help Jungkook at this time. If Seokjin can heal anyone's outer vessel, Jimin can heal every soul.

Seokjin released a heavy sigh and the shaking of his leg resumed as he sits on the couch opposite to Namjoon. He stood up from there, his uneasiness made him pace in front of the younger leaders.

"And it would put Jimin's life in danger, hyung." Hoseok said, looking at the older werewolf. "He can enter his soul, yes. He can make negotiations, yes. He can give him wisdom but this beast won't let him out without being tortured. Remember how Jimin was asleep for days? Taehyung had to link in his soul to get him back. We cannot just risk Jimin's life like that. Jungkook will be in danger too. And so is his pack." 

  
Seokjin and Namjoon released a heavy sigh. Hoseok got a point. How will they handle it this time?

"One more thing. I think there's a revolution going on." Hoseok suddenly said, making the older Alphas frown. "Those Omegas that we saved from The Circle. I don't think we saved them. It looked like it is a part of their plan to get in our territories to attack us from the inside."

"What?" Seokjin said who jolted on his seat.

"Ah, so you realized that too." Yoongi said as he enters his office. Namjoon, Hoseok and Seokjin snapped their heads to look at him. He took off his robe and hangs it on the hanger beside his door.

"What revolution?" Namjoon said, standing from the couch. Yoongi didn't answer right away and sat on his throne. He poured himself a glass of rum and took a sip on it.

"My mate Omega Irene took an investigation herself. She is working with Omega Wendy too." Yoongi said, looking at the Alpha Leaders in front of him. Namjoon frowned, maybe that is why his mate Wendy has been leaving their home most of the time. She told him that she is working on helping the Ranchers for the coming winter. But it turns out she is doing something to silently help him. "I just heard Omega Reese. She confronted Lisa on the other side of the hallway. But the Omega Soldiers took her."

"What?!" Hoseok exclaimed this time, standing from his seat.

"Don't worry about her, Hobi. They won't hurt her. She's a valuable asset. I suspect they will make a deal. Omega Reese knew a lot about their organization. I am pretty sure she will use that to our advantage. If there is a revolution they are planning to do in our grounds, they need time to recover. Most of the Soldiers that we rescued are injured." Yoongi answered but that didn't help Hoseok to calm down. He released a heavy breath and brushed his hair with his hands. "But we have to capture those Soldiers. Or else, 4 territories will go down."

Seokjin released a heavy sigh.

"Hyung, I hope you understand our stand against these Omega Soldiers now. We agreed to your stands to rescue them. Now that they are inside our territories, they will start a revolution to tear us down." Yoongi said, looking at Seokjin in the corner.

"Goddess Luna. I cannot believe this is happening." Seokjin whispered and lowered his head. He is torn. He loved his mate Kim Jisoo. Pretty sure the other three do too. But maybe the reason why those 4 soldiers are used against them because the 4 of them are the only gifted Alphas of The Seven.

"What do you say, hyung? Should we start capturing them tonight?" Yoongi asked again. Seokjin released a heavy sigh and gulped hard.

"Let's do it, hyung. We have to destroy this brewing revolution before they succeed." Hoseok said this time, making Seokjin look at him. "Reese warned me about this from the very beginning. But my hope for these Soldiers to help us prosper our kind is still stronger than my doubt of them going against us. Reese is right. Soldiers will always be Soldiers. They will do everything to finish their missions."

Seokjin pressed his temple, thinking about his decision very carefully.

"We are Kings, hyung. We have to think about our wolves." Namjoon convinces him too. He understands his hesitation. They are talking about their destined mates. He has sacrificed a lot to be with Kim Jisoo. To show her that he is worthy to be her mate. He even concealed his wolf for almost a year to make her feel safe around him. He worked in the headquarters of these soldiers to be with her. It wasn't an easy decision.

Before Seokjin could even speak, the door suddenly opened. Jimin walked in with his gaze lowered on the floor. He for sure heard everything that they discussed from the opposite side of that door. And when he looked at them, his eyes are burning in green that even his hair are showing streaks of green too. His lips twitched before he spoke as he looks at his older moon brothers.

"I don't think I can only capture Rosé." Jimin said, making his older moon brothers turn to look at him. "I think I could even kill her."

The older Alphas all changed their eye colors, their Alpha instincts kicking in. No one messes up with The Seven.

No one dares to mess with Kings.

🧭

Namjoon finally drove back to his territory. They discussed about their plan about the revolution of those Omegas that they rescued. And they aren't involving the two youngest Alpha Kings of The Seven. They have to plan this very carefully. Taehyung and Jungkook have to face their sentences to keep the order of their court. Every breakage of their Alpha Code has a degree of consequence they need to face. For generations, these codes gave their packs and territory safety. Just because Taehyung and Jungkook are like a family to them, they won't face their punishments. They had to. For peace and order. 

When Namjoon arrived in his home, he didn't know his mate Wendy is waiting for him. When he opened up their room, she is reading a book by the window. He cannot help to pray to their Goddess Luna how lucky he is to find a mate who is an intelligent voyager. He found her in an escapade in the islands of the Caribbean and she was a pirate back then.

Before he could even accept his crown as the Alpha King of the Moonchild Pack, he traveled for days to find the sculpturer of the finest wood carved statue of his late mother in their territory. He wanted to meet him to make another masterpiece before he would be officially crowned as the Alpha King of his territory.

But through the grace of their Goddess Luna, he found a treasure that no one would even dare to compare. He found his mate in the midst of the vastness of the sea in that ship she has been using to find him too. The moment their eyes met, their inner wolves celebrated like they found the most precious treasure hidden in the deepest seas.

When he learned that her name is Wendy, he introduced himself as Peter Pan on that fine day they stepped on land the island of Barbados. For days, they spent all their time knowing each other. How he was so fascinated about her journey to find him, crossing the pacific ocean to feel this connection that their Goddess had gifted them.

And before he is crowned as the Alpha King of the Moonchild territory, he got a Queen beside him from the very beginning.

"Ahoy, my Peter Pan. Did you had a great voyage tonight?" She greeted softly with a small smile, taking off her glasses from the bridge of her nose. She stood up from the window seat to walk towards him.

He smiled, hearing those slang she used to say back on the days of being a pirate in the seas. "Aye, Captain." He answered and welcomed her in his arms. He sniffed her scent, giving him an instant rest from the depressing revelations in that court. He released a heavy sigh and his mate for sure felt how trouble he is.

"Let me kiss you, my Peter Pan. And then we'll talk about it, hm?" She said and smiled at him, showing her those deep dimples she loves. He let her reach his lips and he welcomed her with so much love. He lifted her up the floor to lead her to their bed.

Wendy took his hand and lead it under her night dress, giving him all of her. He hummed against her lips when he felt her pressing herself against him as he sits on their soft bed. He didn't waste any time to lift her dress and pull it off her. Revealing those tattoos she engraved her skin of the number of countries she has been to find him. He touched every mark in her body, kissing them and leaving his own mark on her skin.

Wendy cupped his cheeks to kiss him with so much urgency and wanting.

"Fly with me, Wendy." He whispered against her lips.

"Anywhere, my Peter Pan. Take me anywhere." Wendy answered, leading them to their own voyage on that bed.

After hours of lovemaking with their bedroom filled with their scents and moans, Namjoon found himself tracing the tattoos on the back of his mate with his fingertips. He smiled when she felt her giggled.

"That tickles." She softly said, reaching for his lips for a soft kiss. "Go on, Peter Pan. Tell me. What bothers you?" She said, resting her chin on her hands.

"Alpha Yoongi told me about the under the ship investigation you have been working with Omega Irene." Namjoon said, gaining a smirk from his mate.

"Ah, yes. So, you finally noticed." She answered and smiled. "If there is someone who knows how to judge a traitor - that's going to be me. I was once a pirate, Peter Pan. Just by the look of those Soldiers, they aren't the type who would leave their troops and missions on fire just because they found their mates." She said, making Namjoon tilt his head as he looks at her.

"How can you tell?"

"At the night of the assembly in The Oak. I have been observing the Soldiers. I studied the stars to find my way in the sea. And the way a werewolf's eyes sparkle are like the stars too, Peter Pan. From that night - I can tell they planned on something against us. Against your gifted moon brothers." Wendy answered and touched his cheek, moving to give him another kiss. "It's called a Pirate's Instinct."

"You're unbelievable." Namjoon complimented and pulled her nape to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips but parted from him.

"Omega Irene grew up in a pack of Mafia werewolves who worked in the Black Market -she knew that those Soldiers are traitors too. The Black Market is filled with traitors and rats. She knows how to pinpoint them too. You know she sees a werewolf aura if they are lying, right? And those Soldiers are colored black. Traitors." Wendy said again, making Namjoon shakes his head out of amusement. "We had to make sure before we let you know. And Omega Reese is the sharkbait to prove our theory. Besides, she was once a part of The Circle. She knows their protocol to every operation. She called it Operation Seoul, Peter Pan."

Namjoon frowned, not getting what she means.

"It's an inside job."

"A revolution." Namjoon said, making Wendy nod. "They went in our grounds to destroy us inside. But I guess you had your plans settled tonight?"

Namjoon nodded and looked at her. "Those Soldiers will spend their days in the dungeons." 

"My service is all yours, My King. Use me." Wendy smiled and looked down his lips. Namjoon cannot help but to smile as he moved to accept her kiss. 

"Very well, my Pirate." 


	27. Hidden Chapter: Savages

Rosé can’t stop the tears in her eyes. Her hands are shaking and she kneeled on the floor, clasps her palms together and prayed to their Goddess Luna. She left The Oak with her leader and settled in their safe house. This is the safest place they could go without being traced by any werewolf or their own organization.

What she knew there, back in The Oak doesn’t feel true at all. Those images that they showed them in that hologram screen shaken her conscience. The Goddess knows how she only wanted to do is to save her pups. She remembered those faces, their cries and desperate begging to spare for their lives. All she knew was that they are saving them. Not to be a subject for these horrible, unimaginable experiments to eliminate their kind.

When Park Jimin saw her unconscious because of an ambush, she thought she will die. Right there, with his own hands. His Protectors caught her because of a trap that she missed to see in that dark forest where she is running for her dear life. Her flaw as a tracker is she focuses on the visions meters or kilometers away from her and misses a lot of things that are lying on the top of her nose. She was expecting her to be found by Jisoo and the rest of her unit just days after her capture but it didn’t happen for they are able to remove her chip that made her invisible to her unit.

As she stays in the territory of this Alpha who owns the most beautiful alluring eyes she had ever seen, her thoughts are filled of being sold to the Black Market to be auctioned and be a fuck doll of these filthy Alpha Rogues. But none of those happened. He saved her instead. He even bathe her, feed her and gave her the finest clothing she ever had in her entire existence. While she suffers from those withdrawals from her suppressants she has been taking for years, he was there all along. He helped her get back to her roots and to listen to her inner wolf. He enlightened her that the voice of her inner wolf is not a disease. She is not an alter personality like how they were introduced to them by their organization. She is one of those Soldiers who thought she was sick and insane. But Park Jimin made her understand that the voice in her is nothing but a gorgeous Butterfly, her soulmate.

Jisoo is just standing there next to the window, looking at the bright moon in the starry night sky. Rosé for sure know that her head is confused with what they knew back there. As the leader of their unit, Jennie’s life is over her shoulders. Lisa was even taken by The Circle too. They are about to kill her wolf and she is supposed to be disposed. If she didn’t hear her, she must’ve died back there. If Jungkook didn’t took her out of there, she must’ve lost her too.

When Rosé decided to help these Alphas to save her sister, she knows that she already turned her back against her identity as a Soldier. She didn’t even stop her when she asked Jungkook to help her get through her heat. She is so willingly accepting her nature.

Is that wrong?

“Goddess Luna have mercy on us.” She whispered, her prayers lingering with the chilly night. She can feel the soft breeze of the wind and there, she can feel the presence of her mother. “Mother, enlighten my soul. Tell me what I have to do.” She whispered again, waiting for something from her. But she is answered by silence. She finally opened her eyes to look at her leader beside her. Jisoo is still keeping her silence too. She must be talking to her inner wolf. 

_I believe them._ Her inner wolf told her. _Feel it, Chae. This is our home. This is where we belong. You belong to Park Jimin._

 _Butterfly, I can’t even tell. I am so confused right now._ Rosé answered and continued whispering her soft prayers to their Goddess Luna. She looked at her leader who is still in complete silence as she looks at the window. They only have until full moon. They only have until full moon to kill the gifted Alphas of The Seven.

“Those were lies, right? We aren’t killing them. We’re saving them, right?” She asked but Jisoo remained quiet. Rosé released another sob, sitting on the floor. She remembered her mate Jimin on that seat looking at her. His eyes is filled with fear and regret that she cannot even help not to leave him a kiss right there. She wanted to just stay by his side, the more she stay with him, the more she understand what she really are.

“Link to Lisa.” Jisoo suddenly said.

“Unnie, what are we going to do? I don’t think—I don’t think I can still go on with this mission. Those Omegas—their blood is in our hands.” She said, wiping her hands against her pants. “We aren’t supposed to lead them to death. We are supposed to save them.”

“Rosé, this may be a part of their manipulation. Dr. Reese Choi, she did all of this. To confuse us. That scientist knows about the Operation Seoul. You’re a Soldier! Get yourself on track! Don’t act like a pathetic Omega!” Jisoo exclaimed, making Rosé lower her gaze but continued crying.

“Jennie is our warning. If you didn’t help that Alpha Leader of Golden Crimson, Jennie will not be taken. Lisa will have her first maturity heat that is why she was taken in The Circle. You swayed from the mission, Soldier Chaeyoung!” Jisoo said again, pacing around in front of her. “Link to Lisa! We have to make changes in our plans. We can’t fail this mission, do you hear me? We trained and prepared for this! Pull yourself together, Soldier!”

Rosé nodded and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. She closed her eyes and linked to Lisa. She can hear her deep breathing. She’s in the woods, in that wooden boathouse. With her mate. She stopped and opened her eyes. She has to stop there.

“Lisa’s with her mate. I think—I think, he’s going to imprint her tonight.” Rosé said and looks at Jisoo who silently cursed.

“This is also why Jennie is taken. She imprinted with her mate. If you imprint to them, you won’t be able to get through this mission. This connection with those gifted Alphas will doom us down. How about you? Did that Snow Moon pack leader touched you?” Jisoo asked, bending her knees to look at her closer. She touched her chin and pulled her jacket down to look at her neck for any marks.

Rosé shakes her head. “No. He—he marked another Omega and he told me we had to wait for her to find her destined mate before he can claim me.” She answered, making Jisoo nod and finally get up from the floor 

“Good. You’re lucky. Park Jimin is a worse manipulator than Kim Taehyung. He can enter your soul, hallucinate you to offer yourself to him. You may think it was you who gave him the consent but it wasn’t. He is a fucking sneaky manipulator too. That Omega he marked? He manipulated her. She was the finest maiden in his territory. She is a contemporary dance performer during the festivals and the most beautiful Omega that you could ever lay your eyes into. Of course, he will mark and fuck her.” Jisoo said and walks towards the table.

Rosé clenched her fists on her sides. That was true. Mina is so beautiful that she would even feel not worthy enough to be compared to her. Her sweet innocence and fragrant scent will make every Alpha fall for her. What about her? She’s nothing but a weak soldier who gets nagged by her leader. She’s even too weak to fight her feelings for Park Jimin. How can she even fight it? His gentle voice and touch are just so irresistible.

Wait, is she really manipulated? Is she?

“Do you really believe that, Unnie? Dr. Kim never manipulated you, isn’t he? He concealed his wolf to make you feel safe around him.” Rosé asked, looking at Jisoo again who bite her lower lip. “He saved a lot of Omegas. He helped us. You saw how far he can go for you to accept him.”

Jisoo bit her lower lip and walked towards the couch, resting her elbows against her legs as she stares at the carpeted floor. Rosé can feel that she is confused too. “Rosé, stop filling your head with the disease of your nature. I think it’s time for you to get your shot again.” Jisoo answered, releasing a heavy breath.

“What if I don’t want to? What if I – what if I want to be an Omega this time?” She said, looking at her leader again, standing from the floor.

Jisoo released a heavy sigh and looked at her. “This is why I hesitated to accept an Omega cultured in a convent. Do you now understand why the Commanders prefer your sister over you?” She said, making Rosé bite her lower lip. “Lisa isn’t as good as you are as a tracker. She isn’t as good as Jennie as a sniper. And she isn’t as smart as I am but do you know why our organization expects so much from her?”

Rosé looked away and continued biting her lower lip.

“Because she’s more damaged than any of us three combined. And that damage is an enough fuel to accomplish this mission. Link to her again, call her out of there! Don’t make her get manipulated by that Golden Crimson leader to claim her tonight! She’s the ace of this unit! Link to her now!” Jisoo raised her voice, making her flinch. She nodded vigorously and linked to Lisa again.

 _Lisa_. Rosé linked to her again. _We are looking for you. We have to talk. We have to save Jennie_. She said again and finally receiving a response from her.

_I’m on my way._

The whole place is filled with silence. Jisoo is pacing in front of her while she continues to let her tears roll down her cheeks.

“What if—what if we’re the wrong ones here, Unnie? What if it’s us who are destroying our kind? Our Goddess will curse us. I am terrified of her wrath towards us. I can feel the fear in my bones, Unnie. I don’t think I can still do this.” Rosé cannot help to say again after a moment of silence. Jisoo didn’t answer and just brushed her fingers against her long hair.

“Are you hearing yourself, Rosé? Just a couple of nights with that Alpha and you already have this turning point?” Jisoo said, walking towards her and gripped her shoulders. “Why do you think we’re doing this?! Tell me, why?!”

“To – to save Omegas.” She answered, hiccupping.

“Those data that they showed us are fabricated. We have to use that to get on with the Operation Seoul.” Jisoo said, but her eyes are building tears. “We have to do this. We have to get through this mission to finally leave this hell hole!” She said and released a soft sob.

“What if it’s not, Unnie?! What if the organization is using us to kill more of our kind?! What if—” Rosé paused when she released a soft sob along with Jisoo too. She buried her face in her hands and dropped herself on the floor.

“We are the right guys. We are the right ones. We are.” Jisoo chanted to herself and gripped her hair with her fingers. She is also filled with confusion and even though she is the leader of this platoon, she is also starting to doubt the real purpose why they are here. Just how much manipulation they did to them? Jisoo cannot tell it anymore.

“Unnie..” Rosé called and pulled the older in her arms, their cries are filling the room and Jisoo’s sobs sounded so painful too.

“Look, Rosé. I don’t want this too. I can’t do this anymore.” She said softly. She moved away and wiped her tears. “I—I am falling in love with Seokjin too.” She whispered, looking at her. “I have seen his pure intentions, felt his love and care for me. He—he showed me how life is in his territory. And that’s just the only thing that I wanted. A life as a werewolf too.”

Rosé nodded and gulped hard. “What are we going to do?”

“Kill them.” A familiar voice made the two flinch on the floor. Pairs of 5 raging red eyes and footsteps filled the silence of the night. The two Omegas saw Lisa walking with them and she is also in the brink of tears. Lisa walked towards her sister and Rosé held her arm as they remained quiet.

These men are the first 5 Alpha werewolves who successfully transformed to human but are able to keep the special abilities that they initially had. Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and their troop leader, Zayn Malik. The humans liked to call them super soldiers. But they are called The Battalions. They still have those sensitive smell they have when they were still werewolves. Their beastly strength, the ability to heal themselves and to create links to reach each comrade. Of course, they wouldn’t lose their immortality too.

What a perfect creation that the Human Government created to dominate the world.

They are the first platoon created by the Human Government used to slowly eliminate the werewolves in South Korea. They are created and cultured in London, United Kingdom from the 1800s. They are leading this operation in using the Omegas as a weapon to continue eliminating these Alphas. They personally flew to South Korea for this is one of the countries who are consistently growing the werewolf population. The greatest contributor, to be exact. And the Humans doesn’t like that.

They are a threat against the human society. If they continue to exist, the human’s safety will always be at risk. This feud against the humans and werewolves has been going on for a very long time and the thought of co-existing is the last option that they would consider. No, they will never consider living with werewolves. At all. If there is a species who deserves to be on the top of the chain, that’s going to be humans.

“Dr. Styles.” Jisoo called and bowed as the 5 men stood in front of them. His huge figure almost blinded her when he walked towards her, lifting her chin to look at her closer. His red eyes turned green—he is scanning her to see how much she connected with her mate. He has the ability to see the amount of connection of destined mates through their soul.

“Ah, very impressive Commander Jisoo. You’re only at 32%. He haven’t touched you yet?” He asked, reaching for her arm.

“No, doctor.” She answered softly.

Harry hummed and nodded. “I’ll give a credit to that Alpha then. His self-control is so strong. Looking at you, you’re very hard to resist, Commander Jisoo.” He took a device from his pocket and buried the needle against her skin to extract a good amount of blood from her. Jisoo hissed, almost curling in front of him. “Sshh, you’re okay.” Harry hushed softly and cupped her cheek, even leaving her a soft kiss on her hair. “Easy, there you go.” He said again and finally pulled the needle off her arm, then moved to heal it with his tongue. Jisoo watched him seductively lick her that spot and in a matter of seconds, her skin looked perfectly the same.

Jisoo lowered her gaze. “I thought the evaluation will be by full moon, doctor.” She asked, meeting his green eyes.

“Plans have changed, Commander Jisoo. Your platoon looked too _distracted_.” He answered, making Jisoo lower head again. Rosé looked at her and they for sure heard what they were talking about ealier.

Harry shifted his eyes to Lisa. She has always been his pet and he even wanted to bed her too. “That Golden Crimson alpha’s scent is all over you, Soldier Lisa.” He said and walked towards her, lifting her chin to scan her eyes this time. “Not bad. You’re still at 38%. Your Alpha is probably enjoying some foreplays on you, puppy. I’m sure you do too.” He said and reached for her arm too, extracting her blood for a sample.

Lisa released a soft whimper and turned her cheek to the side. Harry hushed her too, nudging his nose against her cheek. “Ah, I hate it. That Alpha stinks.” He said and rolled his eyes. "You know I am territorial. I hate smelling him on you, baby doll."

Lisa didn't answer and looked away.

A soft giggle escaped from Niall. “Harry, hold your horny arse. We all know Lisa’s your favorite. Give her a break.” He said and sits over the table and nudged Louis beside him who also giggled.

“She smells like chocolates. You know I love—sweets. It’s my guilty pleasure.” Harry answered, making the other 4 groan and rolled their eyes.

“Well, knowing your child-like sized dick, Harry. I am not even surprised.” Liam teased, making Niall’s cackle louder.

“Hey, your manners, Payno! We’re in front of the ladies. Do you want me to show you and let them be the judge if it’s really child like?” Harry answered, making Niall laugh harder.

“Oh, you disgusting wanker! Bugger off!” Liam exclaimed, making a face. Niall just laughed again and covered his face.

“Harreh, just finish that shit. We have to give them the new plans laid out for tonight.” Zayn said and slumped on the couch as he waits the curly haired doctor extract the bloods they needed for more experiments.

“You okay there, petal?” Louis asked, eyeing Rosé on the corner. She flinched when he called her on that nickname he gave her. Since she smells so much like a rose, he calls her petal. And apparently, Louis has deep mesmerization to botany. He is the expert when it comes to creating organic weapons for the organization.

“Yes, Doctor Lou.” She answered briefly.

“Come here.” He said, making her part her lips and meet Jisoo and Lisa’s eyes. “Oh, come on love. I am not going to bite you. Well, unless you asked me to.” He said and winked at her. “I need some hair follicles from you, love. Come to me.” He said and opens his small clutch bag filled with his tools to get the samples he needed. Rosé didn’t say anything and just walked towards him. His big hands held her small waist and lifted her up the floor to place her over the table. She made a soft squeal, making him slightly giggle.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be for a few strands.” He said and gets his hand on her nape, making her release a soft sigh, lowering her gaze. She twitched and released a soft squel when she felt a couple of strands pulled from her scalp. “See? It didn’t hurt.” He said and looked at the strands of hair on his hand. It’s not a couple of strands, he almost had a handful of her hair. Rosé didn’t say anything and reached for her nape. It stings and it is bleeding.

“Oww, I pulled it a little rough. Let me take care of it, petal.” He said and pouted. He placed her long hair on the other side of her face and she felt his warm tongue healing her bleeding scalp. She didn’t even notice that she pressed her hand against his chest, making him slightly giggle. “I think you missed that, petal, huh?” He whispered against her ear and smiled at her.

Rosé lowered her head and is about to get off the table but Louis puts his other arm to her side, caging her. “Harold, hand me the extractor. I’ll take care of hers.” Louis said, keeping his eyes on her.

“Oh, gawd. You’re flirting her again.” Harry said and handed him the blood extractor.

Louis looked at him. “Are you jealous, Hazzah? Don’t worry, my dick is all yours.” He said and winked at him. A number of giggles from Liam and Niall filled the room. Louis giggled too, receiving that high five from Niall.

Harry rolled his eyes and focused to working on the blood samples he got. “Kiss my arse.” He said, making Liam and Niall giggle again.

“I will, don't worry. Boobear will spoil you tonight.” Louis teased again that made Niall's laugh grow a little louder. Zayn just shake his head for he is so used to these dirty jokes from Harry and Louis.

Louis buried that needle against Rosé’s arm to extract a good amount of her blood. Rosé flinched and bended her head because of the pain. “Hush, love. It’ll be quick. Just let it go.” Louis whispered and sniffed her hair. “I am glad that soul manipulator didn’t claim you yet.” He said and finally pulled the needle off her arm. He licked it too, healing that spot on her skin.

“Let me see it myself.” Harry said and walked to her. He lifted her chin and scanned her. Harry’s lips parted and shaked his head. “Oh, my. Soldier Chaeyoung, you’re at 68%. Too high, too risky.”

Rosé panicked, shifting her eyes to her leader and sister looking at her. She was about to get off the table but Louis didn't even let her move.

"You're not going anywhere, petal." Louis whispered against her ear and gave her a peck on her cheek.

“Give her a shot.” Zayn said, making Rosé froze and clench her fists. No, she can't have a shot! She'll lose her connection to Jimin and she can't survive that for the second time! She'll lose her Butterfly and it'll be so quiet again. She can't lose her soul!

“No!" Jisoo exclaimed. "Y-you can’t give her a shot yet. She’s—she’s living with her mate. He’ll notice.” Jisoo said, stepping forward. “And—she just went through a lot of withdrawals. It might affect her scent.” She continued and looked at Harry who tilted his head.

“Ha, you got a point, Commander Jisoo.” Harry said and looks at Zayn. “We can’t give her a shot, Z. Her immune system might shut down. We need her at full potential for the revolution.”

Zayn turned to look at Jisoo. She lowered her gaze and remained her head low. Zayn stood up from the couch and moved closer to her. “Do not disappoint me, Commander Jisoo. Jennie’s life is in your hands. If you fail to kill the gifted Alphas of Seoul, I will kill you with my own two hands. This goes to your whole household too. Do you understand?” Zayn said and lifted her chin up to look at his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

“Yes, Master Malik.” Jisoo answered, gulping hard. Then, he shifted his eyes to Lisa. “Soldier Lisa, your mission is the hardest. The Alpha King of the Golden Crimson has two wolves inside his soul. You have to unleash his Dark Alpha and bring him to me.” He said and reached for her neck, trailing his fingers against the marks he left on her body. “I need to meet him again.”

Lisa gulped hard. “Your will be done, Master Malik.”

“Only by then, you will meet your Grandmother. Do not fail me, Red.” He said and nudge his nose against her cheek. “You are my greatest creation.” His deep husky whisper filled her ears.

Lisa didn't say anything and just nodded.


	28. Parlay

Lisa flinched, waking up from that quick nap she had. Jungkook hushed her immediately, kissing her cheek. From the moment they stepped into the master’s bedroom, he devoured her like a hungry beast, every kiss felt like she’s running out of air in her lungs and his squeezes on her body definitely left their marks; securing his territory all over her body. 

Out of Jungkook’s knowledge, she was distracting her from that voice linked into her soul when they were on that dress boutique in the Rancher’s district. The owner of that voice who happened to be the first man who ever connected to her. No, this wasn’t the time when her inner wolf could even resurface in her body. This was the time when she was all innocent and desperate to survive. The time where desperate souls do desperate things for she was in a world where you she need to fight for her to have something to stuff in her grumbling stomach.  
  
She cannot believe someone from her past visited her in the Golden Crimson territory. And he called her..  
  
Red.  
  
Before she even became a soldier, she was a cast away. When she run away from her pack and became a rogue, she was living with a group of rogues too. She went by through stealing bread from a Chinese businessman selling on the side of the streets, pickpocketing from rich people and saving more young pups from the Alpha Rogues who kept on taking them for granted.  
  
She was taken before, she won’t let it happen again.  
  
For those times she is fighting to survive, she came across a bowman twice her age. A beta who taught her all of the things to survive. She used to call him Robinhood because he was a thief who is stealing from rich people to help the other cast away. He took her in their hideout and that’s when she knew that he wasn’t a bad werewolf at all. He doesn’t trust the Human Government and he doesn’t want to be in a pack neither for he used to be a slave of those Alpha pack leaders capturing and violating Omegas. The worst nightmare of his life is seeing his own mate being violated by his own Alpha leader and left her in the middle of the forest until she is covered with the heavy snow one December night.  
  
She somehow helped him get through his heartbreak and in return, he protected her with the way he can. Through Robinhood, she learned a lot on how to survive on the woods. He taught her how to hunt wild boars and to make coats from the lambs fur for her to survive the winter. And through Robinhood’s knowledge in the woods, she is able to find her Grandwolfie’s cabin. Her mother left her a map of where she is staying but she is clueless about the scribbled writings and irrelevant doodles in it. Apparently, Robinhood knows how to read it.  
  
He is truly her savior.  
  
That’s when she knew where her half-sister had settled in. Rosé who is a year older than her was taken in custody of her Grandwolfie. She cannot just let her first grandchild to grow in that troublesome pack and that was the reason why Rosé is left on the doorstep of the church of the Omega nuns for her to be saved from any kind of danger. She wanted to be jealous of her but at least, she had the chance to live with her mother. Even though it was just a little while, her mother was her reason to keep surviving no matter what the odds are.  
  
For someone who grew up as a rogue for years, she learned things the hard way. She saw horrible things that made her immensely hated the Alphas. But as she opens her eyes and looks at the gorgeous face of her mate, she is gradually learning that in a world full of murderers, there is still someone who would save you from getting killed. Someone who would silence your chaotic world. And he owns the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Is she ready to let go of him?  
  
To kill him with her own two hands?  
  
“You okay?” She heard Jungkook whispered, making her jolt on bed when she noticed it’s already dark outside.  
  
“What time is it? I—I overslept.” She said, touching her forehead. Jungkook gave her a small smile and pulled the blanket to cover her naked body.  
  
“You’re okay, puppy. You needed the rest. I – uh, I almost went feral when I was touching you. You are in pain. I’m sorry.” He answered and bite his lower lip.  
  
Lisa cannot help not to smile, he looked so guilty there. “I never said I didn’t like it.” She answered, making him smile too and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that—I remember. You don’t even want me to stop.” He said, making her instantly blush her cheeks and it felt so hot all over her face. Jungkook noticed that and released a giggle, giving her more kisses on her face. Holy Luna, can she just stay like this?  
  
“It’s tonight.” Lisa whispered, tracing her fingers on his chest. She is pertaining to the trial he will be in. Jungkook nodded and brushed his hand on her cheek, rubbing her skin softly with his thumb.  
  
“I will come back to you, I promise. In the mean time, my right hand Yeonjun will be in charge of the whole pack. Are you certain you’ll stay?” He asked, staring at her.  
  
Lisa bite her lower lip and nodded. “By the time you come back, make me your Queen.”  
  
Jungkook shifted his weight on his elbow and reached for her lips. “I sure will, My Lisa.” 

  
⛓  
  


Lisa released a faint grunt.  
  
Her back feels numb and her arms and legs too. She feels a little dizzy and groggy from that shot on her neck, instantly leaving her unconscious. When she fluttered her eyes open, she saw darkness. Her eyes is covered with a cloth and she immediately focused on her sense of hearing. She can hear faint breathings, clicking of guns and muffled voices — voices of other soldiers. The last time she remembered before passing out is Jungkook’s warm hands on her cheeks and his soft lips moving against hers. She watched him leave on his car to resume the trial tonight. And now—she’s in here. Trapped and captured somewhere she doesn’t even know.  
  
“She’s awake.” She suddenly heard a familiar voice and in seconds, her blindfold is pulled from her eyes. And right before her, the leader of the Team Charlie is standing there. The rival of their unit has captured them like a fucking rabbit in trap. “It’s nice to see you again, Soldier Lisa.”  
  
She twitched her eyebrows. “Commander Jihyo.”  
  
She smiled and looks to her side and Rosé is also tied up in a chair but she is still unconscious. Jisoo, her leader is there on the other side watching her. The other troops of the Team Charlie— Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Tzuyu are standing on the other side. They are the platoon they always get against with since their training days. Even though Jisoo’s platoon, Team Bravo is the best in all evaluations, Team Charlie always plays as their understudy for a mission.  
  
And since they’re already here, it just means one thing. They are here to lead the revolution that they are brewing against the territory of the 4 gifted Alphas of Seoul.  
  
“I think you guys get it why we’re here.” Jihyo said, pulling a chair to sit in front of her. Lisa tried to pull her hands from the rope they tied on her, but it’s useless. Then Jihyo gagged. “Did I ever mention—you soldiers stink.” She said and looks at Jisoo on the corner who’s still keeping her silence. “Man, you girls enjoyed fucking your Alphas, huh?” She said and touched Lisa’s chin to look at the mark that Jungkook left her the other night. “If Dr. Styles knew you are imprinted with that Golden Maknae, you’ll be disposed.”  
  
Harry Styles. He never hid his fascination towards her. What caught his attention is her purple eyes. For some reason, he can see something beyond what a naked eye can see with those green eyes that he posses. He saw something special in her and Lisa hated that. She became his doll that he always wanted to keep.  
  
“I knew it from the day Soldier Niall told us why we have to take over. Even though it’s clear on your mission that you are not supposed to imprint with those Alphas, you still did it.” Jeongyeon said this time, crossing her arms against her chest. Niall has the ability to see the invisible string of destined mates. The main reason why Bravo is formed for all of them are the destined mates of the gifted Alphas of Seoul. They are not formed out of accident. The four of them are meant to be a unit to be used against the hardest opponents of their organization.  
  
The way these territories are contributing to the largest number of werewolves for the past decade made The Circle threatened. Lisa and the rest of them knew who their mates are and they are trained to be their perfect killer. They are made to believe that if the Alpha Kings of these territories are killed, the blooming numbers of these werewolves will be over.  
  
Jisoo, Rosé and Jennie are articulately trained against the gift of their mates however —Lisa has the hardest mission of all because Jungkook’s gift are not discovered yet. Unlike his older moon brothers, he still remains as an ordinary Alpha King of his own territory. But Zayn Malik knew that beast inside him. He might have met him back then because he ordered her to unleash that beast and is looking forward to see him—again.  
  
“Well—maybe they are so good on bed that’s why these whores can’t resist them.” Dahyun said and shrugged. That made the other three giggle. Jisoo met Lisa’s eyes and even though she didn’t link into her, she knows what she means there. “Gosh—they really stink. I feel like puking.”  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes and pressed her back against her seat. “So—you’re here to take over the revolution then?”  
  
Jihyo shrugged. “We knew you’ll mess up so of course, we will always clean up your failure. If you can’t kill them—we will.”  
  
“Do you have any idea who these Alphas are? We are specially trained to kill them. For years. I think you’re underestimating them, Commander Jihyo.” Lisa said again, making the Charlie Commander smirk then eventually laughed.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I did. I underestimated them, Soldier Lisa. I thought it would take them so much time before claiming you. But it turns out they are better than we expected. Maybe they are really a monster on bed, hm? Basing on that smell all over your body—that Golden Alpha is really a pretty good one, right?” She said, making the other 3 soldiers of her platoon smirk at her too. “Well—at least your Commander’s still clean.” She said and turned to Jisoo who glared at her.  
  
Lisa suddenly heard her sister released a soft whimper and Dahyun walked towards her, pulling off her blindfold too. She flinched and looked at the familiar faces in the room. “Welcome back, church girl.” Dahyun said and taps her right cheek. She turned her face away and that’s when Lisa saw a mark on her neck. Jimin imprinted her too. “I am not even surprised seeing a mark on your sister too, Soldier Lisa. I mean—out of the 4 of you, she’s the weakest. The easiest to wet her pants.”  
  
“Hands off me, Soldier Dahyun.” Rosé said and jolted her shoulder away from her.  
  
“Feisty.” She said and smirked. “I heard Park Jimin is the best on bed. Was it good, Soldier Chaeyoung?” She teased and giggled.  
  
Rosé didn’t say anything and just looked at Lisa who just nodded, giving her a look that assures that everything will be fine.  
  
“Enough of this.” Jisoo finally said. “Assuming we are diminishing the mission is stupidity, Commander Jihyo. Untie me. We have our own plans. We don’t need your help.”  
  
“How will you prove that, Commander Jisoo?” Jihyo asked and walked towards her.  
  
Jisoo released a heavy sigh. “I hate spilling my plans but because you’re already here, suspecting about our betrayal against the organization—I guess this needs to be said then.” She said and pressed her back against her seat.  
  
“Go on—I’m listening.” Jihyo answered and crossed her arms against her chest, all eyes are on the leader of the Oasis unit.  
  
“Lisa and Rosé getting imprinted is a part of the plan. Do you know why is that?” Jisoo said, making Lisa’s forehead frowned. Rosé met her eyes too but they didn’t say anything. Jisoo always come up with something. She always lead negotiations and she cannot remember her failing in any of those negotiations.  
  
“Rosé and Lisa needed to imprint with their mates. If you don’t know, Park Jimin enters a soul. And Rosé being able to enter his is easier for him to be destroyed. And the only way for her to enter his soul if she’s claimed.” Jisoo said, making Lisa shifted her eyes to her sister again. She didn’t say anything and so she they remained listening to their Leader. “Lisa unleased the beast in Jungkook’s soul like how Master Malik wanted. He is unleased on the night she is claimed.” Jisoo said, looking at Lisa. She didn’t answer and just looked away. “We just need to think how to get him permanently take over Jungkook’s body. And if I am being honest, we don’t have something planned yet to make that happen.” She added, making Jihyo tilt her head as she stares at the Bravo Commander.  
  
Lisa clenched her fists. She witnessed that beast in him twice. And she will admit, he terrifies the hell out of her. He looked like a monster. Those black as raven eyes, veins popping in his forehead and these marks all over his eyes and lips are just so terrifying to look at. She cannot explain how that kind of darkness in him exists when he looks so soft and gentle. His gorgeous smile and squinting eyes whenever he giggles in front of her. She saw how gentle he can be when he claimed her that night, making her felt that making love to him is the perfect escapade in this chaotic world. Every time he makes love to her, she feels like not stopping at all. She feels like she could surrender everything just for him.  
  
She fucking loved every single bit of it.  
  
“We are on track and having you in here is not even necessary. If I imprint with Seokjin, he’ll know what our plans are. He’s a neurosurgeon. He can even see my brainwaves by just staring at me. His main goal is to make every werewolf understand that our inner wolves are not a disease, unlike what our organization told us. We all knew that our inner wolves are just alter personality. That all of us has a split personality. So—it’s the smartest not to let him mark me. And he’s clearly wrapped around my finger because he never forced himself to me. You know how I do with negotiations. Now—untie me, Charlie Commander.” Jisoo said again, making Jihyo narrow her eyes.  
  
Lisa shakes her head. Jisoo is just a fucking genius. No one comes close. She’s very sure of that.  
  
“Untie them.” Jihyo finally said, Dahyun and Tzuyu nodding to their leader and went to untie Lisa and Rosé.  
  
“I know why the Battalions sent you here. They are doubting our motives since the day they took our specimens for evaluation. And Jungkook’s scent is all over Lisa that night that’s why Dr. Styles is so pissed about it.” Jisoo said and rubs her wrist to amend the pain from being tied up. “Spill it, Commander Jihyo.” Jisoo said, walking towards the table. “Tell me what are the changes on the revolutions plans.”  
  
Jihyo sighed and sits on the chair next to her. “The revolution will be on full moon. That’s three days from now.”  
  
“Too soon. The soldiers need to recover. They are all injured.” Lisa said, walking closer to her leader and so is Rosé.  
  
“The soldiers are confined in the Shadow Crawler territory. Alpha Yoongi has the deadliest weapons on hand and the top Military factions of every pack surrounded the area.” Rosé said, looking at Lisa.  
  
“The omegas you fought on that night of the so-called ‘rescue operation’ of Jennie are the first generation of transformed omegas. They heal faster than normal omega werewolves. And Major Doctor Nayeon is with them, she’s in charge of injecting the serums to get them in condition.” Jeongyeon answered, making Lisa frown her forehead. “They’ll be in perfect shape by full moon.”  
  
“Well, I wanted to commend you on what you did on that rescue operation. You really made them believed that Jennie is being rescued. She is in fact being disposed. One soldier down, Commander Jisoo.” Jihyo said and smiled at her.  
  
Lisa frowned and looked at Jisoo but she didn’t spare her a glance. “A sacrifice is needed to get on with the mission. She imprinted with her mate earlier than planned. You know what Kim Taehyung is capable of. Werewolves, humans or even the transformed ones—he can make them charmed with his gift.” Jisoo answered, making Jihyo nod.  
  
“Yes, I highly agree.” Jihyo answered and stands up from her seat. “It felt like I was even watching a movie from the surveillance room that night.”  
  
“What generation does Jennie belong to?” Jisoo asked, looking at Jihyo.  
  
“7th generation. Most of the Omegas we saved and are capable of being a Solider are examined and tested. The organization choose the best ones. Soldier Lisa and Chaeyoung, you only have 30 days to undergo a transformation. If you don’t get disposed by it, you’ll be executed. Besides—” Jihyo said and walks closer to Lisa. “The organization hated women who are – stained.”  
  
Lisa clenched her fist. But she let go and lifted her lips to a smirk. “Commander Jihyo, I think you haven’t realized why I was labeled as the ace of the Bravo troop. Once I killed the most dangerous Alpha existed, I will send you the dagger I used to slice his throat.” She said and crossed her arms against her chest. “Don’t worry, I’ll put a red ribbon on it.”  
  
Jihyo looked away and smirked. “I’ll look forward to it, Soldier Lisa.” She said and shifted her eyes to Rosé. “Learn from your sister, chuch girl. I have my eyes on you.” Rosé didn’t answer and just kept her face straight as she glares at her.  
  
“Team Charlie, Delta, Lima, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf and Hotel will be in these grounds by full moon. I expect Team Bravo to initiate the attack and then will back you up.” Commander Jihyo said, reverting her gaze to Jisoo.  
  
Jisoo nodded. “Good. Communications will be sent through the intercom at twenty-one hundred.”  
  
Jihyo nodded.  
  
“So, it’s settled then.” Jisoo finally said. “We will prepare all necessary weapons to supply the Omegas in the facility where they are staying. Be careful of the Military factions. If they say it’s Code Red, it’s going to be bloodbath.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
Team Charlie finally left and the three Omegas are left in that empty room. Before Lisa could even speak, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned their backs and 3 ladies with their glowing eyes staring at them.  
  
“Jennie!” Lisa called when she saw her standing before Omega Irene with that gun against her head. Jisoo grabbed her arm to stop her from walking towards her. She shifted her eyes to Jisoo. “Unnie, what the fuck is happening here?!”  
  
Jisoo didn’t answer Lisa and remained looking at the Omegas of the other wolves of The Seven. “You heard the plan like what we agreed upon.” She said and remained looking at Reese with that gun pointed against them.  
  
“Loud and clear.” Reese answered, clicking her gun and moving her finger against the trigger.  
  
“Now give me back my soldier.” Jisoo said, shifting her eyes to Jennie who is struggling there with her hands tied and eyes blindfolded.  
  
“No.” Reese answered and pulled the trigger, shooting Jisoo’s shoulder. She released a loud grunt and dropped on the floor with her knees. Lisa made a step to kick the gun from Reese’s hand, the gun sliding off the floor. Wendy was about to pull her trigger but Rosé jumped over her, punching her face with her fist. That is the queue that Jennie needed to finally shove her elbow against Irene’s jaw. She even twisted Irene’s wrist to drop the gun on her hand, kicking it away.

Lisa was about to kick Reese's face but she instead caught her leg and pulled her up the floor to toss her against the wall. Lisa released a soft grunt when she felt the hard wall on her back. Meanwhile, Wendy is struggling with Rosé above her. She lifted her legs and caged her arm with it, making the soldier scream and grab the nearby stool to hit Wendy with it. Although she didn't succeed with that because the former pirate twisted Rosé's arms, making her scream louder. 

But Jennie is quick to help her. She covered Wendy's eyes with her thumbs, making her scream in pain. Wendy finally let go of Rosé and lifted her leg to kick Jennie, but before her boot land on her cheek, she ducked and rolled on the floor to get the gun by the corner. Irene was able to get the other gun she hid on her back and pointed it against Jennie. Meanwhile, Lisa jumped towards the gun that Reese had earlier to point it against Irene. Wendy kicked the other gun that Reese caught and she took it from the floor to point it against Lisa. Rosé grabbed the dagger from the ground and pulled Wendy's hair to point it against her throat. 

Then silence dominated the room. Their heavy breaths are the only audible thing filling their ears along with Jisoo's soft whimpering because of that gunshot on her shoulder. 

But then-Reese dropped her gun. 

"Parlay?" 


	29. Threat

Park Jimin feels furious. His fingers are tracing the rim of his almost empty glass of rum in that darkened room. When he drove Jungkook and Lisa back to the Golden Crimson territory- just right after they all witnessed Jungkook's dark Alpha took over his body, what he heard back there in Yoongi's office made his wolf almost going feral because of anger. It's clouding his head and he's having a hard time controlling it. 

He is a werewolf who has a gift of healing a soul. But he is hurting so much right now and it makes him crazy.

He looked at his hands stained with soil and dirt. He destroyed that garden of roses he built himself. That place where he usually drinks his morning brewed coffee with hazelnut syrup before he starts his day. That place where his mother usually knit him scarves and beanies when he was younger. That place where he plays chess with his father is now a place he hated the most. He never understood his fascination about roses back then but when he knew Rosé, he figured out why. He figured out why he is always so in love with the majestic beauty of this flower and that lead him to his destined mate. 

His destined mate who planned to kill him on his bed. 

He cannot believe Rosé and the rest are planning to attack their territories under their noses. He was so optimistic about the improvements of his relationship with Rosé. He feels euphoric knowing that she is accepting who she really is. He entered her soul to let her wander of the wonderful things of being a werewolf. 

They roamed to the wonderful forests of Seoul in their wolf form and bathe to rivers together. Seeing how gorgeous she looked in her wolf form got him mesmerized like a total wreck. She has those white as snow fur and her eyes glowing in bright green too. But he figured out that her eyes changes colors whenever she tracks someone. They sometimes glow in green, blue and even purple. She is truly a gifted Omega like her sister Lisa. 

Her long furry tail goes well with her form and it sometimes look like wings behind her. But when she transforms back to her human form, holy Goddess Luna of the heavens. Her long blonde hair looks like a cape behind her. The small curves of her hips and the tightness of her bottoms didn't miss his eyes. Those perky looking breasts that feels so full in his hands makes him feral sometimes. 

And her scent. Goddess Luna-her scent. She doesn't have any idea how much he loves the way she smells. The way she gives rest to his soul is the perfect way to lead him to his own death. 

For someone who has a gift to heal a soul, he also needed the healing for himself. And Rosé is that healing. 

How can someone be so cruel to use her against him? 

He gulped another glass of rum. He even took the bottle to drink directly from it but he realized it's empty. He tossed it across the room, breaking it to pieces. The images of Rosé's smile flashed in his mind. This morning, she was so giddy to help those injured Omegas in Seokjin's territory. She is helping his top unit to monitor them too through those surveillance cameras in his headquarters to make sure they are safe. 

The irony of protecting the kind who are planning a revolution against them is the kind of betrayal that could destroy the remaining trust he got for her. She was his lifeline. She was his healing. She was the gift he has been waiting for all his life. Now, she's tearing his soul into pieces. 

"Yah! Jungwon-ah! He shouted, calling the name of his right hand. The door immediately opened, his right hand walking inside. 

"Alpha King." He greeted and bowed. 

"Give me another bottle." Jimin said, waving his hand to make him leave. "Quick. I need it." 

"But Alpha, that was the 4th bottle you had tonight." Jungwon answered, keeping his head low. 

"I said-" Jimin said with his gritted teeth. He firmly closed his eyes and when be opened them, they are in bright green. "Give me my rum." 

Jungwon suddenly felt his shaking knees. "O-of course, My King. I will bring it right away." He answered, the fear in his voice is even audible. Before he could finally leave the room, Jimin called him. 

"Jungwon, is my mate on her way?" 

"Yes, my King. Our Protector Heeseung is currently on his way back from the Shadow Crawler territory." He answered with his head low. 

"I want everyone out of the mansion once she arrived." He said, looking at him. His right hand raised his eyebrows and confusion washed his face. "I'm claiming her tonight." 

"U-understood, My King." He answered and finally left. 

Jimin is once again left in that dark cold room. He walked towards the bed where he first tasted Rosé. That night when she gave him that chance to give her the pleasure he always wanted to do to her. He brushed his lips with his hand, still remembered how good she tasted and how she drives him crazy with her soft whimpering sounds. 

_Are you really going to claim her tonight, Jiminie?_ He heard his inner wolf asked. _Did you think about Mina? Hurting her is the last thing I want to do._

_The hunger in my soul is getting worse, Chimmy._ _I don't think I will be able to control my urge tonight_. He answered, looking at the balcony. The destroyed greenhouse of roses visible from this room. 

_That's not hunger. It's anger, Jimin. You will regret this._ His inner wolf answered, making him clench his fists on his sides. He heard a faint knock on the door and Jungwon politely delivered another bottle of rum over his mini bar table. His right hand informed him that he ordered everyone to leave his mansion like he requested. He offered his service anytime of the night just in case he needed something 

Jimin nodded and just waved his hand to give him the permission to leave. He walked to open that bottle of rum and drink it directly from the bottle. He groaned, the liquor hurting his throat. He snap his head towards the door when he caught Rosé's scent. 

_Jimin, calm down. To be honest, I shouldn't be the one calming you the fuck down. Your soul is hurting. I have to take over._ His inner wolf said again, making Jimin giggle. 

_Chimmy-ahhh. She's ours. We can claim her anytime we want. I don't think I can wait until the full moon._ Jimin answered his inner wolf. _You want this too, come on._

_Jimin, I am warning you._ Jimin giggled again and drinks his rum again. The liquor tickled his throat, making him release another low growl. He turned his cheek when he heard Rosé's footsteps on the staircase, her scent sending euphoria in his entire body. He looked at his reflection on the glass cabinet of different liquors in front of him. There he saw his burning green eyes, his blonde hair has these streaks of green too. He brushed his hair up, revealing his forehead. 

"Jimin?" He finally heard Rosé's voice after knocking on his door. She carefully pushed the door open and her scent lingered in the whole room. "I-I saw the greenhouse. It's-" She paused when he slowly turned the stool around to look at her. She for sure noticed his reeking scent and the smell of the bottles of rum he finished. Those streaks of green on his hair caught her off guard too.

"Jimin?" She called softly, stepping closer to him. 

Jimin tilted his head as he watch her walk towards him. He saw the hesitation in her eyes. He can feel her trying to listen to his head but he didn't let her. He gave her complete silence and he knows that terrified the hell of her. She shifted her eyes to his hands and she noticed the dirt from the greenhouse that is completely wrecked. Rosé stopped walking towards him, he eventually noticed her shaking hands that she tried to hide behind her. 

"What's the matter, Rosie?" He asked, gulping another round of rum in his throat. 

She started to walk backwards. 

"Come to me, Omega." Jimin commanded, making her hitch her breath and slowly walk towards him. He can see her struggle to obey, her eyes is filled with fear and if Jimin is going to be honest, he is enjoying the obedience she is showing to him at this moment. Jimin finally reached her, guiding her between his legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down her lips. "You're shaking, Rosie. Are you scared of me?" He asked, trailing his hand on her chest to her throat. 

"J-jimin.. I-I am-" 

"Ssshh." Jimin whispered and gets his hand on the back of her head to pull her for a gentle kiss. He felt her shaking breaths but she tried so hard to respond to him. 

"Jimin-" She pressed her hand against his bare chest, her eyes scanned his toned stomach underneath his silk robe. He smells so much of his strong rum but Rosé didn't mind. She stared at his eyes but they're empty. The warmth that she is so used to see in those beautiful orbs are not there anymore. She looked at his hands stained with dirt and soil from the greenhouse he destroyed and she bite her lower lip, trying not to release a soft sob. 

"Say it, puppy. I'm listening." Jimin whispered, showering her face with feathery kisses. 

"Can I- bathe you?" She whispered, making him lift his lips to a smirk. He moved to look at her but she is keeping her walls too. He knows she is hiding it and it makes him mad. She's not going to give in. Of course, why would she? It's her mission to kill him and that wasn't that hard, he thought. She knows how he wanted her so much and she's using that wanting and longing in his heart. 

Jimin extended his arms to let her take off his robe from his shoulders. And that's what she did, leaving him only on his trousers. Her eyes roamed to his majestic physique, looking like a sculptured god in front of her. The symbol of his pack tattooed on his chest. He observed her, letting her touch his chest with her hands. She looked up to him, her eyes are building tears. She cupped his cheeks, her eyes staring at every part of his face. She trailed her fingertips against his thick lips, feeling how soft they are. 

Jimin felt numb. But he found themselves under the rainy shower of his bathroom surrounded by marbles. He watched how Rosé carefully clean him up with that soft loofa against his chest down to his toned stomach. Jimin turned his face closer to Rosé but she lowered her gaze as she continues to let her tears slowly fall on her cheeks. How can he not notice that she was trying to hide those tears from the shower rain above them? They may not be imprinted yet but the connection that they built with each other is stronger than he anticipated. 

The stronger the connection, the painful the betrayal. 

"Kiss me." Jimin commanded, making her nod and tip her toes to reach for his lips. He freely roamed his hands around her small figure. He kissed her very slowly, keeping himself from getting aggressive because of the anger lingering in his head. He gripped her sides, making her softly whimper. He gripped a handful of her hair and tilted her head to give himself an access to her neck that he lavishly kiss. 

Rosé dropped the loofa on the tiled floor when he pinned her against the wall, lifting her right leg and pressed himself against her. This time, his kisses are becoming more dominant and painful. He doesn't really know what's going on her mind. Does he really matter to her at all? Or was she just in here to hurt him more? 

When he heard her whimpered in pain, he jolted himself away from her. He looked at her, her eyelids turning pink because of crying the whole time. Her lips are also trembling and he cursed to himself seeing how terrified she looked in front of him. Looking like a wet puppy lost in the woods. 

He clenched his fist and turned his back and finally left. He grabbed the robe from the corner of the room and stride to walk towards the mini bar and get that unfinished bottle of rum. He gulped it like he was at thirst of it for years. He groaned, the rum felt like it's slicing his throat. When he finished that bottle, he threw it against the wall, the sound of the breaking glasses made Rosé squeal behind him. 

He turned his cheek. "Leave." 

"Jimin, please. Connect to me. Your silence terrifies me." 

"I swear to Luna. Don't make me violate you, Park Chaeyoung. I am in so much misery right now and only the Goddess know where this could lead us." He said, lowering his head. He didn't hear her answer, making him turn to look at her kneeling on the floor. Her long hair dripping with water and it's covering her breasts. Her gaze lowered on the floor with her palms open on her lap. 

_Submission_. 

"Punish me, my Alpha." She whispered, finally looking up to him with those green eyes. "Do what pleases you, my King." 

Jimin growled in rage. He lifted the stool and threw it against the wall, breaking the liquors from those cabinets that he preserved for years. Rosé flinched but didn't move from there. Jimin walked to her, reaching for her chin to make her look at him. He squeezed her cheeks with his hand, his thumb brushed her lips. Rosé didn't even protest when he put his thumb in her mouth, touching her warm tongue. She closed her eyes and moved her lips together to suck his finger. 

He pulled away, walking back from her. He brushed his damp hair with his hand and dropped himself on the nearby couch. He stared at her like a precious offering. She is so ready to satisfy her King and he is clouded with rum and rage to refuse that. 

"Go." He said again, looking away. "I'm not claiming you. It will never happen so you are free to go." 

Rosé released a soft sob, her cries is piercing Jimin's chest with a thousand knives. He can't hear it anymore. 

"Is that what you want?" She asked, standing up from the floor. She walked towards him and even though he's trying so hard not to get mesmerized by her beauty, he can't stop himself from doing so. She's so wonderful. Everything about her is so wonderful and that hurts his soul like he's dying. She kneeled in front of him, taking his hand to cup her face. She is softly sobbing there, hurting too like he does. 

"Rosie, please." Jimin buried his face in his other hand, stopping the teers from escaping his eyes. "Don't do this to me. You aren't only ruining my heart, but my soul too." 

"No, I won't. Jimin-I won't." Rosé said, shaking her head. Pulling off his hands from his face. "Use me instead. I choose you. I choose you. Damned being a soldier. I want to be your Omega." 

Jimin froze and lifted his face to look at her. 

"I love you. Please, believe me I do." She whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks. She released a soft sob and pressed her head against his palm and showered it with kisses. Jimin fluttered his eyes as he watches her offer herself completely. "Please.. don't let me go. I don't want to run away from you." 

Jimin finally pulled her nape to collide their lips. She crawled on top of him so desperately that she can't help releasing soft whimpers against his lips. The kiss is urgent, raging and passionately burning. Jimin gripped on her sides so harshly that made her release moans this time. 

"Claim me, Jimin. I want you. I want you. I want you, my Alpha. So-so much." Rosé chanted with her wanting voice, cupping his face as she keep up with his kisses. Jimin released a low growl, biting her lower lip. His deep breaths against his nose just shows how much he want her too. He lifted her up and walks towards the bed. He carefully put her down, her arms securely around his neck. She gulped hard, watching him take off that robe and tossed it on the floor. 

"Park Chaeyoung, I am making you mine tonight. Scream my name like you mean it." Jimin said, touching her chin. 

Rosé nodded. "I am all yours, my King." 

🌹 

Jimin left his territory before the sun cracked out of dawn. He went to his headquarters to order every one to monitor the rescued Omega Soldiers more strictly. Hoseok meet him that morning too and he knew that Reese is able to go back to his territory safe. She is bruised but safe. Hoseok also told him about the plans that Omega Irene and Omega Wendy are planning about the soldiers. They are planning to entrap the soldiers to make sure they'll know their plans before they even attack. 

Besides, an Omega knows how to search for the weakness of their own kind. They understand where they are coming from and what they fight for. Omega Reese is still building that trust to Hoseok and if he is going to he honest, she doesn't really need to. Hoseok is so drawn and in love with her. The way she view and value life had changed since she knew and felt being a werewolf. 

"You claimed her." Hoseok said the moment they stepped out of the headquarters. Jimin released a heavy sigh and puts his hands inside his pockets. He probably smelled how Rosé's scent are all over him with those marks she left on his neck from that intense claiming happened last night. When he imprinted her, her blonde hair suddenly showed streaks of green like how he usually have on his hair too. 

Their souls are now entwined for forever. 

"She offered herself to me. I cannot resist it, hyung." He answered and remained looking at the horizon. The forest looking like a blanket of green fields before their eyes. 

"You are making this more difficult for you, Jiminie." Hoseok said and looks at the younger. "These soldiers will be punished. And every time they scream in pain, you'll feel it. Jungkook claimed Lisa too. And both of you will be damned, my moon brother. You gave yourselves your death wishes." 

Jimin clenched his jaw and looked away. "I entered and wandered her soul." He said, looking back at his older moon brother. "It's real. What she was saying to me is real. She do loves me." He said, almost making his lip tremble but he gulped hard to stop that building sob from his throat. "I can see how she is so willing to embrace her life as a werewolf. As my Omega. As my Queen." He said again, pressing his fist against his lips. 

"Jimin-ah." 

"Do we really have to do it? To punish them in the dungeons?" He asked, his eyes now watering. 

"Yes, Jimin. We have to. You're a King. The safety of our pack comes first above no one else. Even-our mates." Hoseok said, squeezing his shoulder. "You saw me in this state before too, chick." He said, trying to make him smile with that nickname he usually calls him. "At some point, Reese had to prove her loyalty to me and she had to endure a hundred fold beatings and 14 days of starving days and nights. In their weakest state, that's when we will see the genuine longing of their hearts and souls. You can see and feel the truth inside their souls. And if these soldiers really are betraying us, they have to be punished. It's the law. It's our code. It's what strengthens our kingship, Jimin-ah. I hope you understand that." Hoseok said, making him finally release a sob and pressed his hand to cover his tearing eyes. 

"You'll be fine, Jiminie." Hoseok said and pulls him against his chest as the younger continuous to release his silent cries. 

Why? 

Why does their Luna did this to them? Why does it have to be her? Why does he have to choose between the crown on his head and the woman who heals his soul like she's the only thing that he wanted at world's end? 

A great power comes with a great price, he thought. If Taehyung had to sacrifice his love for Jennie after she became human-he had to endure the pain and misery that his mate is about to face in their own hands. 

It took him a little while to compose himself after breaking down in front of his older moon brother. They usually have beers and just talk for hours if they needed it like this. Hoseok knows when he needed someone to talk to and he looks out for him at all times. He also honestly cannot live without the sunshine of the Eclipse territory. He may not be gifted by their Goddess Luna but his presence is more than just a gift for him. He is a blessing for The Seven. 

"By the way, hyung." Jimin finally called after that couple of minutes crying on Hoseok's shoulder. He took the bottle of water he handed to him and took a sip from it before speaking. "I spoke to Dark." He said, pertaining to that darkness inside Jungkook's soul. Hoseok frowned as he waited for him to continue. "I spoke to him right after I carried him to his bedroom. He linked into my soul and it fucking hurts so much. He's a curse to our maknae, hyung." 

Hoseok shakes his head, cannot even say a word about this dark persona in their youngest moon brother. 

Jimin released a sigh. "Apparently, he's out of his unconscious mind and I cannot conceal him anymore. He is too strong. Hearing his voice feels painful, more painful than I could remember." He said and looks at the breath-taking view of his skyscraper building. "It'll be hard for us to punish Lisa because he will resurface. He mated with her. That imprint solidified that connection they already have. And if he felt the pain of the punishment through her, he won't hesitate to take over Jungkook's body." 

Hoseok whispered a silent curse. 

"And he'll kill us all." 


	30. Kingship

Jungkook opened the door and looked at his moon brothers sitting around that long table in complete silence. He arrived in the Shadow Crawler territory but it doesn’t seem like a trial is going to take place. They are instead seated in a conference room and Taehyung nodded to him, insisting him to sit next to him. He nodded back, still clueless about what is going on. 

He looked at his older moon brother Jimin and noticed that mark on his neck, giving him the idea that he already claimed his mate, Rosé. He can also sense the mixed scents of his moon brother and Rosé’s flowery signature scent. When he finally sat next to Taehyung, he gave him a small smile and tapped his shoulder. 

“We have been waiting.” Taehyung said softly, making him frown his forehead. 

“Is a verdict has been made?” He asked but Taehyung shakes his head as a no. 

“No.” Taehyung answered briefly and shifted his eyes to Yoongi. Jungkook looked at the older werewolf too and he is keeping his silence as he remains his straight face. 

“Hyung, can you tell me what is going on? Isn’t—isn’t we should be resuming the trial tonight?” Jungkook asked, looking at his older moon brothers. But none of them answered and so—instinctively, he looked at Namjoon, who just sighed. He then shifted to Seokjin but he looked away, looking at Yoongi instead. 

“We cancelled the trial.” Yoongi finally said. “You cannot leave your packs kingless. Or else—you’ll end up losing them.” 

“W-was this because of Dark?” Jungkook cannot help to ask. All of them shifted their eyes to look at the youngest. “Was it because I was like my uncle that’s why you aren’t giving me my punishment?” 

“Jungkook—” 

“No, hyung. You shouldn’t give me any exemptions. I know when we saved Jennie, it was a reckless decision. I was just too scared to lose Lisa.” Jungkook interrupted. “But I also know it’s not right. The deaths of those young protectors are my fault too. It’s like I left my home defenseless. And abandoning your pack has serious consequences. I am ready for it, hyung. I am ready.” He continued and even pressed his palms over the table. “I know I broke the code. And so I deserve a punishment. Give it to me.” 

“Your right hand Yeonjun told me why you had to approve the early enlisting of those young pups in your territory, Jungkook.” Yoongi said, lifting that folder from the table. “Another Omega unit of that organization attacked your territory on the night of Lisa’s heat. You are occupied to help your mate that is why you weren’t there when a massive massacre of your Protectors happened.” 

Jungkook parted his lips but remained quiet. 

“It’s precautionary. It is written in our code that werewolves has to be in a certain age to enlist but you are constantly losing a huge number of Protectors at your gates and sending young pups of every household is a desperate measure.” Namjoon said this time, Jungkook shifting his eyes to him. “This was done at the reign of your father too. And you are one of the young pups who are early trained back in the day.” 

Jungkook lowered his head, remembering that. He was only 14 when he is drafted to be trained as a Protector back then. That was because of the threat brought by his Uncle who is supposed to be the King of Golden Crimson by birthright. It’s not that Jungkook is asking to be punished. Maybe it’s what he needed to do to give himself the peace and to validate the guilt that he is feeling because of those innocent lives he lost when he is supposed to look after them too. 

“H-how about the abandonment of our pack? If I didn’t leave my pack to be with Lisa and Taehyungie-hyung in rescuing Jennie—I could’ve done something.” Jungkook said, looking at his older brothers again. “We still broke the code.” He said, looking at Taehyung beside him. 

“No. We didn’t break any code, Jungkook. We are manipulated. By Jennie and Lisa. Jisoo and Rosé. Those 4 soldiers we saved came to us on purpose. No, we didn’t save them. They came to kill us.” Taehyung said, making him frown his eyebrows. “It’s a part of their plan. They are sabotaging us in our own walls.” 

“Hyung—stop.” Jungkook interrupted and pressed his temple. “What do you mean—they came to us? They knew we are their mates? How did they even know that? They will never know unless we meet. Or to—connect with us.” Jungkook asked, looking to his older brothers. “Hyung—can you tell me what the fuck is going on?” He asked again, looking to Seokjin this time. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “You’re right. They knew. They knew we are their mates before we even know it.” Seokjin said and looks at Jungkook. “That is why they studied our profiles and trained to specifically kill us, the gifted Alphas of Seoul. Me, You, Jimin and Taehyung.” 

Jungkook frowned. “I—I don’t get this. How could they know we are their mates? I haven’t even discovered my gift yet!” 

“You are gifted, Jungkook.” Seokjin answered. “Every generation of the Golden Crimson has a gift. I am doing my best to study your DNA to figure it out too. You’re golden eyes is an enough proof that you have a gift inside you.” He said again. “And through science, you can see if you’re supposed to be mated or not. Humans are more intelligent than we think. They can solve genetic defects and even manipulate them to see the origins of their existence. And this time—they thoroughly studied about werewolves too.” Seokjin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I worked with them, remember?” 

Jungkook blinked his eyes several times realizing what his older moon brother just told him. He did worked with Jisoo’s Research Center for quite some time and maybe—that’s what he did to discover something that humans are doing against their kind. 

“I was accepted in that Research Center because they thought I was a Beta. I was restraining my wolf longer than what I told you.” Seokjin said again, making his younger moon brothers snap their heads to look at him. “But that’s what isn’t important now. All the theories I got in my head are slowly getting proven. Humans are persevered in eliminating us all.” 

Seokjin lowered his head. “This is why I was desperate to save Jisoo and to get her out of there. I wanted her to know that we aren’t monsters and our inner wolves aren’t a disease. Humans call it their ‘split personality’—an alter. That the voices of their inner wolves are just nothing but a defect in their brains.” He said, his voice sounded in pain. 

“Jennie only recognized me as an Alpha that is on her asset list. She completed the transformation, Jungkook-ah. Last night—she pierced a knife against my chest.” Taehyung said, making him part his lips as he watches how his older moon brother slowly break. “The connection we built doesn’t exist anymore. If Yoongi-hyung didn’t came to save me—I could’ve died right there, on my bed. Beside my mate.” 

“Goddess Luna.” Jungkook whispered and reaches for Taehyung to pull him for a hug. “I’m—I’m so sorry, hyung.” 

He just nodded and released a heavy sigh, pulling himself together. “I am doing the punishment myself. I will give her what she deserves.” Taehyung said again, keeping his gaze down the table. “It’s your time to choose, Jungkook. That woman you have been keeping in will not hesitate to kill you too. None of them will even bat an eye to go after our heads.” 

Jungkook touched his forehead. He cannot believe this. They are doing their best to keep their packs safe and be prosperous. But these Humans aren’t letting them live in peace. Their mates are their aces. How can he kill Lisa when he just claimed her? He will be damned in hell. 

“What if I take the punishment for Lisa? Will you get her pardoned?” Jungkook asked softly after a moment of silence. All of his moon brothers looked at him, frowning their foreheads. There was a complete silence on the table and he felt the intensity of this conversation gradually increasing. 

“Jungkook, Lisa and her unit killed numerous innocent lives of our kind. They won’t be pardoned for anything. And no—you can’t take her punishment. You should be the one to punish her.” Yoongi said this time. “Jungkook, be reasonable. I know this is hard for the four of you and it is for us too. If we don’t protect our territories, they will kill us all.” 

Jungkook blinked his eyes several times and lowered his gaze, clenching his fists underneath the table. 

“Are you going to repeat history? Don’t put your father’s death in vain, Alpha Jungkook. Your crown is equivalent to bigger sacrifices for the safety of our kind. You have to understand. We don’t want to punish your mates but the circumstances is requiring us to do so. Strengthen your foundation as a King, Alpha Jungkook.” Namjoon said this time, addressing him so formally, respecting and recognizing his kingship for his own pack. 

Jungkook is confused. He cannot choose, for the love of their Goddess Luna. He can feel his deep breaths and the rage inside his head is getting stronger. Those moments he shared with Lisa these last days are too beautiful and it actually hurts. He was so happy this day. So happy that he finally claimed Lisa and he almost offered his pack to prove his love and devotion to her. The things happened today turned to a complete nightmare and he’s getting more furious for he felt in his soul that Lisa is slowly accepting him as a counterpart. 

But then—it wasn’t like that. 

He brushed his hand on his hair and looks at his older moon brothers again. He saw his reflection on that mirror in front of him that his hair is starting to show some gold streaks in them. Light is resurfacing. 

_Remember what I told you, maknae? That woman will get us doomed. She will be the death of our soul. But you have to choose. Will you let her kill us and leave our packs vulnerable and defenseless or punish her because she deserves it?_

Jungkook heard Light’s voice in his head. He didn’t answer him and continued contemplating his decision. 

“If you regret losing those innocent young pups in your territory, punish her.” Yoongi said, shifting his eyes to look at him. His eyes are glowing in green and he absentmindedly made his eyes glowed in gold too. “Don’t make us think you’re choosing Lisa over your kingdom, Alpha Jungkook.” 

Jungkook shakes his head and lowered his head again. 

“Let’s do it, Alpha Jungkook.” That was Jimin this time. “You see—I claimed Rosé too. She offered herself completely to me. But—my kingship shouldn’t be faltered because of one night. She killed a lot of my Protectors too. And she deserves to be punished, Jungkookie.” He said, his voice sounded too soft than he usually sounded. 

“If you’re still hesitating, someone is here to convince you too.” Namjoon said, making him shoot his eyes on the door. He saw the familiar face of one of his best mates in Golden Crimson. The werewolf who once a part of the 97 liners top Military faction but had chosen to be a lone wolf. 

“Bambam.” Jungkook called, standing from his seat. He smiled and gave him a short wave. 

“Alpha King Jungkook.” He greeted and gave him a bow. "Reporting for duty. Military Unit-97 Liner. Kunpimook Bhuwakul." He said, bowing his head after formally introducing himself when he was once with his Top Military Unit.

Jungkook nodded, acknowledging. "Proceed." 

“I’ve been watching Lalisa Manoban for a while now. Or maybe I need to call her First Sergeant Lima-Sierra. From Bravo unit, Seoul Area Code Golf-Charlie. ” He said, making Jungkook frown. “That was her platoon name, rank and area of responsibility. Golden Crimson Territory.” 

Jungkook brushes his hand against his lips, trying to sink that in. He just claimed her the other night. She wanted him, even begged for him to stay. His frustration is getting stronger and he cannot even explain the confusion he is currently feeling right now. He closed his eyes and the flashes of Lisa’s purple eyes with some streaks of gold filled his brain. She was so beautiful that it actually hurts. He almost forgot where she came from and what she did all her life. 

“How—how did you know this?” Jungkook asked, looking at his long lost friend. 

“She is working in the same bar where I am currently working. It’s not that hard for me to recognize she is some kind of an undercover agent. She is too conscious about everything. Before you even met her, I knew she is your mate.” He said, making Jungkook frown his forehead. “The other soldiers in her platoon are also undercover agents. Park Chaeyoung was once working as a florist in a flower shop. Kim Jennie was once working as a Librarian in a the public library. One time I saw them in a chase. They are under Kim Jisoo’s team, a surgeon in the Seoul General Hospital.” 

Jimin, Taehyung and Seokjin all looked at him. They all are still contemplating these revelations they are hearing. 

“I interrogated them. You know how I do interrogations, Alpha Jungkook. Nobody can lie to me.” Bambam said, making him remember that Bambam practiced monasticism for a long time in his home country, Thailand. It just happened that his family eventually migrated in Seoul for his late father’s job back then. 

“Why are you watching over them?” Jungkook asked and frowned his forehead. 

“You know I was once a monk in my country, Alpha Jungkook. I have a deeper connection with our Goddess Luna about a lot of things. And she revealed to me that you needed my help that’s why I had to leave your pack. In order for me to protect you, I should keep myself away. In that way, I could watch everything that surrounds you.” Bambam explained, walking towards him. “Because the ones you are keeping close, are the most dangerous.” 

He extended his hand and Jungkook gladly gave his arm to let him touch his hand. Bambam has the special ability of foreseeing the future through palm reading. He watched his long time best friend trace the tip of his fingers on his palm, following the faint lines of it. It’s been years since he last saw him and he didn’t even look like he aged a day. He was like a brother to him. Bambam is a lone-wolf when he first saw him. He was living with his mother wolf, selling vegetables in the market. When a fire broke out of their village, he saved them and made a part of his pack. They were only 17 when they first saw each other. It became his habit to roam around Seoul, hoping to find werewolves who needed his help and protection from the harsh reality of life and of course—from humans. 

“A war will broke out.” Bambam said, looking at him. His green eyes glowing. “It’s Red Code, Alpha King. The downfall of your territory will erupt and there will be blood bath in your grounds.” He said again, making Jungkook flinch and pull his hand from him. 

“No.” Jungkook uttered and steps back from him. 

He won’t let any more innocent lives be taken in his pack. His older moon brothers are right. He has to choose. And he needs to choose his kingdom over his Queen. He brushed his hands on his hair again, walking towards the window. 

The Seven only wanted peace. 

That’s all they wanted. To live in this world as a werewolf—free and safe. But with all the things he just heard tonight, there is nothing free and safe in it. He still cannot fathom the thought of having her pointing a knife against his throat and he might—he might also let her kill him there defenseless. 

“What are we going to do with our mates then?” Jungkook cannot help not to ask. The room suddenly went silent. He roamed his eyes around the room, looking at Jimin who looked uneasy too. 

Jimin blinked his eyes several times, looking away. 

“Hyung?” Jungkook shifted to Seokjin, his voice hopeless. 

“It’s a choice I have to make, Jungkook. If I am going to choose my happiness, my pack will be kingless. You have to choose too.” Seokjin answered, making him blink his eyes several times. He stood up from his seat and quietly walk towards the door. Before he turns his knob, he turned to look at his older moon brothers. 

“If Lisa kills me, then I’d be dead. Is there a difference if I choose to kill her instead?” 

He shakes his head when he was once again answered with silence by his moon brothers. 

They are suddenly interrupted by a loud thump against the door of their conference room. In a couple of seconds, it flew open and Seokjin’s right hand Jinyoung is standing there, almost catching his breath. 

“Alpha King Seokjin!” He called, making Seokjin stood up from his seat. “Omega Jisoo is taken to the nearest Surgical District clinic. She was shot.” 

“What?” Seokjin exclaimed. 

“We need your blood, Alpha King. She is losing so much blood.” He said, making Seokjin grab his tie to pull it off his dress shirt. He took off his coat too and opened the balcony door. He jumped in the air with his two legs and landed the ground in his four massive paws. His right hand Jinyoung gave the other Alpha Leaders a bow before shapeshifting to his wolf form to follow his leader. 

“Don’t worry, she will be fine.” Another voice is heard along with the footsteps in the hallway. It was Reese, her lip is busted and she got Lisa before her walking towards the room. Her wrists are handcuffed behind her and her lips are busted too. Jungkook widened his eyes when they met gazes. 

“These soldiers have some explaining to do.” That was Omega Irene this time. She got Jennie, her hands are handcuffed too. Taehyung stood up from his seat and he was about to walk towards her but he stopped and bites his lower lip. 

“And please, don’t settle an accord. They deserved a punishment, don’t they—Alpha Kings of Seoul?” Omega Wendy said, pushing Omega Rosé to walk faster who also have her wrists handcuffed behind her. 

Jungkook looks at Lisa. She is not saying anything and just keeping her silence but those eyes with so much angst even though she’s building with tears made him realize that she isn’t faltering to finish her mission. Jungkook was trying to link into her soul but she answered him with silence. 

She’s a fucking liar. 

Jungkook released a heavy sigh, almost growling. 

“Protectors!” He shouted and in a matter of seconds, a bunch of Alpha Protectors showed up from the door and bowed to him. “Bring these Soldiers to the chambers.” He said, turning to his older moon brothers. He didn’t realize his eyes are blazing in gold again but this time—they have a brush of black and that’s when they knew, Dark is almost resurfacing too. 

“Let us show them what does it take to betray a King.” Jungkook said, his voice sounded like two personas speaking in one body. He turned to Lisa, walking towards her. He watched her gulp hard when Reese release her. He grabbed her cheeks in his hand and a smirk traced his lips. 

“Kneel.” 


End file.
